


The Hollow Crown

by 1986_2004



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды беглец и скиталец по миру Эрик, убегая от судьбы, спасает от лесных разбойников мальчишку. И эта встреча становится судьбоносной для них обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Свобода – это семь метров и еще чуть-чуть» (с)

Чаща кончилась. Впереди замелькали остроконечные крыши очередной безликой деревушки, огибаемой лесом по правому боку. Сколько их таких, затерянных в глубинах королевств, богом забытых и расположенных у рек, он видел на своем пути, Эрик уже и не помнил.  
Искать брод не пришлось. Бывшая некогда полноводной река измельчала, и не составило труда ее перейти.  
В мир постепенно возвращалась весна. С каждым днем воздух становился все теплее и уже совсем скоро спать можно будет прямо на земле, не разбирая вещи и подложив под голову скрученную рулоном куртку. Эрик осмотрелся: можно дойти до деревни и, потратив пару пенсов, заночевать на постоялом дворе, а можно разбить стоянку прямо здесь, буквально в ближайших кустах. Грабить у него нечего. Да и не опасны здешние леса по части разбойников. Разве что только зверье какое нападет. Но на этот случай у него имелись с собой секира и пара ножей.  
Подходящее место для ночлега вскоре обнаружилось. Эрик снял с плеча походную торбу и только собирался положить на землю секиру, как неожиданно услышал крик. Орали совсем рядом, из лесу. Мужской голос, не таясь, громко матерился. Из его речи было ясно, что какой-то «сучий потрох» сотворил нечто непотребное с рукой оравшего. Какое-то время Эрик, замерев, стоял в нерешительности и надежде на то, что больше его не побеспокоят, но голос матюгнулся еще раз, уже более угрожающе и злее. У «сучьего потроха» намечались проблемы. И тут Эрик услышал второй голос, совсем юный, но спокойный и уверенный, в нем не было ни злости, ни испуга. Говоривший смеялся, называя оравшего «увальнем» и «недотепой». Чутье подсказывало Эрику не ввязываться, но ноги сами понесли его к месту неясной стычки.   
«Сучий потрох» - высокий худощавый паренек с копной буйно вьющихся кудрей на голове - стоял в окружении четверых матерых головорезов. Он был по простецки одет и не имел оружия, тогда как у нападавших у каждого было по ножу в руке. Правда, тот, что стоял к парнишке ближе всех, любовно прижимал к груди окровавленную руку, его нож валялся поодаль. Эрик подумал, что с безопасностью этих мест он поторопился, как и с тем, чтобы заночевать на опушке леса.  
\- Гаденыш, - громко и со злостью обратился к парню тот, что зажимал рану на своей руке. – Думаешь, тебе это так просто сойдет с рук?   
«Гаденыш» не отозвался и лишь осклабился еще шире, готовый в любой момент броситься в драку.   
\- Мои ребята быстро сотрут ухмылку с твоего ебла, - пообещал раненый и сделал шаг в сторону своей жертвы.  
Эрику не требовалось много воображения, чтобы увидеть картину того, как эти парни будут «стирать ухмылку». Со сколькими подобными этому случаями он сталкивался на своем жизненном пути? И не сосчитать. И как зверски ему все это надоело, как не хотелось влезать в драку и принимать чую-то сторону…   
\- Не трогали бы вы его, парни.  
Голос показался совершенно незнакомым. За много дней пути, не имея привычки разговаривать сам с собой, Эрик уже отвык от звучания собственного голоса.  
И грабители, и парнишка резко обернулись. Похоже они не думали, что в подобном месте можно кого-то встретить. При своих немалых габаритах, Эрик, будучи отличным охотником и следопытом, умел подходить бесшумно. Даже сейчас он мог бы напасть на присутствующих так, что и в конце схватки никто не смог бы сказать, откуда он появился.   
\- А ты кто такой?   
Эрик медленно перевел дыхание. Этот вопрос задавали всегда. «Кто ты такой?». Действительно, кто он такой? И какого черта ему понадобилось влезать в это дерьмо? Сколько таких нападений происходит ежедневно в лесах Британии? Всех не спасешь. Да и надо ли?   
\- Вали отсюда, пока не схлопотал!   
\- Он вам что-то должен? – Эрик кивнул на юношу.   
У «сучьего потроха» и «гаденыша» был дерзкий взгляд голубых глаз и слишком, слишком вздернутый, чтобы поверить в полное бесстрашие, подбородок. Мальчишка на вид был не старше семнадцати лет, пастух или же сын торговца, проездом остановившегося в близлежащей деревне. В любом случае не местный. Местный не гулял бы один по лесу, да еще и без оружия.  
«Если только не хотел покончить с собой».  
\- Твое какое дело, мужик? Шел себе мимо и иди, пока не покалечили, - окинув Эрика оценивающим взглядом и заметив секиру, более спокойно, чем его товарищи, ответил раненный.   
\- Ты им что-то должен? – повторил свой вопрос Эрик.  
\- Любезные господа думают, что мой кошелек и моя задница стали бы хорошим дополнением к их сегодняшнему вечеру! – весело отозвался паренек.  
«А ты, я посмотрю, шутник», - про себя ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
\- Слишком много ума для такого пиздюка как ты, - огрызнулся на мальчишку один из головорезов.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - кивнул парню Эрик и сделал вид, что уходит.  
\- Так, стоять! – послышался удивленный голос раненого. – Мы так не договаривались. Мужик, малец твой? Нет. А раз нет, то и проваливай подобру-поздорову.   
Мальчишка сделал шаг в сторону, но двое нападавших перекрыли ему путь.  
\- Пойдем. - не оборачиваясь, позвал Эрик.  
\- Позвольте заметить, - раздался дерзкий голос. – Любезные господа с вашим решением не согласны!  
Разговорами такие ситуации никогда не решались. А здесь еще и жертва оказалась не из пугливых и нарывлась сама.  
И зачем ему все это? Ведь даже не платят…  
Эрик резко развернулся и в пару шагов преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от парнишки. Головорезы, не имевшие в своей жизни дела ни с кем, кроме простых обывателей, не успели вовремя сориентироваться и упустили тот момент, когда непонятный мужик, схватив мальчишку за рукав, потащил их жертву прочь.  
\- Когда набросятся – не вертись под ногами, - тихо приказал парню Эрик, держа его за локоть и толкая вперед себя.  
Они, конечно, очухались и бросились следом. Первого Эрик отбросил в сторону одним ударом. Выпад получился настолько удачным, что отброшенный смел с ног еще одного нападающего. Оба с земли уже не поднялись. Мальчишка за спиной с восхищением присвистнул.   
С третьим пришлось повозиться.  
Противник хорошо владел ножом и Эрик с неудовольствием отметил, что и на без того небезупречной рубахе после этой драки появятся новые заплаты. Третий заходил с боку и пытался достать Эрика, делая быстрые выпады и отскакивая в сторону, словно ужаленный. В конце концов, Эрику все эти прыжки и ужимки ужасно надоели и он, подловив нужный момент, вырубил мужика одним ловким ударом черенка секиры в голову. После такого представления державшийся все это время в стороне раненый не стал рисковать и бросился бежать прочь.

\- Генри, - сразу после того, как Эрик осмотрел бессознательные тела на предмет поживы, протянул руку для знакомства паренек.  
\- Пиздишь, - отмахнулся от него Эрик.  
Мальчишка изумленно вскинул бровь.   
\- Такие имена дают только знати, - пояснил Эрик. – Но, - он протянул руку в ответ. – Как знаешь. Генри, так Генри. Эрик. 

\- Тебе мамка не рассказывала, что ходить одному по лесу опасно?   
Они поднялись на холм, на котором располагались первые улочки и зашагали к центру деревни.  
Идея заночевать на природе отпала сама собой. Если в этих краях и ходили разговоры о присутствии разбойников, то после случившегося, проверять их правдивость, Эрик не желал. Генри, которому уже случалось бывать в деревне, сказал, что там есть неплохой постоялый двор – берут недорого и пиво привозное, отменное.  
\- Что мне мамка! – беззаботно щебетал с левого бока Генри, словно это не его полчаса назад пытались ограбить и изнасиловать. – Разве в моем возрасте кто-то слушает мамку? – и он весело подмигнул.  
\- Ты вообще как здесь очутился?   
\- Живу в этой деревне. По грибы ходил.  
\- Пиздишь.   
\- Возьму себе как прозвище, - кивнул Генри. – Думаю, раз вы так часто меня этим обзываете, мне идет. Да?  
Идти вдвоем было не так тяжко, как Эрик предполагал. Генри оказался парнем далеко не болтливым и совершенно незаносчивым, хотя сперва и производил иное впечатление. Таких как этот мальчишка Эрик еще никогда в своей жизни не встречал. Настолько дерзких и безрассудных. Настолько беззаботных. Генри не обижался на скабрезные шутки, говорил только тогда, когда это имело смысл, много смеялся. Эрик отметил, что для такого юноши он знал слишком много пошлых и далеко непростых шуток, которыми промышляло самое «дно». Но при всем при этом Генри не был похож на обычного деревенского паренька. Его манера держаться, выговор, даже то, как он помахивал прутиком в воздухе – все это напоминало карикатуру на аристократа, словно Генри был шутом и высмеивал своего же господина.

Постоялый двор оказался покосившимся от времени двухэтажным зданием, на первом этаже которого располагались стойла для лошадей, хозяйственные помещения и таверна. В одном из углов ютилась маленькая, замызганная стойка, за которой командовал хозяин заведения. Весь второй этаж занимали комнаты постояльцев.  
\- Деньги вперед, - потребовал хозяин, но заметив рядом с Эриком мальчишку, как-то присмирел и согласился рассчитать после.  
\- А все же здесь недешево, - цокнул языком Эрик, поднимаясь на второй этаж.   
Генри тащился за ним следом, настояв, что комнату они должны снять одну на двоих – мол, так выйдет дешевле. Спорить Эрик не стал, расчетливо прикинув, во сколько обошлась бы ему теплая постель, заплати он за нее в одиночку.  
Чем дальше он удалялся от родных земель, тем сложнее становилось находить работу – чужестранцев нигде не приветствовали, особенно тех, которые не говорили, чьего они роду племени. Кошель легчал с каждым очередным посещением населенных пунктов, не спеша пополняться. В лесу Эрик питался подножным кормом, охотился. Найти пресную воду проблемы тоже не составляло. Но все же время от времени ему приходилось тратить деньги. Например, вот как сейчас – на постоялый двор. Ладно он, но не оставлять же мальчишку на улице.   
\- У тебя деньги то есть?  
Вещей у мальчишки только и обнаружилось, что одна небольшая сума на поясе. Бросив в комнате скромные пожитки, которые и на двоих то конкуренции обычному дорожному багажу не составили бы, они спустились вниз.  
\- Имеются, - кивнул Генри, усаживаясь за стойку. – Два пива. Вы же пиво пьете?   
\- А не маловат ли ты угощать? – прищурился Эрик.  
\- Вот еще, нашли дурака, от старикашки мораль выслушивать.  
Улыбался он так, что сердиться не получалось. Малец явно знал себе цену, и цена эта была безумно высока. Так ли это на самом деле, Эрик решил не выяснять. Мало ли богатеньких деток из дома сбегало! Не его ума дело, а пиво он все же любил.

После очередной кружки, любезно налитой хозяином, даже и не думавшим требовать за это оплаты, вырванный из своих раздумий Эрик неожиданно понял, что паренек внезапным образом исчез, и за стойкой сидит он один и незнакомый ему забулдыга, дрыхнувший в тарелке с чем-то несвежим.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Эрик хозяина двора. – А где?.. – но плюнул и решил выйти на улицу облегчиться.   
В небе висела полная луна. Ее светом обливало всю округу, делая обозримый мир двухцветным. Генри сидел на бочке, подставив лицо лунному свету.  
\- Ты чего тут забыл? – обратился к нему Эрик, подходя и непослушными после пива пальцами завязывая перевязь штанов.  
Генри пожал плечами.  
\- Думаю.  
\- Надрался?   
\- Я в отличие от некоторых еще не такой старый пердун, чтобы с пары кружек валиться, - покосившись, парировал Генри.   
Эрик присел не землю у его ног, облокотившись спиной о бочку.  
\- Из дома что ли сбежал?  
\- Типа того.   
\- Родители?  
Генри угукнул, и начал шарить по карманам своей куртки.   
\- У вас табака не будет?  
\- Мал еще смолить.   
\- Да что вы привязались со своим «мал»?! Как будто вы в моем возрасте не смолили!  
\- Не смолил.  
\- Пиздишь, - передразнил мальчишка.  
\- На, - Эрик вытащил из кармана заранее свернутую самокрутку. – Громко не кашляй.   
\- Не громче некоторых, - огрызнулся Генри, наклоняясь к Эрику за огнем.   
Какое-то время сидели молча, курили. Эрик не смог не заметить, что пил и курил мальчишка так же залихвацки, как и любой деревенский пацан в его возрасте. Кем бы Генри на самом деле ни являлся и откуда бы ни сбегал, на данный момент он настолько пообтесался на «дне», что, не присматривайся, и не поймешь, что здесь что-то нечисто.  
Эрик знал множество таких историй. Мальчик из хорошей семьи убегает из дома и так случается, что вернуться обратно он уже не в состоянии. А потом, как водится, затянуло, засосало, повела кривая… Эрик ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям, понимая, что он сам не лучше. Такой же беглец – ни одной зацепки на будущее. И еще не понятно, куда и как судьба может засосать его самого.  
\- Я сын короля, - неожиданно без тени улыбки произнес Генри, не отводя взгляда от луны.   
\- А я Папа Римский, - моментально отозвался Эрик.  
\- Я могу сделать так, что завтра вы не проснетесь живым.   
\- Нашел чем удивить.  
\- А могу сделать так, что встанете весь в золоте.   
\- Вот это бы не помешало, - усмехнулся Эрик.   
\- Глупо, - резко и зло бросил ему Генри, спрыгивая с бочки.   
\- Чем же глупо? – смотря на худые, проступающие сквозь тонкую ткань куртки лопатки, осведомился Эрик.  
\- Деньги ведут к власти, а власть развращает.   
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
\- Говорю тебе, тупица, я сын короля.  
И пока Эрик искал ответ на это заявление, Генри не дав ему рта раскрыть, задал вопрос:  
\- Вы бы хотели быть королем?  
Где-то хлопнули колотушкой, от чего на соседней улице поднялся собачий лай. Какая-то баба, выливая в переулок помойное ведро, шуганула кошек, что миловались у нее под окном. Рванулся и завыл ветер… Деревня то там, то тут издавала звуки, отвлекая и мешая сосредоточиться. Но Эрик все же припомнил тот день, когда его в очередной раз вызвали во дворец. В тронном зале к нему подошел Епископ, следом за которым, сверкая лысиной, семенил дворцовый распорядитель. Епископ довольно улыбался и сыпал комплиментами, параллельно рассуждая о том, как хорошо этой осенью в его владениях идет куропатка. Распорядитель заискивающе заглядывал в глаза и, кажется, первым сказал, что королеве нужен король… Эрик вздрогнул, отгоняя воспоминание.  
\- Все хотят, - услышал он голос Генри.  
Оказывается все то время пока он вспоминал мальчишка неотрывно наблюдал за ним.  
Светлые глаза почернели и расширились. Кожа казалась еще бледнее, чем Эрик успел запомнить ее при свете дня. А стать в парнишке и правда стала проступать королевская, словно ночью Генри не мог справиться с кровью знати, текущей по его венам.  
\- Все хотят, - повторил он. – И вы бы не отказались.   
Эрик отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Говорят, - Генри отвел взгляд и уставился куда-то в сторону. – Существует такое место, где нет королей и королевств. Там все равны. Там не неволят… Я хочу туда.   
\- Кто говорит?  
\- Люди говорят.  
Хмель начинал гулять в голове. Мысли приятно растекались, не позволяя какой-то конкретной идее оформиться и повлиять на настроение. Эрик знал, что противиться опьянению бесполезно, поэтому позволил себе расслабиться, прекратил пытаться контролировать ситуацию. Будь что будет. Такого он не позволял себе уже очень давно. Последний раз подобную вольность он разрешал себе, когда умерла жена…  
\- Я бы отказался.   
Генри вздрогнул, словно эти слова ударили его подобно настоящей плети, и медленно обернулся.  
\- Я бы отказался, - повторил Эрик, запрокидывая голову и всматриваясь в луну.  
Ужасно хотелось что-нибудь сделать, лишь бы сейчас память не начала услужливо влезать со своими рассказами о прошлом. Все, что угодно, самую нелепую глупость, только бы не возвращаться назад, не в тот момент, когда пришлось принимать решение и говорить «нет». Говорить в присутствии Епископа и дворцового распорядителя, и еще при десятке свидетелей. Но главное – говорить «ей», той, которая сама никогда не отказывала в помощи, всегда спасала и была рядом.  
\- Почем вы знаете? – на манер простолюдина задал вопрос Генри.  
\- Знаю, - твердо ответил Эрик, закрывая глаза.  
Он не понял, сколько прошло времени. Просидел ли он всего пару минут, или же всю ночь. В какой-то момент сильные руки схватили его за плечи и встряхнули.   
\- Че творишь?  
\- Пойдем, - почти что приказал Генри, нависая над ним.

В кромешной темноте он не сразу понял, чьи руки его обнимают. И даже, не задумываясь, ответил на долгий и требовательный поцелуй. И лишь когда руки стащили с него рубаху - холодные, касаясь обнаженного тела - Эрик опомнился.  
У него давно никого не было. Он нравился женщинам, но не все те женщины, что обращали на него внимание, нравились ему. Эрик уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз позволял кому-то вот так вот обращаться с собой – откровенно ласково.   
Генри не отпускал его ни на секунду. Даже когда стягивал с себя штаны, обнимал одной рукой и прижимался к нему, словно тот мог внезапно куда-то деться. И жадно целовал, подталкивая к кровати. Умелые руки прикасались и трогали так, что не было сил вырваться и уйти, прекратив эту постыдную ситуацию.  
\- Знал бы… - тихо и лениво упрекнул Эрик, лежа под ерзающим по нему мальчишкой. – Знал бы, какой ты… Не стал бы… - он медленно перевел дыхание, когда тонкие длинные пальцы юркнули под перевязь штанов, неробко касаясь члена, и облизнул губы. - … тебя спасать.   
\- Вам, как и мне, - улыбнулся ему в темноте Генри. – терять нечего.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, паршивец? – он послушно приподнял бедра, позволяя снять с себя штаны.   
Но Генри не ответил. Опустившись сверху, он всем телом прижался к Эрику, запуская под него руки и по-хозяйски сжимая пальцами ягодицы.   
\- Чего еще? – не понял Эрик, резко подскакивая на постели и, переворачиваясь, подминая мальчишку по себя.   
Генри ни проронил ни звука. Лишь сильнее вцепился, обвив руками и ногами, и тут же полез целоваться, двигая бедрами так, словно его уже трахали.  
За прожитую доселе жизнь у него было не так много женщин. Те, чьи тела Эрик знал, были неспешны и целомудренны, любили под покровом одеял и настолько тихо, что и скрип кровати казался страшным упреком.  
Генри был резок. Стонал громко, не стесняясь и не позволяя затыкать себе рот. Трахался похабно, раскрывшись, выкинув из постели одеяло. Выставляя всего себя напоказ, просил обрывочно и с надрывом. Темнота ли сделала мальчишку настолько бесстыдным или же хмель, оторопевший и почувствовавший себя рядом с этим гибким и податливым телом настоящим увальнем, Эрик не понимал.   
Кто научил его всему этому? На каких задворках, какие гулящие девки любили этого мальчика? Что должно было твориться в голове у того, кто за «просто так» на несвежих простынях постоялого двора отдался первому встречному?  
Эрик держал ноги Генри чуть выше колен, подняв их и не давая сместиться с удобного положения. Уже много лет ему не было так хорошо. От образовавшейся в голове легкости больше не накатывал страх прошлого. Не было никакой прежней жизни: ни родного королевства, ни смерти жены, ни войны, ни любви и преданности новой королевы… Не было ничего кроме стонов, запрокинутой головы и беззащитно подставленной под поцелуи шеи. И яркой сладости в паху, обжигающей с каждым новым толчком внутрь жаркого и требовательного тела.  
Генри обхватил его обеими руками за шею и приказал:  
\- Подними меня.  
Эрик покорно поднялся, усаживаясь на постели, поджимая ноги и устраивая мальчишку у себя на бедрах. И впервые в жизни не смог сдержать стона, потому как Генри без предупреждения начал двигаться на нем сам, раздвинув ноги и обняв Эрика одной рукой за шею.  
\- Мне. Это. Нужно, - севшим голосом, прошептал Генри ему на ухо, двигаясь быстро и помогая себе рукой. – Это. Моя. Свобода.  
Эрик не успел подумать, что значат эти слова, звенящая страсть затопила все сознание, подернула разум и накрыла с головой… 

Утро встретило Эрика головной болью и ноющим желудком. В постели он проснулся один, мальчишки нигде не было видно. Хозяин постоялого двора, почтительно, словно с господином, поздоровавшись, сообщил, что за вчерашнее пиво, а так же за комнату уплачено сполна и что ему не велено брать еще денег.  
До столицы оставалась всего пара дней пути. Эрик, поправляя за плечами торбу, вышел на окраину деревни и зашагал по проезжей дороге. Впервые за много лет ему было легко на душе. И где-то впереди замаячила призрачная, но свобода.


	2. Chapter 2

На первом же постоялом дворе он нанялся колоть дрова для кухни. Хозяйка – бойкая баба сорока с лишним лет, платить отказалась, но ночлег и ужин пообещала.  
Столица пахла сыростью. Пропитанная сверху донизу грязью, с залитыми помоями и мочой улицами, она разительно отличалась от столицы его родного королевства, где дороги были выложены брусчаткой, газоны облагорожены, и где запрещалось выливать помои в районе жилых кварталов или же, как это было в Лондоне, прямо в реку.  
Скучать по дому Эрик себе не позволял. Со временем, некогда любимая родина стала вмещать в себя все самое тяжкое, что только случалось в его жизни. Но в моменты, когда необходимость заработка вынуждала подолгу останавливаться в городах и осваивать новое место жительства, сравнения, а за ними и воспоминания, приходили волей-неволей.  
Когда-то у него был свой дом. Гораздо меньше и скромнее чем те, которыми застраивался Лондон, но дом был его, собственный. Практически все в нем, начиная от стен и заканчивая посудой, Эрик сделал своими руками. Это было то место, куда хотелось возвращаться после изматывающей работы или длительных охотничьих рейдов. Да просто переступить родной порог, за которым тебя любят и ждут, само по себе было чем-то священным. Дом являлся тем оплотом спокойствия, где ласковые руки жены и хозяйки домашнего очага дарили желанный отдых. Теперь же все осталось в прошлом, и вспоминать об этом было равноценно тому, как если бы не успевшую зажить рану стали заново ковырять ножом.   
Будь его воля, он бы работал ночами, когда никто не мешает. Днем же внутренний двор, где была установлена чурка для колки дров, наполняли суетящиеся по хозяйству слуги. Больше всего донимали дворовые девки, не дававшие Эрику прохода. Стоило им заметить, что он вышел работать, как они тут же сбивались в стайку у входа во двор и, кидая на Эрика недвусмысленные взгляды, хихикали и перешептывались. В конце концов, самая бойкая подходила и заговаривала. Эрик скупо поддерживал беседу, но дальше этого дело не заходило. Перед тем, как нанять его на работу, хозяйка двора пригрозила, что стоит ему испортить хотя бы одну из ее девчонок, и он сам будет ходить за скотиной и работать в кухне. И хотя подобная угроза не произвела ровным счетом никакого эффекта, связываться и наживать себе проблем Эрик все-таки не хотел.  
Работавшие на этом же постоялом дворе мужики часто зазывали его по вечерам в паб, пропустить кружечку - другую. Эрик сразу отметил, что пиво в столице – хорошее. Поговаривали, что хмель под него, привозили из самих Нидерландов. Тратить на такую выпивку и без того небольшой остаток средств Эрику было не жаль. Тем более его часто угощали. Он не чурался работы, не отказывался помочь, даже если просили о чем-то, что не входило в круг его обязанностей. Не лез с разговорами и рассказами о себе, сам мог выслушать и помочь дельным советом, на чужих девок не заглядывался. В драки влезал лишь в том случае, если били кого-то из своих, ставших уже знакомыми. Поэтому, через какое-то время, работники постоялого двора привыкли к Эрику и прониклись уважением.  
\- Говорят, валлийцы, паскуды, вновь подняли мятеж, - Винтроп, покачиваясь, приобнял Эрика за плечо, вываливаясь вместе с ним из пивной. – Знаешь, друг мой, чем это нам грозит?   
Эрик отрицательно мотнул головой. Хотя пил он много, но, не в пример славному работяге Винтропу, пьянел медленно. Приятеля же после пары кружек начинало тянуть на бессмысленные подвиги.   
\- Это, - Винтроп похлопал Эрика по груди. – Война, мой друг. Да, - он цокнул языком. – Война. И всех, попомни мое слово, всех нас заберут туда. Сложить, - он выпрямился и выпятил грудь вперед. – Сложить наши буйные головы во славу короля! Ура!  
Эрик поудобней пристроил плечо подмышкой у надравшегося приятеля, и направился знакомой дорогой к постоялому двору.   
\- Будешь биться за короля? – повиснув на нем, все никак не унимался Винтроп.  
\- Он не мой король, - сухо ответил Эрик.  
\- Ты что?! – дернулся в сторону Винтроп и Эрику понадобились все его силы, чтобы удержать здоровенную тушу приятеля. – Генрих! – Винтроп вскинул руку, указывая, словно где-то в небе был изображен королевский лик. – Король Англии! А Англия, - он наклонился и снова похлопал Эрика по груди. – Англия, мой друг, великая страна. Англия наша с тобой родина.   
\- Я не местный.   
\- Знаю я, - отмахнулся от него Винтроп, запал которого прошел так же внезапно, как и начался. – У тебя даже этот есть… Как его?..  
\- Табак, - подсказал Эрик.   
\- Именно, - счастливо, как младенец, заулыбался Винтроп. – Дай немного, будь другом, а?   
\- Дойдем до двора, дам.   
\- Да ну его, двор, - Винтроп вырвался из поддерживающих его объятий, и, пошатываясь, стал напротив Эрика. – Давай… это… - он приложил пальцы ко рту. – По… посмол…  
Спорить с выпившим Винтропом было так же бесполезно, как пытаться стащить с неба Луну. Эрик отошел в сторону, к уходящей ввысь каменной стене, и достал из-за пазухи кисет.   
В покинутом им королевстве, не в пример здешнему, табак не считался диковинкой. Больше всего, перебравшись в Англию, Эрик сетовал на отсутствие хорошего курева. Тот табак, что был при нем, когда он покидал родные земли, не смотря на экономию, кончился еще на подступах к границе. На протяжении всей дороги до Лондона, Эрик встречал очень мало людей, которые бы знали, что из себя представляет эта курительная смесь. Еще меньше оказалось тех, кто сам курил табак и мог его продать.  
Эрик еще не успел раскрыть кисет, как со стороны жилых домов послышались крики и матерная брань.   
\- Держи вора! – заорал пьяный мужской голос.   
\- Все ни слава богу в этом королевстве, - буркнул Винтроп, оборачиваясь на звук быстро приближающихся шагов.   
Кто-то, габаритами не меньше самого Эрика, выбежал из ближайшего переулка и кинулся к стене в надежде скрыться в тени и, таким образом, улизнуть от погони.   
\- Верни кошель, падла! – заорал выбежавший за ним следом толстяк.  
Тем временем вор, проскользнув мимо Эрика, ушел в тень стены и как сквозь землю провалился. Ни сам Эрик, ни Винтроп не успели рассмотреть убегавшего.   
\- Ага! – заорал толстяк, останавливаясь перед двумя застывшими в изумлении мужчинами. – Попались. Мужики! – заорал он кому-то, кто следовал за ним. – Поймал! Сюда!  
Добром сложившаяся ситуация не пахла. Эрик завязал кисет, убирая его обратно за пазуху. В этот момент из переулка вывалилось семь здоровенных ребят. Один из них, самый широкоплечий, вразвалку подошел к толстяку, что пристально следил за, как он считал, нагнанными ворами, и встал рядом.  
\- Что бать, они? – кивнул он на Эрика с Винтропом.  
\- А кто ж еще?! – зло отозвался толстяк. – Ты, олух, еще кого-нибудь здесь видишь?   
\- Эй, вы! – крикнул детина. – А ну вернули то, что спиздили.  
\- Если ты ищешь свои мозги, то мы их не брали! – предчувствуя хорошую драку, весело и с задором ответил ему Винтроп.  
Детина зарычал и только окрик отца остановил его от того, чтобы бросится на обидчика.  
\- Мы не те, кто вам нужен, - спокойно произнес Эрик.  
\- Да? – удивился толстяк. – Что-то я не вижу здесь никого кроме вас, ребята. Или ваш подельник умеет ходить сквозь стены?  
Силы были явно не равны. Если принять во внимание пьяного и жаждущего потасовки Винтропа, от которого пользы было что от козла молока, связываться с семью громилами не очень то и хотелось. Эрик был в чужом городе, где действовали незнакомые ему законы. Как в здешних местах будет расценена драка не с дорожными разбойниками, а с обычными простолюдинами, узнавать не хотелось.  
\- Значит, не хотите денежки мои вернуть? – зло прищурился толстяк. – Ну, хорошо. Эй, ребята! – позвал он. – Обыщите-ка этих парней, у кого-то из них должен быть мой кошель.   
\- Первый, кто ко мне прикоснется – на утро лица своего не узнает, - пообещал Винтроп.  
Это стало последней каплей. Громила, что приходился толстяку сыном, первым рванулся вперед. Эрик, которому хватило пары секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию, перехватил его в шаге от Винтропа и, приняв на себя силу разбега, отбросил парня в сторону. Но следом за громилой налетели оставшиеся шестеро. Винтропа моментально повалили на землю и начали забивать ногами, не позволяя подняться.   
\- Мочи их, ребята! – подзадоривал толстяк, бегая вокруг образовавшейся драки и стараясь, чтобы она его не задела. – Так им! Будут знать, как мои денежки тырить.   
Трое из ребят совершенно не умели драться. Уложив всех троих, Эрик подумал, что парни проиграли бы даже обычным деревенским забиякам, не то что ему. Толстяк, заметив, что численный перевес не помогает, стал голосить на всю улицу, призывая всех увидеть тот беспредел, который с ним и его друзьями творят двое разбойников и грабителей. И, не смотря на чаяния Эрика, что в такое время суток мало кто решится прийти на шум драки и пьяные крики, это возымело действие. Сцепившись с очередным нападавшим, краем глаза Эрик отметил приближающую к ним городскую стражу. Целый отряд, что патрулировал ночные улицы Лондона, окружил дерущихся. И главный из пришедших гаркнул прекратить безобразие. Толстяк тут же подбежал к нему и заискивающе защебетал.   
\- Воры, господин, - лепетал он, потирая руки. – Ограбили… Выхватили… Сидел, никакого не трогал. Вдруг раз… - и он всхлипнул. – А он бежать. Вы посмотрите на него, каков здоровяк. Старика ограбил… Сына, вот, избил.   
Эрик раздосадовано сплюнул. Толстяка можно было понять – его и правда ограбили, но то, как он склонял голову при каждом взгляде на начальника стражи, как испуганно и подобострастно заглядывал ему в глаза, вызвало в Эрике волну отвращения. Он с силой отпихнул от себя последнего из нападавших, и, выпрямившись во весь рост, отряхнул руки. Винтроп, которому хорошенько досталось, стоял поодаль, слегка покачиваясь.  
\- Так, хватит, - резко остановил начальник стражи речь толстяка, и обернулся к своим ребятам. – Всех забирайте. В тюрьме разберутся.   
\- Как же?.. – охнул толстяк, так и оседая на землю. – Меня то?.. Меня то за что?! Я… Я пострадавший, меня ограбили! Что же делается то?  
Двое стражников, подхватив под руки, почти потащили его вверх по улице. Остальные принялись поднимать валявшихся на земле.  
\- Я сам, - повел плечом Эрик, когда один из стражников попытался схватить его.   
Ночь подходила к концу. На востоке уже занималась заря, освещая крыши города обещанием очередного нового дня. Эрик ухмылялся тому, как невесело складывается его жизнь – меньше месяца в городе, а уже угодил в переплет. Поддерживая за плечо нетвердо идущего рядом Винтропа, он шагал в кольце вооруженного отряда в направлении северных врат. Впереди, подпирая небо, уже виднелась верхушка Ньюгейтской тюрьмы.

Поспать так и не удалось. Сперва начавший трезветь Винтроп, засыпая судьбу проклятиями, навлек на себя гнев других заключенных, которым нытье и стенания также мешали спать. Пришлось заступаться, и даже успокоить особо раздраженных хорошим хуком. А затем, еще целый час, самому выслушивать рассказ приятеля о его нелегкой доле. Когда на улице окончательно рассвело, в камеру, представляющую из себя общий зал, привели двух новеньких. Один из них, совсем молоденький, был сильно избит, ежеминутно стонал и в целом был уже не жилец. Близость смерти привела узников в оживление. Второй заключенный, стоило ему попасть в камеру, начал долбить в дверь с криками о помиловании. Его быстро вернули на место свои же сокамерники, наградив не дюжими тумаками.  
Пришедшая в обед охрана забрала сперва Винтропа, а затем и самого Эрика. Спустя некоторое время, проведенное в путанице тюремных коридоров, его привели в небольшую комнату , бедно заставленную мебелью. За огромным столом у дальней стены сидел человек настолько важного вида, что сперва Эрику показалось, будто его привели к самому королю.  
\- Имя? – не поднимая взгляда от бумаг, деловито осведомился важный человек.   
\- Эрик.   
Какое-то время человек рылся в бумагах. Перелистывал, что-то читал, откладывал в сторону и снова начинал перелистывать то, что лезло ему под руку. В конечном итоге, нужный документ нашелся.  
\- Разбой, значит, - сам себе сказал человек, всматриваясь в бумагу, и, со знанием дела, добавил: - Злоумышленное обращение с чужим имуществом против воли собственника, с намерением обратить это имущество в свою собственность.  
Эрик смолчал.   
Важный человек, высказавшись, словно забыл о присутствии в помещение заключенного, зашуршал бумагами, одновременно подзывая к себе стражника.  
\- Порка, - выдал он вердикт, не глядя на Эрика.  
\- Это ошибка, - подал голос Эрик. – Я не грабил.  
Никто не обратил на него внимание. Человек за столом уткнулся в свои бумаги, словно уже и забыл о том, что только что осудил человека. Стражник сворачивал трубочкой приказ. Тогда Эрик заговорил снова.  
\- Тот человек ошибается. Его ограбили другие люди.  
\- Кому служишь? – неожиданно спросил осудивший, впервые поднимая на Эрика выразительный взгляд узких и внимательных глаз.  
«Ведь умный же» - мелькнуло у Эрика в голове.   
\- Сам себе.   
\- Безработный, значит? – тут же определил человек за столом, и, повернувшись к стражнику, уверенно продолжил: - Клеймить как праздношатающегося.   
\- Вы с ума сошли? – Эрик дернулся в сторону стола, но трое вооруженных стражников в миг обступили его со всех сторон.  
\- Я не вор, - он сказал это так уверенно и спокойно, что важный человек вновь удостоил его пристальным взглядом.  
Но решение было принято.   
\- Уведите, - спустя несколько мучительно-долгих секунд констатировал осудивший.  
Один из стражников слегка толкнул Эрика в бок острием копья:  
\- Пошел.  
Важный человек, с чувством собственного достоинства, поправил одетый на нем черный балахон и вновь уткнулся в разбросанные по столу бумаги.  
\- Следующий! – заорал стражник, когда Эрика выводили из комнаты. 

В общую камеру его уже не вернули. Вместо этого стража, минуя множество других камер, повела Эрика длинными, пересекающимися коридорами. Конечным итогом пути стала небольшая, походящая на пыточную, клеть.  
\- Сидеть молча, - приказал стражник, захлопывая за Эриком решетку.   
Разговаривать и так было не с кем. Эрик огляделся: с потолка свисали цепи, в центре стоял громадный стол, в засохших потеках крови, рядом лежал, перевернутый на бок, табурет. В дальнем углу, откуда тянуло теплом, находилась ниша для углей. Пахло хуже, чем в сортире.  
Шли минуты. Незаметно они переплавились в час. Затем, проводимое в тяжелом ожидании, время сделалось медленным и тягучим. Незаметно стал набегать второй час. На Эрика накатывала усталость - сказывалось длительное отсутствие сна. И, сидя у одной из стенок клетки, в конечном итоге он задремал.  
Проснулся он от ощущения направленного прямо на него внимательного взгляда. Эрик открыл глаза. Все та же клетка. Угли в нише потухли. В помещении сделалось совсем холодно. Эрик повернул голову вбок – туда, откуда исходило ощущение взгляда.   
Пришедший сидел рядом с клеткой, на торчащем из стены выступе. На короткий миг Эрику показалось, что он все еще спит и увиденный человек – всего лишь плод сна, но знакомый веселый голос вернул Эрика в реальность.  
\- Привет, - широко и открыто улыбнулся Генри.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Друзей вытаскивал, - пояснил Генри так буднично, словно занимался подобными делами каждый божий день. – Вы-то за что загремели?   
\- По ошибке.  
Генри беззлобно рассмеялся.  
– Придумали бы что-нибудь более оригинальное. Пойнс эту отмазу истрепал всю еще лет в десять.  
Уточнять, кто такой Пойнс, Эрик не стал. Как не стал он спрашивать, почему их с Генри так беспрепятственно выпустили из тюрьмы. Ни тебе наказания, ни выкупа. Стоило мальчишке отойти на пару минут, как, в скором времени, с приказом об освобождении в клетку явилась стража. То, что юнец тот еще прохвост и умеет выйти сухим из любой передряги, Эрик уже понял. Но знать, как именно Генри добивается подобных успехов, не желал.   
«Что ж, старина, - Эрик улыбнулся сам себе. – На этот раз тебе повезло».  
\- Здесь бестолковые законы, - пожаловался он мальчишке.  
\- Законы как законы, - фыркнул Генри. – Просто, кто-то совсем недотепа – не умеет правильно откупаться.   
\- Я… - начало было Эрик.  
Но Генри его перебил.  
\- Подмазали бы, - пояснил он. – Что, не могли сунуть пару пенсов? Вас бы и без меня отпустили.   
Близился вечер. Они шли вдоль тянущихся друг за другом однотипных домов, щедро обласканных закатным солнцем. Ветер дул им в спины, нещадно трепя на Генри тонкую, совсем не по погоде, рубаху.   
\- Ладно, - нарушил образовавшееся молчание Генри. – Зато, теперь мы квиты.  
\- Ну, как сказать… - Эрик остановился, потерев лоб ладонью.  
\- Что такое? – не понял Генри, но затем, широко улыбнувшись, ответил сам: - А, вы об этом… Забудьте, - улыбка сделалась довольной. – Терпеть не могу, когда извиняются за хороший трах.  
Он развернулся и зашагал вниз по улице.   
\- Пойдемте! – через плечо крикнул он.   
\- Куда? – Эрик недоуменно глядел мальчишке в спину.  
Вопрос заставил Генри остановиться. Обернувшись, он окинул Эрика таким взглядом, словно впервые увидав.   
\- Развлекаться, конечно, - наконец-то ответил он и продолжил путь.  
\- И как у вас принято развлекаться? – нагнав и поравнявшись с ним, спросил Эрик.  
\- Так же, как и везде, - пожал плечами Генри.  
\- Как везде - это как?  
\- Странный вы, - отозвался Генри. – Ну, подумайте, - он подмигнул. – Что может быть лучше хорошей выпивки и веселых девок?  
Эрик хотел было возразить, но в этот момент мальчишка, резко свернув за угол, нырнул в темную подворотню и крикнул оттуда, приглашая следовать за собой.

\- Знакомьтесь, - приобнимая за талии двух пышногрудых потаскушек, обратился Генри. – Молли, - он развернулся к одной. – И Долли, - улыбаясь, повернулся он к другой. – Какая больше нравится?  
Потаскушки весело захихикали. Каждая не преминула чмокнуть Генри в щеку. Видимо, его они знали давно, любили и безропотно сносили все, что взбредет юнцу в голову.   
Со всех сторон на разные голоса и бряцанье посуды гремела таверна: «Топор» был одним из тех городских заведений, о существовании которых знали только свои, и где случайно забредшего новенького встречали как чужака. Даже вход украшала не ставшая в последнее время привычной новомодная вывеска, а шест, по старинке увитый змейкой плюща.   
Огромный, заставленный столами зал, в это время суток был забит до отказа. Люди всех возрастов и благосостояния приходили сюда выпить и обсудить последние новости. То тут, то там шли разговоры об очередном восстании валлийцев. И мужчины, и женщины наперебой обсуждали возможность рекрутских наборов в армию короля. Войны не хотелось никому, и каждый надеялся, что до Лондона «валлийская зараза» не доберется. Эрик, на коленях которого расположилась то ли Молли, то ли Долли, вполуха слушал все эти рассуждения. Сперва, как только он перебрался в эту страну, разборки Англии с Уэльсом совершенного его не интересовали. Но затем, по прошествии времени, идея записаться добровольцем в королевскую армию, стала казаться вполне себе приемлемым выходом из сложившегося положения. Все меньше хотелось, скрываясь от властей, перебегать из города в город, перебиваясь временными заработками. Служить в армии, с его-то навыками, виделось Эрику одним из лучших способов применения своих способностей. А смерти он уже давно не боялся. Не было у него того, ради чего стоило бы жить.  
\- Как можно быть таким хмурым в компании столь прекрасной дамы? – Генри, которого последние полчаса носило от одного столика к другому по всей таверне, навалился Эрику на плечо.   
Молли-Долли, на слезая с эриковских колен, тут же звонко и кокетливо рассмеявшись, призывно выставила грудь вперед, после чего Генри, притворно смутившись, наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал роскошный бюст.  
\- Ты чего бегаешь? – обратился к нему Эрик.   
\- Эхей! – Генри похлопал его по плечу. – Мы же в кругу друзей. Расслабьтесь.  
И тут же, подхваченный каким-то очередным знакомым, скрылся в толпе. Через какое-то время его заразительный и громкий смех раздался из противоположного угла таверны. Оказалось, Генри здесь знали почти что за каждым столиком. Везде ему были рады, предлагали вместе выпить. Эрик обратил внимание на то, что именно его больше всего расспрашивали про валлийцев. Генри, перебираясь от одной компании к другой, отмахивался от вопросов, сыпал шутками и обязательно делал пару глотков из протягиваемых ему кружек. Мужчины одобрительно хлопали его по плечам, здороваясь, чуть ли не склоняли головы. Женщины липли к Генри так, будто красивее него во всем Лондоне мальчишки не существовало. Эрик, наблюдая за своим сегодняшним спасителем, отметил, что довод о красоте Генри был не так уж и далек от истины. Высокий и стройный, все еще немного по-юношески угловатый, что не мешало ему двигаться с изяществом знатного отпрыска, он сильно отличался от основной массы посетителей «Топора». Как бы ни был Генри привычен к местной среде, как бы ни принимали его здесь за своего, Эрик улавливал несвойственную для простолюдина манеру общения, и при всей открытости и дружелюбии – отстраненность и настороженность. И этот мало кому заметный контраст Генри с окружающей действительностью невольно притягивал к себе внимание Эрика.   
\- О чем задумался, сладенький? – Молли-Долли склонилась к его лицу и, стараясь сделать это как можно более ласково, провела пальцем по щеке.  
Эрик поморщился и дернул головой.   
\- Ну-ну, - ласково, как с ребенком, зашептала Молли-Долли. – Чего ты такой бука? Хочешь, - она соскочила с его колен. – Принесу тебе еще пива?  
Стоило ей уйти, как в следующую минуту, буквально из ниоткуда, появился Генри. Шлепнувшись на соседний стул, он закинул ногу на ногу, и, обхватив колено руками, внимательно уставился на Эрика.   
\- Набегался? – Эрик, поболтав на дне кружки пиво, допил остатки.  
Генри тихо рассмеялся, а затем, наклонившись к Эрику, предложил:  
\- Берите свою и пойдемте наверх, - он кивнул куда-то на потолок.   
\- Я даже не помню, как она выглядит.   
\- Тогда берите любую, - захохотал Генри, вскакивая из-за стола. – Эй, Молли! – позвал он. – Закругляйся! Хватит там! Давай, детка, - он притиснул к себе быстро вынырнувшую из толпы девицу. – Кто тебе дороже, я или эта кучка бродяг?  
\- Конечно ты, Хэл, - Молли чмокнула его в губы, и, ныряя обратно в толпу, пообещала: - Сейчас буду.  
\- Видали? – кивнул Генри. – Горячее нее только старушка Мэг из Балы. Но здесь… - он перегнулся к Эрику через стол. – Здесь, я вам гарантирую, лучше этих девок не найти.   
\- Сам проверял? – без тени улыбки, осведомился Эрик.   
\- Нет, взрослых дяденек слушал, - даже не подумав оскорбиться, ответил Генри.   
В этот момент Молли с Долли одновременно подошли к их столику.   
\- Ну что, повеселимся? – обнимая одну из девушек, подмигнул Генри.   
Поднимаясь по кряхтящей, шатающейся лестнице на второй этаж, Генри махнул рукой какой-то неопрятной старухе, что занималась в углу подсчетом денег.  
\- Меня здесь нет, - перекрывая шум, крикнул он. – Даже если спрашивать станет сам Господь бог!  
Старуха, словно получив приказ от самого короля, с готовностью закивала головой и подобострастно заулыбалась наполовину беззубым ртом.

Он так и не понял, какая именно – Молли или Долли - ему досталась. Но девки и вправду оказались смышлеными. Та, которую по пути наверх постоянно тискал Генри, войдя в комнату, первым делом задрала платье до пупка и уселась на стол, призывно раздвинув ноги. Та, что шла с ним, взяв Эрика за руку, потащила на постель.  
Кровать в комнате была одна. И Эрик с удивлением обернулся, ища взглядом, где же все-таки расположится со своей шлюхой мальчишка.   
\- Нам и тут неплохо, - оглянулся Генри, словно почувствовав на себе этот взгляд.   
Молли-Долли, обхватив Генри ногами за бедра, притиснула его к себе и уже во всю орудовала рукой у него в штанах.   
\- Иди сюда, - позвала Молли-Долли с кровати, послабляя завязки платья и, поведя плечами, обнажила грудь.   
И когда Эрик забрался на постель, нависая над девушкой, Молли-Долли, спустившись так, чтобы оказаться у него между ног, ловко, не глядя, распустила перевязь штанов, и без всяких прелюдий взяла в рот еще мягкий член.   
Какое-то время Эрик молча, ничего не предпринимая, наблюдал за тем, как его член, твердея, то погружается на всю длину в девичью глотку, то, вылизываемый по самой головке, надрачивается умелой рукой. Из другого угла комнаты раздавались томные стоны, всхлипы и неразборчивый шепот. Это подхлестывало. Некстати всплыло воспоминание о требовательных и настойчивых поцелуях Генри на постоялом дворе. В этот момент Молли-Долли, ухватившись за бедра Эрика, активнее заработала языком и губами, отчего ему стоило больших усилий сдержаться, чтобы не толкнуться навстречу жарко принимающему рту. Когда же губы девушки скользнули к основанию члена, заставив Эрика почувствовать тесноту горла Молли-Долли, со стороны стола, где все это время слышалась возня, донеслись низкие, сводящие с ума, стоны Генри. И Эрик не выдержал. Схватив девушку за волосы, что растрепанным пучком были собраны на затылке, он отстранил ее от себя и, спустившись чуть ниже, оперся коленями меж оголенных ног.   
Под абсолютно пошлые и бесстыдные стоны Генри, Эрик каждым движением бедер выбивал из Молли-Долли громкие и резкие крики. Платье на девушке почти целиком собралось у нее на животе. Молли-Долли придерживала его, комкая в ладонях, и, при этом выгибалась дугой, в желании урвать как можно больше ощущений. Ее тяжелые, немного обвисшие груди, колыхались в такт движению. Кровать жалобно поскрипывала. Эрик старался не думать о том, что происходит в противоположном углу, там, где раскачиваемый стол, размеренно ударялся о стену. Но вскоре выдержка изменила, и он, продолжая вбиваться в Молли-Долли, поднял голову, ища взглядом Генри.   
Мальчишка, пристроившись к распластанной на столе потаскухе, ритмично двигал бедрами. Эрик, скользнув расфокусированным взглядом по рельефу мышц на спине, уставился на упругий зад Генри. Тут же вспомнилась развязность юнца в постели. И то, как было жарко и сладко иметь его, совершенно не знавшего границ и приличий. Голова пошла кругом.   
\- Сладенький … - блуждая взглядом то по потолку, то по лицу Эрика, обратилась к нему Молли-Долли, но не договорила.  
Ладонью Эрик зажал ей рот, надавливая и отворачивая от себя лицо девушки. Молли-Долли, ощутив, что клиент попался не из покладистых, покорно заткнулась и, закусив губу, только тихо поскуливала пока ее трахали.   
Эрик смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда от стройной, ладной мальчишеской фигуры, от движений красивой задницы. Кожа на спине Генри лоснилась от пота, и пальцы Молли-Долли, стоило ей попытаться обхватить мальчишку руками, соскальзывали. Девушка, ни на секунду не переставая стонать, то укладывалась на стол, то садилась, обхватывая Генри ногами. В очередной раз приподнявшись и прислонившись лбом к его виску, Молли-Долли заметила, что на них смотрят. Эрик уже было хотел отвести взгляд, как потаскушка, похотливо ухмыльнувшись, прижала Генри к себе еще сильней, и демонстративно-медленно провела языком по мальчишескому уху. Генри судорожно вздохнул и откинул голову, подставляя шею для поцелуя. И Эрику показалось, что еще немного и он, оставив девку недотраханной, завалит вызывающего у него такие эмоции паршивца прямо здесь, в неизвестном кабаке, при этих шлюхах. Но вместо этого он, не отводя от противоположного угла взгляда, усерднее заработал бедрами. Молли-Долли под ним взвыла в голос. И даже после того, как все закончилось и стихло, Эрик, лежа на скомканных простынях, не мог выкинуть из головы будоражащие воображение полустоны – полувсхилпы Генри.

Проснулся Эрик от ласковых прикосновений чужого языка к своим губам. Кто-то неторопливо и с удовольствием целовал его. Эрик, широко распахнув глаза, резко дернулся, но реакция целующего оказался быстрее. Генри, практически не прерывая поцелуя, ухватил Эрика за плечи, не давая далеко отодвинуться. Горячий язык последний раз прошелся по сомкнутым губам, оставив закрепляющий мягкий поцелуй.  
\- Я ухожу на войну, - все еще нависая над Эриком, почти что шепотом произнес Генри.  
\- Оно тебе надо?   
\- У меня нет выбора, - он тихо засмеялся.   
\- Пошел в рекруты?   
\- Что-то вроде того, - Генри криво ухмыльнулся: - Будете по мне скучать?   
\- Нет.  
\- А я по вам буду, - пообещал Генри и, склонившись к уху Эрика, шепотом, пошлости которого могли бы позавидовать обе выебанные девки, добавил: - Обещаю. Каждую ночь.   
И когда Эрик, недовольно морщась, все-таки попытался отстраниться, Генри не стал удерживать. Поднявшись с постели, он, проорав «Подъем!», задорно хлопнул по заду спящую рядом с Эриком Молли-Долли. А затем, отсалютовав, вышел вон из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда в начале августа месяца до лондонских пабов дошли слухи о победе Генриха Болингброка над валлийцами, по городу поползли разговоры о престиже и выгоде вступления в королевскую армию. Эрик, которого работа за еду больше не устраивала, счел лучшим вариантом пойти в рекруты. После битвы при Шрусбери люди королю были нужнее воздуха, и то тут, то там раздавались крики зазывал. Часто рекрутские наборы проводились прямо в подворотнях, где специально обученный человек, сидя за бочкой, записывал имена и выдавал скудное денежное жалование соглашавшимся складывать головы во славу Англии.  
Но судьба распорядилась с Эриком иначе. В день, когда возле постоялого двора, на котором он ежедневно зарабатывал колкой дров, послышался крик зазывалы об очередной вербовке, к хозяйке зашел ее старый друг.   
\- Проходи, Вал, проходи, - пытаясь приобнять гостя, причитала хозяйка. – Давай вон в углу двора присядем. Эй! – крикнула она в сторону кухни. – Марта! Принеси хересу!   
Гость Эрику был смутно знаком. Высокий, статный, хорошо одет. Манера держаться выдавала в нем человека служивого. Хозяйка, не смотря на то, что величала пришедшего другом, в общении с ним подобострастно приклоняла голову и заискивающе улыбалась.  
Они расположились в тени, в нескольких метрах от Эрика. Марта принесла на подносе херес и две кружки.  
\- За тебя, Вал! – подняла свою кружку хозяйка. – Чтобы следующей весной мы уже праздновали твою свадьбу, а еще через год я держала на руках твоего сына!   
Вал одобряюще склонил голову, и они выпили.  
Эрик, поставив очередное полено на чурку, прикидывал, успеет ли справиться с работой до того, как вербовщики уйдут из-под стен постоялого двора. Решение служить королю окончательно оформилось в его представлениях о своей дальнейшей судьбе. И чем быстрее исполнилось бы задуманное, тем скорее успокоилась бы жажда Эрика применить себя к какому-нибудь стоящему его усилий делу.   
\- Слышала ли ты, Маргарет, что на сэра Олдкасла было совершено покушение?   
\- Святые угодники! – схватилась за сердце хозяйка. – Да неужто?  
Вал знающе кивнул и продолжил:   
\- Поговаривают, что с тех пор он просто помешался на том, чтобы собрать себе личную охрану.   
\- От кого ж он так спасается?   
Гость наклонился к уху хозяйки и до Эрика донесся его еле различимый шепот:   
\- Не знаю правда ли это, но ходят слухи, что сама церковь восстала против лорда Кобема.   
Хозяйка ахнула громче, чем следовало.   
\- Рассказывают, что сэр Олдкасл – лоллардианец… Тссс, - Вал в предостерегающем жесте вскинул руку. – Об этом не стоит распространяться.   
\- Поняла, поняла, - словно болванчик закивала Маргарет. – Надо же! А ведь богатый человек!  
\- Так вот, - уже громче заговорил Вал. – Я решил, почему бы не подзаработать деньжат у благородного сэра Олдкасла? Говорят, он щедро платит тем, кто действительно чего-то стоит.   
\- И верно, и правильно, - согласилась хозяйка, разливая по кружкам херес. – Тебе, мой друг, давно жениться пора. А тут такая девка… Была б у меня дочь, я бы себя не пожалела – все бы сделала, чтобы за тебя замуж отдать!  
\- Вот, - с какой-то необъяснимой гордостью сообщил Вал. – Набираю с собой ребят. Одного не возьмут. Одиночек в наемниках сейчас опасаются.   
\- Да уж, - вздохнула хозяйка. – Прошли времена рыцарей…  
\- Слушай, Маргарет, а кто это?  
Хозяйка обернулась в поисках того, про кого спрашивал гость:  
\- Ты это о ком?  
\- Да вон, - кивнул на Эрика Вал. – Дрова тебе колет.   
\- Ааа, - поняла Маргарет. – Это нанялся ко мне тут. Эриком кличут. Хороший мужик. Только мутный. Кто, откуда – ничего не сказал.   
\- Я его знаю… - Вал поднялся с парапета, на котором сидел все это время. – Постойте-ка…   
Взгляд Вала Эрик почувствовал сразу, но виду не подал и продолжил работать топором.   
\- Эй! – окликнул его хозяйский гость. – Эй! Как там тебя? – Вал обернулся к Маргарет. – Как, говоришь, его звать?  
\- Эрик, - с готовностью ответила женщина.   
\- Эрик! – позвал Вал и сам направился в сторону, где шла работа.   
От приближающегося не исходило никакой опасности, поэтому Эрик, вбив в чурку топор, спокойно принялся отирать рубахой пот с лица.   
\- Эрик? – спросил подошедший Вал.   
И тут Эрик понял где им приходилось встречаться. Сейчас мужчина был без формы, а голову не украшал шлем, поэтому узнать в нем ночного стража Лондона оказалось сложно. Но Эрик вспомнил выговор и то, как Вал держался на близкой дистанции.   
\- Ты же тот парень, который у трактирщика Тома кошель спер?  
\- Это был не я, - ответил Эрик, впервые узнав, что толстяка, благодаря которому он загремел в Ньюгейтскую тюрьму, звали Томом.   
\- Да ладно, - почти что весело отмахнулся от него Вал. – Том сам еще тот охотник до чужого. Слушай, - он доверительно приблизился. – Нравится тебе местная работенка?   
Через его плечо Эрик бросил взгляд на хозяйку. Маргарет стояла у выхода с внутреннего двора и за что-то отчитывала Марту.   
\- Так вот, - рассудив его молчание как-то по-своему, продолжил Вал. – Ты парень крепкий. Видать, не из простых. Ну, не деревенский забияка, уж точно, - пояснил он. – Слушай, тут такое дело… Работенка есть… 

Служба у лорда Кобема не представляла из себя ничего ни сложного, ни интересного. Даже опасности в ней было не больше, в чем обычном садовнике. И, очень скоро, Эрик заскучал. Единственное, что весь год удерживало его в наемниках у сэра Олдкасла – деньги. Платил лорд настолько щедро, насколько, видимо, боялся за собственную шкуру. А боялся он, не смотря на то, что никаких явных причин на взгляд Эрика не было, сильно. В первые полгода Эрик купил себе новый комплект белья, сменил старую куртку на новую, из добротной кожи, а так же обзавелся парой отличных сапог. А деньги все не убывали. Помимо регулярного жалования, лорд Кобем предоставлял своей охране бесплатную крышу над головой и еду. Суть же всей службы сводилась лишь к одной единственной обязанности – охранять дом, а так же сопровождать лорда в разъездах, и следить за его безопасностью.  
Помимо Эрика на службе находилось еще с десяток крепких ребят, пришедших к сэру Олдкаслу под предводительством Вала. Большинство из них раньше служило в городской страже. Двое были чьи-то младшие братья, приехавшие из деревушки на заработки. Если не брать в расчет жалование, в одном Эрик считал, что ему повезло – компания подобралась что надо. Народ был не из болтливых, в душу не лез, откуда роду-племени не спрашивал, за глаза не судил. Перед лордом сам Вал поручился головой за каждого, кого он привел, и поэтому с первых же дней между ребятами установились вполне приемлемые, дружеские отношения.   
Тяготило одно – скука. Кроме разминок, чтобы не потерять форму и навыки, да дружеских потасовок, устраиваемых ребятами во дворе, в подобной жизни не было ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. В скором времени перестали помогать даже попойки. За год жизни в Лондоне, Эрик исходил весь город вдоль и поперек. Успел даже выучить названия улиц, и завести знакомство с лавочником, у которого регулярно покупал хлеб и херес.  
Весной 1404 года наконец-то случилось встряхнувшее всех ребят событие - Вал сыграл свадьбу, пригласив на нее всех, с кем служил у лорда. Эрику же, которому за время совместной работы новоиспеченный жених успел довериться так, что попросил быть своим шафером, весь праздник вспоминались то покойница-жена, то королева родного ему государства. Невеста Вала, рыжеволосая, с веснушками на щеках девчушка лет восемнадцати, улыбалась открыто, доверчиво и обращалась со всеми с непритворной добротой и лаской, отчего, вернувшись домой, Эрик не знал, чем унять разболевшееся сердце. Хотелось объятий родных рук и обещающих надежду слов. Еще никогда за время путешествия по Англии, тоска по прошлой жизни так не снедала его.   
Пару раз у него завязывались отношения с подцепленными в пабах женщинами. Но дальше пары-тройки встреч с последующими потрахушками в подворотнях, дело не заходило. Миленькую Мэри – горничную лорда, что смотрела на Эрика влюбленным взглядом огромных карих глаз, если и хотелось трогать, то только предварительно вымыв руки, словно прикоснуться предстояло к чему-то священному. Себя Эрик уже давно считал утонувшим в грязи.   
Иногда он вспоминал Генри. С той ночи в таверне, мальчишки словно след простыл. Несколько раз Эрик приходил в «Топор», говоря самому себе, что идет просто выпить. И, одиноко коротая время за столиком в самом дальнем углу, никак не мог заставить себя спросить у кого-нибудь, не появлялся ли Хэл?   
В «Топоре» часто обсуждали битву при Шрусбери. Никогда не интересовавшийся войной, Эрик невольно втягивался в эти разговоры – из слухов и домыслов достраивал в воображении события сражения, словно сам там побывал. Ярче всего его любопытство касалось подвигов принца Уэльского. Поговаривали, что получив тяжелое ранение стрелой, он не покинул поле боя. И даже – подобному Эрик, хотя и не верил, но рассказы об этом всегда слушал внимательно – лично убил зачинщика валлийского восстания Генри «Хотспера» Перси, и спас отца от руки графа Дугласа.   
\- За принца Уэльского! – раздавались порой приглушенные тосты, и Эрик неизменно выпивал свою порцию пива за казавшегося ему славным малого.  
Посетители таверны делились на тех, кто поддерживал и восхвалял Генриха Болингброка, и тех, кто считал, что при Генри Хотспере жизнь была бы лучше. Эрику неплохо жилось и при Болингброке, так что ни за какого Хотспера он не ратовал, но невольно проникся уважением к человеку, решившему восстановить справедливость в отношении трона и бросившего вызов самому королю.   
\- Говорю вам, всех мятежников ждет та же участь, что и Хотспера, попомните мое слово, - брюзжал у Эрика над ухом случайный собеседник – благообразный старичок в монашеском одеянии. – Не будет победы тому, кто поднял руку на короля.   
\- Говорят, - обратился к старичку Эрик. – Король сам взошел на трон, подняв на прежнего правителя руку.   
\- Ложь! – стукнул кулаком по столу старичок.   
\- И обокрал этого вашего Хотспера землями…   
\- Ты чужак! – разошелся старичок, и даже привстал со стула. – Тебе не понять!   
\- Да куда уж мне, - тихо вздохнул Эрик.   
Генри не появлялся до самого лета. И Эрик уже был готов признаться самому себе, что по каким-то причинам, знать которые он сам, даже под страхом смерти не хочет, он страстно желает найти мальчишку, но тут вновь вмешался случай.   
\- Господин! – мальчик-посыльный, запыхавшись, подбежал к нему и, упираясь руками себе в колени, склонился в поклоне. – Господин, вы же Эрик?   
\- Ну, что с того?   
\- Господин, про вас спрашивали…   
Лондонская погода радовала последними теплыми деньками, но уже по тому, как холодало ночами, можно было ощутить приближение неминуемой осени. Наползающий тенями на город вечер неожиданно показался Эрику жарким и душным, словно воздуха вокруг стало в два раза меньше.   
\- Кто?   
\- Я не знаю, господин. Он приходил в таверну вчера вечером. Высокий такой, чернявый. Вас спрашивал.   
\- Чернявый? – поморщился Эрик.  
\- Да. Просил сообщить ему, - мальчик заговорщически понизил голос, - когда вы бываете в «Топоре».   
\- Ясно.  
\- Господин?..   
Эрик вытащил из кармана монету и вручил тут же заулыбавшемуся ребенку.   
\- Спасибо, господин! Да хранит вас бог!   
Никакого высокого и чернявого он не знал. А в «Топор» с тех пор наведываться перестал. Было в этом нечто тоскливое. Если раньше где и было место, благодаря которому казалось, что Генри никуда не пропадал, то теперь Эрик лишился и его. Но страх, что прошлая жизнь все-таки смогла догнать его, что ее отголоски уже дышат ему в затылок, пересилил эту тоску. Кто пришел за ним? Кто этот чернявый, что спрашивал про него? И откуда этот кто-то вообще узнал, что Эрик посещает столь малоизвестную в широких кругах таверну?  
Лето уже совсем оседало на задворках осени, когда, как-то раз вернувшись домой, Эрик услышал от Вала, что его вновь разыскивали. Как выглядел тот, кто спрашивал Эрика, друг не помнил.  
\- Слушай, - наблюдая, как Эрик пакует свой скудный набор вещей, обратился к нему Вал. – Не мое конечно дело, но ты что, беглый?   
\- Нет, - сказал как отрезал Эрик.   
\- Ясно, - Вал, сложив на груди руки, прислонился боком к дверному косяку. – Натворил чего?   
Эрик, остановившись в своих сборах, замер. Натворил ли он чего? Ответить было сложно. Нельзя винить за то, что сказал «нет», когда все вокруг убеждало тебя сказать «да». Нельзя винить за то, что вместо ярма, пускай оно и спасло бы кого-то, выбрал мнимую, но свободу. Нельзя. Но так думал он. А те, кто пришли за ним, видимо, считали иначе.   
\- Я не знаю, - наконец-то ответил он и начал завязывать ремни дорожного мешка.  
\- Что я скажу лорду?   
\- Скажи, что меня зарезали в пьяной драке.   
Вал усмехнулся.   
\- И куда ты теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - он и правда не знал. – Подальше отсюда.  
\- Я тебя до дороги провожу, - вздохнул Вал.   
\- Не надо. Не люблю прощаться.   
Но Вал молча все-таки потащился за ним. Перечить и уговаривать Эрик не стал.  
Весь этот год наемники жили каждый в своей комнате в одной из огромных построек, что прилегали к основному зданию дома, в котором проживал лорд Кобем. Невидалая для охраны роскошь, но сэр Олдкасл, будучи крайне верующим человеком, считал, что его святой долг - обеспечить своим людям хорошее проживание.  
Эрик спустился на первый этаж, свернул за угол и замер от неожиданности. Не успевший вовремя затормозить Вал, впечатался ему в спину.   
\- Ты чего встал? – озадаченно поинтересовался друг, потирая ушибленный лоб.   
На перилах, что отделяли нижнюю галерею пристройки от скудного, не скрывающего проезжей улицы палисадника, сидел, свесив одну ногу, Генри.   
\- Далеко собрались?   
Луч вечернего солнца падал ему на лицо, скрывая почти всю правую щеку, но даже в таком освещении, Эрику показалось, что улыбается мальчишка как-то несвойственно для себя – аккуратно, чуть ли не морщась. Вал за спиной затих и, казалось, словно увидав приведение, забыл как дышать.   
\- Ну, что вы истуканом застыли? – Генри спрыгнул с перил. – Так давно не видели, и даже не обнимите?   
Эрик открыл было рот ответить, но так и не нашел слов, потому что в этот момент Генри сделал шаг навстречу и ушедшее с его щеки солнце открыло взглядам огромный рваный шрам, исказивший правую сторону лица.

\- Не паникуйте, - приказал Генри, притворяя за ними дверь. – Вас что, пока я отсутствовал, подали в розыск?   
Эрик опустил на пол дорожный мешок и, не спуская взгляда с Генри, сел на самый край кровати.  
\- Где ты был?   
\- В войнушку играл, - улыбнулся одним уголком губ Генри.   
\- Я вижу, - кивнул Эрик. – Наигрался?   
\- Да уж, хватило, - Генри подошел к окну и, высунувшись наружу, быстро вернулся назад. – А вы как поживали? Слышал, отлично погуляли на чьей-то там свадьбе.   
\- Откуда знаешь? – удивился Эрик.  
Генри неторопливо прохаживался на комнате.   
\- Я все знаю, - важно, стараясь не рассмеяться, ответил он. – У меня везде свои люди.   
\- Это не они ли в «Топор» приходили?  
На пару секунд Генри, нахмурившись, задумался, а затем, вспомнив, беспечно махнул рукой.   
\- Это Пойнс. Я просил его присмотреть за вами.  
\- Присмотреть за мной? – удивился Эрик.   
\- А вы против? – наигранно, в тон, переспросил Генри.   
Он был хорошо одет, причесан, словно пришел сюда из дома знатных господ. Плотная льняная рубаха была явно новой, добротно сшитой. На поясе висел кинжал, который редко можно было увидеть у кого из простолюдинов. Эрик скользнул взглядом по его лицу. Рана давно зажила, но шрам все еще казался свежим. К уголку глаза, словно жадные руки нищих, тянулось множество мелких, еле заметных розоватых нитей. Будь рана еще чуть выше и пацан мог бы лишиться зрения.   
\- Нравится? – заметив этот взгляд, спросил Генри.   
\- Не смешно.   
Генри вздохнул, словно обиженный на то, что его шутку не оценили, и снова начал мерить шагами комнату.   
\- Лекари отца говорят, что мне повезло. Глаз цел. Говорить могу. Слабоумие тоже минуло. А это, - он ткнул пальцем в щеку. – Заживет.   
\- Заживет, - согласился Эрик, провожая его передвижения взглядом.   
\- Зато, - Генри попытался улыбнуться, но также широко, как раньше уже не получилось. – Согласитесь, так я выгляжу очень мужественно, - и он рассмеялся.   
Смех получился почти такой же рваный, как и украсивший лицо шрам. Эрик, внимательно следивший за мальчишкой, понял, что самому Генри далеко не смешно и что его веселье более напоминает болезнь, которая развивается без удержу по накатанной, причиняя боль своему владельцу.   
\- Дурак ты, парень.   
\- А вы будто умный, - тут же огрызнулся Генри, но голову понурил.   
И тут же, неожиданно растеряв весь свой внешний налет надменности, сделался просто подростком. Уставшим, потерянным.   
Эрик поднялся с постели и, вплотную подойдя к Генри, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, протянул руки и затем, чуть помедлив, обнял. Мальчишка слова не сказал, даже не пошевелился. Так и остался стоять, уткнувшись Эрику лбом в висок.  
В распахнутое настежь окно, тревожа старые, истрепанные занавески, врывался легкий ветер. С внутреннего двора раздавались одобрительные крики затеявших очередную потасовку ребят. Эрику казалось, что время замерло, боясь потревожить их с Генри.  
Только сейчас он осознал, насколько сильно ему не хватало этого малознакомого человека. По сути, Эрик ровным счетом ничего о нем не знал. Кто он? Откуда? Генри никогда толком о себе не рассказывал. Как и не старался узнать что-либо об Эрике. Каждый раз, начиная с момента их первой встречи, Генри просто приходил и делал то, что ему хотелось, не задумываясь о последствиях. Безрассудный, ему словно не хватало воздуха, чтобы надышаться. Его постоянно что-то тяготило, что-то нависало над ним подобно дамоклову мечу. И это нечто, что было неизвестно Эрику, гнало Генри все дальше и дальше в поисках полной и абсолютной свободы. Так же, как и самого Эрика. Почувствовал ли мальчишка это родство или же так вышло случайно - сейчас было уже неважно. Эрик прижимал к себе угловатое мальчишеское тело и судорожно соображал, как быть дальше?  
Дыхание Генри легко касалось шеи, и Эрику нестерпимо хотелось чуть повернув голову ощутить его на своих губах. Но вместо этого он отстранившись внимательно осмотрел шрам. Явно плоский наконечник стрелы ударил прямо в щеку. Был бы с зацепками, и на лице Генри не осталось бы живого места. Мальчишка точно родился в рубашке. Так чертовски повезти могло только тому, кто продал душу дьяволу. Эрик осторожно коснулся розоватой полосы, от которой во все стороны тянулись следы от стягивающих нитей.   
\- Да вы еще заплачьте! – взвился Генри, отбивая его руку от своего лица. – Даже отец так надо мной не кудахтал, как вы молчите!   
\- Будь я твоим отцом, я бы тебя выпорол и дома запер, - глухо отозвался Эрик, не ожидавший такой реакции.   
\- Но вместо этого вы предпочитаете меня пялить, - уходя в лукавство, быстро нашелся Генри и юркнул в сторону кровати, преграждая рванувшемуся к нему Эрику путь.   
\- Кем бы ты ни был, - успокаиваясь, заговорил Эрик, внимательно всматриваясь в Генри. – Наглости у тебя как у королевского отпрыска.   
\- Кто в том виноват, что когда на небесах раздавали добродетели, вы оказались впереди меня в очереди?   
\- Могу поделиться, - пообещал угрожающим тоном Эрик.   
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - улыбнулся Генри. – Как-нибудь обойдусь.   
В дверь постучали.   
\- Гарри! – раздался незнакомый мужской голос. – Вы там? Принц!   
\- Это кликуха? – тихо осведомился Эрик, направляясь к двери.   
\- Меня здесь нет, - почти одними губами, вместо ответа произнес Генри и в два счета вылез в окно.   
\- Сэр Джон Бреси, - отрекомендовался представительный мужчина средних лет. – По повелению его отца, короля Генриха Ланкастерского, я разыскиваю принца Гарри.   
\- Какого принца? – искренне удивился Эрик и даже открыл нараспашку дверь, чтобы сэр Бреси имел возможность обозреть всю комнату.   
\- Но я слышал его голос… И тот молодой человек внизу сказал, что…   
\- Сэр, - обратился к нему Эрик. – Я похож на человека, с которым станет водить знакомство принц?  
Реакция сэра Бреси оказалась совсем не той, на которую рассчитывал Эрик. Буркнув нечто вроде «В самый раз», он шагнул мимо застывшего на пороге хозяина комнаты и, подойдя к кровати, заглянул под нее.   
\- Вы шутите? – опешил Эрик. – Принц Уэльский у меня под кроватью?   
Обойдя несколько раз всю комнату по кругу, и выглянув в окно, сэр Бреси, попрощавшись, удалился.  
\- Будьте осторожны, молодой человек, - перед тем, как начать спускаться на первый этаж, предупредил он. – Вы играете с огнем.   
\- Бревна в глазу не заметит, - радостно сообщил Генри, возвращаясь в комнату и спрыгивая с подоконника.  
\- Ты как там не упал? – Эрик щелкнул задвижкой на двери.  
\- Ловкость рук и только.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Вы же сами все слышали. Благородный сэр Бреси работает на побегушках у моего отца.   
\- Ты, значит, принц Уэльский? – прищурился Эрик.   
\- Он самый, - картинно раскланялся Генри.  
\- Ну-ну. И что принц забыл здесь, в моей скромной обители?  
Генри, кривовато ухмыльнувшись, медленно подошел к Эрику и, встав напротив, поднял на него полный лукавства взгляд.   
\- Знаете ли вы, каково это, целый год сидеть в четырех стенах, носа свету божьему не показывая?   
\- Не в курсе, - ответил Эрик.  
\- А я знаю. Год лечения и отцовских кудахтаний. Только учеба и спасала… Вы грамотный?   
\- Продолжай.   
\- А то бы я писал вам длинные письма, - словно не услышав последнего слова, вызывающе-мечтательно продолжил Генри. – Продолжать? – он сделал вид, что задумался. – Продолжать, продолжать… Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы немного поразвлечься?   
\- Опять в кабак?  
\- А вы еще что получше знаете?! – то ли удивился, то ли позабавился таким ответом Генри.   
\- Знаю, - кивнул Эрик, которого вся эта ситуация в полушутливых тонах начинала раздражать. – Мы останемся здесь. У меня есть бутылка хересу. Конечно, - он издевательски усмехнулся, – не того, который принято принцам лакать, но ничего, думаю, ты осилишь.   
\- О, это так мило, - чуть ли не пропел Генри. – У нас свидание тет-а-тет? Вы ухаживаете за мной как за деревенской девкой, которая за бутылку хереса и вечер вдвоем, согласна раздвинуть ноги и задорно поскакать на вас?   
\- Помниться, - Эрик развязал дорожный мешок и вынул из него бутыль, – в нашу первую встречу кто-то именно так и сделал.  
\- Но-но! – пригрозил ему Генри, с ногами забираясь на кровать. – То было пиво, не херес.   
\- Несомненно важное замечание, - согласился Эрик.   
Уже на середине бутылки Генри начал клевать носом. Сидя на постели и прильнув к плечу Эрика, он, пригревшись, сонно рассказывал про то месиво, что творилось при Шрусбери. В его рассказе, не в пример тем, что регулярно оглашали в стенах «Топора», не было ничего великого и героического о событиях тех дней. Генрих Болингброк выходил по его словам суровым и жестким правителем и беспощадным по отношению к своим людям полководцем. А половина королевской армии состояла из рекрутов, собранных по деревням и тюрьмам.  
\- Необразованные крестьяне и те, кто продал душу за пару монет. Могли ли такие люди достойно сражаться? – поднося ко рту горлышко бутыли, то ли Эрика, то ли самого себя спрашивал Генри.   
К концу истории он, на чем свет стоит, клял своего, незнакомого Эрику, отца. Выходило так, что именно родитель какими-то своими прошлыми делами делает Генри несчастным, взваливая на его плечи непомерную ношу. Что за ноша, Эрик уточнять не стал. Он вообще старался не прерывать безудержный монолог, начавшийся с того момента, как Генри сделал первый глоток хересу. Вскоре Эрик убедился, что его первоначальная догадка оказалась правильной – парню надо было выговориться. За тем он и пришел: не развлекаться, а выдавить из себя, словно гной, все то, что наболело.  
\- Понимаете, - совсем упав в эриковские объятия, все тише и тише рассказывал Генри. – Национальная идея. Понимаете? Этой стране необходим человек, за которым пойдут. Идеал! Кумир! Когда его нет – его следует выдумать. Мой отец захватчик… Я - сын узурпатора. Но я так не хочу… - он помотал головой. – Не хочу такой ценой… престол… Хочу, чтобы народ любил… А он на меня валит все это, валит…   
Когда он наконец-то заснул, привалившись к боку Эрика, и обняв его одной рукой, Эрик укрыл их обоих краями одеяла и еще долго лежал, вперив взгляд в потолок, не способный успокоиться, слушая рядом с собой биение чужого сердца.


	5. Chapter 5

Последующие два года Генри провел в графстве Монмутшир в Уэльсе, лишь изредка наведываясь в Лондон.  
Их редкие с Эриком встречи напоминали сцены из жизни семьи капитана дальнего плавания. Не любивший далеких переходов и частых переездов Эрик, решивший, что судьба смилостивилась и дала ему шанс пожить спокойно, обосновался в столице. В начале 1405 года лорд Кобем, исходя из своих религиозных убеждений, распустил большую часть слуг, включая наемников, оставив лишь тех, кому поручил заботиться о безопасности дома. Эрик, Вал, а так же еще тройка надежных ребят, получив эту работу, смогли перебраться в отдельные дома, что располагались на территории принадлежавшего сэру Олдкаслу участка. Постепенно все имущество Эрика перестало умещаться в заплечный мешок. За несколько лет жизни в Лондоне у него появилось немало одежды, своя посуда и даже мебель, которую Эрик, умевший работать руками, мастерил сам. Генри, бывавший наездами, тоже кое-что привозил.  
О том, куда и зачем Генри уезжает, Эрик никогда не спрашивал. А сам мальчишка рта не раскрывал на эту тему.  
Порой, когда Генри долго отсутствовал в столице, к Эрику захаживали гонцы с письмами от него.   
Писал он редко и помногу. В основном о том, какова жизнь и люди в тех местах, где ему довелось побывать. Путешествовал он почти постоянно, наблюдать за людьми любил. Вскоре у Эрика скопилась небольшая стопка путевых заметок, из которых вышел бы приличный рассказ о жизни Англии.  
В словах Генри о графстве Монмутшир сквозила неподдельная любовь, словно он писал о своем истинном доме. Хотя когда Эрик как-то раз заговорил о родных местах, Генри в привычной ему полушутливой манере ответил, что его дом – это вся Англия. Тем не менее город Монмут он знал так хорошо, как Эрик свои пять пальцев или же столицу родного ему королевства.   
Помимо Монмута попадались записки почти про весь юг Уэльса. К великому удивлению Эрика, большие города с их шумихой интересовали Генри гораздо меньше, нежели маленькие, богом забытые деревушки, в которых он обязательно находил себе очередных друзей, во всех красках сообщая Эрику о состоявшихся попойках. Это были не просто хвастливые слова все еще ненагулявшегося юноши. Каждого такого письма Эрик ждал, словно подарка. На нескольких листах оказывались целые истории, каждый герой которых описывался так, словно он сам, живой возникал перед Эриком из причудливой вязи букв. Через такие незатейливые вещи Англия открывалась для Эрика с совершенно иного ракурса. Раньше думалось, что эта страна – одна из немногих на его пути. Он пройдет ее как некое препятствие перед тем, как отправится в северные земли. Но теперь, когда прошлое не так донимало, а рядом появился человек, без которого не хотелось делать и шагу дальше, теперь Англия вполне могла рассматриваться как дом, как место, где имело смысл обосноваться. 

\- Трахаться хочу, - без всякого приветствия, с порога заявил Генри.  
Пройдя внутрь дома, он, отшвырнув в сторону тяжелую сумку, целенаправленно подошел к кровати и со всего размаху шлепнулся спиной на постель.  
\- Некогда мне, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Эрик, прилаживая отвалившуюся ножку к стулу. – Твоя миссис Куикли просила починить это до завтра.   
Генри тоскливо вздохнул.   
\- Вы меня не любите, - заявил он, рассматривая пошедший трещинами потолок над головой.   
\- А должен? – откликнулся Эрик.  
Хозяйка «Кабаньей головы» - одного из самых известных трактиров в Истчипе, стоило ей поближе познакомиться с Эриком, моментально смекнула, что Хэл привел к ней не очередного пьяницу и дебошира, а вполне себе спокойного, если не сказать достойного человека. Поэтому в скором времени миссис Куикли завалила своего нового знакомого работой. В деньгах Эрик не нуждался, поэтому за свои услуги плотника брал недорого, а работал так, для собственного удовольствия. Хозяйка трактира не могла нарадоваться на впервые за все ее годы жизни встреченного честного человека.   
\- Смотрите, - Генри поднялся с постели и начал стягивать шарф с шеи. – Сядет старая карга на вас – вы ей еще и домишко за так отделаете.   
\- Тебе жалко, что ли? – не отрываясь от работы, поддержал разговор Эрик.  
\- Да нет, что вы! – Генри присел перед внушительных размеров дорожной сумкой и начал, выискивая что-то, копаться в ней. – А под венец она вас еще не звала?  
\- Не бойся, - Эрик поставил стул на теперь уже все четыре исправные ножки. – Если мы поженимся, то обязательно тебя усыновим.   
Генри расхохотался. Отойдя от сумки, он повертел в руках небольшой сверток, выискивая с какой стороны тот раскрывается.  
\- Старуха до смерти будет рада, - сообщил он, приближаясь к Эрику и на ходу разворачивая сверток.   
\- Не уверен, - Эрик присел на стул, пробуя его на прочность. – Такому сыну как ты и сам дьявол будет не рад.   
\- Зато миссис Куикли рада каждому более-менее трезвому мужику с просторов всей Англии.  
Генри обошел сидящего на стуле Эрика и, встав у него за спиной, надел ему на голову небольшую шерстяную шапку.  
\- Это еще что? – схватившись за нее, Эрик сдернул убор.   
\- Подарок, - как ни в чем не бывало, отозвался Генри, вставая перед Эриком и придирчиво рассматривая то, как друг вертит головной убор в руках. – Шапка, - пояснил он. – Ну, просто шапка. Шерстяная.   
\- Зачем она мне?  
\- Зима скоро, - шутливым заговорщическим тоном пояснил Генри. – Примерьте.   
Эрик нацепил шапку обратно себе на голову.   
\- В самый раз, - заявил Генри.  
\- Что в самый раз?  
\- В самый раз, говорю, в таком дурацком виде с миссис Куикли венчаться.   
\- Ах ты, дрянь мелкая, - поднимаясь со стула и подходя к Генри, беззлобно отозвался Эрик.   
\- У меня еще две бутылки отличнейшего вина с собой, - заявил Генри, не сопротивляясь сдавившим его объятиям. – А Пойнс уже успел доложить, что в «Топор» двух свеженьких привели, - он подмигнул. – Нед сказал, что присмотрит за тем, чтобы девочки нас дождались.

Ночами с Генри было жарко и до судорог сладко. Ненасытный в постели, он не уставал даже после рейда в «Топор», где проходимец Нед Пойнс всегда умудрялся достать для друга самых миленьких девочек. За несколько лет Эрик почти смирился с его развязанными манерами и на первый взгляд совершенно непристойными желаниям. Секс был для Генри тем, чем для большинства людей является необходимость есть или же дышать воздухом. «Так я чувствую себя живым», - часто слышал от него Эрик. И все равно удивлялся, когда, возвращаясь после очередной попойки домой, Генри первым делом повисал на Эрике и тащил того на любую горизонтальную поверхность.   
\- Ты еще на пол завались, - бурчал Эрик.   
\- А это мысль! – радостно соглашался Генри, обхватывая друга за талию и ставя ему подножку.   
Эрик никогда и ни в чем не мог ему отказать. Касалось ли дело секса или же чего-нибудь другого. И очень скоро Эрик понял, что отношение Генри к нему совсем не отличается от его собственного. Сколько бы мальчишка не выкобенивался, сколько бы он ни смеялся и ни подшучивал над Эриком, он неизменно во всем ему потакал. Стоило выразить недовольство, как в следующий раз Генри начинал вести себя аккуратней. Стоило чего-то пожелать, и Генри находил и привозил это. Казалось, что укажи Эрик на луну и мальчишка достанет и ее.   
Больше ни к кому, из тех, с кем был знаком Эрик, Генри так не относился. Обычно довольно резкий в словах, не терпящий лизоблюдства и преклонения перед кем-либо, он практически никого не называл своим другом. И даже верного Пойнса любил раз другой окликнуть разбойником и пройдохой. 

Генри повернул голову к Эрику, и бледный лунный свет остро обрисовал черты его лица, в секунду сделав из юноши умудренного годами мужчину. Эрик замер, поразившись колдовству ночного светила. Причудливость светотени не только исказила возраст, но и вытянула из Генри нечто такое, от чего Эрику сделалось нестерпимо тоскливо, словно сама судьба оставила на этом юношеском лице свою не сулящую ничего доброго печать.  
\- Вы чего? – не понял Генри.  
\- Ничего, - отозвался Эрик, притискивая к себе мальчишку. – Показалось.  
\- Перебрали что ли? – Генри вывернулся из объятий и, прижав Эрика спиной к стене, уставился ему в глаза. – Эй! – он толкнулся вперед бедрами, от чего у Эрика перехватило дыхание. – Вы все еще со мной, - он коротко рассмеялся. - Прекратите мечтать о миссис Куикли!  
За углом шумели, щедро сдабривая звуки ругани звоном бутылок и смачными плевками. Лондонские жители курсировали вокруг «Кабаньей головы», то заходя внутрь, то, заметно пошатываясь, покидая заведение. Ночная столичная жизнь бурлила на все голоса, переливаясь серостью грязных юбок и затухая в зевках немытых ртов.   
\- Может быть, домой? – предложил Эрик, которого прижимали в тени угла за входом в трактир.   
Генри, целуя Эрика за ухом, протестующе замычал, и в знак своего несогласия куда-либо двигаться отсюда, по-хозяйски надавливая, положил ладонь Эрику между ног.   
\- Кругом же люди, – пояснил Эрик.  
\- Как будто люди не ебутся, - парировал Генри, распуская на Эрике завязки штанов.  
\- Приличные люди… - начал было Эрик, но Генри его перебил:  
\- … не таскаются со мной по пабам.   
До знакомства с Генри Эрик считал, что подобные ласки – удел женщин, что мужчина никогда в жизни не должен опускаться до такого. Но у Генри на этот счет, как всегда, были свои убеждения.   
\- Спешу заметить, - стоя перед Эриком на коленях и поглаживая его твердеющий член, с улыбкой произнес Генри, - что миссис Киукли сосет отвратительно.  
\- Сдалась тебе эта миссис Куикли, - сдавленно отозвался Эрик, запрокидывая голову.   
Ощущение влажного горячего рта быстро сменялось царившим на улице холодом. Генри, прижимая руками бедра друга к стене, ритмично двигал головой, не отвлекаясь на сторонние ласки, полностью сосредоточившись на члене Эрика. Это напоминало быструю дрочку, какую можно было получилось в любом дешевом питейном заведении, где всегда заседало двое-трое растрепанных девиц, готовых обслужить вас за стакан хереса. Но когда тебе отсасывает не видавшая виды потаскуха, а пацан, которому нет надобности делать это за вино или ночлег - подобное не умещалось у Эрика в голове.   
В первый раз ему хотелось открутить мальчишке голову, чтобы больше не посягал на подобное. Не то, чтобы он был против, но делать из пацана девку Эрику не хотелось. А других понятий на этот счет у него просто не было. Но Генри обладал неискоренимым даром никого не слушать и делать так, как взбрело ему в голову. Поэтому как-то раз Эрик, который в тот момент был крайне сговорчив, поддался и с тех пор не мог больше отказать.  
Генри выпустил член изо рта и несколько раз быстро провел по набухшему стволу рукой, после чего снова обхватил головку губами и чуть продвинулся вперед, легко щекоча ее языком. Никогда себе такого раньше не позволявший, на этот раз Эрик, которого подхлестывала близость случайных прохожих, схватил Генри за вихры на макушке и дернул на себя. Мальчишка протестующе выгнулся, упираясь руками в стену по бокам от Эрика, и попытался воспротивиться. Однако стало ясно, что так просто волосы никто не отпустит, и что Эрик настойчиво заставляет его взять в рот глубже и двигаться так, как надо именно ему. Тогда Генри с королевским достоинством отстранился и, начиная с головки, облизал член по всей длине, отдельно уделив внимание особенно понравившейся ему вене, таким образом демонстративно не подчиняясь приказу. Волосы на затылке больно сдавливали, мешая полноценно двигаться, и Генри морщился каждый раз, когда приходилось отодвигаться от Эрика, но поддаться и уступить он не желал. И только тогда, когда Эрик, разжав кулак, сдался, Генри, победоносно ухмыльнувшись, обхватил член губами и, посасывая с пошловатым причмокиванием, вновь принялся ласкать его так, как нравилось ему самому.   
Эрику казалось, что эта пытка никогда не кончится, что мальчишка специально наказывает его за излишнюю поспешность. И сделать что-либо не представлялось возможным – строптивый юнец обязательно придумает что-нибудь еще и усугубит пытку. Но движения языка были настолько умелыми, что, растеряв к тому моменту все связные мысли, Эрик бездумно толкнулся бедрами, заставляя Генри заглотить практически целиком. Тот успел обхватить член у основания, ограничивая, не позволяя себе двинуться дальше. Терпеть сделалось просто невыносимо. Быстрое надрачивание рукой – именно так, как Эрик бы делал сам себе, а затем еще и жаркие касания языком и губами, чуть не заставили Эрика взвыть в голос. Закусив кулак, свободной рукой он вовремя отстранил от себя мальчишку, но несколько капель спермы все равно попали Генри на щеку и на лацканы куртки.   
Не поднимаясь с колен, Генри, смазав со щеки потек, облизал палец.   
\- Такое надо бы запить, - весело заметил он, а затем, поднявшись, быстро юркнул за угол, где находился вход в трактир, на ходу оттирая рукой сперму с лацкана. 

В темноте подворотни было уютней, чем среди царящей в «Кабаньей голове» толпы, поэтому уходить отсюда Эрик не спешил. Генри все равно его найдет. Не сейчас, не в эту ночь, так завтра или в любой другой день. Эрик привык к тому, что мальчишка всегда возвращается, даже если совместные рейды заканчивались для них обоих в разных местах.   
Подтянув съехавшие до колен штаны, и переведя дыхание, Эрик привалился к стене, слушая голоса уличных гуляк. Где-то орали разудалую песню про сына, вернувшегося после жизненных мытарств, в отчий дом. Захотелось выпить, а еще лучше надраться и забыться. Прошлое, постепенно угомонившись до редких приступов тоски, никак не желало отпускать Эрика навсегда. Воспоминания ярким, жгущим мысли огнем воскресали всякий раз, стоило какому-либо слову или событию лишь слегка всколыхнуть их.  
\- Сюда, сюда, - позвал кто-то совсем рядом.  
Эрик оглянулся по сторонам, но никого не увидел.   
\- Давай за угол.   
В подворотню ввалились двое. Один высокий и тощий, другой поменьше и раздутый как шар, в который накачали воду и перевязали ремнем ровно посередине. Эрик, быстро сообразив, что ему здесь не место, бесшумно скрылся дальше в тень.   
\- Ты его видел? – наклоняясь к толстяку, спросил тощий.   
\- Да, - опасливо, но с готовностью ответил толстяк. – Сперва он ошивался в «Топоре», но с тех пор, как Хэл вернулся в Лондон, их вместе часто видят именно здесь. Говорят, - добавил он. – Старуха Куикли очень его привечает. Полюбился он ей, что ли?   
\- Да миссис Куикли та еще потаскуха, всякий сброд у себя собирать – немудрено, что она и его к рукам прибрала.   
\- Послушай, - толстяк придвинулся ближе к тощему. – А сколько сулят то? Много?  
\- Много, - кивнул тощий. – Тому, кто укажет на точное место, где он скрывается – сто шиллингов…  
\- Мать честная, - схватился за сердце толстяк.  
\- А тому, кто поймает и приведет живьем, поговаривают, обещаны земли.   
Толстяк аж подпрыгнул от услышанного. Тощий еще что-то шептал, но этих слов Эрик уже не слышал. Сердце глухо стукнуло и словно испуганное замерло. Взгляд подернула пелена, а рука сама непроизвольно потянулась к спрятанному в сапоге ножу. И только возвысившийся голос тощего вернул Эрика в реальность.   
\- Надо бы разузнать, в каких отношениях они с Хэлом.   
\- В каких, в каких! - сплюнул толстяк. – А то ты Хэла не знаешь!   
\- Ну да, ну да, - закивал тощий. – Вот я и боюсь, что Хэл нам голову оторвет, коли мы на его новенького покусимся.   
\- А коли Хэл и сам не знает, что рядом с ним беглый?   
В одну секунду в голове пронеслось более десятка мыслей: возможные варианты побега, вопросы, как его нашли и кто те люди, что объявили за его поимку подобное вознаграждение, не оправдавшиеся надежды на спокойную жизнь в Лондоне. Сердце, будто его кто заново запустил, ускорив темп, бешено колотилось, ладони вспотели, а в затылке появилась и стала с каждой минутой нарастать боль.  
Эрик, скрываясь в тени, слушал о том, как двое пройдох уже делят деньги за его шкуру. Он не знал этих ребят, но они знали его. И что еще хуже – если даже такая мелочь, как эти двое, в курсе того, кто он и что его ищут, то наверняка в столице уже найдется не мало и других людей, более серьезных, кто так же не прочь поживиться. И в этот момент Эрик поймал себя на мысли, что более всего во всей этой ситуации ему жалко не себя, не того, что придется оставить обжитой дом, бросить ставших друзьями людей, потерять хороший заработок и заново лишиться сна, его расстраивало только одного – расставание с Генри.   
\- По рукам, - поставив точку в сделке, плюнул себе в ладонь толстяк.   
\- По рукам, - пожал ее тощий.   
Когда они вышли из укрытия, Эрик, обхватив голову руками, медленно съехал по стене вниз.


	6. Chapter 6

Ближе к утру толпа в «Кабаньей голове» начала редеть. Совсем упившиеся спали, уронив головы на столы, самые стойкие, разбившись кучками, продолжали пить, а те, кто еще держался на ногах, постепенно разбредались по домам, украшая звуком своих нестройных шагов утренние улицы Лондона.   
Генри, словно очнувшись, огляделся по сторонам. На свободных столиках горами возвышалась пустая грязная посуда, стояли, словно прижимаясь друг к другу, пивные кружки. У дверей миссис Куикли вдвоем с Пойнсом выдворяли за порог сильно надравшегося за ночь посетителя. Пожилой мужчина, опираясь на плечи помогавших ему выйти на улицу, громко бубнил о свободе Англии и о величии Генриха Болингброка.   
\- Иди уже, неугомонный, - подталкивала его миссис Куикли. – Сдалась тебе старушка Англия!   
\- Я – англичанин! – попытался ударить себя в грудь мужчина, но промахнулся и попал Пойнсу по плечу. – Мне по зову крови полагается любить старушку Англию! Как и тебя, - лукаво улыбнулся он и полез к хозяйке трактира целоваться.  
\- Да уйдешь ты или нет, черт проклятый?! – возопила миссис Куикли.  
И Пойнс, которому надоело все это терпеть, с силой пихнул надоедливого посетителя вперед, на прощание наградив того увесистым пинком.   
\- Ах ты, мелкий… - пошатываясь, попытался поднять с колен упавший патриот.   
\- Закрывайте дверь, - приказал Пойнс хозяйке и, не оборачиваясь на матюги выдворенного посетителя, направился к Генри.  
\- Что, Хэл? – обратился он, подсаживаясь к принцу за стол. – Потеряли кого?  
\- С чего ты взял? – Генри отвернулся от друга и опустил взгляд на поверхность залитого пивом стола.  
\- За столько лет, что ни говорите, я успел неплохо вас изучить. И сейчас у вас такой взгляд, словно вы оглянулись и матушку родную не нашли.   
\- Ничего подобного, Нед, - Генри поднялся из-за стола. – Устал я.   
\- Еще бы! - подхватила разговор подоспевшая миссис Куикли, деловито и торопливо собирая со стола в подставленный лодочкой фартук кружки. – Всю ночь с этим сбродом шататься! Вашему высочеству требуется более утонченная обстановка, более светская.   
Не возразив, Генри лишь ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты же, - обратился он к хозяйке. – Добрую половину выручки потеряешь, почтенная миссис, - он наклонился и приобнял женщину за худые плечи, - если я перестану приходить.   
\- Ну, и пусть, - тут же отозвалась миссис Куикли. – Пусть. Пускай! – она махнула ладонью. – Вы, мой мальчик, все равно не навечно здесь. Настанет время, когда вы уже не сможете подражать всем нам.  
Генри стал медленно прохаживаться между столами, ведя кончиком указательного пальца по их кромке. Внимательный Пойнс, присев на спинку стула и не спуская с принца взгляда, следил за его перемещениями по зале.  
\- В один прекрасный день, - продолжала миссис Куикли, прибираясь на столах. – Вы бросите распутную жизнь. Это вот он, - хозяйка кивнула в сторону запертой двери, за которую Пойнс выкинул англичанина-патриота, - любит Англию лишь на окрашенном хересом языке. А вы, - она остановилась и посмотрела на стоящего перед ней Генри. – Вы, мой мальчик, уплатите своей стране долг сполна.   
\- Ты так уверена в этом, почтеннейшая? – без тени улыбки спросил Генри.  
\- Вы лучше тех слов, какие обычно говорите. И обманутся те, кто считают, что совершенные в молодости ошибки не могут украсить взошедшее из-за облаков солнце, которое до поры до времени скрывалось в темноте.   
\- Уж коль грешить, то так, чтоб грех создать искусством, - задумчиво проговорил Генри. – Затем, исправившись, сильней и ярче воссиять…   
\- Ох, полно вам, - прервал этот разговор Пойнс. – Уж утро на дворе, а все говорите так, словно сейчас середина ночи и херес ударил вам в головы!   
\- Утро! – встрепенулся Генри и начал оглядываться по сторонам.  
\- Кого вы все же ищите, милый, золотой наш принц? – наблюдая за тем, как выискивает кого-то среди оставшихся посетителей Генри, обратился к нему Пойнс.   
Но Генри не ответил. Он быстро прошелся по зале, заглядывая в лица забулдыгам и, вернувшись к тому месту, где все так же сидел Нед, остановился, уставившись себе под ноги.   
\- Подвиньтесь, ваше высочество, - толкнула его плечом миссис Куикли, у которой обещались вот-вот вывалиться из подола собранные кружки.   
\- Хозяйка! – окликнул ее Генри. – А наверху?..  
\- Бардольф с Пето, - не оборачиваясь, ответила миссис Куикли. – Нашли себе вчера девах под стать! Одна из них еще лет пять тому назад собою торговала, здесь на углу…  
Генри хотел спросить еще что-то, но осекся и потупил взор.   
\- Сердце болит, - тихо признался он Пойнсу.   
\- Предчувствие беды всех нас регулярно посещает, - наклонившись к другу, доверительно произнес Нед. – Возможно, ваш отец вновь впал в недуг. Ведь вы же сами говорили, насколько худо он чувствовал себя в последнее время.  
\- …Вторую я впервые вижу, - трещала хозяйка. – Не буду утверждать, но тоже чудится мне, что из шалав…   
\- Нет, - Генри, кусая губы, в задумчивости помотал головой. – Нед! – разворачиваясь и быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу из трактира, на ходу бросил он. – Если я не появлюсь в Истчипе до завтрашнего вечера, то посылай за мной к сэру Джону!   
\- Батюшки, - приложила руки к груди чуть было не сбитая Генри с ног миссис Куикли. – Куда это он как оголтелый побежал?  
\- Сдается мне, что солнце наше нашло себе приют уютней здешнего, - с усмешкой ответил Пойнс, смотря, как медленно качается туда-сюда потревоженная Генри дверь.

Он не стал брать много вещей. Как прежде, когда он принял решение покинуть родные края, все необходимое уместилось в одном заплечном мешке. Эрик потуже затянул ремни, внимательно осмотрел лямки, похлопал по стянутому ремнем верху дорожной сумы – готово.   
Ставший за два года жизни привычным дом укоризненно молчал. На Эрика смотрели им же самим сбитые полки, стулья, удлиненный подоконник, для которого изредка заходящая в гости миссис Куикли как-то раз принесла цветок в горшке. В начале лета разросшееся растение зацвело сиреневатого цвета длинными, вытянутыми цветками. Эрик бережно поливал его и все думал, а не пересадить ли в почву возле дома? Поговаривали, что он охранный. Недаром его порой «спасителем» величали. Теперь думать не только о цветке, но и о всей спокойной жизни в целом было поздно…  
Эрик вскинул торбу на плечи, и направился было в сторону выхода, как дверь со стуком распахнулась.   
\- Далеко собрались? – зло и серьезно осведомился Генри, стоя на пороге.  
Он тяжело дышал, словно всю дорогу сюда бежал не останавливаясь. Взгляд у него был такой, что Эрику сразу сделалось ясно – соврать не получится, мальчишка уже почуял неладное и теперь ни за что не отступится, пока не добьется того, чтобы Эрик остался. А в том, что именно этого потребует Генри, Эрик ни на секунду не сомневался.   
\- Ухожу, - коротко бросил Эрик, делая шаг в сторону выхода.   
Мальчишка быстро перешагнул порог и запер за собой дверь на засов.   
Эрик остановился и замер, внимательно разглядывая Генри. Дом все так же молчал, но сейчас в этой тишине появилось еле уловимое ожидание. Словно получив надежду на то, что хозяин никуда не уйдет, стены, окружив Эрика, давили, отнимая силы уворачиваться от предстоящего разговора.   
Генри смотрел на Эрика нечитаемым взглядом. Отдышавшись, он постарался принять спокойный вид, но Эрик знал его не первый день, чтобы понять – мальчишку трясет. Спустя несколько долгих минут молчания, Генри, прислонившись спиной к запертой двери, наконец-то заговорил:  
\- Решили попутешествовать? – он отвел от Эрика взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- А что, всю жизнь в Лондоне торчать?   
\- Значит, на приключения потянуло?   
\- Ну, не тебе одному у нас по стране дозволено мотаться.   
\- Я езжу по делам моего государства! – зло и с вызовом бросил Генри.   
Эрик не ответил, просто пожав плечами – мол, как тебе будет угодно. Какое-то время в доме вновь царила тишина. Генри стоял у выхода, словно был в состоянии помешать Эрику уйти.  
\- Ладно, хватит, - неожиданно серьезно заговорил Генри. – Кончайте спектакль. На улице рассвело и я уже вторые сутки на ногах. Давайте спать. А ваш мешок разберем днем, как встанем.  
\- Мне надо уехать, - глухо признался Эрик.  
\- Вы могли сказать об этом раньше.   
\- Я говорю сейчас.   
Генри мученически покачал головой, не в силах подобрать нужные слова. Эрик смотрел на него, и все казалось, что мальчишка силится что-то сказать, что-то такое, что претит всей его природе.   
\- Вы не можете уехать.  
\- Почему?   
\- Я не позволю.  
\- Нашелся мне тут, король, - беззлобно ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
\- Допустим, - сквозь зубы процедил Генри, - пока еще не король. Но даже не будучи им, я имею власть задержать вас в Лондоне.   
И тут Эрик рассмеялся легко и просто.   
\- Что смешного? – не понял Генри.   
\- Да так, - отсмеявшись и утирая рукавом край глаза, отозвался Эрик. – Удивляюсь тому, как все в моей жизни повторяется.   
\- Я не понимаю… - не ожидавший такой реакции, Генри стоял растерянный.   
\- Думаешь, ты один такой, который считает, что хорошая спокойная жизнь удержит человека на одном месте? Видал я уже таких… - он усмехнулся. - И не раз.   
Генри молчал, внимательно смотря на Эрика.  
\- Я свободен, - резко сделавшись серьезным, заявил Эрик. – Родился свободным и умру им же. Даже если ты, который кичится своим положением, закуешь меня в кандалы, я никогда никому принадлежать не буду. Да даже будь на то воля вашего Болингброка!   
Эрик, поправив лямки заплечного мешка, уверенно шагнул к двери. Но вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, Генри рванулся вперед и, ухватившись за верхний край торбы, сдернул мешок. Тот с глухим стуком упал на пол. Не успевший прийти в себя от удивления, Эрик вздрогнул, когда понял, что Генри с силой обнимает его. Мальчишка прижимался к нему всем телом, словно хотел притиснуть Эрика к себе настолько, чтобы уже ничто не было в силах расцепить их.  
Сердце глухо билось в груди. Эрик слышал каждый его удар, отдающийся стуком крови в висках. Единственным действительно необходимым поступком было поднять торбу и выйти из дома, но в тот миг, когда Эрик подумал об этом, в тот же самый миг он со всей неизбежность понял, что просто не в состоянии этого сделать. Разум твердил – беги. Но ни тело, ни сердце не слушались. Страх, что происходит что-то, чего он не в силах контролировать, окутал Эрика с головой. Такое – чтобы вся сущность не смела перечить чужим, обнимающим тебя рукам – случилось с ним впервые в жизни. Ни родители, ни жена, ни друзья, ни кто бы то ни было никогда не вызывал в Эрике подобных эмоций. Казалось, что отними сейчас от себя Генри и сердце остановится.   
Мальчишку больше не трясло. Он уверенно обнимал Эрика и не собирался отпускать. Поэтому пришлось, обнимая в ответ, пятиться назад – к спальне. Там, еле расцепив сведенные в замок у себя за спиной чужие руки, стягивать с себя куртку и под неотрывным внимательным взглядом залезать в постель.   
Генри пристроился сбоку. Обхватив Эрика руками и ногами, замер.   
За окном было уже совсем светло. Длинный луч, попав в комнату через окно, медленно полз по полу в сторону двери. Эрик внимательно следил за ним и думал, каково бы оно было, останься он в Лондоне? Если бы не существовала прошлая жизнь, с ее ошибками и проблемами, если бы была возможность обзавестись в этом мире своим углом, заниматься делом, приносящим тебе радость и… Эрик перевел взгляд на уткнувшегося носом ему в плечо Генри. И остаться рядом с человеком, без которого останавливается твое сердце. Вариантов было много. Реальных возможностей – ни одной. Потому что – Эрик знал – за грехи прошлого обязательно будет расплата. Этого не избежать. Поэтому, когда измотанный и уставший Генри в конце концов заснул, Эрик как можно тише и аккуратнее поднялся с постели и, стараясь не оглядываться, вышел из дома за ускользающим по полу лучом света. Сердце в груди билось бешено и больно.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Не сидел бы ты в четырех стенах, Хэл, - Джон подошел к окну. – Нет в этом ничего толкового.   
Под окнами, выкрикивая рождественские поздравления, двигалась очередная процессия ряженых. Впереди неровным шагом двигался высокий парень, на котором была надета смастеренная из бочки лошадиная голова. К заду шутник приставил, подобно хвосту, длинную мочалку. За ним тянулась вереница улюлюкающих мальчишек и хохочущих девушек. Замыкали шествие два подвыпивших старика, держащихся на ногах лишь потому, что один обоюдно поддерживал другого.  
В Монмуте, впервые за много лет, выпал снег. Слабо припорошив землю, он вывел жителей из сонного равновесия, повсеместно выманив на улицы веселую ребятню, и сделав подступившее Рождество краше, чем ожидали люди. Даже ночами не стихали песни и не гасли огни. На каждой улице можно было найти веселую компанию, которая в плясках превращала и так скудный снежный покров в серую грязь. Ко входам церквей повылазили попрошайки и нищие, надеясь на то, что припорошенные снегом они примут вид более жалостливый, чем тот, к которому уже давно привыкли горожане. Жизнь, разбуженная праздником, кипела.  
Генри, забравшись с ногами в кресло и обхватив колени, кутался в грубый плед. Рядом, на низком столике исходила паром кружка горячего эля.   
\- Была у меня когда-то идея уйти в монастырь, - начал Джон, отворачиваясь от окна и направляясь к камину.  
\- Ну, и? – не отнимая подбородка от колен и не поворачиваясь к другу, поторопил его с продолжением Генри.  
\- Что и? – вздохнул Джон, беря с каминной полки книгу. – Все суета сует. Даже монастырь. Где теперь найдешь истинную веру?  
Генри поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Только в нашей душе, - закончил Джон.   
\- Ты это к чему? – осведомился Генри, и зашелся в сиплом кашле.  
\- Ты пей, пей, - кивнул Джон на кружку, возвращая на место так и не раскрытую книгу. – Зря я, что ли, слуг гонял подогревать.  
\- Ничего, - отозвался Генри. – Еще сбегают, не переломятся.  
Но руку из-под пледа все-таки вытащил и кружку взял.  
\- Ну, так что? – Джон сел в кресло напротив Генри. – Что скажешь?  
\- Скажу, что эль паршивый, а живешь ты, Джон, как в хлеву, - делая глоток, ответил Генри.   
\- Что поделать, – пожал плечами друг.  
\- Зачем слуг распустил?   
\- Вера, мой друг, - добродушно улыбнулся Джон. – Только вера. – И, предупреждая слова Генри, продолжил: - Кто мы такие, чтобы своевольно распоряжаться слугами Господа Бога нашего?  
\- Не знаю, как ты, - Генри вернул кружку обратно на стол. – А я будущий король Англии.  
\- Резонно, - засмеялся Джон. – Только, по-моему, будущего короля сильно тяготит его будущее. И не только оно, - осторожно добавил он.  
Генри исподлобья бросил на друга недоверчивый взгляд.  
\- Хэл, - Джон поднялся с кресла и стал прохаживаться по богато украшенной, но давно не знавшей руки прислуги комнате. – Я знаю тебя так давно, и так хорошо, будто знаю самого себя.  
\- Так может сказать каждый пьянчуга в Истчипе, - вставил Генри, но Джон проигнорировал этот выпад.  
\- Ты пришел ко мне неделю назад, словно побитая собака, которую нерадушный хозяин в самую холодную ночь в году выгнал из теплой псарни на мороз. И принес это, - Джон кивнул на узкую лавку, на которой молчаливо стоял цветок в горшке.  
Генри бегло бросил взгляд на растение, а затем быстро уткнулся лицом себе в колени. Какое-то время Джон ждал от друга реакции, но когда понял, что тот не начнет, заговорил сам.  
\- Ты метался из угла в угол, словно раненный зверь. Что мне только не чудилось в этой твоей молчаливой агонии! Сперва я думал, что смерть прибрала к рукам твоего отца - нашего Болингброка! И я уже успел оплакать судьбу матушки Англии. Но затем я понял, что дело не в политике, и тогда я… Тогда я совсем сбился с толку! Боже храни тебя, Хэл! Никогда в жизни не видел я тебя таким, каким ты был в те дни! Ты словно ум потерял.  
Генри молчал, лишь сильней вжав голову в плечи. Казалось, еще немного и он целиком завернется в плед – только светловолосая макушка и останется видна.  
\- И теперь, - продолжал Джон, – ты безвылазно торчишь в моем доме, отказываясь встретиться с теми, кого по делу посылает к тебе наш король. Ты пренебрегаешь заботами государства. Ради чего? Или, - он сделал паузу, словно обдумывая, стоит ли это говорить, - ради кого?  
Смятый плед остался лежать на кресле. Генри, резко вскочив, обогнул столик и быстро подошел к окну.   
\- Пустяк, - выпалил он, нервно взмахнув рукой. – Ничего интересного.  
Какое-то время в комнате царило молчание. Джон, почесывая скудно растущую бородку, обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Генри, все это время стоявший возле окна, глаз не сводил с улицы, по которой снова двигалась маскарадная кодла.  
Наконец-то Джон решился заговорить первым.  
\- Хэл? – позвал он.   
Но Генри не обернулся.  
\- Хэл, и помимо Лондона в английских землях про лорда Кобема ходит дурная слава. Здесь, в Монмуте, меня считают не только отщепенцем и вольнодумцем, но и законченно глупым человеком. И не потому, что я искренне верую в Господа нашего Иисуса Христа. Люди думают, что я добр. А доброта в умах людей неотделима от глупости.   
Генри, тяжело вздохнув, вполоборота развернулся к Джону.  
\- Но, - друг медленно подошел к юноше и положил руки ему на плечи. – Мой милый, мой добрый Хэл, ты, как никто другой, знаешь, что я неглуп. Во всяком случае, не людям судить об этом…  
\- Да, да, знаю, на все воля всевышнего и только ему решать, - оборвал его речь Генри, в нетерпении передернув плечами.  
Джон на это лишь улыбнулся.   
\- Я хочу сказать, дорогой Хэл, что я достаточно пожил на этом свете, чтобы замечать, когда мне врут. Даже, - он улыбнулся еще шире, - если это делает такой искусник как ты.  
Вновь повисло молчание. Генри, отойдя от окна, сел на лавку рядом с цветочным горшком и бездумно потрогал растение за один из листьев.  
\- Прости, Джон, - наконец-то выдавил он из себя, словно слова налегали на него тяжестью могильных плит.  
\- Так что произошло, Хэл?   
Рассказывал Генри неохотно, словно каялся старому другу в тяжкой вине. И когда скудная на яркие описания, которыми юноша старательно пренебрегал, история подошла к концу, внимательно слушавший Джон тут же заговорил следом:  
\- Кажется, я знаю его, - силился вспомнить лорд Кобем. – Он работал у меня в охране. Хороший малый. Пару раз сопровождал меня в поездках… - он пощелкал пальцами. - Как говоришь? Эрик?  
Генри неохотно кивнул.   
\- Пил немного. Работал исправно. С ребятами отлично ладил. Да, точно, я вспомнил его! – победоносно заключил Джон, но моментально осекся, стоило ему взглянуть на Генри. – Эй! – он сделал шаг к другу и даже наклонился к его лицу. – Хэл? Да ты никак… - лицо у лорда Кобема вытянулось, - влюбился?  
От удивления Джон попятился назад и, упершись спиной в кресло, даже охнул. Впервые в жизни он видел друга в таком состоянии. Привычный повеса и гуляка Хэл, не признававший высоких чувств и порывов души, сидел перед ним, поникнув, и отчаянно краснел, не в состоянии произнести ни слова. И почему? Потому что ему по сердцу пришелся какой-то чужеземец, которого он совершенно случайно подцепил в лесу. Незнакомец без роду и племени. У Эрика не то, что королевских кровей, у него и маломальского звания или же титула не было. И в такого человека влюбился сам принц Уэльский!  
Когда первое изумление прошло, Джон расплылся в добродушной улыбке. Хлопнув себя по тучным бокам, он, рассмеявшись, подступился к другу:  
\- Да неужто? – начал он, наклоняясь к Генри. – Да неужели?   
\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Генри, бросив на лорда Кобема изничтожающий взгляд.   
\- Принц Уэльский влюбился! – не унимался Джон, шутливо стукнув друга кулаком по плечу. – Ущипните меня кто-нибудь! Принц влюбился в наемника! Да это сказка, достойная пера лучшего драматурга Англии!   
Пока Джон крутился вокруг него, награждая тычками и подтрунивая, Генри беззлобно отмахивался от друга. Он, гордость которого никак не могла успокоиться после подобного разоблачения, молча терпел все издевки. Но как только волна стыда отпустила, Генри не преминул пнуть Джона ногой.  
\- Заткнись, жирное брюхо, - рявкнул он, смотря ясным и осмысленным взглядом прямо в лицо смеющемуся Джону. – Иначе я тебе сейчас припомню того монастырского потаскушку, которого ты с колен не спускал!  
\- За это я отвечу перед Богом, - склонил голову Джон, а когда вновь поднял на принца взгляд, со всей серьезностью спросил: - Что, Хэл, и вправду влюбился?   
\- По уши, - честно сознался Генри.   
\- Эх, - вздохнул Джон, вертя в руках кружку. – Эль остыл. А то бы я сейчас выпил.  
\- Хересу бы, - выдохнул Генри.  
\- Да и его бы не помешало. Слушай, - Джон подсел к Генри на лавку. – Но ведь дело решается проще простого. Конечно, Господь, не желал бы, чтобы я произносил таких слов, но и у тебя, и у меня есть люди, которые за пару месяцев отыщут для тебя эту иголку в стоге сена! Хэл? – он потрепал юношу по затылку. – Что ты, как тряпка, право слово! Раз он тебе так нужен – найди! В конце концов, не ты ли еще недавно заявлял мне, что кто-то у нас здесь будущий король!  
Генри не ответил. Он поднялся с лавки и подошел к окну, из которого была видна одна из главных улиц Монмута. Люди в самопальных маскарадных костюмах, с факелами в руках гуляли разноразмерными толпами, оглашая ночные улицы криками и песнопениями. Женщины, накинув на головы платки, несли в руках свечи и образа святых. И тут же, совсем рядом, ряженные размахивали какими-то тряпками и орали похабные считалки. Между взрослыми бегали дети. Не смолкая раздавался собачий лай. Какофония звуков и поистине вакханалия действия стирали последние ощущения пришедшей со снегом чистоты.  
\- «Лорд беспорядка» и его свита, - невесело усмехнулся Генри.  
\- Что? – не понял Джон.  
\- Я говорю, нет, - развернувшись к другу, громко сказал Генри.  
\- Что нет? – снова не понял лорд Кобем.  
\- Никто никого не будет искать, - Генри, в котором в тот же миг проявилась его королевская стать, быстро направился в сторону выхода из комнаты.  
По дороге он мимоходом забрал с лавки горшок с цветком.  
\- Почему? - удивился Джон. – Ведь… Хэл, - он остановил друга в самых дверях и, схватив за плечи, внимательно заглянул тому в глаза. – Ты же этого хочешь.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Генри. – Я хочу не этого, Джон, - он похлопал друга по толстому боку. – Он ушел.   
\- Но его можно вернуть! Среди моей охраны есть те, с кем он был дружен – они могут знать, куда он направился. А за хорошую плату, они его с того света достанут!  
\- По факту – да, - согласился Генри. – Но он не вернется до тех пор, пока сам того не захочет. Он не вернется даже тогда, когда его притащат закованным в кандалах и поставят передо мной на колени.  
\- И что же теперь делать? – растерянно осведомился Джон в спину спускающемуся на первый этаж Генри.   
\- Ничего, - голос принца окреп, в нем появились прежние знакомые интонации. – Завтра прикажи подать экипаж – я возвращаюсь в Лондон.

В общем зале постоялого двора было шумно и весело. Люди разных возрастов и степеней алкогольного опьянения на разные голоса славили светлый праздник Рождества. Кто-то пытался петь, перекрикивая чью-то разудалую песню, где-то ругалась недовольная выпивкой баба. И, перекрывая весь этот шум, за окнами свистел морозный ветер.  
В хозяйскую часть двора этот гам практически не долетал. Эрик встал на стул и потянулся к верхней притолоке, стараясь повесить ветку омелы так, чтобы она не упала от последующего движения двери.  
\- Еще чуть выше, - попросила Роза, юная племянница хозяина. – Да, вот так вот хорошо.  
Эрик спустился на пол и осмотрел дело рук своих. Вся гостиная была украшена. Горели свечи. На окнах и под потолком висел остролист. Над дверью теперь возвышалась омела. Стоявшая рядом Роза, закусив губу, выжидающе смотрела на своего помощника. Эрик опустил взгляд, тут же невольно уперев его в приятные девичьи округлости груди.   
\- По традиции, - напуская на себя наигранное безразличие к собственным словам, уверенно проговорила Роза, - если парень с девушкой стоят под омелой, они должны поцеловаться.   
Она была небольшого роста, хорошо сложена и еще не успела принять того истасканного вида, по которому миссис Куикли легко определяла степень опущенной чести в женщинах. Перед тем, как попросить о помощи с гостиной нанявшегося на работу к ее дядюшке статного и привлекательно молчаливого постояльца, Роза распустила завязки платья и еще больше обычного оголила грудь.  
\- Глупая традиция, - без энтузиазма заметил Эрик, но, тем не менее, подхватил довольную Розу под зад и, донеся девушку до ближайшей лавки, уложил ее на живот.   
Роза, извиваясь под ним, визжала, словно Эрик трахал не женщину, а взбесившегося порося. Вцепившись обеими руками в лавку, она оттопыривала зад и периодически в тон своим завываниям требовала взять ее глубже. Когда все закончилось, и уставший Эрик уселся на ту же лавку, на которой голым задом кверху приходила в себя Роза, с той части дома, где праздновала толпа постояльцев и зашедших пропустить кружку-другую хереса, кто-то отчаянно завопил поздравление. Его подхватили голосов десять и разнесли по всему постоялому двору.  
Эрик спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь вспомнить, какой у него по счету после Лондона этот город? Роза, томно застонав, стала подниматься с лавки.  
Название города Эрик не знал. С тех пор, как покинул Генри, он брел наугад, не разбирая направления, переменяя один населенный пункт другим. Одна временная работа сменяла другую. Мелькали пьяные рыла, толстые хозяйские брюха, женщины с вечно задранными подолами, хихикающие девчушки, улыбки бравых солдат, огромный одноликий люд…   
\- Хорошо-то как, - сладко пропела Роза, краями платья вытирая сперму со своих ног.  
Эрик не знал, отличается ли он чем-то от них или же давно пора прекратить задавать себе этот вопрос и, смирившись, слиться с этой вечно движущейся массой. Дело вставало за малым – выкинуть из головы ставшего наваждением Генри. Единственного, воспоминания о котором заставляли Эрика чувствовать себя живым.  
\- С праздничком тебя, милый, - прошептала Роза перед тем как, чмокнув Эрика в щеку, выйти из гостиной.   
Ветер, взвыв сильнее, ударился в окно и, не пробив преграды, понесся дальше, вдоль стены. В Англии началась зима 1406 года…


	8. Часть II. Глава 8

Из окна открывался вид на западную сторону недавно разбитого парка. Кустообразные деревья подступали к замковым стенам, словно желая укрыться в их спасительной тени. Лето 1410 года окружило графство Беркшир, окутало его лучшее детище – Виндзор – своими жаркими покровами. Генри приложил ладонь к стеклу – оно оказалось неприятно теплым.   
\- Душно, - выдохнул Генри.  
\- Что вы сказали, мой мальчик? – епископ перестал делать записи в своих бумагах и поднял взгляд на принца.  
\- Ваше Преосвященство, скажите, - молодой человек отошел от окна и стал прохаживаться по комнате, - а вам никогда не хотелось бросить все это, - он, потягиваясь, развел руки в стороны, - и уехать куда подальше?  
Епископ кашлянул, давая себе время подумать над ответом, а затем, зная неспокойный нрав наследника, с осторожностью начал:  
\- Мой мальчик, возможно, я был бы и рад так поступить, но моя совесть и мой долг перед государством, и перед вашим отцом… И вами… - В почтении он чуть склонил голову. - Все это не позволяет мне даже задумываться о таких вещах.  
\- Не позволяет? – повернулся к нему Генри.   
\- О, нет! – встрепенулся епископ. – Я хотел сказать!..  
\- Да полно вам, - махнул рукой Генри. – Что вы трясетесь как заяц, говорите как есть.  
\- Ваше отношение к духовенству с годами не меняется, - тихо заметил Томас, проходящему мимо его кресла наследнику. – Генри! – громко обратился он к епископу. – Не обращайте на него внимания!  
Генри Бьюфорт, епископ Винчестерский, заискивающе улыбнулся, не решаясь вновь приступить к своим записям.  
Огромные стены уходили ввысь, к скукожившимся в широком пространстве комнаты ламбрекенам, спуская от украшенного узорами потолка тяжелые каскады винно-бордового цвета штор. А те в свою очередь касались устеленного ковром пола - одной из многочисленных деталей, что держали на себе всю роскошь обстановки Виндзорского замка.  
\- Мальчику скучно, - продолжал свой монолог с епископом Томас. – С момента болезни короля, все обязанности государства легли на его плечи. Теперь уже нет того беззаботного времени, когда трезвое состояние нашего принца удивляло больше, чем сообщения о выигранной войне.  
\- Боже вас упаси! – тихо охнул епископ. – Не следует говорить подобного…   
\- Вот видите, ваше Преосвященство, - засмеялся Генри, - ваш брат более честный человек, чем вы. И, - он недобро улыбнулся Томасу, - рисковый.  
\- Мой милый принц, - ответил ему улыбкой граф Дорсет, - я не боюсь вас. И вы прекрасно знаете этому причину.  
Генри по-вороньи склонил голову, ожидая продолжения речи.  
\- Потому что я люблю вас всем своим сердцем, - закончил Томас, поднимаясь из кресла. – И чтобы я ни говорил, вы будете убеждены в том, что я вам верен.  
\- Как пес, - закончил за него Генри.  
\- Как пожелаете, ваше Высочество.  
В дверь постучали. Мужчина средних лет, из числа прислуги, поклонившись, протянул Генри в несколько раз сложенный и аккуратно запечатанный по бокам лист.   
\- Ну, что там такое? – поинтересовался Томас, наблюдая как племянник вскрывает врученное ему письмо. – Вести из Лондона?  
Вместо ответа Генри вновь подошел к окну и еще раз перечитал короткое послание. Испещренные аккуратным почерком строчки прыгали у него перед глазами. Бьющий в комнату дневной свет неожиданно стал ярким и резким, словно кто-то подбросил дров в его огонь. И мир, ставший за последние четыре года таким спокойным и привычным, накренился и поплыл.   
\- Как же душно, - смотря в строки письма и не видя их, прошептал Генри. – Да откройте же здесь окна, черт бы вас побрал! – крикнул он, дергая себя за ворот камзола.  
Примчавшиеся на окрик слуги принялись возиться с зимы закупоренными окнами. Но Генри в комнате уже не было.   
\- Прикажите подготовить залу, - на ходу бросил он Томасу, покидая своих собеседников. – К вечеру у нас будут гости.  
\- Что это с ним? – смотря на дверь, через которую несколько минут назад буквально пулей выскочил наследный принц, спросил епископ.  
\- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Томас. – С таким человеком как Гарри, можно ждать всего чего угодно.   
\- Уж не случилось ли чего с нашим Болингброком? – с уходом Генри голос Его Преосвященства окреп и лишился подобострастных ноток.   
\- В любом случае, мы скоро обо всем узнаем. Пойдемте, любезный брат, - Томас подал руку епископу, - думаю, что бы это ни было, нам стоит это видеть.

Заготовленных светильников оказалось мало. В их скудном свете Генри нашел женщину неестественно бледной и даже изможденной. Она была невысокого роста и внешне не старше самого принца. Темные волосы убраны в незамысловатую прическу, а из-под накинутого на плечи плаща виднелось хотя и дорожное, но богато украшенное платье. Тени прыгали по ее лицу, словно пытаясь ощупать, опознать, и гостья, будто бы почувствовав это, прошлась по зале с плохо скрываемой осторожностью.   
Генри поднялся из кресла и сделал пару шагов ей навстречу:  
\- Ваше Величество.  
Она позволила склониться над своей протянутой для поцелуя рукой, и даже улыбнулась. Пришедшие с ней люди держались на почтительном расстоянии, но когда Генри предложил гостье пройти с ним и присесть, неукоснительно последовали за своей госпожой.   
\- Вы с дороги, - Генри подвел женщину к соседствующему со своим креслу. - Не желаете ли сперва отдохнуть?  
\- Мой путь не был столь труден, как вы могли бы подумать, - голос ее прозвучал тихо и мягко. – А дело мое, тем временем, не терпит отлагательств.   
\- Тогда я весь во внимании, - склонил голову Генри.   
\- Ваше Высочество, - начала она так, словно перед тем, как прийти сюда, репетировала эту речь. – Я много слышала о вас. Я хочу сказать, что восхищаюсь вашими военными и политическими успехами. И то, что вы сделали при Шрусбери… - Она скользнула взглядом по его лицу.  
\- Боюсь вас разочаровать, мадам, но многие речи, которые люди ведут о событиях тех дней, сильно преувеличены.  
Она посмотрела на него прямо и с любопытством, но ровно столько, сколько позволяли приличия. И Генри не удержался, чтобы не коснуться рукой оставленного стрелой шрама.  
\- Шрамы украшают, - она улыбнулась, но резко осеклась и, обернувшись на тех, кто помимо них с Генри находился в зале, продолжила тише: - Мне надо с вами поговорить.   
\- Я готов вас внимательно выслушать, мадам.   
\- Наедине.   
Генри как можно тише перевел дыхание и, поднявшись, жестом приказал своей охране, а так же присутствующим епископу и графу Дорсету, покинуть залу. Пришедшие с гостьей люди остались на месте.   
\- Они не могут оставить меня одну, - пояснила женщина. – Все-таки, это ваша территория.   
Генри понимающе улыбнулся и вернулся в кресло. Двери залы захлопнулись за широкой спиной епископа, следом за звуком где-то скрипнувшей двери.   
\- Так о чем же вы хотите со мной говорить?  
\- Ваше Высочество…  
\- Я могу просить вас называть меня Генри?  
\- Генри… Да… Гарри, - она медлила. – Это… Это дело личного характера. Оно никак не связано с политическими вопросами.  
\- Могу предположить, - ответил Генри. – Ведь наши государства не имеют между собой никаких отношений. Даже торговых.  
\- Да, - она заметно нервничала, хотя и вела себя сдержанно. – Не знаю, с чего начать…  
\- Начните с чего посчитаете нужным. Я пойму.  
\- Гарри, - она подняла на него нечитаемый взгляд. – Вы когда-нибудь любили?  
Он не нашелся что ответить и поэтому так и остался сидеть перед ней, не проронив ни звука. Зал словно бы резко расширился и Генри вдруг почувствовал себя в нем слишком беззащитным, открытым и доступным для таких вот обличающих вопросов. Стоявшие поодаль люди гостьи не шелохнулись.   
\- Когда-то давно, несколько лет назад, от меня ушел человек, дороже которого у меня никогда и никого не было. Тогда этот человек отправился в ваши земли.   
\- Вы пытались его вернуть?  
\- Все эти годы.  
\- И что же произошло?  
\- Вы, наверное, знаете, что нельзя вернуть того, кто сам этого не желает?  
Генри кивнул.  
\- Несколько месяцев назад мои люди нашли его. Он жил на севере ваших владений. В небольшой деревушке.   
\- И что же вы намерены делать?  
\- Дело не в том, что намерена делать я. Была бы тут лишь одна моя воля и я бы забыла его, словно и не было никогда в моей жизни такого человека. Я бы выкинула его из головы, из своих мыслей, я бы стерла всю свою память, позабыла бы отца и мать, только бы больше никогда не вспоминать его. Понимаете?  
Он понимал. Понимал так, что больно защемило в груди тоской прошлых воспоминаний и тяжестью старых, уже успевших залежаться мыслей. Но говорить об этом хотелось меньше всего, поэтому он просто кивнул.  
\- Этот человек был вторым лицом в моем государстве, - продолжила гостья уже более деловым тоном. – Вы же понимаете, что тот, кто собирался стать мужем действующей королевы, и взойти с ней в равных правах на престол, не мог быть никем?  
\- Понимаю.  
\- И такой человек не мог просто так взять и покинуть свой пост.  
\- Но он покинул?  
\- Покинул, - она склонила голову и стала рассматривать свои руки, словно никогда не видела тех колец, что украшали ее по-девичьи тонкие пальцы.  
\- Вы думаете, что своим поступком он предал свое государство и мог позволить себе разглашать то, что не следовало, - резюмировал Генри.  
\- Я этого не говорила, - она немного резко встрепенулась, но во взгляде ее читалось лишь королевское достоинство. – И никогда не скажу. Потому что, как женщина… Как любящая женщина, я понимаю… Сейчас понимаю, что это было его полное право. И никто не смел удерживать его от этого шага. Но… Но как королева, как та, что ответственна за целую страну… Я не могу закрыть глаза на такой поступок, не могу безнаказанно отпустить человека, который обладает такой огромной информацией.   
\- Вы в нем не уверены?  
\- Я уверена в нем более чем в ком-либо. За столько лет его бегства не всплыла ни одна наша тайна. Хотя я даже боюсь себе представить, сколько людей его ищет. Но никто не застрахован от ошибок. Поверьте, когда заинтересованные люди узнали, что такой человек живет вне охраны своего государства, и очень многие захотели…  
\- Но вы сами на много миль огласили сумму награды за его поимку.  
\- Так вы… знаете?  
\- Допустим, знаю. Речь сейчас не об этом. Что вы хотите от меня?  
Она обернулась к своим людям. Трое молодых мужчин, не издав ни звука, стояли у стены – не станешь приглядываться и не заметишь.   
\- Выйдите.  
Они медлили, в нерешительности смотря на госпожу.   
\- Выйдите, прошу вас, - словно не слуг, а друзей, попросила женщина. – Со мной все будет хорошо.  
\- Послушайте, - когда они остались с Генри одни в зале, гостья поднялась из кресла и отошла к окну. – Я искала его так долго и так упорно, что порой казалось, что я уже и забыла зачем это делаю. И вот я нашла его… Сперва мне мечталось, что я буду молить его вернуться. Сколько бессонных ночей провела я наедине с этими мыслями! – она приложила пальцы к губам. – Затем… Затем я злилась, я переживала, тосковала и снова злилась. Я говорила себе, что я королева, а у королевы нет чувств – есть долг. И я почти убедила себя в этом. Знаете, Гарри, оказывается за семь лет можно убедить себя в чем угодно. Даже в том, что ты больше никого не любишь, - она усмехнулась, а затем, ловко подхватив юбку, медленно пошла по зале. – Но вот я вновь увидела его. Увидела человека, которого когда-то любила, за которого должна была выйти замуж и с которым могла разделить не только свою жизнь, но и трон. Но который бросил меня, бросил свою страну, свое королевство, свои обязанности… И знаете, что?  
\- Что? – Генри сидел в кресле, подавшись вперед и скрестив на коленях руки.   
\- Я все еще люблю его.  
Она была вся такая маленькая и, если бы не взгляд, казалась очень юной. Даже платье на ней смотрелось непомерно тяжелым, грозящим пригнуть ее хрупкие плечи. И все-таки это была королева. Генри знал о ее происхождении, видел ее высокое положение, чувствовал в ней достоинство знати. И был уверен, что простая манера общения, заданная этой женщиной, всего лишь уловка, чтобы расположить собеседника к себе. С годами выработанная дипломатия, применяемая даже там, где есть место лишь личному разговору, заставляла Генри невольно уважать эту женщину. Уважать и опасаться.   
\- И вы не хотите, чтобы он пострадал?  
\- Именно, Гарри, - она с улыбкой повернулась к нему. – Я слышала, ваш отец серьезно болен. Долгих лет жизни ему, да не сбудутся худшие ожидания…   
\- Благодарю.   
\- И вы, вот уже не первый год, исполняете его обязанности.   
\- Неформально.   
\- Но тем не менее. Вся власть – в ваших руках.  
\- О чем же вы пришли меня просить?   
\- Об услуге, - она остановилась напротив Генри.   
\- Я слушаю вас, мадам.  
\- Гарри, он не должен покидать пределов Англии.   
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я дал ему политическое убежище?  
\- И полную неприкосновенность.   
\- Этого я не могу вам обещать…  
\- Но все остальное можете? – она быстро подошла к нему и, усевшись в кресло напротив, взяла его руки в свои. – Сможете удержать его? Не отдавать мне?  
\- Это невозможно. Для этого его надо будет запереть в четырех стенах и чтобы он света белого не видел. Вы понимаете, о чем просите? О том, чтобы я насильно удерживал человека, который сам этого не хочет. По законам нашего государства он не преступник и имеет полное право жить, где ему вздумается. Допустим, я действительно не выдам его вам, но кто даст гарантию, что в первом же переулке ему не воткнут нож в спину?   
\- Жил же он как-то все это время…  
\- Как-то… - Генри тяжело вздохнул и, потирая лоб, поднялся. – То, как он жил, я не пожелаю и врагу. Вы объявили на него охоту…  
\- Я была вынуждена это сделать! Это мой долг!  
\- Он постоянно был в бегах.   
\- Он предал свою королеву.   
\- Вы же знали, что он безопасен. Почему вы его просто не отпустили?   
И тут произошло то, чего Генри ожидал меньше всего. Гостья, резко вскочив со своего места, и быстро преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, почти вплотную приблизилась к принцу:  
\- А почему его не удержали вы?  
От неожиданности Генри отшатнулся, но, быстро совладав в собой, принял уверенный вид.   
\- О чем вы?  
\- Не лгите мне, Гарри. Мои люди искали Эрика почти семь лет. За эти годы каких только сведений они не приносили мне о нем. Да, он много скитался, и даже умудрился затеряться в Лондоне. Но знаете, когда мы нашли его быстрее всего и чуть было не поймали?  
Генри не ответил, молча и прямо смотря на женщину.  
\- Когда он был с вами.   
\- Гарри, - она протянула к нему руку, словно проверяя, смеет ли после сказанных ею слов еще касаться его. – Гарри, простите меня, я… Я сказала ненужную вещь и я сожалею об этом.   
\- Почему же, мадам? – улыбка его стала, как и в прежние времена, наглой и злой. – Вы правы. Этот человек был со мной. Ведь именно поэтому вы пришли просить меня за него. Не епископа и не моего отца, а меня. Вы хорошо знали к кому вы идете.  
Он замолчал и, стараясь не повернуться к гостье спиной, подошел к окну. На улице стоял поздний вечер. Почерневшие в его тяжелом свете деревья казались искалеченными чудовищами, окружившими Виндзорский замок со всех сторон. Они, словно застаревшие воспоминания, что навязчиво скребут душу, тянули свои ветки к освещенным окнам. Тяжелое, украшенное темно-синими, почти что ушедшими в черноту облаками, небо медленно плыло над остывающим от дневной жары графством Беркшир. И Генри казалось, что мир улыбается ему одному своей тайной, издевательской улыбкой, в которой таятся все секреты человеческой души. Что такое наша жизнь, когда мы любим? И как редко и порой невероятно случается с нами любовь. Почему, даже спустя много лет и пройдя через невероятное количество других, чужих нам людей, мы вздрагиваем при упоминании имени того, кто когда-то заставил наше сердце биться в совершенно сумасшедшем ритме? Генри улыбался миру в ответ – все той же издевательской мальчишеской ухмылкой, что давно уже не появлялась на его лице, сменившись маской придворного этикета. Улыбался еле заметно, так, чтобы стоящая рядом женщина не угадала той бури чувств, что неистовствовала внутри Генри с самого того момента, как в письме речь зашла о беглом наемнике чужого, такого далекого королевства…   
\- Мадам. – Он развернулся на мысках. – Я выслушал вашу просьбу и даю вам слово, что она будет исполнена. – Прежде чем она успела что-либо ему ответить, Генри продолжил: - Но человек, о котором здесь шла речь, будет сам решать, что ему делать и где жить. Если после вынесенного мной предписания он пожелает покинуть пределы Англии, я не даю гарантии его безопасности. Но до тех пор, пока он на моей территории, обещаю вам, ни одна политическая ситуация не коснется его имени.   
Пока он говорил, женщина смотрела на него с ожиданием, и лишь когда Генри закончил и стало ясно, что дальнейшее слово за ней, гостья, словно изменив свое решение, лишь коротко поблагодарила.   
Когда она уходила и Генри, провожая ее на крыльце, прощался с ней, женщина тихо, чтобы не услышала охрана, обратилась к нему:  
\- Скажите мне лишь одну вещь, Ваше Высочество.  
\- Да, мадам?  
\- Если вы его любили… - она улыбнулась, давая понять, что эта тема для нее не запретна. – Если вы его любили, зачем отпустили?  
\- А зачем вы сейчас отпускаете его? – сыронизировал Генри.  
\- Кто знает, может я соврала вам и я вовсе не люблю его?  
\- Кто знает, мадам, может я тоже лгал.  
\- В любом случае, Ваше Высочество, в итоге мы остались с вами на равных позициях.  
Она накинула на голову капюшон плаща и села в карету. Кучер, взмахнув коротким и тонким кнутом, свистнул на своих лошадок и те, мягко тронувшись с места, затрусили в сторону выезда со двора.   
\- Генри! – из недр дома окликнул принца приближающийся к нему граф Дорсет.  
\- Что еще? – Генри так и остался стоять на крыльце, заложив большие пальцы рук за ремень.   
\- Я правильно понимаю, что ваш отец не должен знать об этом визите? – Томас подошел и встал рядом, смотря на удаляющуюся карету.   
\- Он не узнает о визите, я забываю о том, что ты все слышал.   
\- Ваше Высочество!..  
\- Хочешь поспорить? – повернул к нему голову Генри.  
\- Нет, Ваше Высочество, - поклонился Томас, чуть отступая назад.   
\- Вот и славно, - он развернулся и зашагал в освещенные огнями внутренности дома.   
\- Ну, и чем нам это грозит? – епископ, просидевший весь разговор брата с монархом за колонной, вынырнул из своего укрытия.   
\- Ничем, - улыбнулся Томас. – Любовь королей приносит проблемы лишь самим королям.


	9. Часть II. Глава 9

Их путь лежал через Лондон. И по дороге в столицу матушки Англии, королева приказала остановиться в Виндзоре – привилегированном городке, процветающем под покровительством монаршей семьи.  
Эрик, чья свобода перемещения была ограничена комнатой на постоялом дворе и личной охраной королевы, рассматривал Виндзор из окна. Толпа, что протекала по маленьким улочками утопавшего в зелени города, не была похожа на ту, что он видел в своих путешествиях по стране. Многие населенные пункты так и не оправились от нашествия, как ее называли люди, «черной смерти» - чумы, прокатившейся в начале века по многим странам, в том числе и по Англии. Последующая за ней холера доделала славное дело, и, за все время своих странствий, Эрик не видел ни одного города, в котором бы не витали отголоски страшных болезней. Виндзор был не такой. В свое время и до него добрались руки жадной смерти, но британская монархия развернула в нем активное строительство и торговлю, и после того, как горе отпустило Виндзор, в него стало стекаться огромное количество народа. Поэтому местные жители не были столь измучены и изнурены, как их соотечественники. Они безбоязненно перемещались по городу, и если кто-то из них все же опасался торговать, то, благодаря проложенному торговому пути, это было не столь заметно. Они были приветливее и менее подозрительны, чем те, кто еще верил – стоит поздороваться с чужаком и, возможно, уже завтра вся твоя семья окажется в могиле.  
Из окна был виден возвышавшийся на холме Виндзорский замок. Каменная кладка стен, обхватывающая со всех сторон покои британской монархии, пыталась скрыться в плотном кольце свежеразбитого парка. Холм словно показывал это величественное сооружение миру, говоря: «Любуйтесь, эта красота и неприступность – заслуга вашей страны и вашего короля. Да здравствует король!»  
Тем временем до Эрика докатывалась молва, что Генрих Болингброк уже не первый год хворал и его старший сын, принц Уэльский, почти что единолично заправлял государством. Ходили слухи о том, что на руководящие посты, которые раньше занимали приближенные короля, наследник посадил своих людей – Генри Бьюфорта и графа Дорсета. Люди много чего болтали, но порядки в Англии хоть понемногу, а все же начали меняться под официально не озвученную новую власть. Что думал обо всем этом Болингброк, никто не знал. Доверял ли он сыну или же все, что творил юный монарх, просто не доходило до его ушей, оставалось тайной. А между тем принцу Уэльскому исполнялось двадцать три года – возраст, в котором и без дядей-помощников можно было заправлять страной. Приблизительно столько же лет должно было быть Генри… Его Генри.  
С момента их последней встречи, когда Эрик, решив не подвергать мальчишку риску, ушел из своего лондонского дома, прошло более четырех лет. За это время жизнь помотала Эрика так, как может мотать только она одна.  
Покинуть пределы Англии ему не удалось. Собираясь отправиться на север, Эрик не смог предугадать все трудности своего пути. Так нигде больше и не найдя постоянного дома, он путешествовал от деревни к деревне, стараясь избегать крупных городов, и оказывался в каком-нибудь торговом пункте лишь по крайней необходимости. Мысли о том, что за ним идет охота, а так же обо всем том, что могла повлечь его поимка, не давали Эрику спать спокойно. Случалось так, что и посреди ночи он поднимался с постели, брал свои вещи и уходил куда глаза глядят. И лишь под утро понимал, что такая жизнь – не выход. Порой ему хотелось вернуться с повинной в родное королевство, упасть в ноги к женщине, которая когда-то чуть было не стала его женой, и будь что будет. Но Эрик слишком хорошо знал, что последует за всем этим. Любящая женщина простит, королевство потребует исполнения обязанностей, и потянутся один за другим долгие и однообразные дни, когда тебя самого уже не существует, есть только долг и правила с порядками. А ты, несмотря на то, что носишь высокий титул, всего лишь пешка, подневольный человек, не имеющий права распоряжаться собственной жизнью по своему усмотрению. Уж, кто-кто, а Эрик знал, испытал на собственной шкуре это рабское бремя. И больше так не хотел, никогда. Поэтому, считал он, если и возвращаться, то только в кандалах и как преступник: преступника на трон не посадят, беглеца королева не простит… Не имеет права простить.  
Бывали моменты, когда он думал, что заразился и в скором времени чума отправит его к проотцам, но каждый раз тревога оказывалась ложная, и Эрик был вынужден жить. Жить и работать кем предложат, там, где есть место, и с теми, с кем сводила его судьба. Он брался за все подряд: было ли это плотницким делом или же его просили выносить ночные горшки. С ним случались и тюрьма, и бандитские разборки, и времена, когда работы не было и он голодал, не смея и думать о том, чтобы пойти побираться. В такие периоды мысли о его лондонском доме поддерживали в Эрике силы. Он вспоминал наполненные утренним светом спокойные и даже ленивые пробуждения, когда за стеной уже проснувшийся Генри что-то писал, затем тихо перечитывал написанное вслух, или же возился со стряпней в отведенном под кухню углу. Заночевав где-нибудь в лесу, по промозглой погоде, в своих мыслях Эрик видел себя там, в ставшем уже таким далеким времени, рядом с Генри, в окружении людей, которые относились к нему, как к доброму знакомому. Это была обычная жизнь, тихая и никому, кроме самого Эрика, не нужная. Судьбы мира, которые полагается решать королю, не отягощали плечи и не обременяли ум. Это была свобода, о которой он всегда мечтал и которой наверняка уже не суждено было воплотиться в реальность.

_\- Ну, здравствуй, - она заговорила первая._   
_За те семь лет, что он ее не видел, и так маленькая и белокожая Бела приняла совсем болезненный вид, словно это не Эрик все эти годы голодал, болел и скитался по стране. Но на месте обычной, ничем непримечательной девчушки, какой он ее когда-то встретил, сейчас перед ним стояла истинная королева. Это не скрывали ни дорожное платье, ни отсутствие знаков рода на одежде, ни даже тот факт, что она сама, лично за ним приехала. Она все еще употребляла простое, совсем не то, что бытовало при королевском дворе, обращение. Но это единственное в ней, что напоминало Эрику о том времени, когда они с Белой были друзьями, а не монархом и беглым преступником. Тогда в ее государстве были темные времена незаконного правителя, а сама Бела жила под замком, на правах последней служанки. Целому государству грозило исчезновение, целому народу жилось хуже, чем в историях про грешный ад. Тогда Эрик помог и поддержал свою будущую королеву, помог вернуть утерянный престол… С тех пор прошло много лет._   
_\- Ваше Величество, - Эрик поклонился._   
_\- Оставьте нас, - попросила она слуг._   
_\- Но, мадам… - возразил один из сопровождающих Белу._   
_Он был одет богаче, чем прочие слуги и явно находился в звании или же имел титул._   
_\- Граф, - обратилась к нему Бела. - Я сказала, оставьте, - голос ее прозвучал чуть жестче, и третий раз повторять уже не пришлось._   
_\- Плохо выглядишь, - присев на закрепленную к стене лавку, она стала медленно стягивать перчатки._   
_Он молчал. Когда-нибудь этой встрече суждено было случиться. То, что так просто его не оставят, Эрик понял еще тогда, когда не успел покинуть пределы своего государства. Королева недолго ждала того, что он одумается и вернется, и уже через несколько дней после его ухода, издала указ о поимке неверного придворного. Именно тогда, в надежде затеряться, Эрику пришлось бежать в другую страну. Но даже оказавшись в Англии и на какое-то время окунувшись в спокойную жизнь, он понимал, что наступит тот момент, когда за содеянное придется ответить. И вот этот день настал._   
_Можно было попытаться сбежать. Пришедших с Белой людей оказалось недостаточно, чтобы беспроблемно вернуть Эрика на родину. Попытка потребовала бы больших усилий, и, возможно, не обошлось бы без жертв. Но за столько лет Эрик так вымотался и устал, что тюрьма или же смерть казались лучшим выходом, чем дальнейшее существование в постоянном страхе быть пойманным._   
_\- Так ничего мне и не скажешь? – она с наигранным интересом рассматривала свои руки, лишь изредка кидая на него взгляд._   
_\- Мне нечего сказать вам, Ваше Величество._   
_\- Неужели, - она улыбнулась одними губами. – Неужели я настолько тебе неприятна, что ты даже говорить со мной не желаешь?_   
_\- Нет, - он вскинулся, словно она дала ему пощечину._   
_\- Нет?_   
_Он понурил голову, уставившись себе под ноги. Вести подобного рода разговоры Эрик не умел._   
_Что говорить, когда судьба свела тебя с прошлой жизнью? О том, что при встрече с тем, что минуло, ареста и тюрьмы не избежать, ты знаешь точно. Ты к этому готов. Но, о чем и как разговаривать с женщиной, которая когда-то сама призналась тебе в любви и ждала взаимности, и которой ты отказал, а сейчас она сидит перед тобой, на постоялом дворе богом забытого пригорода, и ждет?.. Ждала ли Бела того, что он раскается и вернется? Или же, что бросится ее обвинять и его придется вести домой в кандалах? Когда твоя жизнь ничто иное, как постоянная борьба за выживание, забываешь, что мысли могут быть не только о куске хлеба насущного._   
_Постоялый двор, не подозревавший о том, особа каких кровей находится под его кровом, жил своей устоявшейся жизнью: кричал голосами петухов с улицы, скрипел половицами под тяжестью поступи хозяйской прислуги, шелестел ветром за почти что выбитым окном в той комнате, где люди королевы наконец-то настигли и схватили изменника государства. Мир вокруг не остановился и не перевернулся с ног на голову. А слова так и не шли на ум, вынуждая Эрика молчать под выжидательным взглядом королевы._   
_«Только бы не заплакала», - взмолился Эрик._   
_И, словно услышав его мысли, Бела заговорила:_   
_\- Не беспокойся, рыдать не стану, - она переложила перчатки из руки в руку. – Я так давно тебя не видела, и так привыкла к тому, что ты теперь враг, что мысленно похоронила тебя. И уже давно оплакала. Теперь же, - перчатки были отложены в сторону, - я хочу лишь доставить твое тело туда, где ему и полагается быть. Не более._   
_\- Я тебе не принадлежу, - слова сами слетели с языка. – Ни тебе, ни твоему государству._   
_\- Если бы решение данного вопроса было лишь в моей власти, - она старалась говорить как можно спокойней, - тебя никто не стал бы удерживать._   
_\- Так отпусти._   
_\- Не могу, - прикрыв глаза, она покачала головой. – Не могу, и ты об этом знаешь._   
_\- Зачем я тебе? – он сделал шаг в ее сторону и Бела заметно напряглась, будто Эрик собирался причинить ей вред. - Скажи, что я умер. Объяви о моей смерти, - он медленно подошел и, присев перед ней на корточки, коснулся ее руки. – Если я и так для тебя мертв, пускай я стану мертвым для всех._   
_Она опустила на него взгляд, и тут же закусила губу, слово опасаясь, что может позволить себе расплакаться._   
_\- Ты так постарел, - она протянула руку и дотронулась до его плохо выбритой щеки._   
_\- А ты совсем не изменилась._   
_Происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Эта женщина, когда-то друг и соратник в борьбе за свободу их родного королевства, все еще любит его. Любит так, что была готова много лет искать его по миру, тратить на это не только силы своих людей, но и свои собственные. Любит до того, что не может оставить Эрика жить, жить без нее, и согласна на его смерть, лишь бы не знать, что он где-то существует, что человек, который воплотил для нее не только самое лучшее и светлое чувство, но и окунув ее во тьму собственной души, ходит по одной с ней земле, и она ничего не может с этим поделать. Эрик не хотел этого знать, но стоило ему заглянуть в глаза своей королеве, как все стало ясно._   
_\- Я тебя не предавал._   
_\- Я знаю._   
_\- Я всего лишь хочу свободы._   
_Она высвободила свою руку из его руки и, в привычной для себя манере приложив пальцы к губам, отвернулась, чтобы не видеть его лица._   
_\- Скажи мне, чем я ей помешала?.. Твоей свободе?_   
_\- Ты – ничем._   
_\- Тогда почему?.._   
_\- Но ты – королева, - перебил он ее. – И ты бы не пошла за мной, не бросила бы престол._   
_\- Не бросила, - тихо подтвердила Бела._   
_Она все-таки заплакала. Хотя и старалась сдержать слезы, они предательски катились по щекам._   
_\- Но кто бы бросил? – она резко поднялась с лавки и Эрик, отклонившись назад, чуть было не упал спиной на пол. – Ты? Ты не король, - Бэла покачала головой. – А я обязана быть той и там, где мое место, с теми, с кем определила мне быть судьба._   
_\- Если бы ты захотела…_   
_\- И что? – она повернулась к нему, так и не найдя в своем кошеле платка. – Брось я престол, уйди с тобой, и кто бы сел на мое место? Кому я должна была доверить целую страну? Свой народ!_   
_\- Но ты не единственная, кто мог править. Принц Уильям…_   
_\- Уильям, - не замечая собственные слезы, она ухмыльнулась. – Уильям хороший друг и ответственный человек, но у него полно своих забот. Каждый из нас берет в этой жизни ответственность за что-то. Я взвалила на себя бремя своего народа. И я не отрекусь от престола ради собственного счастья. Оно того не стоит. Не стоят жизни тысячи людей одного моего желания._   
_\- Ты решаешь за всех._   
_\- А ты думал, быть монархом – это жить в роскоши и принимать решения только лишь в отношении того, что ты собираешься съесть на завтрак?_   
_Эрик не ответил. Вместо этого он подошел к кровати, на которой небольшим ворохом лежали его вещи – королевская охрана, схватив преступника, первым делом принялась перерывать пожитки в поисках оружия._   
_\- Что ты делаешь?_   
_\- Собираю вещи, - Эрик откопал мешок и начал, не глядя, пихать в него развороченную охраной одежду._   
_\- Предупреждаю, если ты собрался бежать, то это бесполезно._   
_\- Путь до дома неблизкий. Мне понадобятся вещи._   
_\- И тебя не надо будет тащить силком?_   
_Эрик мотнул головой, мол, нет, не надо. Еще какое-то время Бела молча стояла с ним рядом. Пока набивался вещевой мешок, она не смотрела на Эрика, уперев взгляд в пол и перебирая в руках перчатки. Слез на ее щеках больше не было. И лишь чуть покрасневшие глаза говорили о том, что Бела плакала._   
_Когда Эрик начал переодеваться женщина отошла к окну и отвернулась. Стянутая через голову рабочая рубаха полетела в угол, минуя мешок – в кучу притаившегося там мусора. Больше она не пригодится – вряд ли находясь под арестом ему дадут работать. От этого жеста Бела вздрогнула, словно брошенный предмет одежды ее коснулся. Не оборачиваясь к Эрику, она проследила взглядом за тем, куда упала теперь уже бесхозная тряпка. Рубаха была грязная, посеревшая от длительности ее ношения и залатанная во многих местах. На глаза Белы вновь начали наворачиваться слезы, но заплакать еще раз королева себе не позволила._   
_Когда вещи были собраны, она хлопнула в ладоши и в ту же секунду в комнату вошла охрана._   
_\- Готов? – обратилась она к Эрику._   
_Мешок, казавшийся раньше таким легким, сейчас оттягивал плечи. В голове не укладывалось, что все происходящее не сон, не фантазия._   
_Граф подал Беле плащ, держа его на согнутом локте._   
_Наблюдая за тем, как этот высокородный мужчина ждет, пока королева повяжет узел у своей шеи, Эрик почувствовал себя не только предателем и изменником, но и самым последним человеком на этом свете. Каждый из королевской охраны без раздумий отдал бы за Белу свою жизнь. И каждый из них многое бы пожертвовал за то, чтобы назвать ее не только своей королевой, но и женой. Эрик видел с какой преданностью и обожанием эти люди смотрят на нее. И в их кругу он мог быть только грязью, только тем, кто предал великие идеалы и ту, ради которой стоит не только жить, но и умирать._   
_Бела вышла молча и за все время проделанного пути ни разу не заговорила с Эриком. Ему казалось, что она зла на него или же уязвлена после состоявшегося разговора, но лишь тогда, когда королева отдала приказ остановится вблизи летней резиденции английской монаршей семьи… Лишь тогда Эрик задумался о том, что у Белы могут быть свои, гораздо более веские причины для молчания. Насколько он мог знать географию английского королевства, для того, чтобы попасть на родину, их маленькому отряду не требовалось проезжать Виндзор._

Отряд, человек в десять, бодрым шагом приближался к постоялому двору. Эрик первым увидел его из окна своей импровизированной тюрьмы и не удивился, когда на первом этаже здания поднялся шум, перекрываемый кудахтаньем нервной и вечно чем-то испуганной хозяйки. Через пару минут дверь без предупреждения распахнулась и в комнату вошел невысокий коренастый мужчина. На вид ему было не больше тридцати, а на лице навсегда застыла печать благородного происхождения.  
«Из рыцарей, небось», - смекнул Эрик.  
\- Тебе придется пройти с нами, - бесцеремонно заявил вошедший.  
\- А если я откажусь?  
«Рыцарь» оглянулся себе за спину, давая понять, что у Эрика нет возможности противостоять пришедшим с ним ребятам и оценивающе уставился на оппонента.  
\- Я тут тоже не один, - поняв взгляд противника, заявил Эрик.  
\- Когда тебя это останавливало от ухода? – в сложившейся обстановке ее голос прозвучал до того чужеродно, что сперва Эрику показалось, что он слышит его исключительно в своей голове.  
Бела прошла в комнату и остановилась недалеко от «рыцаря».  
\- Собирайся, - жестко приказала она. – Ты идешь с ними.  
На ней было новое, богато украшенное одеяние. Золотые нити, извиваясь змеями, скользили по всей поверхности платья. Открытую шею отягощала подвеска, по своей массивности больше походившая на ярмо, чем на украшение. У края дорожного плаща виднелись знаки королевского рода. Вошедшая вслед за всеми хозяйка двора, увидев Белу, охнула и буквально в полуобморочном состоянии опустилась в поклон.  
\- Собирайся, - повторила Бела. – Это приказ.  
\- Позволь… Позвольте мне поговорить с вами наедине.  
Рыцарь, изумленно выгнув бровь, воззрился на королеву. Бела сделала быстрый и резкий жест рукой, после чего комната в миг опустела. За дверью и этажом ниже сделалось так тихо, что Эрик долго не решался заговорить – казалось, что даже у стен выросли уши.  
\- Не делай этого, - в конце концов попросил он.  
Но Бела промолчала. За прошедшую ночь ее словно не стало – той, которую Эрик знал все эти годы. Добрая девчушка, из тех, что верят в сказки, окончательно стала взрослой королевой, и не стала слушать речи беглого слуги так, как могла бы слушать речи друга.  
\- Я готов понести наказание, - он быстро подошел к ней, но коснуться не решился. – Я вернусь. Вернусь и приму все, что ты скажешь. Даже, - голос его не дрогнул, - смерть.  
\- Смерть, - она двинулась в сторону и, обогнув Эрика, отошла от него на несколько шагов. – Смертная казнь – та мера наказания, которая применяется в нашем государстве по отношению к изменникам. И ты прав, вернувшись домой, ты будешь обязан ее принять. Но это не мое решение.  
Ее лица он не видел. Бела стояла к нему спиной, расправив плечи, с горделивой осанкой. Она больше ничего не теребила в руках и, казалось, вся ее сущность застыла, обратившись в лед.  
\- Если ты не дала мне свободы, - он попытался еще раз, - дай мне возможность искупить вину.  
\- Нет, - она медленно покачала головой.  
\- Меня здесь ничего не держит. Я все потерял…  
Плечи ее задрожали и Эрик испугался, что она плачет, но стоило ему коснуться ее плеча, как женщина, резко обернувшись, зло и весело посмотрела ему в лицо. Этот взгляд больно резанул по сердцу далеким и ушедшим в прошлое воспоминанием. Минуло столько лет, а он все еще помнил ухмылку, подобную этой. Так всегда улыбался Генри, когда был чем-то раздосадован или взбешен.  
\- Тебя всегда тянет к тем, с кем ты не в состоянии остаться рядом, - произнесла Бела, не сводя с него выразительного взгляда.  
\- Поэтому давай прекратим это сейчас, – предложил Эрик.  
\- У тебя ничего не осталось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И никого нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь! - она попятилась назад.  
\- Ваше Величество! – дверь приоткрылась. – С вами все в порядке?  
Бела перевела взгляд на дверь и уже сделала шаг в ее направлении, как Эрик схватил ее за руку, удерживая.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- По здешним законам я ни в чем невиновен. Ты не можешь меня простить… Я больше не хочу с этим жить, понимаешь?  
\- Граф! – позвала она и тут же в комнату ворвались все – и охрана самой королевы, и рыцарь с горсткой своих воинов и даже хозяйка с двумя лопоухими подмастерьями с ее двора.  
\- Уведите, - коротко приказала Бела «рыцарю».  
\- Следуй за мной, - тот кивнул Эрику на дверь.  
Меньше минуты ушло на то, чтобы, собрав вещи, очутиться на самом пороге, под взглядами десятка сторонних, не понимающих, что здесь происходит людей.  
\- Ты оставишь меня здесь? – Эрик обернулся к Беле. – Оставишь меня просто жить?  
\- Нет, - поджав губы, она еле заметно улыбнулась. – Ты не будешь просто жить. Не будешь, - покачала она головой. – Не со мной, так с ним, но ты расплатишься за свою обожаемую свободу.  
Отвечать было бесполезно. Что имела ввиду Бела, так и осталось загадкой. Эрик, которого жизнь била в разы страшнее, чем сейчас, просто поправил мешок за плечами и вышел следом за «рыцарем».  
\- Не думай, - бросила она ему вслед, - нет таких королей, которые ради любви откажутся от трона. Нет!

Когда он ушел, Бела, закусив губу и затравленно оглядываясь, короткими шагами заметалась по комнате.  
\- Ваше Величество, - обратился к ней граф.  
\- Оставьте, - попросила она, сдерживая слезы. – Уйдите. Оставьте меня одну! Вон! – замахала она руками. - Пойдите прочь!  
И оставшись одна, она безвольно опустилась на пол и зарыдала.


	10. Часть II. Глава 10

\- Лиззи! Лиззи, ты меня слышишь! Я тут под окном… Лиззи!..  
Крики подвыпившего завсегдатая местного бара разносились по всей улице уже не меньше четверти часа. Эрик перевернулся на другой бок и попытался абстрагироваться от настойчивого призыва пропойцы, обращенного к даме своего сердца – получилось плохо.  
\- Лиззи! Я же тебе все… - мужчина, неустойчиво держась на ногах, уткнулся лицом в собственную ладонь и словно ею оттерся. – Я же тебе всю душу!..  
\- Иди проспись! – донесся грубый женский голос. – Иди, падаль собачья! Что тебя черт принес, а?!  
\- Пошла в пизду, старая калоша! – покачнувшись на месте, огрызнулся мужик. – Лиззи!  
\- Да гнать его в шею! – посоветовал робкий мужской голос.  
\- Сам пшел прочь, козлиный хуй!  
\- Да что ж это творится! – охнул «робкий».  
\- Лиззи! – снова заорал мужик.  
Эрик спрятал голову под подушку, но и это не помогло. Его сосед по комнате, поднявшись с кровати, подошел и высунулся из окна:  
\- Мудло позорное! – заорал парень, с которым последние два дня Эрик стоял в дозоре, когда хозяин приказывал заночевать на местности. – Эй, педрила! Неси свой зад откель пришел!  
\- Ты, молокосос, - с угрозой обратился к нему ночной герой-любовник. – Да ты только выйди!.. – он громко икнул. - Выйди! Я тебе… Тебе…  
\- Лиззи! – раздался визгливый женский голос. – Да выйди ты уже к нему, сил нет!  
Но ответа, или же какого-то действия, не последовало не только от Лиззи, но и от всех остальных недовольных. Эрик прикинул сколько ему осталось спать, и что сегодня днем граф Дорсет вновь устроит марш-бросок по утопающей в грязи и болотах местности, и поднялся с постели.  
\- Вот говнюк, - обернувшись на звук откидываемого одеяла, посетовал на орущего пьянчугу напарник. – Эй, ты куда?!  
Эрик покинул комнату и, не спеша, спустился на первый этаж к выходу из разбуженного постоялого двора.  
\- Лиззи! – вновь заорал мужик. – Я же не просто так!.. Я же… - И он выставил перед собой руку, в которой держал еще не распечатанную бутылку хорошего хереса.  
Один бог ведал где он его достал, но, видимо гордясь своим столь ценным приобретением, решил, что дама сердца отдастся ему, стоит только показать ей принесенное сокровище.  
Все это волновало Эрика меньше всего. Он сразу отметил, что пойло недешевое, а мужик беден, и оттого, в присутствие таких же голодранцев как и он сам - зол и нагл. Разговаривать с таким было бесполезно, драться тем более. Одним ударом промеж глаз Эрик вырубил мешающего ему мужика. И подхватив выпавшую у того из рук бутылку, развернулся и так же молча пошел в сторону дома.  
На пороге он всучил трофей в руки закутанной в платок и замершей в изумлении хозяйки постоялого двора и поднялся к себе в комнату.  
Вокруг сделалось задумчиво и тихо.

Томас Бьюфорт, носящий среди осведомленных людей пока еще официально не озвученный титул графа Дорсета, являлся человеком легкого нрава и хитрого, подвижного ума. Был он чуть моложе самого Эрика. Очень редко проявлял склонность к высокомерию по отношению к тем, кто стоял ниже его по званию или же положению. Не знай его достаточно хорошо, Эрик сказал бы, что Томас вообще славный парень. Но за полгода службы, Эрик твердо усвоил всего один урок, но зато такой, который позволил ему выжить и дослужиться до личной охраны так называемого «адмирала северных и западных морей» - с Томасом Бьюфортом всегда надо держать ухо востро.  
Для политика он был слишком прямолинейным в речах и суждениях, и в то же время, обладал способностью не лезть на рожон, что было большой редкостью. А так же с точностью до последнего слуха мог знать, когда и куда надо отступить, чтобы не быть пойманным. Эрик слышал, что он единокровный брат короля и родной дядя принца Уэльского, которому в последние несколько лет и помогал заправлять страной. Поговаривали, принц очень ценил таланты дяди и всячески продвигал его. Именно молодой наследник возвел Томаса в звание адмирала, а затем, без ведома отца, назначил Бьюфорта канцлером, хотя эту должность, по милости Болигброка, занимал архиепископ Арундел. Но ни для кого не было секретом, что с церковью у юного монарха отношения складывались напряженные. Что конечно играло на руку предприимчивому дядюшке.  
Платил Бьюфорт хорошо. Эрику хватило и на собственную лошадь, которую он приобрел в те времена, когда их отряд еще не успел покинуть Виндзор, и на хорошую одежду, при взгляде на которую сразу можно было понять, что он больше не оборванец, и даже не мастеровой. У него было собственное оружие, а карманы не знали счета деньгам. Почему Томас так благосклонен к своему слуге, Эрик не спрашивал. Он вообще с той памятной встречи с братьями Бьюфортами не задавал вопросов.

_\- Вот оно значит как!_   
_Мало кто мог похвастаться тем, что сумел подойти к Эрику со спины и остался незамеченным. Томас Бьюфорт теперь мог._   
_За богато одетым молодым мужчиной просеменил, уперев взгляд в пол, невысокий мужичок в епископском одеянии. И если первый откровенно рассматривал Эрика со всех сторон, то служитель церкви старался смотреть исподтишка, в те минуты, когда Эрик не обращал на него внимания._   
_\- Вот это да! – не переставал чему-то удивляться посетитель, нарезая круги вокруг Эрика, а затем неожиданно представился: - Томас. Томас Бьюфорт._   
_Было в его поведении, в жестах, в том, как он говорил – бросая слова словно вызов, во всем его облике было что-то смутно знакомое, даже, можно сказать, родное. Но переживший за последние несколько недель не одно эмоциональное потрясение Эрик не хотел вспоминать, у кого еще он мог видеть этот озорной взгляд и широкую улыбку._   
_\- Как я понимаю, Эрик?_   
_Эрик утвердительно кивнул. Одно ему стало ясно: никто не собирался его убивать или же прятать в тюрьме. На него пришли посмотреть, как смотрят товар на прилавках рынка. Молодой мужчина, цокая языком от удовольствия, все кивал своему спутнику:_   
_\- Вы только посмотрите, любезный брат! Взгляните!_   
_\- Может быть хочешь выпить? – обратился он к Эрику. – Да? Славно, славно! – и он, откупорив стоящую на столе бутылку, подал ее. – Пей так, пей! У нас тут, видишь ли, небольшие неудобства… Ты же понимаешь?_   
_То, куда после расставания с Белой привела его охрана, сложно было назвать тюрьмой. Тем не менее это были явно не покои английского монарха и даже не постоялый двор. Помещений в Виндзорском замке было предостаточно, и в какой-то момент Эрик запутался в том, куда его доставляет отряд. Одно он знал точно: темница вряд ли будет располагаться выше первого этажа, а значит его не арестовывали, и скорее всего держат где-то вроде комнаты для прислуги._   
_Скудный свет не доставал до краев импровизированной камеры. Зато он все-таки давал рассмотреть бедность обстановки - грубо сделанную деревянную мебель в виде одиноко стоящего в центре стола и пары стульев. В стену была вмурована пустовавшая полка. Зато кто-то заранее позаботился о том, чтобы принести бутылку хересу и миску с похлебкой. Когда Эрик выпил, Томас предложил ему поесть, а затем и вообще заговорил о вещах совсем невероятных. Эрик молча ел и слушал о том, что он никто иной, как политический преступник и что он, конечно – тут Томас сделал ударение – может покинуть пределы Англии, но в таком случае никто не гарантирует ему сохранность жизни. И лишь тогда, когда посетитель упомянул возможность спокойного существования в пределах британского королевства, лишь тогда его болтовня заинтересовала Эрика по-настоящему._   
_\- Ты же понимаешь, что когда Ее Величество вернется с сообщением, что ты, в лице нашего государства, нашел себе политическое убежище, многие попытаются тебя найти? – присев за стол напротив пленника, с улыбкой на устах вещал Томас. – И стоит тебе в каком угодно из направлений переступить за порог Англии, как любой жаждущий получит возможность до тебя добраться. А мы же оба понимаем, к каким последствиям это может привести._   
_Эрик понимал. Он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем причинил бы вред своей королеве и своему государству. Но говорливый посетитель был прав: случай, когда Эрика поймали бы враги его родины рано или поздно, а настал бы. Как настал тот час, когда им пришлось свидеться с Белой._   
_\- Чего вы хотите?_   
_\- Я? – удивился Томас. – О, ты думаешь, что все это моя затея? – и он рассмеялся. – Смею заверить, нет. Но в одном ты прав, я действительно хочу кое-что предложить._   
_И когда понял, что Эрик не собирается ничего спрашивать, продолжил:_   
_\- Работа, друг мой Эрик._   
_\- Какой мне прок на тебя работать?_   
_\- Буду откровенен. - Томас широко и открыто улыбнулся. – Ты хочешь спокойствия и безопасности._   
_Эрик никак не отреагировал на его слова._   
_\- А все это достигается только при том условии, что ты будешь как все, - продолжил Бьюфорт. – Понимаешь? Затеряться в толпе, раствориться. Все это я могу тебе гарантировать. Кто станет искать иголку в стоге сена? Кто будет искать безызвестного охранника средь многочисленной армии? Мне всегда нужны такие люди, которые не склонны болтать языком и исправно выполняют работу. Пойдешь ко мне – попадешь в структуру. А в структуре все по правилам. Будешь подчиняться - будешь как все. А толпа - она и есть толпа. Понимаешь, о чем я?_   
_Все то время, что они с молодым Бьюфортом разговаривали, епископ не сводил с Эрика взгляда, и вскоре Томас это заметил._   
_\- Что, Ваше Преосвященство, хорош экземпляр?_   
_\- Неее, - заблеял епископ, подбирая слова._   
_\- Хорош, - не дожидаясь от брата ответа, хлопнул Эрика по плечу Томас. – Знал, плут, кого себе выбирал, - бросил он фразу, от которой даже в скудном свете стало заметно как побледнел Его Преосвященство._   
_\- Томас, не стоит…_   
_\- Ну, брат, согласись, - снова присматриваясь к Эрику, наподобие того, как юная девушка присматривается к новому платку, настаивал младший Бьюфорт, - губа у мальчика не дура._   
_\- Томас, ты же понимаешь…_   
_\- Все я понимаю, брат, понимаю, - на какую-то долю секунды он сделался серьезным, но потом вновь повеселел, дурашливо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Эрика. – Так какой ответ ты мне дашь?_   
_\- У меня есть выбор?_   
_Херес ударил в голову и Эрик неожиданно вспомнил, что почти больше суток ничего не ел. Только что съеденная похлебка не спасла. Комната сделалась маленькой и душной, захотелось на свежий воздух. И чтобы этот нудный процесс над его жизнью наконец-то закончился. Какая разница, где жить, если в любом месте Эрик оставался никем иным, как самим собой? На родине, или же в Англии, мотаться ли по странам, работать ли по найму, или же устроиться на постоянную службу к улыбчивому богачу, так напоминающему – он наконец-то понял – когда-то любимого мальчишку… Генри. Эрик усмехнулся: никак Хэл не шел у него из головы. Был бы пацан сейчас с ним рядом и можно бы было поговорить о каком-то выборе. Но прошло много лет, и где он теперь вряд ли скажет и сама старушка миссис Куикли. Да и найди он Генри сейчас, что с того? Опасно это – тащить в свою жизнь того, кто может из-за тебя пострадать. Кому-кому, а Генри Эрик своей судьбы не желал._   
_Томас молча ждал. Епископ, сгорбившись и склонив голову, словно боясь, что стоит ему распрямиться в полный рост, как кара Господня тут же падет на него, переводил выжидательный взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. Его маленькие узкие глазки суетливо бегали, осматривая оппонентов, и это придавало Его Преосвященству вид любопытной девчонки, которая ради хорошей сплетни готова в подворотне не раз задрать для вас подол. Себе Эрик пообещал, что лучше свяжется с самим дьяволом, чем хоть раз поимеет дело с этим представителем духовенства. Уж чем привлекают монарха такие как этот, он не знал. Зато ответ на дальнейшую свою жизнь в его голове был уже готов._   
_\- Мне бы выспаться, - Эрик утер рот рукавом рубахи. – И помыться._   
_\- Чудненько, - расплылся в понимающей улыбке Томас._   
_И так он улыбался каждый раз во время несения Эриком службы, стоило встретиться с ним взглядами._

В комнате пахло травами. Генри замер на пороге, не решаясь войти внутрь. Когда он только шел сюда, казалось, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Виндзорский замок находился во владении его отца, а значит и в его тоже. Здесь Генри имел возможность посещать все, начиная от подвала и заканчивая крышей. Даже если бы ему вздумалось явиться в комнату одного из охранников своего дядюшки.  
Эрик жил очень скромно. Видимо, смирившись с мыслью, что у него уже никогда не будет своего угла, он не стал обставлять комнату мебелью. Из всех предметов интерьера в ней и было, что кровать да стол со стулом. В углу сиротливо притулился короб с вещами. И лишь одну единственную роскошь позволил себе Эрик: на маленьком выступе, который и подоконником-то трудно было назвать, ютился горшок, а из него торчали длинные зеленые стебли. Генри знал, что по весне растение зацветет синими и фиолетовым цветами.  
Расставленные в несколько рядов, и рассортированные по своим целебным свойствам, на столе стояли скляночки с ароматическими маслами и лекарственными настойками. Генри коснулся некоторых из них кончиками пальцев, но взять в руку не решился. Со стороны могло показаться, что он робел. Но на самом деле, считая себя полноправным хозяином не только замка, но и всего английского государства, Генри испытывал чувства, схожие разве что с неверием или же никак не приходящим осознанием. Человек, о котором он помнил все эти годы, жил у него под боком, в замке, принадлежащем семье Генри, и было вполне реальным встретиться с Эриком лично, прийдя сюда в то время, когда дядюшка Томас, пригоняя свои отряды в Виндзор, давал солдатам и охране передышку. Вместо этого Генри много времени проводил в Лондоне. Он мчался в столицу по первому требованию хворающего отца, по малейшему зову сыновьего долга и оставался там дольше положенного срока. Большую роль в его жизни играл тот факт, что практически все лекари отца сходились на том, что Генриху Болингброку жить осталось не больше года. Все мысли и действия Генри были подчинены этому. В редкие минуты он не вспоминал не только об Эрике, но и о себе самом, с головой погружаясь в проблемы и заботы своего государства. Поэтому за те полгода, что Эрик служил у Томаса Бьюфорда, Генри впервые не то чтобы решился, а скорее вспомнил, что он имеет полное право осмотреть свои владения, в которые входила и комната некогда близкого друга.  
Постель была аккуратно убрана и заправлена – так, что сразу становилось понятно - сделавший это человек собирается надолго покинуть дом. Генри обошел кровать и, усевшись на край, непроизвольно повел руками по покрывалу. Грубая, шершавая ткань вызвала уйму воспоминаний, начиная от той постели, на которой они с Эриком спали в своем лондонском доме и заканчивая личными прикосновениями толком ничего не знавших о ласке рук. Генри откинулся на спину и, выпростав руки в разные стороны, прикрыл глаза.  
Никто и никогда не трахал Генри так, как это делал Эрик. Когда они встретились, юный принц мог похвастаться таким количеством связей как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами, что кому-нибудь этого списка хватило бы на две жизни. Но не смотря на то, что Генри никогда не считал количество своих любовниц и любовников, а так же вообще не придавал этому своему образу жизни особого значения, все же неосознанно он понимал весь тот опыт, который получил от жизни. И иногда даже гордился им. И вот с таким багажом знаний и умений он все равно попался на ту удочку, когда и самые искусные ласки не идут ни в какое сравнение с одним единственным прикосновением любимого человека. А попавшись, уже не смог избавиться от этого.  
Никто и никогда не любил Генри так, как Эрик. А в том, что этот мужчина любит его, принц не сомневался ни на секунду. Эрик любил его тихо и молча, но со всей отдачей, на которую была способна его закрытая для мира душа. Он никогда не говорил о своих чувствах, как собственно и сам Генри никогда не озвучивал того, что он испытывал по отношению к старшему другу. Словно между ними был заключен негласный пакт любить беззвучно, так, чтобы мир не услышал ни одного признания и тем самым не коснулся их союза ни взглядом, ни слухом, ни делом. Никто ничего ни от кого не требовал. Все шло так, как шло – само по себе, уверенно и безукоризненно. И когда в конце 1405 года Эрик внезапно исчез, Генри уяснил для себя одно: другого такого с ним больше не случится и, если беглец не вернется, о любви в своей жизни можно забыть.  
С тех пор прошло почти пять лет. Эрик так и не вернулся и даже не попытался разыскать Генри. Ждать было глупо, искать самому бессмысленно. Поэтому Генри повиновался отцу: вернулся в Лондон, согласился взять на себя ответственность за целое государство и через несколько лет стал полноправным властителем Англии – королем без чувств, эмоций и высоких идеалов, к которым в юности питал пристрастие. И если бы не визит Белы, все бы шло как полагается…  
Генри повернул голову и уткнулся носом в подушку, вдыхая знакомый запах. За пять лет он так и не смог его забыть – так пахло от волос Эрика. Генри подтянулся вглубь постели и лег набок так, как мог бы лежать рядом с кем-то. Ладонь все еще оглаживала покрывало, то просто легонько касаясь его, то собирая и сжимая в кулак. Генри поерзал и перевернулся на спину. Впервые за много лет контроль, установленный над собственными чувствами, дал слабину и все воспоминания обрушились на Генри. Единственные мысли, которые настойчиво лезли в голову – мысли о сексе. Очередная картинка оказывалась слаще предыдущей. Генри распустил завязки штанов и привычным движением положил руку себе на член. Возбуждение, подстрекаемое чужим желанным запахом, все росло и Генри, попытавшись лежа на спине выгнуться так, чтобы вновь уткнуться носом в подушку, принялся надрачивать себе. Вскоре, чтобы громко не стонать, ему пришлось закусить губу.  
За окном сгущались сумерки. Виндзорский замок, погружаясь во мрак, замер в тишине. Даже привычного для окрестности лая собак не было слышно. Сквозь пелену возбуждения Генри подумал, что он – единственное живое существо во всех огромных помещениях монаршей резиденции. И он надеялся, что так оно и есть. Много кто отдал бы половину своей жизни, чтобы хоть раз увидеть принца Уэльского, будущего британского монаха, таким вот растрепанным, с копной взмокших и облепивших лицо кудрей, постанывающего и ласкающего самого себя. Эрик видел не раз. Эрик был причиной всего этого. Заветной и тайной, непостижимой и любимой.  
От того, что он елозил, штаны съехали ниже, собравшись на бедрах. Быстро и бесхитростно водя по члену рукой, Генри выгибался на кровати, иногда все же не в силах сдержать тихого стона. Не только постель, но и вся комната пропахла Эриком. Вся она напоминала Генри о том, когда этот запах был не только кругом, но еще и на нем, на его теле. От этой мыли так нестерпимо захотелось уже наконец-то кончить. Вдавив самого себя в постель - чтобы хоть в чем-то и как-то почувствовать прикосновение к раздразненному и чувствительному, тоскующему по любимым рукам и ласкам телу - все же перевернувшись на бок и уткнувшись взмокшим лбом в подушку, взвыть, стиснув от обиды и бессилия зубы.


	11. Часть III. Глава 11.

Пламя наконец-то оставило свои попытки потухнуть и свободно устремилось к небу, и только тогда Эрик, чья смена настала нести караул, спокойно лег на спину, заведя руки за голову. К концу подходил 1411 год, год знаменитой шотландской битвы при Харлоу, о которой сразу же по ее окончании стали складывать стихи и песни, вскоре дошедшие и до английских окраин. Через месяц зима обещала вступить в свои законные права, отобрав у, и без того промерзших за суровую осень, людей последние крохи тепла. Эрик вытянул к огню ноги, устраиваясь поудобней. Его напарник давно видел десятый сон, отправившись в царство Морфея еще до того, как был разведен костер. В отличие от Эрика его, толстобрюхого увальня, не беспокоил подступающий ночной холод. Дью был добрый, славный малый, умевший, не смотря на свои пивные объемы, чертовски хорошо драться. Зная, что от доверия к напарнику зависят их жизни, они с Эриком высоко ценили друг друга, а со временем, когда каждый доказал, что не так просто ест хлеб Томаса Бьюфорта, научились и уважать.  
Последние полгода их элитный отряд курировал территорию южных границ. Но вот уже две недели как они покинули пролив. Через него можно было попасть в соседнее государство – Францию, с которой у Британского королевства давно имелись особые счеты. Напряжение между двумя державами нарастало с каждый днем.  
Дью утверждал, что, будучи хорошим пловцом, преодолеть пролив вплавь, трудно, но вполне реально. И, хотя Эрик не поверил ему ни на секунду, считая этот шаг подлинным самоубийством, идея когда-нибудь махнуть таким образом в иные, отличные от ставшей уже родной Англии, места крепко засела в его голову. Но, не успела она развиться и оформиться во что-то более стоящее, чем призрачная мечта, как отряду было приказано возвращаться в Виндзор. Томас Бьюфорт писал, что здоровье Генриха Болингброка, расшатанное политическими дрязгами, нескончаемыми попытками доказать законность занимаемого престола, а так же вечными чудачествами своего второго по старшинству сына, было окончательно подорвано. Несколько раз по королевству уже начинали ползти слухи о смерти монарха. И каждый раз сам король опровергал их. Тем не менее, не бывает дыма без огня, и уже очень многие не верили в то, что основатель Ланкастерской династии продержится во главе Англии еще долгие годы. Большинство таких неверующих обращали свои взоры на принца Уэльского, даже не смотря на то, что в этом году король исключил сына из своего Совета. Кто-то говорил, что по политическим разногласиям, а кто-то утверждал, что Генриху Болингброку оказались не по нраву буйные попойки и неуемный нрав наследника. В связи со всем этим Англии, которая и так стояла на пороге войны с Францией, грозил еще и раскол внутри самой себя – в самом сердце королевского дома. Поддерживающее короля дворянство опасалось, что в момент его кончины, которую самые осторожные ждали со дня на день, за право престола передерутся не только дети Болингброка, но и все те, кто по тем или иным причинам претендуют на власть в Британии. Более худшие опасения Эрик слышал от тех, кто не верил в государственный переворот, но еще больше не доверял законному наследнику престола – двадцатичетырехлетнему пьянице, гуляке и развратнику. Именно такой ореол славы заслужил для себя принц Уэльский.  
Томас Бьюфорт был одним из тех, кто всецело доверял юному наследнику. Его короткие, походящие на монологи, беседы с Эриком не могли не удивлять. Как этот человек, не смотря на то, что вся Англия знала норов и повадки принца, яростно защищает его, не позволяя даже усомниться в том, что, взойдя на престол, наследник станет достойным королем?   
\- Когда-нибудь видел щенка, который никак не наиграется со своим хвостом, с листьями во дворе, с лужами после дождя? Он все носится и носится, даже когда на землю опускается ночь, и все взрослые псы засыпают в своих конурах. Ему до утра может казаться, что вокруг столько всего интересного - не стоит и спать, а потом, не пройдет и года, как вместо лопоухого несмышленыша у тебя по двору станет гулять громила пес, от которого вскоре понесут все окрестные суки. Вникаешь?  
Эрик вникал. Но все равно не мог поверить, что тот, о ком судачила вся страна, сможет встать у руля, тут же изменив своим привычкам. Но Томас настаивал на своем, и, в скором времени, у Эрика появилось навязчивое желание увидеть своими глазами знаменитого повесу. Ведь Бьюфорты так просто слов на ветер не бросали. Ни Том, ни Генри, епископ Винчестерский, никогда рта не открывали, если за этим не стоял какой-то смысл. И лукавить, как это было принято в Англии, не лукавили, и врать, как того требовала политика, не врали. Если им и нужно было ради чего-либо приукрасить правду, то оба брата находили такой способ, при котором их ложь была максимально правдивой.   
\- Вещь, которой верят меньше всего – это правда, - любил приговаривать Томас.   
Их с Эриком отношения постепенно обрели доверительно-близкий характер. Сперва Эрику казалось, что Томас Бьюфорт, словно по приказу, присматривает за ним, но продлилось это ровно до второго сражения, в котором они оказались рядом. Это была небольшая стычка с местным населением, решившим свергнуть неугодные им порядки. В тот раз Бьюфорту посчастливилось лично убедиться в том, что перед ним не просто человек с улицы, за которым по не совсем понятным причинам ему приходится следить, но вполне достойный воин, которого не стыдно держать в отряде. Вскоре Томас Бьюфорт назначил Эрика своей «левой рукой», и часто давал те задания, которые не доверял и самым значимым лицам из своей свиты. Конфликт с французами был одной из таких вещей.  
«Везет дураку в политику ввязываться», - думал про себя Эрик.  
С каждым годом родная земля и то, что с ним произошло, отходили на дальний план. Память милосердно затягивала пеленой старые раны. Но, видимо, таков уж человек – раз дано ему что-то, он вопреки всему тянет к себе это словно магнитом. Эрика тянуло к монархии. К королевствам, к их придворным интригам и политическим войнам. Тот, кто быстрее всего бежал от власти, облекался ей даже против своей воли.  
\- Попомни мое слово, - за кружкой доброго эля увещевал Бьюфорт Эрика, - пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем мы будем втянуты в эту войну на долгие годы. Что? – усмехался он. – Не нравится тебе эта затея?   
\- Не нравится, - бурчал Эрик, запивая рвущиеся с уст злые слова.  
Кто-кто, а он-то войны не желал. С Францией ли, или же с какой-либо другой страной. Навсегда распрощавшись для себя с мирской жизнью, лишенный покоя и обычных бытовых радостей, меньше всего на свете он хотел такой же участи для кого бы то ни было. Оставлять жен вдовами, мужей калеками, а детей – сиротами, в его, далеком от христианства, понимании было страшным грехом.  
\- Тебе ли этого не желать? – удивлялся Бьюфорт. – Тому, кто живет, ест и пьет за счет смерти.   
\- Я и наказан за это.   
\- Брось! – хлопал его по укрытому кожаной защитой плечу Томас. – Надо проще относиться к этой жизни!  
В этом был весь Томас Бьюфорт. Человек, решавший самые сложные задачи легко и не придавая этому особого значения. Даже когда король отстранил его от основных государственных дел, отправив в своеобразную ссылку вместе с непокорным наследником, даже тогда Бьюфорт сохранил положительный настрой. Хотя, по мнению Эрика, ему было отчего волноваться. Наследный принц, правящий весь 1410 год вместо хворавшего отца, постарался весь государственный аппарат перестроить под себя. Томас Бьюфорт, чуть было официально не получивший долгожданный титул графа Дорсета, являлся его «правой рукой», и вторым лицом в государстве. Чего никогда не случилось бы, правь Генрих Болингброк. По возвращении отца на престол, впавший в немилость, принц Уэльский автоматически потянул за собой и братьев Бьюфорт. Но, если Генри еще как-то переживал по этому поводу, опасаясь, если не расправы, то притеснений со стороны короля, то Томасу же было ровным счетом все равно.  
Эти и многие другие мысли роем вились в голове. Но чем ярче разгорался ночной огонь, чем больше на земле появлялось углей от его пожирающего пламени, тем спокойней становился ум Эрика. Тянуло в сладкий, дарующий умиротворение сон.  
«А может и правда прикорнуть на полчасика?»  
Эрик не спал уже несколько ночей – переход до Виндзора не был легким ни в плане дорог, ни в плане людей. Пока добирались до полноценного привала, успели заглянуть в деревню, отказывающуюся платить налоги. Бьюфорт, дабы не порочить и без того небезупречное имя королевской семьи, строго настрого запретил применять насилие к мирным жителям, что полностью устраивало Эрика. Но столкновения с людьми волей неволей случались. Не все любили Болингброка, и не все были готовы платить ему. И, соответственно, не все понимали намерения людей короля.   
В дозоре, на другом конце маленького лагеря, стоял еще один паренек, смышленый, уже успевший отличиться в боях. При том же Шрусбери ему было всего шестнадцать лет. Его ранили стрелой в плечо, отчего левая рука двигалась не так свободно как правая. Но это не помешало парню добиться таких высот, что сам Томас Бьюфорт порекомендовал его в отряд к Эрику. Такой человек сможет нести пост в одиночку.  
\- Чего бы ты хотел на самом деле? – спросил все за той же кружкой эля Томас. – Раз война тебе не по душе. Чего бы ты хотел?  
Этот вопрос Эрик часто задавал сам себе. И если раньше его мысли бездумно рисовали облик светловолосого мальчишки, то со временем даже это желание потухло, уступив место пустоте.   
\- Я не знаю, - сухо ответил он тогда, и не соврал. – Когда я хочу спать, я сплю. Когда хочу есть - ем. Когда мне хочется выпить и провести ночь с женщиной, я иду в кабак, - он пожал плечами. – Когда я чего-то хочу, я делаю это.   
Томас Бьюфорт усмехнулся:  
\- Так говорят люди, утратившие смысл.   
В лицо Эрика смотрели молчаливые, игриво подмигивающие звезды. Их россыпь украшала все небо над югом Англии. Казалось, чем ближе французская граница, тем небесные светила бледнее и дальше от земли. А чем дальше удаляешься на север, тем их свет становился насыщенней, ярче.   
Север манил более всех остальных стран и частей света. Со времен расставания с Генри, Эрику хотелось отправиться именно туда. Словно в тех землях он когда-то забыл нечто важное. Он мог бы назвать север своим домом, если бы точно не был уверен в том, что его родная земля находится далеко на востоке. В дальних, холодных странах чудились ему суровые, но справедливые люди, свобода нравов и древние, как сама жизнь, законы. Успокоение хотелось найти именно там. Часто он вспоминал слова Генри о причудливой земле: «Существует такое место, где нет королей и королевств. Там все равны. Там не неволят… Я хочу туда». И словно вторя его пожеланиям, Эрик всегда держал в голове мысль о том, что Англия – это не навсегда, что когда-нибудь он уйдет со службы Томасу Бьюфорту и исполнит мечту несносного Хэла.  
Дью беспокойно заворочался во сне, грузно перекатившись на другой бок и выпустив газы. Полено, ласкаемое пламенем костра, недовольное его поступком, громко треснуло, выдергивая Эрика из его мыслей.   
До столицы оставалось пару дней пешего пути. Томас Бьюфорт, не объясняя своих намерений, тем не менее, настоятельно требовал в письме военную подмогу именно в Виндзор, минуя Лондон. Из чего можно было заключить, что возникшие проблемы касаются далеко не короля, а, скорее всего, наследника, который частенько укрывался в Виндзорском замке. Отряд Эрика, разделившись на две неровные части, должен был соединиться в условном месте, в часе ходьбы от Лондона, и дальше влиться в небольшую армию Бьюфортов. Передовая часть отряда уже ушла далеко вперед. Тех же, кто остались с Эриком и Дью решать проблемы с не желавшей платить деревней, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Правда, обеих рук. Все они были неплохие воины, толковые ребята, прошедшие не одно сражение. Многие своими глазами видели Генриха Болингброка на поле сражений при Шрусбери. Один утверждал, что лежал рядом с самим принцем Уэльским, когда над разорванным стрелой лицом наследника колдовал суетливый лекарь. Томас Бьюфорт высоко ценил свою «левую руку» и нестоящих людей под его начало не подбирал.  
Эрик, стараясь, чтобы движения получились как можно более естественными, огляделся. Давящая тишина окружающего пространства с каждой секундой становилась все странней. Именно непристойный звук, изданный спящим Дью, натолкнул Эрика на мысль о том, что вокруг уж слишком тихо. Тише, чем могло бы быть на месте привала восьми крепких молодых ребят. Пускай даже половина из них, умотавшись за день, дрыхла мертвым сном.  
Он медленно поднялся с земли, но выпрямится в полный рост так до конца и не смог – брошенный при помощи пращи внушительных размеров камень попал ему четко в голову, в затылочную часть. Эрик пошатнулся на месте и, потеряв координацию движений, стал заваливаться в сторону. Падая, он успел бросить ножны меча в висевший над огнем котелок. Раздался оглушительный лязг: котелок сорвался с деревяшки и, покатившись, сбил часть оставленной после ужина посуды. Моментально проснувшийся Дью схватился за оружие, но пущенная из лесу стрела чиркнула его по правому колену. Дью взвыл, но меч не выронил. Из тех, кто сумел очнуться ото сна, к Эрику спешило два человека. Еще один, израненный, бился с кем-то на мечах у кромки леса. Самым вероятным из вариантов казался тот, в котором те трое, кто был вне поля зрения Эрика, остались лежать на земле с перерезанными глотками.   
\- У них лучник! – заорал Дью. – Эрик! Эй! Ты как? Цел?   
Следующая стрела угодила ему в левое предплечье. И только тогда он выронил меч.  
\- Нас перебьют как слепых котят! – заорал кто-то из своих ребят.  
Эрик попытался подняться с земли. Голова ныла, перед глазами все плыло, словно мир кренился в разные стороны, но выучка воина, который провел последний год в сражениях, помогла сопоставить расстановку сил. Били из лесу. Лучник, как правильно заметил Дью, был только один. Зато имелось несколько пращников. И с десяток не менее хороших, чем люди Эрика, воинов. Кто они и откуда, было непонятно. Рассмотреть внешний облик тех, с кем дрались, Эрик толком не смог – никаких отличительных знаков. Но, кем бы они ни оказались, одно было ясно – нападавшие не лесные разбойники и не толпа забулдыг, решившая поживиться за счет неместных путников. Вся операция была хорошо спланирована, начиная с того, что, напав на них ночью, королевских воинов застали врасплох, при минимальной охране и, дождавшись пока передовая часть отряда уйдет далеко вперед. То есть этот момент подстерегали. Значит, у них есть цель. Эта мысль оказалась последней, которую успел подумать Эрик. В следующий момент его грубо схватили за плечо и, развернув словно повисшую на крюке тушу, со всей дури ударили кулаком в лицо, вышибая и без того мутившееся сознание.

\- Если бы я считал вас глупцом, Генри, я бы не доверял вам так, как доверяю сейчас.  
Томас Бьюфорт засунул палец между воротником и собственной шеей, давая себе время немного отдохнуть от удушающего его костюма.  
\- Новый, - словно смутившись, пожаловался он Генри. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать – я жертва моды. Генри?  
\- Я вас слушаю, - отозвался принц.   
За последний год черты юного повесы Хэла окончательно растворились во внешнем облике молодого наследника. Пролегшая между бровей неглубокая морщина придала его лицу некую взрослую серьезность, сделав принца, как это называли в обществе, мыслителем. Буйные кудри, украшавшие всю юность голову Генри, сейчас были острижены и аккуратно зачесаны по обе стороны, на современный европейский манер. Давно бритый затылок оброс, и короткие колючие волосы торчали во все стороны. Если бы принц не был светловолос, то уже сейчас в его волосах можно было заметить изрядную долю седины.  
Генри больше не носил легких курток и кожаных ремней, на которых можно было повесить выдававший его высокое положение кинжал. Облаченный в длинный, расшитый серебряными нитями дублет, он кутался в меховой, богатый плащ, края которого цеплялись за массивные кольца, украшавшие руки наследника.   
\- Возможно, я слишком тороплю события, - признался он дядюшке.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Томас Бьюфорт. – Нет, мой юный принц, вы не торопите события. Давайте говорить начистоту. Ваш отец, дай бог ему дней жизни и процветания, серьезно болен. И не ровен час, когда на ваши плечи, мой милый, ляжет груз всего нашего государства. И у вас не будет времени решать вопросы с вашей многочисленной родней. Неужели это неразумно - заранее обезопасить себя?  
\- Мои братья решат, что я уже сейчас мечтаю взойти на трон. При живом отце. Этот позор не смоется даже, если я буду самым лучшим королем для Англии.   
\- А как вы хотели, мой дорогой? У короля… У будущего короля не может быть родственных чувств и связей. Вы уже сейчас являетесь лицом общественным, не человеком, но помазанником божьим. Понимаете меня, мой Генри? То, что решат ваши братья и то, что будет думать о вас ваш народ – все это и многое другое должно подчиняться не вашим мыслям, но делам Англии. И если ради нее необходимо вашей предосторожностью вызвать чье-то недовольство, то так тому и быть.   
\- Томас, вы толкаете меня на что-то немыслимое…  
\- Я лишь указываю вам один из вариантов, - выражая покорность, склонил голову Бьюфорт. – Не более.   
Расставшиеся к зиме с основным массивом листы, деревья, обрамлявшие длинный прогулочный подход к замку не укрывали собеседников от холодного, пронизывающего ветра. Он рвал с Томаса шапку, теребил полы плаща Генри. Ему, свободному, было все равно, кто перед ним – простой побирушка или же наследный принц. И даже тот факт, что возвышавшийся в конце дороги один из величайших замков Англии - Виндзорский замок принадлежал одному из тех двоих, кого он сейчас беспокоил, не было для ветра причиной утихнуть. Генри завидовал ветру – такому свободному, такому легкому и сильному, способному самому решать свою судьбу. Пока они с дядюшкой дошли до ворот, шальная стихия уже изменила свое направление и больше не беспокоила ни парк, ни замковые стены, ни тех, кому не посчастливилось выйти в такую погоду из дома по делам.   
\- Так что, мой принц, - аккуратно обратился к племяннику Томас. – Я соберу наших людей? Необязательно всех, - добавил он. – Несколько основных отрядов вполне хватит. А все остальные будут нести службу поблизости.  
\- Многие важные пункты останутся без надзора.  
\- Заменим этих вояк людьми вашего батюшки.   
\- Так тому и быть, Томас, - кивнул Генри, сильнее запахивая плащ. – Томас?  
\- Да, ваше Высочество?  
\- Томас, - Генри остановился и повернулся к дядюшке. – Вы ведь уже начали собирать людей. Не так ли, старый плут?  
\- Генри!.. – начал было Томас.  
\- Не лгите мне, - сделался серьезным Генри.   
И в этот момент начал походить на своего отца, чего с ним никогда ранее не случалось. Узнать в прежнем Хэле Генриха Болингброка было просто нереально – настолько они когда-то казались разными. Настолько, насколько Томас Бьюфорт не мог привыкнуть к тем изменениям, что случились с его дорогим племянником.   
«Он определенно будет хорошим королем. Отличным королем!» - в который раз повторил про себя Томас.  
\- Я не лгу, - смиренно отозвался Бьюфорт. – Я всегда нахожусь на страже ваших интересов. Поэтому, мой мальчик, я постоянно слежу за численностью и качеством наших войск…  
\- Вы как всегда уходите от прямого ответа, - отмахнулся от него Генри, тут же растеряв весь свой серьезный настрой. – Постарайтесь, чтобы о нашей договоренности не узнала ни одна живая душа.  
\- Мой брат…  
\- Вашему брату я верю. Но на все должно оборваться. Я ясно изъясняюсь?  
\- Да, ваше Высочество. Что-то еще?  
Они подошли к главному зданию, у дверей которого Генри ждал специально обученный человек, готовый по мановению руки наследника принять у него плащ и открыть перед монаршей особой дверь.   
\- Жаль, - вздохнул Генри, на мгновенье возвращаясь к себе прежнему, юному и мечтательному, - вы не можете избавить меня от всего этого.   
Томас Бьюфорт, прекрасно зная, о чем речь, еле заметно улыбнулся.   
\- Мой милый мальчик, - обратился он к принцу, - я не господь бог, и не мне решать, кому следует взойти на престол, а кому надобно пахать поле. Но мне кажется, что вы находитесь там, где должны находиться. Вы сможете с этим справиться. Просто смиритесь с тем, что отныне вы принадлежите своей стране и своему народу. Подчинитесь.   
\- Знаете, Томас, иногда мне кажется, что стоит немного подождать и все изменится. Все вернется на круги своя.   
\- Вы?.. – Бьюфорт запнулся, не зная, следует ли быть настолько откровенным с племянником. – Вы все еще ждете его возвращения?  
Томасу показалась, что, не смотря на светлое время суток, глаза Генри потемнели, словно их повело густой туманной поволокой. Немигающим взглядом принц уставился себе под ноги, словно там находилось нечто его поразившее. На самом же деле Томас прекрасно знал, что в данную минуту мысли наследника унеслись далеко назад, в те времена, когда еще существовал юный Хэл, к человеку, за голову которого в другой стране была назначена огромная цена. Генри не любил вспоминать то время, не любил, когда кто-нибудь, кто был в курсе тех событий его жизни, заговаривали об этом. Но иногда сам оговаривался, что приводило к коротким и всегда крайне болезненным вспышкам воспоминаний. Нередко Томас становился свидетелем монологов, произносимых принцем о том, кого он когда-то любил. И Бьюфорт мог поклясться на Библии, что стоит ему раскрыть рот и кому-нибудь рассказать об этом, как на следующий же день его бренное тело будет вполне официально болтаться в петле. Потому что верный дядюшка не был дураком и действительно верил в то, что Генри будет хорошим королем. А хороший король подобен богу - следов своей человечности не оставляет.   
\- Что говорят ваши люди? – вместо ответа севшим голосом спросил Генри.  
\- Я дал вам слово, ваше Высочество, с ним все в порядке. Мои люди есть и в отряде, и среди тех, чьи имена, случись чего, не узнает ни одна живая душа.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Генри, и, развернувшись, добавил. – Пусть так и будет дальше.   
Когда он ушел, Томас Бьюфорт перевел дух. Он никогда не боялся своего будущего короля (в том, что Генри станет следующим, кто займет английский престол, он не сомневался), но все же старался не впадать в немилость. И в этом плане лучшим подспорьем, чем быть личным ангелом хранителем облаченного в плоть королевского сердца, ничего придумать было нельзя. 

Когда Дью пришел в себя, оказалось, что никакого привала нет, и что последнее, что он видел перед тем, как потерять сознание – гибнущих братьев по оружию, тоже нет. Он лежал в чистой постели, с перевязанным плечом и хорошо зафиксированной ногой, которая ныла так, что не было сил ею пошевелить. Вокруг оказалась обычная жилая комната, главным предметом мебелировки которой была как раз кровать, на которой и покоился Дью. На самом ее краю сидела молоденькая хорошенького вида женщина. Сперва она показалась Дью ангелом, спустившимся с небес, дабы забрать его грешную душу – так она была светла, в ореоле своих пушистых, невиданно чистых и длинных кос. Голубого цвета глаза смотрели на раненого бесстрастно и изучающе.  
\- Пейте, - попросила она, протягивая к нему кружку с водой. – Хотите есть? Я сейчас принесу, - она поднялась с кровати. – Вы потеряли много крови.  
\- Где я? – он резко схватил ее за руку, стараясь при этом, чтобы движение не потревожило ногу. - Где Эрик?  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - женщина отрицательно помотала головой, и Дью невольно отметил, что большей красоты в человеке он никогда в своей жизни не видел.  
Мягкий свет, проникавший в комнату через единственное окно, касался лица, волос и спрятанного под бывшей когда-то белой кофтой плеча женщины. Он словно очищал ее, такую неземную, во всей той черноте, которая, несмотря на видимость уборки, присутствовала кругом. Она могла быть посланницей небес, что – Дью слышал – где-то на Севере ходили по полям сражений и забирали погибших в бою, чтобы затем доставить их в золотые чертоги, где жизнь бравых воинов будет сплошным раем. Дью верил во все, что говорили ему священнослужители, тыча в свои странные, расписанные непонятными символами книги. Он верил во второе пришествие, и во Христа, верил в вечную жизнь, которой он, естественно, недостоин, верил в ад и страшные муки. И боялся всего этого, прося у господа бога прощения каждый раз, когда после боя подсчитывал количество убитых и искалеченных им людей. Ему жутко хотелось, чтобы ничего из того, о чем твердят священники, не было, а были лишь вот такие прекрасные женщины с золотыми косами, ниспадающими на плечи и белую грудь. И чтобы после смерти Дью эти женщины взяли бы его под руки и ввели бы в царство вечной славы и доблести. Вот что на самом деле хотел Дью.   
\- Меня не было рядом, когда вас нашли.   
\- Где меня нашли? Кто?  
\- Для без пяти минут покойника вы слишком болтливы, - раздался из-за женской спины низкий мужской голос.  
\- Мы нашли вас – единственно выжившего из всех тех, кто попал в устроенную мясорубку, - продолжил голос, и вскоре Дью увидел его обладателя.  
Высокий рыжеволосый парень, причудливо одетый для тех мест, которые проходил Дью с отрядом Эрика, встал возле кровати больного. Ни тебе шоссов, ни рубахи, какую носили все английские парни его возраста. Дью прикинул, что мальчишке было чуть за двадцать, не больше. Он бы дал ему все пятнадцать, если бы не злой, хитрый и цепкий взгляд темных, как сама глубина океана, глаз.   
Рядом с парнем присоседился громила, не меньше самого Эрика, а то и больше. На нем была та же странная одежда, и Дью окончательно убедился в том, что перед ним не местные, которые по какой-то причине отлично знают язык его родной страны. Громила не соизволил произнести ни слова, предоставив право голоса своему мелкому подельнику. Рыжий, тем временем, продолжал.   
\- Вам очень повезло, что мы нашли вас раньше, чем вся ваша кровь успела уйти в землю.   
\- Кто вы?  
\- Я? – парнишка задумался. – Я – лекарь.   
\- Он очень хороший лекарь, - продолжила за него женщина. – Он спас вам жизнь.   
\- Зачем вы это сделали?   
\- А вот это уже другой вопрос, - улыбнулся рыжий и присел рядом с Дью. – Вы нам, так сказать, пригодитесь.   
\- Для чего? Что вам от меня нужно?  
\- Ну-ну, - покачал головой парнишка, наиграно поправляя покрывало на огромном брюхе больного. – Не стоит так волноваться. Иначе откроются раны и, вполне вероятно, вы вновь попытается уйти от нас на тот свет.   
\- Нужно, чтобы вы помогли нам найти вашего главного, - подал голос громила.   
\- Томаса Бьюфорта? – удивился Дью.  
В его голове тут же пронесся целый ворох мыслей, начиная с той, что в стране-таки произошел государственный переворот и заканчивая тем, что его лично втягивают в какую-то ужасную авантюру, грозящую неприятностями семейству Бьюфорт. По правде сказать, Дью не хотелось ни первого, ни второго. Но, если при государственном перевороте у него еще были шансы выкарабкаться из сложившейся задницы, то заговор против Томаса Бьюфорта грозил очень нехорошими вещами.  
\- Нет, - отрезал рыжий все его сомнения. – Нам следует разыскать Эрика, человека, под началом которого стоял ваш отряд.   
\- Эрика? А он… Он разве жив?  
\- Среди убитых его не было.   
\- Но… Я даже не знаю, кто мог на нас напасть.   
\- Мой брат, - рыжий кивнул на совершенно не похожего на него громилу, - отличный следопыт. Ему под силу читать те знаки, о которых вы и понятия не имеете. Думаю, мы как-нибудь справимся с тем, чтобы узнать ту часть света, в которую утащили нужного нам человека.   
\- А сейчас, - вновь заговорила женщина, - отдыхайте. Вам надо поправиться и набраться сил. Предстоит, - она мило улыбнулась, - дальний путь. Правда? – повернулась она к громиле и тот, улыбнувшись ей в ответ, согласно кивнул.   
\- Ну, и чудненько, - поднимаясь с кровати, заключил рыжий так, словно Дью уже дал свое согласие на помощь. – Тогда завтра выступаем.   
\- А!.. Как же моя нога?  
Он попытался приподняться на постели, но женщина поспешила уложить его обратно. Дью отметил, что силе, с которой она взяла его за плечи и мягко заставила откинуться на подушку, мог бы позавидовать любовь здоровый мужчина.  
Эти люди были странными и пугали ничего не понимающего Дью. От них исходили опасность и спокойная уверенность одновременно, что можно было назвать одним известным ему словом – власть имущие. Люди, которые ведут себя подобным образом, обычно обладают безраздельной силой творить то, что другим запрещает не только закон, но и совесть.   
\- А что нога? – удивленно обернулся находящийся уже на пороге комнаты рыжий лекарь. – Ноги-то у вас целы. Завтра сможете встать.  
\- Смогу, - несколько растеряно кивнул Дью, опустив взгляд на свои, прикрытые покрывалом ноги.   
Из-за огромного пуза он их почти не видел. И когда снова поднял взгляд на рыжего, тот уже захлопывал за собой дверь. С ним вместе ушел и громила.   
\- Кто они? – тихо спросил Дью у женщины, которая готовилась подать ему миску с похлебкой.   
\- Они? – переспросила она, заправляя за ухо прядь золотистых кос. – Они - боги. Боги своего дела, - добавила, ласково погладив Дью по руке. – И вам будет лучше, - поставив перед ним миску, она направилась вон из комнаты, - с ними сотрудничать. Потому что, как и любые боги, они очень жестоки.


	12. Часть III. Глава 12.

Чем дальше от Лондона, тем уже и мельче становилась Темза. Не ощущая на себе давления Северного моря, она стихала, сливаясь с неспешным, размеренным течением жизни, далекой от столичной суеты.  
За спиной остался утонувший в тумане замок, и лишь торчащие поверх белесой дымки макушки замковых башен служили ориентиром спешащим к нему в эту новогоднюю ночь путникам. Генри спустился на два шага к кромке воды, совсем утеряв из виду как замок, так и тоненькое деревце - отметку для возвращения назад. Дернув зацепившийся за куст плащ, он услышал предательский треск порвавшейся материи. И в тот же миг из ползущего с реки тумана вынырнул укрытый толстым, с подбоем, плащом Нед Пойнс. За ним, словно мешок со свиными потрохами, тяжело ступая и переваливаясь с бока на бок, шел, охая, старик лет шестидесяти. На его широком кожаном поясе висели короткий кинжал и «кошачья» сума. Кроме дублета и широких, заправленных в башмаки штанов на нем не было ничего, что укрыло бы его от наступающего ночного холода. В пухлых руках он держал широкополую шляпу с истрепанным засаленным пером.  
\- Чертов Хэл! – взмолился толстяк, заметив застывшего у раскидистого куста принца. – Старых друзей надобно встречать в теплых залах бокалом хорошего хереса и компанией милых прелестниц! На что мы рассчитывали, Нед? – хлопнул он по спине Пойнса, от чего тот сморщился, словно в него кинули лепешкой дерьма. – На это ли? Холод Темзы и промокшие башмаки?! Ничего не скажешь, хорошенький приемчик, любезный Хэл!  
\- Прекрати брюзжать, старый недотепа, - беззлобно осадил его Генри. – Твое место на виселице, так тебе ли сетовать на милостиво текущую по нашим землям Темзу?  
\- Я рад, что вы в добром здравии, ваше высочество, - Пойнс обнял Генри, похлопав того по спине.  
\- Трудно помереть, сидя в четырех стенах, - усмехнулся Генри.  
\- Да всем бы те четыре стены, в которых вы киснете, милый принц! – заметил толстяк, кивая в ту сторону, где еще недавно виднелся Виндзорский замок.  
\- Молчи, увалень, - одернул его Пойнс.- Его высочество желает развлекаться, а не слушать твою болтовню.   
\- Только за мою болтовню он меня и любит, не так ли, дорогой принц? – Он тоже обнял Генри, прижав его к своему сильно выступающему вперед пузу.  
\- Оставь его, Нед, - попросил Генри. – Скажи лучше, ты нашел место, где мы можем отдохнуть без лишних глаз?  
\- Боюсь огорчить вас, дорогой мой Генри, но найти в Англии место, где бы не знали принца Уэльского – значит найти новое, неизведанное место в нашем королевстве.   
\- Я верю в тебя, Нед, - улыбнулся Генри.   
\- Не браните слишком строго, коли не угожу, - картинно поклонился Пойнс.   
Он прошмыгнул мимо Генри и сделал знак следовать за собой.  
Туман с Темзы наползал быстро и неотвратимо, будто стараясь догнать удаляющихся от него людей. Он двигался в сторону замка, где, столкнувшись с крепостными стенами, «переливался» через них и полз дальше, устремляясь к жилым улицам Виндзора.  
\- Шевелите! Шевелите задницами! – добродушно поторапливал толстяк, еле поспевая за укрывшимися плащами молодыми мужчинами.

Кабак гудел словно труба, в которую забрался проказник ветер. Кого здесь только не было! И бедных, на которых одежка висела лохмотьями, и богатых, кто мог похвастаться наличием оружия на поясе, мужчин, женщин, стариков и старух и даже растерявших половину своих молочных зубов детей.   
Пойнс выбрал самый дальний стол, спрятавшийся, точно скромница на шумном празднике, в тени угла: отсюда было видно всех и все, их же мог бы увидеть лишь самый зоркий и любопытный.   
\- Что за радость? – ворчал толстяк, размещая свою жирную тушу на лавке, на которой могло бы за раз уместиться до трех человек. – Сидеть, словно курицы на насесте, смотреть на всех, кто веселится вокруг, и носу не казать? Хэл! Кого мы тут высиживаем? Какие золотые яйца? Уж, часом, не обеднела ли, - он загоготал, - казна вашего батюшки?  
\- Когда закончится казна моего батюшки…  
\- Да пошлет господь ему долгих лет жизни, - быстро вставил Пойнс.  
\- … я продам твое жирное брюхо твоим врагам – они мне дорого за него заплатят, - парировал Генри.  
\- Кому я буду дохлый нужен, голубчик мой?  
\- А кто сказал, что перед этим смерть приберет тебя к рукам?  
\- Да какой дурак отдастся в руки своих врагов прежде, чем его обнимет смерть?   
\- Уж поверь, - ухмыльнулся Генри, - и после смерти найдутся охотники поглумиться над твоим бренным телом.  
\- Да, люблю я суку-матушку нашу жизнь, - удовлетворительно крякнул толстяк. – Ведь тот никогда полноценно не жил, кто врагов себе не нажил.  
Видавшая виды миссис принесла им по кружке хересу, за что получила от толстяка хорошенький шлепок по своему широкому обвисшему заду.  
\- Ух, красотка! – заверил ее толстяк, от чего миссис широко и кокетливо заулыбалась ртом, в котором не хватало доброй половины зубов.  
\- Ну, что? – ухвативши кружку, начал Нед. – Выпьем за приближающийся одна тысяча четыреста двенадцатый год?   
\- Да будет он милостив к нам, - поддержал его Генри.  
С громким стуком три кружки столкнулись в дружеском приветствии, щедро закапав и без того нечистый стол каплями хереса. И этот звук тут же потонул в десятке других таких же.  
Когда кружки наполнились в четвертый раз, толстозадая миссис, оценив запас кошельков троих таинственных посетителей, принесла тарелки с мясом, сыром, ячменным хлебом, луком вперемешку с нарезанной репой, а также поставила перед толстяком огромную миску с похлебкой. Венцом сего гастрономического раздолья оказались три бутылки неплохого хереса, припасенные как раз на тот случай, коли в кабак заглянут состоятельные гости. А в том, что к ней на огонек зашли не совсем обычные люди, хозяйка не сомневалась.   
Кое-кто из посетителей, заметив, что дальний столик обслуживают с особым рвением, стал поглядывать на темный угол с опаской и неодобрением.   
\- Если пожелаете, ваше высочество, мы в любой момент можем покинуть это заведение, - шепнул Пойнс. – У меня на примете имеется еще парочка неплохих кабаков на севере и одно дивное местечко недалеко от замка. Но, боюсь, там вас могут узнать…  
\- Брось! – ударил кулаком по столу толстяк. – Что за чушь, скрываться в такую ночь?! Прятаться, словно зайцы, трястись, вдруг кто увидит, какие мы на самом деле. Хэл! Право слово! Мой мальчик, давно ли вы стали стариком и трусом? Давно ли забыли, каково это, когда хмель до блевоты кружит голову и зовет на подвиги, когда в компании разгоряченных девок яйца гудят – так хочется засадить какой-нибудь потаскушке?!  
Плешивый дед, забравшись с ногами на стол, заиграл на кельтской дудке, помогая себе – притоптывая ногами и бешено вращая глазами. Народ, кто попьяней, кинулся плясать, хватая за руки и за подолы праздно стоящих женщин. Кабак, и без того напоминавший адский котел, погрузился в состояние совершеннейшей вакханалии. С заднего двора доносились крики чем-то потревоженной козы, блеющей так, словно она сию секунду отходит к богу, визжали дети, ныряя под столы и стягивая у неосмотрительных гостей недопитые кружки хереса, заливались смехом подобревшие от спиртного женщины, гоготали мужчины. Кто-то пел, не попадая в тон дедовой вполне себе ладной мелодии.  
Пойнс искоса посмотрел на Генри, оценивая степень готовности принца кутить. Вокруг жила своей жизнью заведенная толпа, десятки искусных собеседников и болтунов восседали за липкими покоцанными столами, забияки и весельчаки уже были готовы развлекать народ, а пышногрудые хохотушки - обниматься без прелюдий. Еще много всего, что любил и ценил принц в простецких гулянках, вертелось перед их носом, зазывая в свои грязные, развратные и такие сладкие объятия. Но Хэл не спешил подавать заученных Недом знаков. Он сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в свою кружку, и, не замечая окружавшего его веселья, о чем-то думал.  
\- Ваше высочество, - тихо обратился к нему Пойнс, отметив для себя, что за то время, пока они не виделись, Хэл стал более походить на отца, нежели прежде, а также сделался менее разговорчивым и не в меру задумчивым. – Только скажите, и я сделаю все, о чем вы пожелаете.  
\- Так уж и все, верный Нед? – поднял на него полный лукавства и затаенного веселья взгляд Генри.  
Пойнса прошиб жар. Вмиг зародившись в груди, он отпрянул от сердца стайкой вспугнутых птичек и быстро растекся по всему телу. Нед сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и, впервые в жизни не выдержав, отвел от принца взгляд.  
\- Конечно, - согласно кивнул он головой.  
Хэл изменился. И Нед, не сообразивший это сразу, сейчас наконец-то увидел то, что бросалось в глаза лишь при пристальном рассмотрении. Дело было не во внешности, и не в возрасте, и не в изменившейся, ставшей более богатой одежде. Беззаботный, готовый кутить сутки напролет мальчишка Хэл, по какой-то неизвестной Пойнсу причине, уступил место молодому мужчине, серьезному и властному, во взгляде которого читалось злобное ехидство и светился недюжий ум. Нед, встретившийся в юности со многими подводными камнями жизни, знал такой сорт людей: в детстве они ангелы, в юности весельчаки и гуляки, а стоит им войти в зрелый возраст, как пташка превращается в коршуна.   
Но главным, с удивлением отметил Пойнс, оказалась его собственная реакция на принца. Возмужав, Хэл превратился в настоящий лакомый кусок. Озорство общения и неразборчивость в постели переплавились в нем в спокойную сексуальность и зверскую притягательность. Нед вдруг осознал, что больше не сможет таскать принцу разнообразных девчонок для утех. Теперь принц сам выбирает того, с кем ему спать, кого он хочет. Исподтишка Пойнс окинул его взглядом, проглотив образовавшуюся во рту слюну. Не будь Хэл принцем, не будь он его господином, тем, кто его от плахи спасал, тем, кто мог одним словом его на эту плаху отправить, Нед бы не отказался засадить ему по самое не балуйся, схватить его прямо сейчас и потащить туда, где надрывно орала коза, где пахло сеном, где можно было, не боясь, трогать этого красивого, статного мужчину с немного грустной, затаенной в уголках губ улыбкой.  
\- Я подумаю над твоим предложением, Нед, - улыбнулся ему Генри и, не став больше мучить его взглядом, вновь вернулся к созерцанию мутной жидкости на дне своей кружки.  
\- Вы будто отца родного похоронили, - не дождавшись продолжения этого странного разговора, влез толстяк. – Кого потеряли, дражайший Хэл? Такого взгляда, как у вас, не бывает даже у таких стариков, как я! А уж я, поверьте мне, немало повидал. Сколько раз смерть смотрела в лицо мне и моим близким!..  
\- Не пизди, старый пройдоха, - оборвал его Пойнс, - нет у тебя никого из родных.  
\- Почем ты знаешь, молокосос, кто у меня есть? Коли кого из моих смерть прибрала, так ты тут мне язык не распускай. О покойниках только хорошо.  
\- А я не о покойниках, я о тебе, - усмехнулся ему в лицо мужчина.  
\- Ах ты увертыш! – захохотал толстяк. – Из всего, что я говорю, свое вывернет! И соврать-то не даст, совесть пиздливая. – Он повернулся к Генри. – Что, мой мальчик? Надоели мы вам, оборванцы, со своими глупыми шутками? Вы вот смеетесь надо мной, а я вижу, что глаза-то у вас не улыбаются. Нет в вас света. Сидите тут, словно у вас сердце вырезали.  
О сердце принца знали многие, кто еще несколько лет назад обитал в трактире миссис Куикли. Но даже те, кто был в курсе, что произошло с королевским сыном, благоразумно предпочитали молчать. По Англии уже ползли слухи о том, что отпрыск Болингброка гораздо жестче и более жесток и скор на расправу, чем его хворающий батюшка.  
\- Смотрите, вон та девочка… Ей еще пятнадцати нет. Вы посмотрите, какая она аппетитная! Нет, ну вы только гляньте! Этот сочный плод явно еще никем не сорван. Не желаете ли, милый друг, быть первым?  
\- Уступаю тебе первенство, - картинно взмахнул рукой Генри. – В знак, так сказать, нашей долгой разлуки и столь приятной встречи. Иди, толстобрюхий, забирай свой приз.   
\- Иди, иди, - поторопил встающего с лавки старика Пойнс. – Сеновал ждет вас.  
\- Когда она будет орать подо мной, как та коза, что уже добрый час надрывается на чертовом дворе, не смейте мне завидовать, стервецы! – добродушно хохотнул он, взлохматив Генри отросшие космы.  
\- Смеем ли мы? - оттолкнул его от себя Хэл.  
\- Стоило вам уехать из Лондона, - тихо заметил толстяк, понимая, что Пойнс не станет перечить своему господину в его тихой меланхолии, - как вы, в окружении своих добропорядочных дядюшек, превратились в настоящего маменькиного сынка!  
\- Следи за словами, свиные потроха! – процедил сквозь зубы Пойнс.  
\- Все нормально, Нед, - положил руку ему на плечо Генри.  
Херес ударил ему в голову и дальше медленно потек теплом по всему телу. Опостылевшая за много лет, но, тем не менее, привычная обстановка веселья и пьяного угара захватывала его, увлекая за собой. Что ж поделать, думалось Генри, коли для него все едино – что званый ужин в замке, что пьянка в придорожном кабаке? Если нет разницы, зачем о чем-то думать и выбирать? Делай то, что нравится. Делай то, что хочется. Разве не за этим он, пренебрегая советами Томаса Бьюфорта, вызвал верного Пойнса? Чтобы напиться и забыться, разгуляться и хоть в последний раз ощутить вкус неумолимо ускользающей от него свободы.  
Толстяк оказался прав. Потеряв сердце, за честью не гоняются.   
– Наш старый добрый увалень, дожив до своих позорных седин, так ничего и не смыслит в жизни. Но не стоит его бранить за это. Ум дается не каждому, а мудрость порой вообще не спускается на эту землю.   
\- Ваше высочество… - начало было Нед.  
\- Развлечемся? – улыбаясь, резко осведомился у кого-то, кто стоял за спиной Пойнса, Генри. – Эй! – заорал он в сторону толстозадой миссис, которая отчитывала сильно проштрафившегося гостя. – Хозяйка! Красавица! Еще хересу! Не жалей! Неси все то, что есть у тебя в закромах! Неси все самое лучше! Неси на всех! Неси, неси! Плачу!  
Шум, поднявшийся после его слов, был сравним разве что с криками английских солдат в битве при Шрусбери, когда по рядам прошел глас о победе Генриха Болингброка. Пляшущий дед, перестав плясать и откинув куда-то в толпу свою дудку, прямо со стола, сверху вниз ринулся к Генри - обнимать щедрого молодого человека, подарившего такую радость в этот ненастный вечер. Его затею с музыкой тут же подхватили двое бойких мальчишек, которым толстозадая миссис выдала за это по паре пенсов.  
\- Эй! – перекрикивала толпу хозяйка. – Дуги! Спустись-ка в погреб да помоги мне с бочонком! Не слышал, что ли?! Щедрый господин за все платит!  
Под поднявшийся гвалт и вспыхнувшие всеобщее веселье и радость от полностью кем-то оплачиваемой выпивки толстяк, пощипывая за зад, уводил на задний двор кабака молоденькую девчушку.  
\- Ваше высочество, - наклонился к Генри Пойнс, когда принц, обнявшись с каким-то пьянчугой, чокался кружкой с тянувшимися к нему гостями кабака, - не смею портить вам веселье, но позвольте напомнить, что аккуратность не помешает.  
\- Нед, - обернулся к нему Генри и в тот же момент, не изменившись в лице, потянулся вперед и быстрым, но чувственным поцелуем с силой коснулся губ Пойнса. – Не за тем я звал тебя, - лукаво улыбнулся он, - чтобы ты мне тут занудствовал.  
И не успел ошарашенный, потерявший дар речи Пойнс что-либо ответить, как его подхватила пустившаяся в пляс толпа и увлекла в самую гущу творившейся в кабаке вакханалии.

Их было не больше восьми человек. Эрик прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, людей, напавших на его отряд, было гораздо больше, но тех, кто сейчас тащил его непонятно куда, было именно восемь. Несмотря на завязанные глаза, он уже различал пленивших его. Номер Один – тот, что командовал отрядом - был серьезным мужчиной в годах, бывшим военным. Явно находился в бегах и работал наемником. К нему Эрик испытывал неконтролируемое чувство уважения. Мало того, что он понимал, в каком положении оказался его противник - за время пути Эрик убедился, что, невзирая на выполняемую им работу, мужчина не был лишен честности и благородства, - никто из его людей не затевал ссор из-за оплаты, количества еды, теплой одежды или же каких-либо иных нужд, с которыми сталкивается любой отряд. На привале номер Один неизменно приказывал «всем поровну». В тот момент, когда на них напали не ведавшие, с кем связываются, сельские разбойники, он защищал не только своих людей, но и самого Эрика, неспособного самостоятельно управлять лошадью.  
\- Извини, мужик, - с силой толкая Эрика в бок и тем самым сбрасывая того с лошади, крикнул номер Один, - полежи тут пока. Заденут. Отмахаемся - вернусь за тобой. Ребята, – заорал он, – защищаем пленника!   
Его помощник, номер Два, был храбрым оголтелым парнем лет на десять моложе самого Эрика. После столкновения с разбойниками он недолго, но нагловато спорил с номером Один.  
\- Мы своих людей чуть не потеряли, а ты его жопу прикрывал!   
\- Да, - поддакнул кто-то из номеров с Пятого по Восьмой. – Деньги за него хорошие, но своя жизнь-то дороже денег.  
Номер Один долго молчал, выслушивая подзадориваемых номером Два ребят, а затем просто спросил:  
\- Безоружного, связанного не защитить?  
Больше никто ничего не возражал. Даже номер Два заткнулся. Из чего Эрик сделал вывод о непререкаемом авторитете номера Один среди своих воинов.  
Номер Три и Четыре были братьями и постоянно ссорились, чем в пути развлекали весь отряд. Старший, небольшого роста, широкоплечий, часто помогал Эрику влезать на лошадь. В пути за разговором ребята любили посмеяться над его уже превратившимся в анекдот блядством. Любитель юбок беззлобно отшучивался. Его младший брат, высокий верзила, был не в пример родственничку молчалив. На стоянках он занимался охотой и приготовлением еды.  
\- Тебе бы, парень, не воевать, - как-то не удержался и заговорил с ним Эрик. – Готовишь как бог.  
\- Чего?! – тут же возопил старший брат. – Ты моего брата на кухню послал?!  
\- Остынь, - спокойно посоветовал номер Один.  
\- Он его бабой назвал! – не унимался Старший.  
\- Он сказал то, что сказал, - отрезал главный и дальше трапеза продолжилась в тишине.   
Пять, Шесть, Семь и Восемь были рядовыми, один на другого похожими ребятами. Их Эрик называл «отряд безликих».  
Несколько дней пути на него никто не обращал внимания. Его кормили, позволяли с сопровождающим сгонять в кусты, проверяли затянутые на манер кандалов на руках и ногах веревки, сажали на лошадь и, не говоря ни слова, везли на юг. Сторону света Эрик тоже определил – по муравейнику, в который его на привале усадили по ошибке.   
День на пятый номер Два впервые обратился напрямую к нему. Сняв Эрика с лошади, он приблизился к нему вплотную и тихо, беззлобно посоветовал:  
\- Вздумаешь бежать – прирежу. Ты мне еще за Харди не ответил. Он, пока ты голожопый в яме валялся, тебя защищал – ему руку повредили.  
\- Ему за меня заплатили – оправится, - спокойно ответил Эрик.  
Номер Два сплюнул, и Эрику показалось, что ему на ногу.   
Они входили в шумный город через боковые ворота, о которых номер Один, недолго беседуя с охраной, сумел договориться.   
\- Беглый, - донесся до Эрика его ровный, наполненный достоинством голос.   
Сперва его охватил дурман едких трав и оглушили крики местных торговцев. Они совали Эрику под нос вонючие мази и жидкости, горлопанили на всех языках мира и, кажется, вообще не замечали, что он идет связанный, с закрытыми глазами.  
Затем запахи изменились, и дальше Эрика охватили ароматы свежевыпеченного хлеба, молока, затем мяса, рыбы, вновь каких-то трав и многого другого, от чего сводило наполненный полупустой походной баландой желудок.  
\- Пшли прочь! – орал торговкам Старший брат.   
\- Ты смотри, - хохотали за его спиной ребята, - гонит, а сам за жопу щиплет.  
\- Да ты погоди! Это он еще не осознал, где находится, а как осознает, так мы его опять из трактиров вытаскивать будем!  
\- А чего его вытаскивать? – вступил в разговор ведущий Эрика номер Два. – Нажрется - сам вывалится.   
Эрик вспомнил Дью и свой отряд. Скольких его ребят перебили эти славные парни? Кому удалось спастись, а кто пострадал из-за того, что некто неизвестный возжелал себе такого пленника? Судя по тому, что он успел понять, все его ребята сейчас гнили на месте привала. Номер Один был опытным человеком, много повидавшим и много чего умеющим, и в его отряде не могло быть менее опытных воинов.  
\- Когда они заплатят оставшуюся часть? – спросил номер Два, когда они прошли торговые ряды и вышли на тихие, залитые солнечным светом улочки.   
\- При передаче пленника.   
\- Ребята! – обратился к своим номер Два. – Значит, сегодня мы кутим!  
После многочисленных поворотов, спусков и подъемов, после грязных луж и хрюкающих свиней, кудахчущих кур, орущих детей, неясных поскрипываний, после узких проходов, в которых приходилось протискиваться боком, после нескольких постов охраны, с которыми номер Один неизменно договаривался, Эрика наконец-то ввели в темную прохладную комнату, которая, не стоило и гадать, являлась конечной целью их путешествия.  
Пахло валенным мысом и козьим сыром. Лавка, на которую усадили Эрика, оказалась липкой и в некоторых местах мокрой.  
\- Ждите на улице, - приказал номер Один,, и часть его людей покинула помещение.   
В следующий миг Эрика пробил холодный пот. Тот, кто заговорил следом за номером Один, не входил в ставший ему уже привычным отряд. Этот человек находился здесь, в этой комнате, и был тем, кому собирались передать пленника.  
\- Невероятно! Неужели это и правда он? Харольд, вы просто волшебник.  
У него был незнакомый Эрику низкий неприятный голос. И, тем не менее, Эрик знал этого человека. Знал, потому что сам говорил с точно таким же выговором, как у него – словно жуя, раскатывая «р» и глотая окончания слов. Он мог поклясться, что так не говорили нигде, кроме одного единственного места – его родного королевства.


	13. Часть III. Глава 13.

Через три дня пути им встретилась первая жилая деревня. Было в ней всего-то три улицы, одна из которых вела на старое, в два раза больше самого поселения, кладбище. Самая широкая улица обвивала кладбищенский холм почти что целиком и, словно змея, сама себя кусала за хвост. Одноэтажные серые домики, один не отличимый от другого, стояли так плотно стена к стене, что Дью невольно задался вопросом, а где же эти люди держат свои огороды и где в летний знойный день они сидят под тенистым раскидистым деревом, спасаясь от лучей палящего солнца, отдыхают?  
Его спутники мало что знали о нравах и быте старушки Англии. Тот, кто назвался Эваном, был нелюдим и в разговор вступал крайне неохотно. За все время пути именно к нему Дью проникся самым, с его точки зрения, неоправданным доверием. Не видя этого человека в бою, не зная на что он способен, тем не менее, старый вояка чувствовал в нем почти что точную копию Эрика. Была в нем та же внутренняя, необъяснимая сила, дарующая людям не только честь и достоинство, но и неизбежное одиночество. Разве что внешне они разнились как день и ночь. Южанин Эрик был русоволос, кареглаз и, не смотря на свое закаленное, натруженное в боях сложение, худощав. От него, чтобы ни случилось, как бы он ни жил, всегда веяло неизбывной пустотой и утратой, словно эти вещи были чем-то вроде неизлечимой болезни. Белокожий, с львиной гривой пшеничного цвета волос Эван излучал огромную, тяжелую, словно неподвижная гора, силу. Все его существо дышало здоровьем и молодостью. За время пути Дью ни раз оговаривался и называл парня Эриком. Того сравнение нисколько не раздражало. По всей видимости, он вообще ни разу в жизни не видел, как выглядит разыскиваемый им человек. Что неизменно приводило Дью в смятение и раздумья. Несколько раз он пытался вытянуть информацию из младшего брата, но тот, при всей своей болтливости, умел много говорить только ему самому полезные и нужные вещи. В итоге Дью не удалось разговорить своих спутников и выяснить, зачем им Эрик.  
Рыжеволосого же мальчугана-лекаря звали коротким, звучным именем Айк.  
«Смеющийся. - Ухмыльнулся про себя Дью, подумав, насколько говорящие у парней имена. – Если, конечно, это их настоящие имена».   
Но чем больше он узнавал тех, с кем делил тяготы пути и пищу, тем больше убеждался в своей догадке: парни не просто не местные наемники, служащие на местячкового лорда, они – что-то вроде шпионов, засланных с далекой стороны. Но зачем такие люди охотятся за Эриком? И кто те, кто, почти без проблем перебив весь отряд, оставили в живых и выкрали его друга? И, в конце концов, кто такой сам Эрик, раз за ним гоняется столько серьезных ребят?  
Но к тому моменту, когда их небольшая компания вошла в деревню, Дью окончательно потерял надежду на то, чтобы хоть немного прояснить происходящее. Его не стремились убить. Айк искусно, словно он и правда был богом, залечил его раны. Они делили с ним ночлег, свою еду, воду, даже спиртное, название которого Дью не знал, но одно мог сказать точно – тот мед, что носили с собой в бурдюках ребята, был самим подарком небес. И, в общем-то, если бы не странная ситуация, настолько быстро сложившаяся, насколько не складывается и карточный домик, Дью решил бы, что ему повезло и он обрел отличных товарищей, с которыми спокойно можно и отдыхать, и работать.  
\- Мы можем заночевать в этой деревне, - обратилась к братьям Марша.  
Дью мог поклясться, что никогда в своей жизни не встречал более красивой женщины, чем эта белокурая воительница. Не смотря на то, что она носила женское платье и имела кроткий, спокойный нрав, тем не менее, она могла дать фору любому мужчине, даже самому Дью, который считал, что не всякий мужчина с ним справится. Марша умела не только готовить и стирать, но и драться, отвечать колкостью на колкость, никогда не спускала обиду и была эдаким мужиком в юбке.  
\- У меня старшая сестра была такой же, - как-то за ужином разговорился Дью с молчаливым Эваном, кивая на колдующую над котелком Маршу. – Ну, до тех пор, пока шестого не родила и тогда уже все, - он махнул рукой, в которой была зажата ложка.  
Часть похлебки пролетела и упала к ногами женщины.   
\- Простите, - пролепетал тут же покрасневший Дью.   
В общении с ней он не мог не краснеть. Стоило ей обратиться к нему с каким-то вопросом, как старый вояка, растеряв все свое красноречие, начинал блеять подобно козлу, тряс головой и не мог подобрать слов для ответа. Сам же он заговаривал с Маршей крайне редко, порой опасаясь, что за неосмотрительное высказывание она даст ему в глаз, а порой просто, без видимой на то причины, не мог вымолвить и слова. Им овладевала робость, которой не было ни в одном из братьев. Эван обращался с женщиной учтиво, вежливо, словно она была самой английской королевой. Но не более. А вот Айк цеплялся к Марше по любому поводу. Именно с его помощью Дью узнал, что эта хрупкая женщина отлично дерется. И что за ехидное замечание в адрес ее стряпни можно получить ложкой по лбу. Ну, или нарваться на вполне себе мужское замечание о тонкости кишки и маленьком члене.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - заявил на предложение Марши Айк.   
\- Здесь лес недалеко, - обернулся к нему Эван. – Полчаса пути на юг, и будем там.  
Хорошенькое, милое личико Марши скривилось в недовольную гримасу, но перечить братьям женщина не стала. Дью мало понимал их отношения и кто кем и кому приходился. С нагловатым мальчишкой-лекарем женщина всегда спорила, называя того упрямым ослом и ошибкой его отца. Впрочем, Айк не оставался в долгу и клеймил Маршу непутевой и бесприданницей. С Эваном же женщина никогда не ввязывалась не то, что в спор, а даже в обычный разговор. Сперва Дью казалось, что Марша боится этого огромного, сурового человека. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее становилось то, что женщина просто робеет перед Эваном, не боится его, но словно стесняется. Можно было предположить, что они оба – жених и невеста из благородных семей, чья свадьба состряпана у них за спинами без их согласия. Эван молча принимает родительский наказ взять в жены ту, которую он и не знал никогда как женщину, а Марша покорно соглашается, пряча взгляд в пол каждый раз, когда будущий муж кидает на нее взор. Но это были лишь его фантазии. На деле же Дью не знал толком, братья ли на самом деле два таких разных по внешности и характеру парня.   
\- С нами женщина, - обратился к Эвану Дью. – Было бы лучше остаться в деревне. Мы и так четвертую ночь будем куковать на сырой земле. А в лесу может быть еще и небезопасно.  
Эван взглянул на Маршу, но тут же отвел взгляд, словно не желая под чарами ее глаз размякнуть и согласиться с предложением более уютного ночлега.   
\- А что? – Взвился острый на язык Айк. – Женщина больна? Она слаба и не может идти дальше? Женщина жалуется? Ей не нравится лес и сырая земля?  
\- Помолчи, - оборвал его Эван.  
\- Пускай скажет, - попросил мальчишка. – Ну? Марша, устала ли ты с нами путешествовать?   
\- К черту тебя, козлинобородый! – замахнулась на него Марша. – Идем в твой лес. Спасу от тебя никакого.   
Она обогнула стоящего у нее на пути Эвана и широким, далеко не женственным шагом стала подниматься на холм. Незаплетенные золотые косы мотало из стороны в сторону в такт ее движению. Гордо задрав голову, она, не оглядываясь, устремилась вперед – статная, ладная, с аппетитными бедрами, красивыми белыми руками. Дью смотрел ей вслед как зачарованный, не в силах взгляда оторвать. И только когда Эван последовал за ней, опомнился и, опередив его, так же кинулся на холм.

\- Он людей не любит, - пояснила Марша, когда они с Дью ушли от отстающих братьев далеко вперед. – Ему под землей и то лучше будет, чем в этой деревне.  
\- Как так? – не понял Дью. – Лекарь и людей не любит!   
\- А вот так, - она пожала плечами. – А вы чего за мной бежите? Аж запыхались.  
Его толстое пузо колыхалось почти так же, как и ее роскошные волосы – туда, обратно, подчиняясь ритму быстрых, нервных шагов.   
\- Смотрите, братья вас из поля зрения все равно не выпустят. И сбежать вам не удастся.   
\- А я, - отчаянно краснея, заявил Дью, - и не собираюсь бежать. Я так… Я тут, с вами… А что он так на вас? Кто он такой, мать его? Простите… Сам епископ? Что он вам приказывает?  
На деле Дью боялся, что один из двух ребят действительно окажется ее женихом. Тогда пиши, пропало! Не то, чтобы он имел какие-то на нее виды, но… Сердцу, как говорится, не прикажешь. С того момента, как он встретил Маршу, мир для Дью совершенно изменился. Он уже и забыл, что с него, единственного, если не считать пропавшего Эрика, оставшегося в живых, может спросить сам Томас Бьюфорт. Не вспоминал он и о троих своих сестрицах, о которых ему всю жизнь надобно было заботиться, потому что ни одна из них так толком свою судьбу и не выстроила. У каждой муж оказался пропойцей и дураком. А детей настругалось как котят в лукошке – немерено. Казалось, Дью забыл сам себя. Он, словно чистая, заново родившая душа, окунулся в купель со святой водой и вынырнул оттуда совсем другим человеком, без грехов прошлого и без всех тех проблем, что отягощали его ранее. Он, уже далеко не молодой мужчина, влюбился страстно и без остатка, впервые в своей длинной, наполненной опасностями судьбе. Марша вошла в его жизнь словно нож, который входит в подтаявший кусок масла – легко, почти что незаметно. Она изменила его за какие-то часы. Все в ней казалось ему прекрасным, совершенным, самым лучшим. Дью не мог поверить, что земля, обычное женское лоно рождает таких прекрасных созданий.   
\- Я сама напросилась, - понурив голову, призналась Марша. – Я для них обуза. Хотя и стараюсь сделать все, чтобы таковой не являться.   
\- Вы с кем-то из них?..  
Он не знал, как так надо задать вопрос, чтобы не получить от нее кулаком в нос. И главное – чтобы не обидеть это неземное создание. Но сил находиться в неведении у него уже не было.  
\- Они ваши… Он ваш… Эван… Ваш брат?  
\- С чего вы взяли? – щеки ее залились румянцем, словно он спросил нечто очень личное.  
Ни одна деревенская девчушка от такого бы не смутилась. Да ты мог ее еще и по заду хлопнуть, а она бы только рассмеялась. Дью диву давался: в глуши, с тремя мужчинами идет женщина, прекрасная как самая красивая заря над грешной землей, и эта женщина явно не простушка из далеких земель, которая большую часть прожитой жизни пасла коз и плела венки. Откуда она здесь?  
\- Жених? – еле слышно осмелился задать еще один вопрос Дью.  
\- Нет, - она рассмеялась, - они оба мне не женихи.  
И покраснела еще больше, не смея поднять на мужчину взгляда. И вроде бы неробко ответила, но сразу стало ясно, что это не та женщина, каких привык пробовать по кабакам Дью.  
«Святые отцы и угодники! – молча, с радостью взмолился он. – Будьте ко мне благосклонны и дале!»  
Впереди уже виднелся чернеющий по вечеру лес, когда за спинами путников, с восточной стороны от деревни, раздался еле различимый шум. В селение проскакала загнанная лошадь. Еще немного и стали слышны крики и женский надрывный плач. Дью с Маршей остановились, оглянувшись на догоняющих их братьев.   
\- Что там? – кивнула Эвану Марша.  
\- Помер кто-то, - лаконично ответил тот.   
\- Похороны, значит? – не изменившись в лице, призадумался Айк. – Похороны, это интересно.  
Иногда он говорил то, что приводило Дью в замешательство. Как это так, похороны и интересно? Что такого интересного в том, что человек умер? Смерть – это то, что придет за всеми нами. Она не старая и не новая, она суть вечная. Нет в ней ничего ни интересного, ни забавного, ни веселого или же трагичного. Дью видел много смертей. Увидеть еще одну у него никакого желания не возникало.  
\- Заглянем? – повернулся лекарь к Эвану.  
\- А как же ночлег? – спросил было Дью.  
Но Эван сделал так, как делал всегда, за все время их пути – согласился с рыжеволосым младшим братом. Молча согласно кивнув, он, не дожидаясь спутников, пошел в сторону дом за домом оживающей деревни. К тому времени немногочисленные женские крики уже переплавились в многолюдные стоны. Пробудилось все селение.   
\- Он его раб? – не удержался Дью от вопроса, смотря в спину удаляющемуся Эвану, за которым, не спеша догонять, шел Айк.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, - грустно улыбнулся Марша.  
И сделала то, после чего Дью уже и думать забыл о странном поведении старшего брата. Марша взяла его за руку и потянула в сторону случившийся у людей беды. Мягкое прикосновение ее пальцев тут же выбили из его головы все связные мысли.   
«Смерть так смерть», - подумал Дью, и сделал шаг.

Нед Пойнс никогда не был в Виндзорском замке. Признаться, за свою жизнь он не был ни в одном из замков, ни в Англии, ни за ее пределами. И это не смотря на то, что водил давнее знакомство с самим принцем Уэльским. Поэтому зала, в которой сам Генрих Болингброк нередко принимал просителей, произвела на парня самый что ни на есть неизгладимый эффект. Нед застыл на пороге, разинув рот и выронив из рук бурдюк с вином.  
Огромная в длину, уходящая стенами ввысь, украшенная портретами монарших особ и знати, пылающая алой отделкой зала вмещала в себя продолговатый овальный стол, тянущийся почти от самого входа и до конца комнаты, где возвышалась чья-то белоснежная статуя. Друг против друга, обогревая место переговоров, работали два камина. Словно защищая собой стены, стояли по всему периметру стулья, обитые в тон основной отделки помещения. Изукрашенный причудливыми, восточными узорами ковер ровным слоем, словно его кто насмерть присоединил, лежал на полу. Казалось, вся роскошь мира сошлась именно здесь, именно в этой чудной, неимоверно красивой зале.   
\- Проходи, - посоветовал ему Генри, снимая перчатки и сбрасывая на кресло уличный плащ.   
Слуга принес поднос с вином, двумя чашами и какой-то мелкой закусью, горкой насыпанной в вазе. Поставив утварь на стол, он исчез в одном из боковых выходов.  
\- Я в грязном, - заметил Пойнс, пристально осматривая свои, в чем только не испачканные сапоги.  
\- Тут все грязь, - полуобернувшись, улыбнулся ему Генри. – Из самого Бристоля, - поднял он бутылку вина. – Советую не отказываться.   
\- Да я… Я разве ж отказываюсь…  
\- Грязь, - возобновил он прерванное объяснение, разливая вино по чашам, - только выглядит немного по-другому. На деле тут такая дыра, какая тебе и не снилась, Нед. Нед! Что ты встал как вкопанный! Шуруй сюда, живо!  
Приказной тон подействовал на Пойнса отрезвляюще и он, истинно по-воровски юркнул в залу, не забыв опасливо оглянуться. Он выглядел, как вор-новичок, который пошел на свое первое задание и сейчас, проникнув в дом, ежесекундно посматривает по сторонам – не идет ли кто? Впервые в жизни растеряв всю свою наглость и самоуверенность, он медленно подошел к Генри и боязливо принял из его рук чашу с вином.   
Чаша была огромная, посеребренная, инкрустированная драгоценными камнями. Ее бока украшал рельеф, состоящий из героев различных сказок и легенд. Кого тут только не было! Испуганные девочки перед нападающими на них чудищами. Юные красавицы, которых похищали бородатые воители. Стройный как кипарис молодой муж, катящий на своей колеснице, за которой, словно хвост, тянулось восходящее над землей солнце. Ярче всех выделялся сюжет, рассказывающий про старика, снимающего корону со своей полуплешивой головы и передающей ее собравшемуся перед ним народу.  
\- Кто это? – невольно вырвался у Пойнса вопрос.   
\- Это грешный король, - осушив одним глотком содержимое своей, очень похожей на ту, что держал в руках Нед, чаши, пояснил Генри. – Грех его был так велик, что он пожелал снять с головы корону и лишить себя зрения.   
\- И что с ним потом стало?  
\- Он покинул свое королевство и жил как нищий.  
\- Несчастный, - содрогнулся Пойнс.  
\- Чем же? – поинтересовался Генри.  
Взгляд его был лукав. Он смотрел на слугу с затаенной мыслью, ожидая пока тот сам заметит, что в зале есть и более интересные дела, нежели рассматривать узоры чаш. Но ошарашенный тем, что с ним происходило, Пойнс не смел поднять на своего господина взгляда. Он пристально всматривался в чашу, на поверхности которой, словно ожив, разворачивалась трагедия грешного короля. Пойнсу казалось, что люди смотрели на несчастного с нескрываемым осуждением, не понимая его. И правда, думал Нед, зачем снимать корону и лишать себя зрения за грехи? Разве монархи так поступают? Разве можно добровольно отказаться от трона и власти? Пускай даже ты и провинился. Но ты же король. А королям можно много больше, чем простым смертным. Короли – это такие небожители, которым не ведомы понятия греха.  
\- Он потерял свой трон, - наконец-то ответил Нед. – Что за большее несчастье может случиться с монархом, как не потеря власти?  
К его удивлению Генри весело расхохотался, словно кто-то рассказал сальный анекдот. Он вплотную приблизился к Пойнсу и, забрав у него из рук пресловутую чашу, отставил ее в сторону. Заключив лицо Неда в ореол своих ладоней, Хэл вкрадчиво, так, что у Пойнса побежали мурашки по спине, произнес:  
\- Нед. Власть боится потерять лишь тот, у кого ее нет.   
Сколько раз он видел своего господина целующимся с другими людьми, с женщинами, с мужчинами, трудно было сосчитать. Сколько раз наблюдал за тем, как Генри оторваться не может от того странного, несколько лет назад пропавшего из Лондона чужеземца, за которым он порой следил, словно за самой большой в Англии драгоценностью. И никогда Неду Пойнсу не приходило в голову, что он может оказаться на месте одного из этих счастливчиков. Конечно, любвеобильный Генри не обходил симпатичного паренька своим вниманием. И часто Нед становился предметом безудержного флирта принца, но это был тот максимум, который Генри проявлял по отношению к нему. Оба считали подобное лишь игрой, присущей господину и его расторопному слуге.  
\- У кого она есть, каждую минуту готов к тому, что ее отнимут, - прекратив мучительно сладко, с винными привкусом целовать остолбеневшего парня, закончил Генри и уставился на Пойнса с поистине нескрываемым сладострастным интересом.   
Природа наделила Неда далекой от женской миловидностью, яркой, почти что демонической внешностью и стройностью, которая обещала не испортиться даже по прошествии многих лет. Черные как смоль волосы, вымытые по случаю встречи с принцем, были аккуратно расчесаны на обе стороны и пахли лесными травами. Широко распахнутые карие глаза смотрели удивленно и выжидающе. Он был пьян и чертовски красив. Отмой этого мальчика, дай ему богатую, добротную одежду, научи его манерам и он уподобится живому богу, сошедшему с небес и осенившему собой этот грязный, некрасивый мир.   
\- Ваше высочество, - прошептал Пойнс, боясь спугнуть удачу.   
В паху сделалось тяжело. В штанах приятным дополнением - узко. Нед медленно поднял руки и, заведя их за спину принцу, обнял его. Генри не возражал. Взгляд его подернула поволока. Он облизнул губы и подался вперед, сильнее прижимаясь к Неду.   
«Сколько же времени у вас не было… ваше высочество?» - не решился задать вопрос сообразительный Пойнс.   
Вместо этого он попятился назад, к столу, увлекая за собой Генри. По дороге они сшибли два стула, с грохотом расступившиеся перед ними, подобно волнам моря, которыми повелевал пророк Моисей. Пойнс, не отпуская принца из объятий, взобрался задницей на стол, раздвинул ноги и с силой, не имея больше терпения строить из себя примерного слугу, притянул к себе вожделенное тело. Генри ответил горячим, словно расплавленная смола, поцелуем.  
«Святые отцы и угодники! У меня во рту язык принца Уэльского!»  
Он задыхался под натиском жадных рук, быстро, судорожно развязывающих на нем дублет. Генри отвел рукой ворот его нательной рубашки, касаясь губами шеи, ключиц. От поцелуев на коже было горячо и влажно. И Нед ощущал жаркое дыхание, слышал, как тяжело Генри дышит, чувствовал прикосновение к ноге вставшего члена. Завязки штанов путались на подрагивающих пальцах. Мешало все – края дублета, цеплявшаяся за кольцо на руке принца вышивка на вороте, штанины, прилипающие к лицу волосы. Кровь в висках бешено стучала, напоминая молот, который каким-то фантастическим образом быстро-быстро долбился о наковальню.  
Нед Пойнс никогда не носил нижнего белья и съехавшие на самые щиколотки штанины открыли вид на ладную мужскую фигуру, на впалый живот, бедра, которые Генри оглаживал рукой, любуясь своим новым, очередным постельным приобретением. Напряженный член он ласкал взглядом словно пальцами. Задрав Пойнсу рубаху чуть ли не до самого носа, оголив его почти целиком, тут же наклонился и припал губами к напряженному соску. Нед задохнулся собственным вдохом, заерзал на поверхности стола. Ноги будто сами поползли выше, сгибаясь в коленях.   
\- Мне так неудобно, - заявил Генри, отстраняясь. - Сними их.  
Пойнс послушно поднялся со спины, уселся на задницу и начал стягивать с себя одну штанину за другой. Руки у него дрожали, дыхание было сбивчивое. Немного помедлив, он стянул и рубаху, оставшись в чем мать родила.   
\- Отлично, - подобно коту облизнулся на него Генри. – А теперь слезай со стола и разворачивайся задом.  
«А мальчик-то вырос», - усмехнулся про себя Нед, вставая нетвердыми ногами на теплый ковер и ложась грудью на стол.  
\- Как пожелает его высочество, - съерничав, ответил он Генри и пошире расставил ноги.  
\- Его высочество, - с ухмылкой отозвался принц, - желает ебаться.   
\- Извольте, - взвыл Пойнс, у которого от прикосновения пальцев к дырке своего зада, повело дурманом голову.  
У дверей в залу раздался характерный скрип половиц. Дернувшегося в испуге Неда оставила властная рука Генри. Принц с силой надавил парню на плечо, не позволяя разогнуться.   
В комнату вошел толстяк. В одной руке у него была куриная кость, другой он обнимал за талию одну из многочисленных кухарок, что день и ночь трудилась на благо желудков молодого наследника и его знатных друзей.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, Нед! – помахал ему куриной костью толстяк. - Советую сильно не напрягаться!  
\- Пошел к черту! – процедил Нед, который не смел противиться приказу Генри, но очень хотел встать и вдарить старикану кулаком в самый нос.   
Толстяк с удовольствием разглядывал двух полуобнаженных, разгоряченных ласками и нежностями парней, одного нависавшего над стоящим раком другим. В глазах его искрилось неподдельное любопытство. Он знал, до чего им сейчас хорошо, и со всем сладострастием подумал, что не грех бы и присоединиться. Раз уж принц Уэльский снизошел до такого пройдохи, как Нед Пойнс, то почему бы и не снизойти до него?  
\- Вы продолжайте, продолжайте, - весело посоветовал толстяк. – Мы, вот, сейчас докушаем и тоже отведаем столь сладкое блюдо, - он ущипнул кухарку за левую грудь, от чего та ойкнула и заулыбалась. – Может быть, мы даже с вами…  
\- Тебе чего? – грубо спросил Генри.  
\- Да я… - начал было толстяк.   
\- Пшел прочь, - приказал принц.  
Такого тона от него не слышал никто и никогда. Когда он успел зародиться? Кто передал Генри такую дикую внутреннюю силу? В его голосе было все – и власть, и достоинство, и королевское величие, после которого моментально хочется бухнуться на колени перед его обладателем. Даже если он стоит перед тобой со спущенными штанами и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение достоинством.  
Толстяк попятился прочь, увлекая за собой насмерть перепуганную кухарку. Еще секунда и их не стало в комнате.   
Генри наклонился и нежно коснулся губами уха застывшего в недоумении Неда.   
\- Продолжим? – осведомился он, потираясь бедрами о его зад.  
Нед нашел слова не сразу. В голове все еще звучали разбуженным колоколом слова, которыми Генри выпроводил старикана. От этого тона у Неда подкашивались коленки и дико ныли яйца. Хотелось трахаться сию минуту. Сильней, чем тогда, в кабаке, когда он рассматривал красивого, словно сошедшего с одного из настенных портретов в этой зале принца. Пойнс поймал себя на мысли, что ему сил нет, как хочется, чтобы Генри заговорил с ним точно таким же тоном. Но просить не решился. Лишь повилял от нетерпения задом.   
– Его высочество собирается ебать меня насухо?   
Генри плюнул себе на руку. Вязкая, мутновато-бесцветная слюна медленно потекла у него по пальцам. Скатившись по ладони, оторвавшись, одна капля упала на алый ковер рядом с босыми пятками Неда.  
У Пойнса был опыт по части секса с мужиками. В трактире миссис Куикли только слепоглухонемой не пользовался тем, что все вокруг были дьявольски надравшимися и готовыми на все. В доброй старой Англии существовало множество «нет» на людях и открывались нереальные возможности, когда занавешивались окна, закрывались ставни, уходили в сторону любопытные взгляды, а на отступников от закона опускалась темнота, неважно, чем она была обусловлена – временем суток или же далеким от солнца закоулком. И Нед не был исключением из правил. А кто бы был? Если даже сам принц Уэльский частенько совершал грешки и потакал разврату. Как удержаться и не попробовать? Когда сам же притаскиваешь старому, доброму другу Хэлу красивых мальчиков на вечер. Одного ему, другого – себе. Конечно, речи не было, Пойнс частенько думал, что он и сам готов лечь в одну с Генри койку. Но принц почему-то всегда обходил этот вопрос стороной. А когда в Лондоне появился чужеземец, так и вообще перестал замечать кого или же что-либо, включая Неда. Кроме, конечно, самого чужеземца. В присутствие которого у Генри теплел взгляд, а порой и рдели алым щеки.   
\- Будьте милостивы, ваше высочество, - запросил Нед, когда головка члена уже в который раз прошлась по его заднице, так и не проникнув внутрь. – Чем я заслужил такую муку?  
Его схватили за плечи и, потянув на себя, заставили встать. Длинные пальцы изящных рук игриво прошлись по груди, мимолетно коснувшись сосков. Генри развернул Пойнса лицом к себе, обнял, прижал. Смоченные в слюне пальцы, которые еще недавно ласкали Неда, теперь прошлись по его щеке. Хэл улыбался полубезумной, задурманенной желанием улыбкой. Он надавил на Пойнса своим весом, укладывая его обратно на стол, на спину. И пока они медленно опускались в таком столь неудобном акробатическом трюке, принц, еле касаясь, шептал в губы Неда:  
\- За красоту, дьявол тебя дери. Дери во все щели. За твою службу. За то, что такой… Чертов, Нед. Чего ж мне тебя раньше не хотелось?! Паршивец…   
\- Ваше высочество, - зашептал в ответ Пойнс, поднимая бедра навстречу, - я сделаю все что угодно, только не мучьте меня больше. Мой зад – ваш. Весь я – ваш.  
\- Все что пожелает мой народ, - подхватывая ноги Неда под коленки, пообещал Генри.  
Кольцо мышц поддалось не сразу. Народ в лице Пойнса желал, чтобы его ебли медленней и нежней. Но Генри уже был королем. Недоставало лишь формальностей. И как любой настоящий король, он не слушал просящих стонов, он делал так, как было удобно ему, как он считал нужным. А нужным Генри считал засадить Пойнсу так, чтобы у того зазвенело как в яйцах, так и в мозгах. И чтобы огромный стол переговоров под ними рухнул к чертям собачьим. Подломился, мать его, разлетелся на двое. И чтобы Нед орал так, что его все служки в кухне слышали. Чтобы он что-то там бессвязно бормотал и дальше, откинувшись на стол, повернув голову на бок, прикрыв глаза. Чтобы его вспухшие от поцелуев губы все так же шевелились, чтобы подрагивали охуенно длинные ресницы, чтобы все таким же тесным, узким и невыносимо, мать его, прекрасным был зад.   
Нед и правда орал. Уже потом, вспотевший, обхватив взмокшими руками Хэла за спину, буквально укрывшись им. Он орал так, что мог пробудить мертвых предков, молча взиравших на своего занимающегося любовью наследника с висящих на стенах картин. Он вырывался, стараясь подобно кабачной девке подмахивать задом, двигал бедрами так, чтобы у Генри получалось еще глубже, чем оно могло быть, чтобы ощущение тесноты и распираемой изнутри сладости оказалось сильней, на грани возможностей, на грани сознания.   
Генри молча засаживал ему, стиснув зубы и не проронив ни стона. Лишь дышал как загнанная собака, жить которой оставалось считанные минуты. Он сосредоточенно долбился в Неда, изредка произнося что-то о его красоте, о том, что таких как он ебут только короли.   
Пойнс не помнил, в какой момент потерял ощущение времени, утратил контроль за происходящим. Он очнулся на столе, лежащим на спине, с раздвинутыми как у роженицы ногами. В заднице было широко.  
«Ветер, блядь, гулять может», - подумалось Неду.  
А под задницей оказалось мокро. Нед протянул руку и коснулся ануса.   
\- Ты как первый раз, - услышал он голос Хэла.   
Принц со спущенными штанами сидел на полу, спиной облокотившись на ножку стола. Не до конца опавший член покоился между ног, сморщившись, упирался в заляпанный спермой ковер.   
\- А вы будто двадцать лет в одиночке Ньюгейтской тюрьмы просидели.  
\- Что, сильно я тебя?  
Нед слез со стола и аккуратно опустил свой зад рядом с Генри.  
\- Да бывало и хуже. Сейчас бы выпить.   
Неохотно Генри приподнялся и, потянувшись, стащил со стола бутылку. В ней оставалось совсем немного. Во время их яростного траха упавшая посудина извергла из себя большую часть бристольского пойла. Генри сделал глоток и передал вино Неду.   
\- Хэл, - немного помолчав, заговорил Пойнс. – Вы…  
\- Просто хотел ебаться, - устало отрезал Генри. – Давай, подъем. Я спать хочу зверски.   
\- А мне куда? – обычно все понимающий Нед, тут замешкался, вспомнив, что он находится не где-то, а в самом Виндзорском замке, что только что он осквернил своим семенем место, в котором великие решали судьбы мира. – Старикан, наверное, давно свалил…  
\- Со мной, - подхватывая спадающую с ноги штанину, приказал Генри.   
Спорить с только что выебавшим его монархом Пойнс не решился.

В деревню они вошли ближе к ночи. Против ожидания большинство домов в селении не спало. Необычное оживление, царившее на трех улицах, было таким, словно случилось второе пришествие и сам Иисус, опередив маленький отряд наемников, вошел в это богом забытое место.  
Харольд приказал править к самому большому из зданий, особняком стоявшему от основного массива домов, почти что рядом с кладбищем. Именно там происходило нечто невообразимое. Возле забора столпились люди, в волнении и с любопытством чего-то ожидая. Хозяина дома, как и хозяйки и их троих сыновей видно не было. Харольд, кивнув своим ребятам следовать в стойла, сам, прихватив с самой Даймонда, направился в дом.   
\- Куда лезешь?.. – начал было один из сельчан, когда мужчины стали протискиваться к калитке.   
Но быстро осекся, тут же поняв, что толкнул его далеко не местный нагловатый паренек. Харольд уже давно привык к тому, что его внешность приводила в замешательство и видавших виды наемников. Чего уж там говорить о простом крестьянине.   
Поклонившись, сельчанин пропустил мужчин к дому.   
\- Что у них тут, помер кто? – оглядываясь, озадачился вопросом Даймонд.  
Дверь отперли не сразу. Какое-то время пришлось что есть силы долбить в нее. Кажется, в доме думали, что пытается прорваться кто-то из местных. Но, в конечном итоге, хозяин осознал, что однообразный стук и удары такой силы – явно не могут принадлежат его соплеменникам.   
\- Харольд! – охнула открывшая дверь хозяйка и залилась слезами, уткнувшись мужчине в грудь.   
Даймонд выглянул из-за плеча главного, оценивая обстановку в доме.  
Везде горел свет, словно те, кто здесь жили, сильно боялись ночных духов, и точно знали, что те придут за ними. От самого порога в комнату тянулся след свежей грязи, в который уже успели попасть многочисленные людские следы. Руки и лицо хозяйки так же оказались испачканы. В углу, заблеванная кровью, комком валялась одежда, и стояли, наспех скинутые, сапоги. И не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что в этой семье, которая каким-то странным образом была знакома главному из их отряда, случилось несчастье.   
Даймонд еще толком не успел сообразить, что же могло произойти – напал ли кто, а может быть хозяин и кормилец погиб на охоте, как из комнаты, из которой доносились приглушенные людские голоса, высунулся рыжеволосый паренек, напоминающий скорее отпрыска знатного рода, нежели деревенского мальчишку. Харольд поднял на него свой тяжелый, недобрый взгляд. Но тот даже не подумал смутиться. Не сказав и слова пришедшим, в приказном тоне обратился к хозяйке:   
\- Еще воды!   
\- И чтобы чистой! – добавил он, когда женщина, встрепенувшись, и выпустив Харольда из объятий, побежала на задний двор.  
\- Да что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? – проследив за юркнувшим обратно в комнату мальчишкой, взмолился Даймонд.   
\- Сейчас узнаем, - ответил ему Харольд, переступая порог дома и прямиком направляясь следом за рыжеволосым наглецом.   
Младшего сына хозяина дома, лежащего на постели, обливающегося потом, тяжело дышащего, обступило как минимум человек десять. Троих из них, включая рыжеволосого, Харольд не знал. Но вот присутствие толстого, умеющего знатно драться мужика, который стоял возле белокурой красавицы, он признал моментально. Сложно было не узнать человека, которого сам же убил на поле брани. Только сейчас толстяк был живее всех живых, и помирать не думал. Харольд видел многое в своей жизни, и уже ничему не удивлялся. Готов он был и к тому, что сейчас может произойти.  
По всей видимости, Даймонд так же узнал толстяка, потому что рука его медленно потянулась к висящему на поясе оружию.   
\- Спокойно, - предостерег его Харольд.   
Одна из присутствующих женщин, явно какая-то близкая знакомая семьи, обернувшись к вошедшим в комнату мужчинам, досадливо кивнула на хворающего парня и тихо произнесла:  
\- Дела-то какие творятся! Неужто последние наши дни грядут?  
\- Что с ним случилось? – не сводя взгляда с больного, над которым колдовал рыжеволосый наглец, так же тихо поинтересовался Харольд.  
\- С братом, вторым по матушке, пошел в лес. Тут у нас, недалеко. Старшой-то говорит, шли, шли, он какой-то цветок жевал, а потом, глядь, и упал как подкошенный. И давай изгибаться, словно в него бес вселился.   
\- Бывает, - пожал плечами Даймонд.   
\- Кровью блевал…  
\- А чего шум-то такой поднялся? – вновь спросил Харольд.  
Краем глаза он следил за толстяком, который, словно на воскрешение покойника, смотрел на лежавшего на кровати мальчишку.  
Женщина охнула и нанесла на себя крестное знамение.   
\- Живой же, - опередил ее слова Харольд.   
\- Это он сейчас живой, - покачала головой тетка, и даже на шаг назад отступила.   
А затем, прильнув к Харольду, словно заговорщица, шепнула:  
\- А еще час тому назад был мертвый.   
И, заметив изменившееся выражение лица своего собеседника, довольная произведенным эффектом, добавила:  
\- Вот тебе крест, мертвый. Его брат-то из лесу сюда уже бездыханным принес.   
Харольд перевел взгляд на постель больного: у кровати, встав на колени, чем-то вязким и зеленоватым поил отравившегося паренька странный, рыжеволосый мальчишка.


	14. Часть III. Глава 14.

Он знал Ларка столько же, сколько знал себя. Помнил его совсем мелким пацаном, вместе с которым сбегал в лес от родительского гнева. Харольд был одного с ним возраста, роста и сложения. Разве что годы работы в поле одного и ратные подвиги другого проложили между ними непреодолимую пропасть, сделав настолько разными людьми, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Ларк прижил троих сыновей от двух разных жен. Рано овдовев, он решил, что негоже растить оставленного ему сына одному, и взял девушку из другой деревни – от слухов и недоброго взгляда подальше от исконной родины. Та принесла ему еще двоих и на том остановилась, переболев какой-то тяжелой хворью. Местный лекарь охал, славил господа бога и лепетал о том, как несказанно повезло Ларку и сыновьям – болезнь их матери уносила каждую вторую женщину, будь она горожанкой или же сельчанкой. С тех пор Ларк решил, что смерть покинула их семью, удовлетворившись жизнью первой жены в качестве платы.  
У Харольда не было никого. Семьей он считал свой отряд. Братом именовал Даймонда – парнишку, пойманного за воровство и вместо лютой порки обученного ратному делу и взятого в долю. К счастью Харольда, он неплохо разбирался в людях и в Даймонде не ошибся.  
\- Бог ведает, откуда они появились, – рассказывал Ларк. - Тот пузан говорил, что они едут в Чичестер, искать друга.  
\- Значит, - повертев в руках кружку, задумчиво произнес Харольд, - они направляются в Западный Суссекс.  
\- Получается, так, - согласился Ларк. – Тот из них, что покрупнее, следопыт.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Вот только, думаю, не дойдут они до Чичестера. Есть у меня такое предчувствие.  
\- Не дойдут, - покачал головой Харольд. – Все видели Айбла мертвым?  
Ларк утвердительно кивнул, предварительно оглянувшись по сторонам, словно в его доме могли появиться лишние уши.  
В кухне они сидели вдвоем, задумчиво потягивая херес. Мать семейства отправила старших сыновей ухаживать за скотиной, а сама осталась с Айблом, которому час от часу становилось все лучше. Гости же, появившиеся в доме столь неожиданным образом, отдыхали в сарае, где гостеприимная Маргарет постелила им ночлег. Женщина, которую сопровождал этот странный отряд из трех мужчин, отказалась от предложенной ей лежанки в доме, чем несказанно удивила хозяев. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дивиться больше.  
\- Завтра же в твой дом придут люди священника.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хоронить мальчика.  
\- Но мой мальчик жив! – чуть не вскричал Ларк, привставая с лавки.  
\- Ты сам только что сказал, что все видели Айбла мертвым,- спокойно пояснил Харольд. – Значит, завтра в твой дом придет священник.  
\- Он уйдет ни с чем.  
Они оба замолчали, стараясь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. У старого доброго Ларка в голове не укладывалось, как такое могло произойти. Харольд же, напротив, не отрицал в этой жизни ничего. Появись перед ним хоть сам господь бог, хоть черт, хоть дьявол, и он бы не удивился. Он не боялся нечисти или же колдовства, считая, что вред человеку могут принести лишь меч да дыба. И злой язык.  
\- Что они сказали?  
\- Тот рыжий сказал, что это яд.  
\- Чей яд?  
\- Растения. Оно растет у нас на лугах. Но брешет, чертов ведьмак, брешет! Эти цветы не раньше июня распускаются!  
\- В июне, говоришь? - почесал короткую, густую бороду Харольд. – Уверен?  
\- Да вот те крест! – осенил себя крестным знамением Ларк. – Я чего боюсь, друг… Я же им свой кров дал, кормил их, хлеб с ними делил… Как же я теперь?  
\- Выгнать нельзя, - серьезно согласился Харольд. – Надо по-другому.  
\- Нас же не пощадят, ни меня, ни деток моих, - вдруг прослезился Ларк, носом утыкаясь в кружку. – Сожгут вместе с ведьмаком!  
\- Не похожи они на ведьмаков. Слишком уж… бесстрашные для тех, кто мертвых из могил поднимает. Они обычно к людям не выходят. И света сторонятся. Не то это.  
\- Да кто ж разбираться-то станет?! – взмолился Ларк. – К столбу всех до единого! И дело с концом.  
\- Так, - тяжело опираясь ладонями о стол, поднялся со стула Харольд, - пойду поговорю с Айблом.  
Он уже выходил из кухни, когда резко вскочивший Ларк догнал его и, схватив за руку, смущаясь, тихо зашептал.  
\- Я вот чего боюсь, - начал он. – А вдруг… вдруг...  
\- Чего еще?  
\- А вдруг это вовсе не мой сын?..  
\- Ты чего несешь?  
\- Вдруг мертвяк какой? – обомлев, закончил Ларк.  
\- Не пори чушь, - сбросил его руку со своего плеча Харольд. – Мертвяков не бывает.  
Ларк хотел было возразить, но Харольд, не желая слушать, вышел вон.

Дом, в котором проживало семейство Ларка, по меркам английской деревни был огромен. Всего-то при трех сыновьях, еще не успевших привести жен, он насчитывал более шести комнат, отделенных друг от друга не занавесками, а полноценными стенами, пригодный для жизни чердак, обширный погреб, вход в которой был сделан в полу кухни, и место, где, не выходя на улицу и не бегая к реке, можно обмыться после работы в поле. Ларк, отведя под это дело целый закуток возле свинарника, установил большую бадью, в которую его женушка не уставала доливать свежей воды.  
Харольд знал, что этому семейству многие завидовали, и каждый второй был бы рад, если б в доме старика Ларка случилось какое несчастье. Поэтому о том, что младшего принесли домой мертвым, знала уже вся деревня. И шум-то поднялся вовсе не от того, что жалко пацана стало, а от того, что самому богатому на селе дому тоже наконец-то досталось хлебнуть горя.  
Еще Харольд свято верил в то, что сказал рыжеволосый лекарь – парня отравили, не иначе. Такое случалось сплошь и рядом, и не было тут ничего странного. А вот каким таким образом мальчишка вытащил Айбла с того света – это уже другой вопрос.  
Младший сын Ларка лежал в подсвеченной огарком свечи маленькой комнате, укрытый сшитым из многочисленных лоскутов одеялом и оплакиваемый своей матушкой, не выпускавшей из ладоней его руки.  
\- Маргарет, - положив тяжелую руку на плечо женщины, обратился к ней Харольд, - позволь мне поговорить с твоим сыном.  
Она не стала спорить. Покорно поднявшись, молча покинула комнату, бросив напоследок на своего мальчика полный слез взгляд. Харольд занял возле кровати ее место.  
\- Я умру? – поинтересовался тяжело дышащий Айбл.  
Он был похож лицом на свою милую мать. Этой весной ему должно было исполниться шестнадцать. Еще год-два - и юношеская смазливость навсегда покинет черты его лица, приблизив внешность Айбла к отцовской. Харольд помнил, каким в его годы был Ларк и как на него поглядывали все деревенские девчонки. Тогда он нещадно завидовал другу. Впрочем, как и сейчас. Но если в юности Харольду было тяжело принять поражение и в день свадьбы Ларка и его первой жены бросить отчий дом и уехать на заработки, то сейчас он смирился с данной ему судьбой окончательно. Холодными ночами мысли о семье и доме больше его не беспокоили. Харольд выбрал свою дорогу и сам нес ответственность за свой выбор.  
\- Нет, не умрешь. Расскажи мне, как все было.  
\- Я был у Марты, когда пришел Лихнис. Мы давно собирались поохотиться…  
\- Так.  
\- Мы быстро простились с Мартой, и я ушел… По дороге мне стало дурно.  
\- Говорят, ты какой-то цветок во рту держал.  
\- Цветок?  
\- Цветок, - пояснил Харольд. – Растение. Травинку. Что ты жевал перед тем, как тебе стало плохо?  
\- Я не помню…  
\- Что ты ел? Марта угощала тебя чем-то?  
\- Нет… Вы… Вы думаете, Марта могла меня?!..  
\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Ты любишь ее? – стараясь успокоить парня, перевел разговор Харольд.  
Но Айбл с самого детства знал дядьку Харольда, отцовского старого приятеля и прославленного на весь юг Англии наемника. Поэтому волнение его возросло, а дыхание участилось. Перед внутренним взором возникла милая сердцу Марта, с ее золотыми косами, бледноватой кожей лица и тонкими, совсем как у городской госпожи руками. Она стояла перед ним, смущаясь, не в силах заставить себя поцеловать возлюбленного при его брате, что ожидал в дверях. В своих мыслях Айбл развернулся и, оторвав веточку растения, росшего в горшке на столе у окна, пошел к брату…  
\- Стойте! – попытался закричать он, но вместо крика получился болезненный хрип.  
Харольд и не думал говорить. Он смотрел на Айбла внимательно, словно выясняя, соврет ли он сейчас или же нет.  
\- Жевал! Я жевал травинку… листок… я сорвал… У Марты на окне!  
\- Что за растение?  
\- Не знаю. У нас на лугу по весне похожее цветет. Марта любит цветы. Даже одну зиму без них прожить не может.  
\- Ясно. Ладно, отсыпайся.  
\- Так Марта не?..  
\- Все хорошо с твоей Мартой.  
Харольд отошел от постели больного. В том, что рыжеволосый паренек никакой не чародей, а скорее всего действительно лекарь, он уже не сомневался. Оставалось решить, куда девать Айбла. Для всех жителей деревни мальчишка был мертв. Сообщи им, что он жив - и, Ларк прав, костер ждет не только чужеземцев, но и всю семью. Харольд резко остановился возле сарая, в котором ночевали незваные и негаданные гости, и, немного подумав, свернул ко входу. Возможно, делать так не стоило, но в насыщенной опасностями жизни Харольда практически не было того, чего бы он по-настоящему опасался. В любом случае, меч висел у него на поясе. И этого было достаточно.

Нед Пойнс проснулся в раю. Еще до того, как он открыл глаза и вспомнил, где находится, его тело ощутило приятную истому, утреннюю негу. Кожи касалось нечто мягкое, воздушное и в тоже время согревающее. Человеку, который порой вполне привычно спал на улице, под деревом или же под забором, трудно было поверить, что это всего-навсего одеяло. Никогда доселе пробуждение не было для Пойнса столь приятным, что и просыпаться даже не хотелось. И, тем не менее, пришлось.  
Генри прохаживался взад-вперед вдоль окон спальни, читая длинную бумагу. Он хмурился, словно суть письма казалась ему крайне затруднительной или же неприятной. И Нед посчитал, что будет лучше, если он все-таки встанет. Вдруг принц уже и забыл про него и сейчас занят делами, при решении которых слуге лучше не присутствовать?  
Но как только Нед сел на постели, Генри, не отрывая взгляда от письма, спросил:  
\- Есть хочешь?  
\- Было бы неплохо, ваше высочество.  
\- Умыться можно там, - указал Хэл на темный проем в стене, справа от кровати. – А там, - кивнул он на пуф, что стоял напротив одного из длинных, огромных окон, - одежда.  
Сейчас все для Неда было в новинку: и брэ, которых он никогда в жизни не имел, даже когда предоставлялась возможность ими обзавестись, и чистая льняная рубаха, которая даже похрустывала, стоило согнуть руку в локте. Шоссы – высокие, из плотной шерсти, благодаря чему в них и в зимнюю погоду можно было спокойно ходить по улице, доходили до самых бедер, а сверху подвязывались шнурками, в свою очередь крепившимися к опоясывающему талию поясу. Даже дублет - и тот Генри выделил для своего слуги новый. В конечном итоге, стоило Неду одеться во все приготовленное для него принцем, как он чудесно преобразился в великовозрастного пажа, отчего-то слишком уж задержавшегося на своем посту.  
О такой жизни он мог только мечтать. Мог, но никогда не мечтал, потому что прагматичные жители лондонских улиц прекрасно знали - ни один удачный случай не сделает из них хозяев жизни.  
Завтракали на зимней веранде, из окон которой виднелась добрая часть Виндзора. Пойнс, с самого своего пробуждения мучимый голодом, не желая показаться тупым простолюдином, ел медленно, внимательно следя за тем, что и как берет со стола его господин. Подавали мягкие булочки, яйца, овощи, грибы, а также тонко нарезанное красное мясо. Дежуривший у стола слуга не только принес воду, но и сам разлил ее по чашкам.  
Вода оказалась настолько вкусной, что Пойнс вылакал почти весь кувшин. Для него, человека из грязного многолюдного города, который зима обходила стороной за много миль, лишь обдавая его жителей морозом, было непостижимой роскошью попробовать растопленную снеговую воду. Сам снег считался невиданной диковиной. Что уж говорить о том, что где-то он выпадал чистый, белоснежный и из него можно было получить лучший напиток в мире.  
\- Где наш старый пройдоха? – решил заговорить с молчаливо завтракавшим принцем Нед. – Вчера, небось, знатно опустошил он ваши винные погреба!  
\- Пускай хоть упьется, - разбивая яйцо ложечкой, ответил Генри.  
\- Я могу найти его, коли прикажете. Думаю, он валяется где-то возле бочек с вином, дрыхнет сном праведника.  
\- Не стоит. Скажи мне, когда ты намерен вернуться в Лондон?  
\- Как ваше высочество отошлет меня назад.  
\- В таком случае его высочество оставляет тебя в Виндзоре.  
Генри поднял взгляд от тарелки. Он смотрел на Неда без вопроса или же ожидания, и его слова были не просьбой.  
\- Как прикажете.  
Оставшееся время завтрака прошло в молчании. Генри сосредоточенно доедал булку, Нед потихоньку осматривал помещение столовой.  
Бурые стены, украшенные портретами незнакомых строгих людей, казались такими высокими, что Пойнс никак не мог даже вообразить те приспособления, с помощью которых строили этот замок. Оба входа в столовую обрамляли испещренные золотистыми узорами выкрашенные в белый цвет косяки. Золото сияло повсюду: оно либо было вплавлено в стены, осело ровным слоем пыльцы на мебели, либо в золотистый цвет были покрашены находившиеся в комнате вещи и украшения. В целом создавалось впечатление, что помещения замка – череда множества сокровищниц, куда со всей страны от года к году свозят все больше и больше богатств. Страшно было думать, как должны выглядеть покои в Лондоне, в которых живет сам Генрих Болингброк.  
После обеда Генри удалился к себе в кабинет для решения государственных дел. Несмотря на то, что отец отлучил его от власти, формально принц Уэльский все еще оставался действующим регентом Британского королевства и часть обязанностей продолжала лежать на нем.  
Неду Генри дал полную свободу действий, сказав, что тот, до тех пор, пока он не нужен принцу, может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. В пределах замка он волен перемещаться где хочет и куда хочет – Генри отдал распоряжение, чтобы Пойнса не трогала охрана и не цеплялась с вопросами о том, почему он здесь шастает, прислуга. За пределами замка Нед имел не меньшую власть распоряжаться своим телом и проявлять свою волю, разве что там никто бы его не смог защитить. Сообщив это, Генри удалился. Через пару минут от него пришел человек, передавший Неду кошель с деньгами.  
Куда идти, если Виндзор, даже при условии твоей удивляющей иных частных соглядатаев осведомленности, - совершенно новое для тебя место? И что делать, если сам принц Уэльский оставил тебя при себе, наделив неприкосновенностью и правом делать все, что вздумается? Нед решил найти своего толстобрюхого друга и отправиться выпить в кабак. В любом случае, такое событие, как появление нового фаворита будущего короля, требовалось обмыть. И обдумать.  
Толстяк нашелся на кухне мило болтающим с двумя цветущего вида кухарками. Женщины, соблазненные его дородным видом, льнули к нему сами. Еще до того, как неожиданный для виндзорских красавиц кавалер успел протянуть к заду одной из женщин руку, та уже сама подставлялась, смеясь и напрашиваясь на ласку.  
\- Собирайся, жирное брюхо! – окрикнул толстяка Пойнс. – Дело есть!  
\- И что же это за дело такое, мой юный друг? – весело откликнулся старик. – Неужели существует что-то более срочное, чем эти две упитанные цыпочки? – и он приобнял обеих кухарок, притиснув их к своим заплывшим жиром бокам.  
Нед молча поднял руку и покачал на ладони увесистый кошель.  
\- Думаю, - усмехнулся он, - это вполне себе срочное, нет?  
Через полчаса они оба уже сидели в одном из самых лучших кабаков Виндзора.  
\- Дорого же ты ценишь свой зад, Пойнс.  
\- Не дороже, чем ты, милый, - огрызнулся Нед.  
\- Тем не менее, меня его высочество воспринимает как шута придворного. Тебя же осчастливило своим королевским достоинством. По самые гланды, а, Пойнс? – загоготал толстяк, заливая смех доброй порцией недешевого эля.  
\- Да пошел ты к чертям, брюхастый. Ты лучше вот что мне скажи: как думаешь, на кой я нашему принцу сдался?  
\- Ебешься хорошо.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- А я что, не серьезно? Рожа у тебя смазливая, молодость в крови пока еще играет. Не за твои же богатства он тебя сюда вызвал. У тебя и денег-то - только те, что он сам тебе подкинул.  
\- Слушай, старик, я что думаю. Нам надо как можно дольше находиться в милости нашего доброго Хэла. А посему слушай, что я скажу тебе: не смей вытворять ничего такого, что бы отвратило от нас эту золотую кормушку. Понял?  
\- Ты, малец, не указывай мне, как себя вести! Ты еще пешком под стол ходил, когда я уже обнажал свой меч, дабы наказать тех, кто наводил на меня напраслину! Будь осторожен! Или ты забыл, кто я таков?! Неужели ты сомневаешься в том, что погоня за звонкой монетой сделает из меня хитреца лучше, чем лиса, и мудреца хлеще, чем старики с Востока? Видать, ты и правда дурак, раз думаешь, что я настолько просто смотрю на жизнь.  
\- Ты своего не упустишь, - согласился с ним Пойнс.  
На том они и порешили. Толстяк, выпив еще кружку и «одолжив» у Неда немного, на его взгляд, денег, отправился искать себе милую, добрую женщину, которая должна будет скрасить его безрадостный досуг. Пойнс же остался сидеть в кабаке, соображая, как быть дальше.  
Самая главная опасность хождения в фаворитах у принца заключалась в том, что головы можно было лишиться в тот самый миг, когда королевской особе взбредет в голову сия идея. Никакого тебе суда, никакой защиты. Еще вчера тебя осыпали златом, а уже сегодня ты висишь на дыбе.  
Помимо самого короля опасность представляли слуги и многочисленные придворные, которых господь бог не обделил завистью и злобой. Им все равно, что до этого Нед двадцать лет не жил, а выживал на улице, и ему, наконец-то дорвавшемуся до тепла, тоже хочется немного праздничного пирога, скупо выдаваемого старухой-жизнью. Любой донос мог стоить Пойнсу головы. Мало-мальская клевета грозила свести его в могилу. И это то, чем приходилось расплачиваться за сытую жизнь и привилегии.  
Было и еще кое-что, мучившее Неда – сам Генри. Молодой мужчина, облеченный саном и властью, знакомый уличным нищебродам с самого что ни на есть своего детства, признающий одну с ними жизнь, буквально выросший у Пойнса на глазах и оказавшийся таким желанным, что даже – о, чудо! - вопрос денег отошел на задний план, – разве мог он позволить себе игнорировать такое опасное отношение? Ведь чуть замечтаешься, забудешься, увлечешься - и все, пиши пропало.  
Нельзя, твердил себе Нед, опустошая очередную кружку с элем, нельзя влюбляться, нельзя любить, нельзя позволять себе терять голову. Ведь что такое любовь короля? Это всего лишь временное увлечение новой игрушкой. Что такое любовь по отношению к королю? Это хождение по лезвию бритвы. Поэтому соберись, Нед, ты должен мыслить здраво, ты должен быть холодным и расчетливым.  
Он твердил себе это всю дорогу, возвращаясь в Виндзорский замок. И совершенно забыл о данных себе наказах, стоило только опуститься на землю ночи. Неда увлекли объятия Генри, его поцелуи, на которые принц не скупился. Теперь им никто не мог помешать. Старик, еще не истратив полученные от Пойнса деньги, знатно проматывал их по кабакам, меняя на херес и объятия любвеобильных кумушек. Прислуга давно спала, а охрана не лезла в дела принца. Двери были крепко заперты, а в окна смотрел единственный свидетель грехопадения – молчаливый полумесяц. Нед решил - будь что будет. Пускай принц Уэльский развлекается с ним, как хочет, пускай ласкает его такими же темными, слегка подсвеченными небесными светилами ночами. В конечном итоге, что он, слуга и голодранец, может сделать? Нет у него такой власти, чтобы противиться. И поэтому Генри, не встречая сопротивления, мучил распаленного и взбудораженного Пойнса на чистых, хрустящих простынях своей поистине королевской постели.  
В этот раз Хэл ничего не говорил, не называл Неда красивым, не шептал ему каких-то глупостей. Он просто молча и сосредоточенно изматывал своего не привыкшего к проявлениям любви и подлинной страсти слугу ласками. Неду казалось, что его целуют сразу везде. Не успевал он подставиться левым боком, как Генри, перехватив его руки, разворачивал Пойнса лицом к себе и быстро и жадно касался губами шеи, тут же переходя на плечи, руки и опускаясь вниз, к животу. Нед хотел услужить своему принцу, но тому это было вовсе не нужно. Жадный до секса, изголодавшийся по чужому телу, Генри имел Пойнса так, что тот не успевал понять, что от него потребуется в следующий миг. И наконец сдавшись, совсем потеряв голову, он перестал следить за происходящим, полностью отдавшись во власть своего господина.  
Так потянулись долгие, скучные дни и мучительно сладкие, томные ночи. Задница по утрам давала о себе знать слабой ноющей болью. Нед знал одно народное средство, помогающее при столь деликатных проблемах, и, осознав, что в скором времени Генри не собирается отсылать его в столицу, обзавелся им. Он мог бы даже поправиться, если бы сытная еда и спокойный сон не шли рука об руку с вытягивающим все силы сексом. И через месяц, и через два Пойнс оставался все таким же худощавым и похожим на подростка. У него завелись денежные сбережения и даже собственные слуги – два мальчика лет двенадцати, за звонкую монету готовые оказать любую услугу. Нед смотрел на них и думал, что еще недавно он и сам был таким. И, возможно, ему когда-нибудь, когда Хэл наиграется, надо будет вернуться обратно, к своей жизни, где деньги определяют и то, что ты делаешь, и то, в чьей постели ты сегодня спишь. Эта мысль нередко отрезвляла Неда. Но этой трезвости хватало ровно до того момента, пока в поле зрения не появлялся высокий и красивый будущий монарх всего Британского королевства.

Они вышли из деревни в середине ночи, никем не замеченные.  
Дабы отвести от дома Ларка любые подозрения, Харольд приказал Даймонду привести для беглецов крепких лошадок из соседнего селения.  
\- У меня хватит лошадей на всех, - возмутился хозяин дома.  
Но спорить не стал. Не досчитайся деревенские его лошадей - и могут возникнуть подозрения, что это вовсе не старинный приятель увез хоронить в родные земли тело сына, а нечто совершенно другое. Где те странные люди, которые посетили дом Ларка как раз в тот самый момент, когда у него случилось долгожданное несчастье? Такой халатности допустить было нельзя. Не ведьмаки ли забрали тело Айбла? Возможно, что и всю семью они же обесчестили одним своим присутствием под кровлей этого дома. Харольд знал наперед все, что могло произойти с теми, кто по каким-либо причинам был неугоден народу. Молва могла обычного крестьянина превратить в колдуна, а лекарку в ведьму. Когда злоба и зависть брали верх над теми крохами разума, коими располагали люди, опасность грозила всему, чего могли коснуться порождаемые этими чувствами деяния.  
Эван с сопровождающей чужеземцев девой сели на одну лошадь, Айбл с младшим братом, рыжеволосым лекарем - на другую. Дью выдали того коня, который был на замену прихвачен в отряде Харольда. И, таким образом, оказавшись все верхом, они быстро выехали за окраину деревни и направились на юг - туда, где виднелась черная полоса леса.

_\- Ты сам понимаешь, что в деревне ему больше оставаться нельзя. А будут спрашивать, чего сам сына земле не предал – говори, близкий друг повез хоронить в родные места. Сошлись на то, что так тебе твой отец завещал._   
_\- Так не поверят же! – взмолился Ларк._   
_\- Поверят, - уверенно кивнул Харольд. – Делай вид, что все хуже некуда. Пускай упиваются вашим горем. Запрети Маргарет и Люси улыбаться. Прикажи сыновьям носить траур._   
_\- Так по живому-то!.._   
_\- Плачь как по мертвому. Это залог жизни твоего сына. А возникнут какие-то проблемы – бери семью и уезжайте из деревни. Дай мне знать, куда направитесь – я вас найду._

Деревня скрылась из виду. Небольшой разношерстный отряд вошел под покров леса, укрывшись в его тьме и углубившись туда, где над головой уже и неба нельзя было различить – так плотно сплелись ветки деревьев.  
\- Куда мы? – тихо задал мучивший его вопрос Даймонд, взгляда не сводя с той лошади, на спине которой ехали Айк с Айблом.  
\- Западный Суссекс, - не глядя ответил Харольд. – В Чичестер.  
\- Так мы только оттуда!  
Но на это Харольд уже смолчал.


	15. Часть III. Глава 15

Он не был в этих землях около десяти лет. Когда Эрик уходил, в природе пробуждалась зима. Поземка стелилась ему под ноги, то ли пытаясь остановить, то ли подгоняя. Кроны деревьев оголились, сбросили последние пожелтевшие, осенние листья. В то раннее утро, когда он покинул свой дом, на всем, до чего дотягивался глаз, лежал иней. Даже на усах вставшего ни свет ни заря трактирщика белел тонкий слой льда.  
«Интересно, что стало с моим домом?»  
Снесли ли его за ненадобностью или же отдали в пользование какой-нибудь семье, которая перебралась в него из своего прохудившегося барака? А, может, дом по-прежнему стоит там, где и раньше – чуть дальше от центра деревни, недалеко от того места, где варили лучший в округе эль и был установлен негласный бордель.  
Эрик спрыгнул с уступа, позволявшего подтянуться и выглянуть за решетку, и опустился на пол, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене. Он находился в тюрьме уже не первый месяц, и просмотр того, что происходит за окном на улице, оставалось его единственным развлечением.  
Когда его волокли до боли знакомыми улицами столицы, мало кто обращал на это внимания. За то время, пока Эрик отсутствовал на родине, его успели забыть. Мало ли кто, когда и кем служил при королеве! А вот преступников и просто неугодных здесь ловили часто. Поэтому вид закованного в кандалы человека никак не привлекал достопочтенную публику. И те, кто доставлял пленника в подземелья головного замка, без лишнего шума смогли провести Эрика до места назначения.   
Он не мог понять одного: зачем, спустя столько лет, Бела все же обманула его? Сказала, что больше не держит и отпускает, а затем так по предательски схватила и приволокла домой. Это все было так на нее не похоже, что до самой столицы Эрик рассчитывал - он ошибся и отряд сопровождавших его людей вовсе не соотечественники, узнаваемые по характерному говору. Но стоило увидеть вырастающие на горизонте замковые башни, как все сомнения отпали сами собой.  
В конце тюремного коридора послышался шум. Лязгнули замки. До слуха Эрика донесся приглушенный разговор. Тот, кто притащил его сюда под конвоем, переговаривался с надзирателем. Через несколько минут перед камерой появилась толстая фигура обрюзгшего человека в летах. За ним – высокий, подтянутый парень, приехавший за Эриком в сам Чичестер.   
\- Подъем, - скомандовал молодчик, ожидая пока надзиратель отопрет замок. – Без глупостей, - предупредил он.  
Глупостей в жизни Эрика и так хватало. Выйдя из камеры, он заметил в конце коридора группу дородных ребят, всю состоящую из королевской охраны. С такими, как эти, подумалось Эрику, связывать в одиночку – себе дороже. Даже, если ты сам когда-то был в их рядах.  
\- Все, как приказали, - прохрипел надсмотрщик, кланяясь главному молодчику. – Ни с кем не разговаривал, никого не видел. Сидел, один одинешенек.   
Молодчик кинул надзирателю звонкую монету и, пропуская Эрика перед собой, проследовал с ним вместе к группе ожидающих гвардейцев.

О том, что никто, кроме заинтересованных лиц, не знает, что он вернулся на родину, Эрик понял тогда, когда его повели не прямыми, всем известными залами, а окольными путями – тайными коридорами, проложенными внутри толстых замковых стен и окольцовывающими каждую из башен в несколько уровней. Он сам когда-то конвоировал по этим скрытым от глаз простых смертных ходам ворованных преступников и желающих скрыться от лишних глаз политиков, гостей, которые приезжали к Беле и не хотели быть узнанными при дворе, религиозных деятелей, бойцов сопротивления. В конце концов, было время, когда Эрик предпочитал с большей охотой ходить по этим полутемным коридорам, нежели свободно расхаживать по замку и следовать ненавистному положенному этикету каждый раз, как судьба сталкивала его с кем-то из придворных.  
Сопровождающий его молодчик, ткнув на прощание в спину, впихнул Эрика в маленькую комнату – предбанник, в который можно было попасть, стоило лишь взять много левее на очередном витке подъема. В дальней стене находилась массивная, изукрашенная резьбой деревянная дверь, которой во времена служения Эрика здесь еще не было.   
\- Тебя ждут, - раздался за спиной голос парня, а затем выход, через который можно было вновь попасть в извилистые коридоры, захлопнулся.   
Ну, все. Сейчас должно выясниться то, над чем Эрик думал всю долгую дорогу домой – зачем? Зачем придала? Зачем соврала? Зачем притащила на родину? Бесконечное число вопросов, ни один из которых не стоил ответа. Потому что Бела была и остается королевой. А короли не дают объяснений – они делают то, что считают нужным. Эрик оправил рубаху, запихнув ее за пояс штанов и дернул за ручку.   
За дверью оказалось вовсе не то, что он ожидал. Бела в таких комнатах не принимала даже отъявленных преступников. Бела вообще не принимала кого-либо тайно, стараясь, чтобы все, что она делает, было на виду у народа. Таких правителей, думал Эрик, которые нашли баланс между правдой и любовью и верой своего народа – единицы. И наверняка эти люди – быстро вымирающий вид.   
Конура, в которую он попал, больше походила на погреб в трактире миссис Куикли: низкие потолки давили, создавая ощущение тесноты и духоты; предметов мебели тут было так много и стояло оно все так близко друг к другу, что казалось, будто это не место для переговоров или же допроса, а склад, куда прислуга относит сломавшиеся столы и стулья; грубая кладка стен, поросшая плесенью; сырость и запах разбросанного по углам мокнущего сена. За одним из многочисленных столов сидел полноватого вида человек в обычной рясе священнослужителя. Лысину прикрывала маленькая черная шапочка, сидящая на его голове так, словно бы ее чем приклеили. Человек склонился над бумагами, делая вид, что не услышал хлопка от закрывшейся двери, и сосредоточенно читал.  
\- Хорошо ли этой осенью шла куропатка, ваше преосвященство? – невесело усмехаясь, задал вопрос Эрик.   
\- Отлично, просто отлично мой мальчик, - не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, ответил Епископ. – Вы, я так полагаю, находитесь в полном здравии?  
\- Вашими молитвами, ваше преосвященство.   
\- Ну, что вы! Что вы!   
Он наконец-то отложил свиток и, потерев переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, поднял полный дружелюбности и благости взгляд на своего пленника.   
\- Зачем меня сюда притащили?  
\- Хотите воды? – будто бы не услышав вопроса, осведомился Епископ. – Чистейшая. И, поверьте мне, самая вкусная во всем королевстве. – Он перелил воду из кувшина в чашу. - Я дурного не посоветую.   
\- Я задал вам вопрос.   
\- Дорогой друг, - его преосвященство поднялся из-за стола и, по дуге, пошел вокруг Эрика, - на вашем месте… в вашем положении, я бы не стал так настаивать. К тому же, на кой вам знать, зачем это было сделано? Было бы логичней узнать, что с вами будет теперь, когда вы у нас.  
Только сейчас Эрик заметил, что дверей в комнате несколько. И за каждой – он мог дать голову на отсечение – гвардейцы. Толпы гвардейцев. Уж кто-кто, а Епископ-то знает, на что способен бывший слуга королевы. Этот хитрый лис обезопасил себя со всех сторон. Стоит Эрику переступить с ноги на ногу, как его преосвященство поднимет крик и в комнату ворвутся вооруженные солдаты. Эрик даже не успеет взять этого кривляку в заложники. Хотя мысль, конечно, интересная.   
Видимо Епископ понял, что перегнул палку, заставив хваткий ум наемника тут же искать пути отступления, и, подойдя к Эрику на шаг ближе, словно это означало великое доверие, заговорил совсем по-другому.   
\- Вы прекрасно помните, кто я. И прекрасно понимаете, где вы сейчас находитесь. Ваше положение незавидное, потому что вы расслабились и дали взять себя в плен. Но вы можете его поправить, - он сделал драматическую паузу, склонив голову вбок и искоса посмотрев на пленника, - согласившись с нами сотрудничать.   
\- Ее величество решила вернуть меня на службу?   
\- Можно сказать и так.   
\- Я не вернусь.   
\- Не стоит принимать столь опрометчивых решений, мой друг. Вы же понимаете, что сейчас не самое подходящее место для споров.  
Двух шагов хватит на то, чтобы добраться до этого, набитого самолюбованием бурдюка. Взять в локтевой захват, притянуть эту проплешную голову к своей груди и, надавив, выжать жизнь из его преосвященства. Желание, которое мучило Эрика десять лет назад. Желание, которое мучает его до сих пор. Сейчас особенно. Когда этот самодовольный нахал, прохаживаясь подобно индюку, рассуждает о том, что ему, Эрику, следует делать и о чем думать. Все тоже самое, что и тогда, в тот раз, когда Беле срочно понадобился законный супруг. Иначе что же это за королева, восседающая на троне в гордом одиночестве и не имеющая возможности подарить стране наследника? А тут такая кандидатура! Герой войны, тот, кто помог избавить королевство от тирана, который больше десятилетия держал всех подданных в страхе. И сама Бела, смотрящая на него по-детски наивным, влюбленным взглядом, согласная почти с каждым его словом, считающая его чуть ли не богом, сошедшим с небес в ее жизнь. Но он не хотел быть королем. Эрик был против трона. Ему были не нужны власть, придворный этикет, любовь и служба подданных. Он представить себе не мог, как станет приказывать тем, с кем раньше одну похлебку на поле брани ел. Титул и власть казались концом жизни, вечной кабалой. И что же изменилось в этом его восприятии за те десять лет, что он отсутствовал? Ничего.   
\- В тот раз я не уговорил вас взять на себя бразды правления страной. Но я уговорил Белу. И вы трусливо сбежали. Бросили свою королеву. Не раскаиваетесь?   
\- Нет.  
\- Что так?  
\- Ее величество хорошая королева. Она найдет себе достойного мужа. А править – править она может и без сторонней помощи.   
\- Ваша вера в Белу настолько велика, что вы не видите очевидного – она не хорошая королева. Она просто королева. По праву крови. Но кто сказал, что раз ты родился под символом власти, ты будешь тем, кто доставит в свою страну процветание и благополучие? – Епископ развел руками. – Никто. Это просто принимается как факт, как неоспоримая истина. И точка! – Он ударил кулаком по столу.  
Руки его дрожали. Поддавшись моментально вспыхнувшему гневу, Епископ вышел из себя, на долю секунды сняв с лица прилипчивую, едкую маску доброжелательности. Что-то, из того, что он сказал, было в корне ему ненавистно. Эрику не было дело до того, почему Епископ так близко к сердцу воспринимает королевскую власть. Ведь он сам ею облачен – фактически он проводник между богом и человеком, некий посредник, тот, кто словом может ввергнуть человека в пучину отчаяния, стоит ему посулить грешнику вечный ад.   
\- Я хочу исправить несправедливость. Хочу, чтобы в моем королевстве была не просто королева, хочу, чтобы у нее был самый лучший монарх, человек, который приведет страну к победе, к процветанию, тот, кто расширит ее границы, расскажет всему миру, кто она такая, возведет имя ее на трон, который увидит со своих небес сам господь бог!  
И тут Эрик понял. Бесхитростная мозаика сложилась в целостную картину.   
\- И этим монархом, конечно же, будете вы.   
\- А вы, любезный, считали, что на эту роль я вас позвал? – широко улыбнулся ему Епископ.   
\- Вам не удастся совершить переворот. Народ любит ее величество.   
\- Народ может любить кого угодно, - кивнул Епископ, - на то у нас и свободное королевство. Но закон есть закон. И он не предполагает, чтобы на троне восседала преступница…  
Эрик дернулся в сторону Епископа, но его преосвященство еще более прытко чем пленник кинулся в сторону одной из дверей.  
\- Не надо глупостей, - посоветовал Епископ. – Вы не успеете, а лишь навредите себе.   
\- Повторю свой вопрос: зачем меня сюда притащили? Я не помогу вашим планам. Даже, если бы мог. Я здесь никто.   
\- Как вам сказать… - заулыбался Епископ. – Вы герой войны, бывшая правая рука самой королевы. Даже если вас больше не помнит простой народ, люди из свиты королевы, ее помощники и слуги, весь государственный аппарат знает, кто вы. Вам верят. Вам поверят. Даже если вы вернетесь через десять лет бог весть где пошлявшись.   
\- Вы – дьявол.   
\- Я докажу, что Бела незаконно занимает свой трон. Она не по правилам заняла это место. Ее отец мог сколько угодно быть королем, сколько угодно растить свою наследницу в надежде на то, что та станет его достойным приемником, но факта того, что Бела взошла на трон по трупу, после убийства действующей королевы…  
\- Она была захватчиком!..   
\- А кому это интересно? Прежняя королева законно вышла замуж за отца Белы, законно стала монархом. И то, что девочка взошла на престол посредством убийства своей мачехи – это, как вы понимаете, аннулирует ее право на трон. Таковы наши законы. Не может править королевством тот, кто получил титул путем крови.  
\- Вас никто не поддержит.  
\- Вы были свидетелем того преступления, которое совершила Бела. Не смейте этого отрицать. Она – убийца. А вы – тот, кто ей помогал. И вы не посмеете солгать, что все было не так. Вы расскажите, как помогали Беле избавиться от тирании прошлой королевы, как свергли ее, как воцарился мир!.. – Епископ развел руками, словно с небес на него снизошла благодать. – И это будет сущей правдой. Но закона это не изменит – тот, кто пролил кровь за власть, не может быть правителем нашего королевства.   
Эрик отлично помнил тот момент, когда решился уходить в чужие земли. Начало зимы. Зал переговоров. Он сидит по правую руку от Белы, слева запертый мельтешащим в своих речах и движениях королевским распорядителем. Напротив, облаченный в белое одеяние, восседает сам Епископ. И именно он ведет речь о том, что Бела преступно долго правит одна, что пора бы подумать о продолжении королевского рода – пора подумать о наследнике. Его концепция хорошо укладывается в преемственность власти и в те законы, которые велит исполнять его бог – плодитесь и размножайтесь. Поэтому Беле нечего ему возразить. Собственно, как и Эрику. У вас есть пожелания, ваше величество, обращается к королеве Епископ, кого бы вы хотели видеть своих супругом? Нет, отвечает Бела. А сама все смотрит на него, на Эрика и в ее этом взгляде уже готов ответ. Ответ, который знают все – и сам Эрик, и Епископ и даже королевский распорядитель, которому жутко неловко во всей этой ситуации и он не может понять, за каким чертом его сюда позвали. Потому что нужны сторонние свидетели, отвечает сам себе Эрик. И молчит. Молчит даже тогда, когда Епископ делает предположение, что, мол, было бы совсем отлично, если бы соседнее с королевским кресло занял кто-то свой, кто-то, кому небезразлична судьба королевства, кто хорошо знает местные законы и местную жизнь, и что он думает, будто бы у Белы уже есть кто-то на примете. Ведь не может же королева совсем не беспокоиться о продолжении своего, такого славного рода.   
Эрик заговорил лишь тогда, когда остался с Белой наедине. Так и сказал – нет. Не буду я править, не для этого я создан, не хочу. Это не мое. Я верю в то, что ты найдешь достойного мужа, если тебе того хочется. Но я не могу им быть. Говорил недолго, но успел высказать все – честно, без утайки. И думал, что его слова возымели тот эффект, какой он и ждал – Бела поймет, прислушается. Но одного он не учел – веления женского сердца. На тот момент юная Бела просто не могла отпустить от себя того, кого любила больше жизни, ради кого была способна свернуть горы. И слова Епископа оказались для нее медом, а слова самого Эрика – ядом. Приказ о том, что свадьбе – быть, принял не рассудок королевы, а ее сердце. Ты делаешь ошибку, сказал ей тогда Эрик. И когда понял, что Бела не отступится, ушел.   
\- Я и раньше рассчитывал на вас, - признался Епископ. – Думал, сделаю вас королем. Сам вы деревенский увалень, а на ее величество имеете огромное влияние – управляй вами и будешь управлять королевой! Но вы малодушно сбежали.   
«И не один раз», - промелькнула у Эрика мысль.   
Генри он бросил так же, как бросил Белу. Только если в случае с королевой, которую любил как названную сестру, он точно был уверен, что делает правильно, то в случае с мальчишкой, без которого жизни своей не мыслил, Эрик – дня не проходило – клял себя, на чем свет стоит, что пришлось так поступить. Иначе, где бы был сейчас Генри? Где? С ним в тюряге?  
\- Что же сразу не представили народу? Чего тянете?   
\- А я и еще потяну, - разулыбался Епископ. – Месяцок, до тепла. Когда повеет весной, - повел он рукой, словно дирижируя кем-то. - Чтобы к праздничку поспеть. Будет день, когда мы вспоминаем и чтим наши законы. Не находите, лучшего времени, чтобы доказать виновность Белы нет?  
И тут на разум Эрика упала все застилающая пелена. Терпение, словно бурдюк, в который закачали слишком много вина, насколько могло быстро пошло трещинами и уже через несколько секунд оглушительно лопнуло. То ли вспоминания о Генри и собственная вина за то, что бросил любимого человека, то ли все то, через что должна была пройти Бела на предстоящем весеннем празднике, то ли усталость и измотанность всем тем, что делала с ним жизнь, а может быть все это вместе взятое – разом, навалившись, подтолкнув Эрика в спину, заставило его, подлетев к Епископу, который так и не успел добежать до спасительной двери, и, ухватив того за горло, прижать всем своим весом к поверхности стола и душить - душить, что есть силы, выжать весь дух из этого мерзкого, богоугодного существа, которое все никак не успокоится – мотает и выматывает чужие человеческие судьбы, ломает их и подстраивает под свои прихоти.   
Наверное, он слишком громко шумел, а, может быть, Епископ успел что-то крикнуть своим гвардейцам, но не прошло и минуты, как несколько увесистых ребят уже оттаскивали Эрика от задыхающегося, раскрасневшегося его преосвященства. Но даже тогда он не пришел в себя – начал остервенело отбиваться, бить наугад, наотмашь, куда и кому попадет. Ему почти удалось вырваться из чужого захвата, но тут подоспела помощь и кто-то бесстрашный, размахнувшись, вышиб из Эрика сознание. 

Мальчишка-посыльный застыл, словно каменное изваяние, боясь шелохнуться, и тем самым выдать свое присутствие. Пока Томас Бьюфорт читал послание, он так и не посмел переступить с ноги на ногу, хотя боль в суставах, порожденная проделанной дальней дорогой, требовала совсем обратного. А уж когда к концу письма господин побледнел словно мел и схватился за голову, мальчишка решил, что лучше пускай у него совсем отнимутся ноги, чем он сейчас примет на свою грешную голову гнев богоподобного младшего Бьюфорта. Но кара небесная так и не последовала. Вместо нее господин молча выбежал из залы, а затем, вернувшись, притащил за собой своего старшего братца – епископа Винчестерского.  
\- Он мне голову оторвет, - панически тараторил Томас Бьюфорт. – Меня ждет плаха.   
\- Что вы такое говорите, брат мой? Чем вы заслужили немилость короля?  
\- Короля?! – вспыхнул Томас. – Ах, если бы короля! Наш Болингброк подобными шуточками не страдает. А, вот, его сын…   
И тут младший Бьюфорт заметил замершего у дверей мальчишку.   
\- Я могу идти? – робко просипел тот, почти что одновременно с вопросом читая про себя молитву Деве Марии.   
\- Пшел вон! – выплюнул слова Томас Бьюфорт. – И чтобы молчал как рыба. Иначе, клянусь богом, я тебя…  
\- Я все понял, господин! – поспешил заверить его посыльный, которого в ту же секунду не стало в зале.   
\- Ваши люди не справились? – догадался Генри.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Томас, - не справились. И я не знаю, что мне делать. Если в ближайшее время не поспеет весть о том, что они нашли этого чертового Эрика, и мне придется обо всем доложить племяннику…  
\- Пока лучше не думать об этом, - аккуратно предложил епископ. – Те люди, которых вы за ним послали – вы сами мне рассказывали, вторая стража – обладают многими талантами. Они вызволят его. Я уверен.   
\- А если нет? – Томаса Бьюфорта заметно трясло.   
\- Тогда, дорогой брат, нам придется придумать красивую историю о героически погибшем наемнике, который ценой своей жизни спас всю британскую монархию.   
\- Это не спасет меня от виселицы.   
\- Все мы смертны, брат, - улыбнулся его преосвященство. – И, как любой смертный, в час опасности, способны извернуться так, как никогда бы про себя не подумали.   
\- Помолитесь за меня, любезный брат, - насупившись, посмотрел на Генри Томас. – Потому что нашему мальчику проще лишиться английского престола, чем этого человека.


	16. Часть III. Глава 16.

Весна пришла неторопливо и оттого почти незаметно. В один из дней, тянувшихся друг за другом, как вереница одинаковых цыплят, спешащих не отстать от мамки, Дью отметил, что солнце припекает по-особому тепло и по земле вполне можно пройтись босиком.  
Марша несколько часов кряду стирала накопившееся белье, которое трое ее мужчин относили на славу. Она стояла, раскрасневшаяся, возле ограждения, служившего постоялому двору забором – развешивала мокрые вещи сушиться. Дью, аккуратно ступая, дабы не спугнуть голубку, подобрался к женщине сзади и, распахнув объятия, резко схватил Маршу за талию, быстро прижав к себе. Женщина охнула и выронила из рук корзину с бельем. И тут уж пришел черед Дью пугаться.   
\- Это я! Я! – затараторил он, вжимая голову в плечи и чуть отодвигаясь от Марши. – Только не бей.  
\- Знаешь же, что могу и отвесить, - поцокала она языком, даже не стараясь выкрутиться из сжимавших ее объятий.   
\- Знаю, - улыбнулся Дью, утыкаясь носом Марше в плечо. – Но ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
В течение месяца, пока природа этого края пробуждалась от тепла, их маленький отряд, включая людей Харольда, пытался добиться аудиенции королевы, но все было тщетно. Эван с Айком старались особо не высовываться и предпочитали действовать тайно, поэтому от них проку оказалось мало. Вот если бы Эрика нужно было выкрасть – другое дело. Тут бы и могучий Эван сгодился, и мальчишка-лекарь, который еще и замки вскрывал отменно. До этих же самых пор действовали только Дью и Харольд – те, кому незачем было таиться. Но английского солдата и наемника без роду и племени в гости к самой королеве никто не ждал. Ее двор безапелляционно отклонял любые запросы. Обращаться же к людям рангом ниже либо было делом ненадежным, либо те так же игнорировали просьбы и подкупы спасителей Эрика.   
Зато у Дью появилось дело куда более важное, нежели забота о пропавшем друге. Как бы он ни пекся об Эрике, все его мысли занимала Марша. Внезапно для самого Дью, эта спустившаяся с небес богиня ответила на его робкие притязания взаимностью. Дью, который счет дням-то потерял, недолго размышлял над тем, почему такая красавица благоволит ему. Хотя сама Марша могла бы рассказать многое. За время их совместного путешествия английский солдат оказался единственным мужчиной, который постоянно оберегал ее, старался защитить от всех и всего, во всем и всегда был с ней рядом и – что не могло остаться незамеченным – не спускал с Марши влюбленного взгляда. Ее подкупила искренность, с какой этот мужчина относился к ней, его доброта и бесстрашие. В один из вечеров, когда отряд уже вошел в чужие земли, она подошла к Дью и, взяв его за руку, попросила отойти с ней в сторону.  
\- Вы не делаете попыток сбежать от нас, - она остановилась за сараем, там, где со двора их уже не было возможности увидеть, и, прислонившись спиной к стене, внимательно посмотрела на Дью.  
\- Да я как-то… - замялся тот, - не знаю. Чего от вас бежать, коли вы благое дело делаете.  
\- А коли дурное?  
Дью не нашелся, что ответить, и, потупив взор, стал ждать, что же произойдет дальше. Он был уверен в том, что Маршу к нему подослали братья и на уме у этой женщины далеко не обычный разговор по душам. Но отчего-то такое положение дел не раздражало, а наоборот, интриговало. Ведь именно благодаря ему Дью разговаривал наедине со своей любимой женщиной, пускай даже она была настолько далека и недоступна, насколько это вообще было возможно.   
\- Эван с братом служат тому же человеку, что и вы, - совершенно неожиданно произнесла Марша. – Их нанял Томас Бьюфорт, чтобы следить за похищенным наемником. Уж не знаю, почему к одному человеку приставлена столь сильная охрана, будто от его безопасности зависит жизнь всего Британского королевства!  
Она неодобрительно хмыкнула и замолчала, поглядывая на Дью – как отреагирует на ее слова? Что ответит?  
У Дью слов не было. О том, что Эрика спасают по приказу Томаса Бьюфорта, ему стоило догадаться и раньше. Просто уж слишком невероятным казалось, чтобы за каким-то чужаком «правая рука» принца Уэльского присматривала. Но теперь, когда все встало на свои места, Дью не ощутил ни волнения, ни тревоги. Пускай хоть сам господь бог приказывает ему искать иголку в стоге сена – он согласен, лишь бы только Марша была рядом.  
\- У вас нет никаких оснований доверять кому-либо из нас, тем более братьям… Но я хочу… Мне важно, чтобы вы знали – вам незачем нас опасаться. Если вы на нашей стороне, - тихо добавила женщина.   
Он много думал на ее счет и пришел к выводу, что лучшей жены ему вовек не сыскать. Марша умела все, начиная от хорошей драки и заканчивая готовкой. Бедра у нее были широкие, крепкие, такие, которые выдержат не одного, а целый десяток здоровых ребятишек. А что еще от женщины надо? Красива, дородна и с ним, с Дью, ведет себя покладисто. Вот только красота ее на самом деле все портила. Из-за нее Дью уже и не знал, как к женщине своей мечты подступиться. Особенно когда рядом был целый отряд молодых, подтянутых и бойких ребят. И еще этот Эван следил за ней так, словно она ему сестра или же невеста – глаз не спускал. Вот и сейчас, с минуту на минуту, он мог вынырнуть из-за сарая и потребовать объяснений.   
\- Вы хороший человек, - подавшись к Дью, заключила Марша.   
\- Ну да, - застенчиво улыбаясь, он почесал затылок, - неплохой, что уж там…  
\- Пойдемте, - она вновь взяла его за руку и потащила за собой в сарай.  
Внутри сильно пахло застоявшимся сеном. Набросанное в стойлах, оно пролежало тут не один месяц, и даже по весне, когда начнут чистить помещение, его дух останется витать здесь еще долгие дни. Марша провела Дью через ряд пустующих стойл, так ни на одном из них не остановившись. Когда же до стены сарая оставалось два отделения, она наконец-то выбрала подходящее для них двоих укрытие и, затащив в него растерявшегося мужчину, тут же принялась распутывать на нем завязки штанов.  
\- Я… - начало было Дью, но Марша властно прервала его.   
\- Тихо, - скомандовала она. – И не говорите, что не думали об этом, что втайне не мечтали обо мне.   
Ее ловкие пальцы, быстро справившись с завязками, юркнули Дью под пузо, нащупывая уютно сложенный вялый член, нисколько не смущаясь своих резких и грубоватых действий. И уж совсем привела Дью в смятение, когда, опустившись на колени, принялась жадно облизывать разбуженный ее действиями мужской причиндал.  
В своих мечтах Дью представлял все вовсе не так, как оно получалось. Марша была хрупкой и нежной в его могучих объятиях. Ее ласки были лишены похотливой страсти и наглости. А он, сильный, опытный, любил ее, такую невесомую и светящуюся от своей красоты, как того требуют законы рыцарства. Вместо этого он получил жадную до его тела девицу, лишенную всякой скромности и к тому же взявшую на себя главную роль. И не сказать, чтобы ему это не нравилось. Мечты так и остались мечтами, а реальность оказалась в тысячу раз слаще, чем он ее представлял.   
В тот раз им удалось побыть вместе ровно столько, сколько необходимо для быстрого, страстного и не смешанного со словами и чувствами секса. Марша, оправляя задранную и измятую юбку, наставляла Дью:  
\- Не вздумай кому-нибудь сказать. Ты погубишь нас обоих.   
\- Да дурак я, что ли? – обижался Дью, подвязывая штаны.   
А сам про себя уже мыслил, как бы снова наброситься на эту чудесную женщину, как бы быстрее почувствовать ее вкус, ощутить на губах ее сок и запомнить на всю жизнь, насколько прекрасен бывает женский пол – когда его любишь и он любит тебя в ответ.  
Ни разница в возрасте, ни в социальном статусе или же положении в обществе, ни родословная, которая не была ему известна, - ничто в Марше Дью не смущало. Он думал лишь о том, что наконец-то нашел ту единственную, с кем захотелось построить дом, создать семью и осесть до конца жизни где-нибудь на окраине старушки Англии. И жить спокойной, далекой от погонь и убийств жизнью, растить детей, а затем и внуков. И любить, бесконечно любить свою женщину.   
С тех пор им редко удавалось побыть вместе. Чаще всего где-то поблизости присутствовали Эван или же Айк, который не упускал случая посмеяться над расположением Марши к толстяку. Сперва Дью казалось, что Эван обо всем знает и сморит на них с Маршей недобро, но шли дни, а здоровяк никак не проявлял своего недовольства, и Дью забыл о нем, с головой нырнув в омут своей любви.   
\- Где мальчишки? – оглянувшись, не смотрит ли на них кто, спросил Дью.   
Марша, отмахнувшись от него полотенцем, вновь принялась развешивать белье.   
\- Сопровождают Харольда. Хотели посмотреть, реально ли будет выкрасть Эрика, а заодно послушать, что говорят.   
\- А что говорят?   
\- Вдруг уже и некого красть.   
\- Да брось ты…  
\- Все может быть, - она пожала плечами.   
\- Я принесу! – взвился Дью, поняв, что Марша направляется за следующей порцией белья.   
\- Ой, да справишься ли? – она подмигнула ему, но остановилась, ожидая, пока Дью сам дотащит до забора новую корзину со скрученными жгутом портками.   
\- А может, ну его?.. – бросая корзину у ног, предложил Дью. – Может?.. – он обнял ее, притягивая к себе и тыкаясь усами в шею Марше. – Ведь никого же нет.   
Марша обняла его в ответ. Не спеша соглашаться, она внимательно рассматривала его лицо, на котором уже начали проступать признаки настоящей старости. Для своих лет Дью чертовски неплохо сохранился. Большинство мужчин уже к тридцати годам могло похвастаться и сединой, и глубокими морщинами, изъевшими лицо, и ртом, в котором не было доброй половины зубов. Дью же и в сорок, и в пятьдесят лет выглядел так, словно у него за пазухой спрятана фляжка с молодильной водой. Разве что зубы слегка подрастерял, да седина его после пятидесяти не миновала. И пузо нарастил, и за щеками глаз почти не видно...  
\- Староват я для тебя, - ухмыльнулся Дью.  
\- Нет, - она по-доброму усмехнулась. – Все люди стареют. Такова их судьба.   
\- Что люди говорить станут? Молодуха со стариком живет.   
Дью попытался рассмеяться, но смех вышел совсем невеселым. Желание, подзуживавшее его все то время, что он провел рядом с Маршей, отступило на задний план, уступив место неудобным мыслям. Дью прекрасно осознавал свой возраст, то, как его потрепала жизнь, и то, какой невероятной была разница между ним и его любимой женщиной, чьи юность и красота затмевали звездное небо в тихую погоду. Где-то на периферии все еще маячила неугомонная жажда плоти, заставлявшая Дью бездумно обнимать, водить ладонями по телу Марши.   
\- Давай, - вдруг решился он, - когда с Эриком все образуется, просто сбежим ото всех? А? Уедем далеко-далеко, туда, где нас никто не знает. Куда-нибудь подальше от людских глаз. Ты же сама говорила, что тебе не нужны званые приемы и знать. Поселимся в спокойном местечке…  
\- Дью…  
\- Я не так стар, как ты думаешь. Я еще все могу… - он утер рукой усы. – Да ты и сама знаешь. Детишек настругаем… Что мы, хуже всех? У моих сестер вона их скока!   
\- Милый…   
\- Соглашайся. Соглашайся хотя бы сейчас. Даже если соврешь…   
Он прижал ее к себе, вдавив в свое необъятное брюхо. Марша не стала сопротивляться и покорно положила светловолосую голову ему на плечо.   
\- Давай?..  
\- Хорошо, - тихо пообещала она и добавила: - Говорят, существует такое место, где нет королей и королевств. Там все равны. Там не неволят…  
\- Мы уедем туда.   
\- Уедем.   
\- Вдвоем.   
\- Вдвоем.   
Это была самая сладкая ложь, какую только Дью слышал в своей жизни. Еще совсем недавно, будучи во хмелю, рыжеволосый Айк, разговаривая с Эваном, обещал ему поскорее убраться из этих земель – каких именно, он не сообщал – и, прихватив с собой Маршу, отправиться дальше - исследовать такой странный и почему-то непонятный молодому лекарю мир. Дью знал: как бы Марша ни любила его, она уйдет с братьями. По той же самой причине, по которой она бродила с ними по миру.

\- Сколько человек будет размещено на левой трибуне?  
Бела прошлась по зале, осматривая ее праздничное убранство. За ней, словно парочка деток, что несут фату невесты, семенили почтенные согбенные слуги. Похожие на карликов или же сказочных гномов, оба старичка, еще не добравшись до того возраста, когда сам бог велел убираться восвояси со службы, ловко жонглировали испещренными указаниями свитками, быстро и уверенно находя именно тот, который требовала королева.   
\- Не меньше двухсот человек, ваше величество, - сверяясь с бумагой, прошелестел за спиной у Белы один из старикашек.   
\- Получается, - прикинула королева, - около шестисот человек сидят на трибунах. И еще приблизительно столько же стоят в зале.   
\- Да, ваше величество.   
\- Удвойте охрану залы и выходов из дворца. И постарайтесь найти как можно больше мест для людей. Стоять должны единицы.  
В конце залы, на возвышении, установили огромных размеров трон. Сидящая на нем Бела казалась маленькой девочкой, юной дочерью великого короля. Стороннему человеку трудно было представить, что вот эта хрупкая женщина в огромном, изукрашенном драгоценными камнями платье и есть правительница огромной страны. Два старичка, ведающие почти всеми делами, связанными с намечающимися в связи с приходом весны торжествами, расположившись по обе стороны от трона, готовили свитки для подачи королеве.   
\- Ваше величество, - раздался голос Епископа из другого конца залы, оттуда, где находился главный вход и где слуги, забравшись на стремянки, украшали дверной проем цветущими вьюнками.   
\- Епископ, - чуть склонила голову Бела, но с трона не поднялась и бумаг в сторону не отложила.   
\- Могу ли я отвлечь ее величество, высказав свое восхищение убранством этой залы?   
\- У меня много дел, ваше преосвященство. Думаю, лучшим выражением вашего восхищения будет ваше появление на празднике. Разделите с нашим народом радость от встречи еще одной замечательной весны!   
\- Всенепременно, ваше величество, - осклабился Епископ.   
В отличие от того, каким он предстал в подвале при разговоре с Эриком, его преосвященство был одет празднично. Его тяжелое, черного цвета с золотистой вышивкой одеяние длиной до самого пола покрывало все тело Епископа, открытыми оставались лишь кисти рук и лицо. Даже шея его преосвященства была прикрыта высоким стоячим воротником, по краям которого змеился причудливый золотистый кант. Епископ выглядел самим воплощением роскоши.   
\- Думаю, - обратилась к одному из старичков-гномов Бела, - цветами можно украсить не только потолок. Развесьте венки на окнах, увейте плющом все вокруг. Пускай зала превратится в цветущий сад…  
\- Ваше величество, - коротко откашлявшись, встрял в ее объяснения Епископ, - не будет ли в такой день уместней продемонстрировать все величие королевского замка и вместо цветов украсить залу тем, что хранится в наших подвалах? Серебро и золото отлично впишутся в интерьер.   
\- Ваше преосвященство, это праздник весны, а не королевского двора, - сдержано улыбнулась ему Бела.   
Она выглядела измученной, бледной, чего не скрывали даже наложенные на лицо краски. Естественный румянец давно сошел с ее лица, и сейчас его приходилось накладывать с помощью косметических средств, из-за чего при ближайшем рассмотрении юная девушка уже не казалась столь юной. Но верней всего о том, кто такая Бела на самом деле и сколько уже лет она занимает свой трон, говорили вовсе не еле заметные морщины на ее лице и не дорогое одеяние. Королеву выдавал тон, которым она общалась с миром. Тон, присущий только тем людям, в жилах которых течет странная, причудливая королевская кровь. Ее невозможно получить по воле народа, она не передается через брак или же постель случайных любовников. Эта зараза, впаянная в человека намертво, передавалась от родителей к детям, а от детей - к их детям. Не было в этой иерархии человека, попавшего в нее со стороны - королевская кровь была достоянием привилегированных.   
\- Весна приходит именно в наш дом, ваше величество. Наш монарх неотделим от нашего государства, нашего дома. Весна должна славить вас и вашу власть, а не наоборот.   
\- Ваше преосвященство, - уже натянуто улыбнулась Епископу Бела, - думаю, мы все сделаем, как и ранее, в тех традициях, к каким привык наш народ.   
Ее тон перешел на какой-то иной, доступный не любому простому уху уровень. Со стороны могло показаться, что Бела все так же доброжелательна. И лишь все понимающий Епископ услышал, что больше настаивать не стоит. И, поклонившись, поспешил сменить тему.   
\- Что ж, - так же сдержано начал Епископ, - коли ваше величество не желает прислушаться к совету старика, - он покорно склонил голову, - то так тому и быть. На то вы и королева, что вам виднее, как правильней.  
\- Именно, ваше преосвященство.   
\- Но позвольте мне задать вам последний вопрос, ваше величество?  
\- Да, Епископ?   
\- Разрешите ли вы мне приготовить для вас маленький сюрприз? Завтра, на торжествах. Какая-то малость, которая пойдет вовсе не так, как было запланировано.   
\- Ваше преосвященство…   
\- Ваше величество, - он поклонился так низко, как только смогла позволить ему его тяжелая, почти негнущаяся ряса, - не отказывайте старику в милости. Будьте любезны, позвольте завтра порадовать вас.   
\- И вы, конечно, не скажете никому, что это будет, так, ваше преосвященство?   
\- На то он и сюрприз.   
Старички терпеливо ожидали своей очереди, замерев по обе стороны от трона, прижав к груди кипы свитков. Даже слуги, украшавшие залу, замедлили работу, словно боясь потревожить разговор двух важных особ. И Беле, которая все это видела – замечала, как мир, готовый встретить весну, притормозил, ожидая ее решения, согласно кивнула Епископу.   
\- Вы даете мне свое величайшее дозволение? – словно не распознав королевский жест, переспросил Епископ.   
\- Даю. Вы можете быть свободны, ваше преосвященство. Я с радостью буду ждать вас на празднике. Вас и ваш сюрприз.   
\- Обязательно, моя королева, - попятившись назад и склонив голову, заверил ее Епископ. – Поверьте, ваше величество, вы будете так удивлены, что не сможете подобрать нужных слов.


	17. Часть III. Глава 17.

Томасу Бьюфорту снился похожий на реальность сон. Не возникало никаких подозрений в его правдивости. Тем более Томас был уверен - все то, что он сейчас видит, с ним обязательно должно произойти. А раз так, то и сомневаться не стоит, все, что его окружает – сущая правда грядущего будущего.  
Ему снился лес и дорога на подходе к пригороду Лондона, там, куда город еще не успел дотянуть свои жадные лапы, и там, где до сих пор люди жили так же, как живут свиньи. Томас Бьюфорт, пустив вперед разведывательный отряд, возвращался со своими людьми домой. Голова его, проведшего большую часть пути в седле, нещадно болела, руки и ноги затекли, а спина ныла, прося, чтобы заботливы женские руки обтерли ее влажной тряпицей, а затем растерли бы чем-нибудь горячим и едким, от чего кожа сперва станет чесаться, а затем пройдет, отпустив боль на вольные хлеба. Томас уже предвкушал сытный ужин и бокал хорошего вина, когда на дороге, по его правую руку, появилась нищенка и потянула свои жадные руки к одному из его людей. Тот малый, с кем она решила заговорить, был не промах и быстро отогнал от себя назойливую старуху. Но на этом дело не кончилось. И с этого момента Томас начал отчаянно надеяться, что все происходящее все-таки сон.  
Старуха, пронзительно свистнув, вызвала откуда-то из леса стайку таких же, как и она оборванцев. Все они были одеты в лохмотья. Лиц их не было видно за намотанными на них тряпками, а звуки разбойники издавали такие, будто собирались запозорить Томаса Бьюфорта до смерти – они улюлюкали, смеялись, гоготали что есть мочи. И при всем при этом лесные люди еще и двигались – стремительно и быстро. Тот, что еще несколько секунд назад изображал из себя старуху-нищенку, сейчас уже стаскивал с лошади того малого, который не подал ему милостыню. Гвардейцу было не позавидовать – из перерезанной глотки изрыгалась бурая кровь.  
Томас призвал людей к оружию - гвардейцы выхватили мечи из ножей. Но у разбойников оказались припрятанными в густой листве лесного массива лучники и пращники. И английских солдат стали убирать одного за другим, не давая возможности опомниться и сгруппироваться.  
Клинок Бьюфорта, с богато украшенной рукоятью в виде кубка, был длинней тех мечей, которыми обладали натасканные на реальные столкновения с опасностью гвардейцы. В обычной жизни он представлял собой гордость Томаса, привыкшего хвастать публике своим оружием. Но в реальном бою, тяжелый, он уступал в маневренности тем, какими пользовались нападавшие. Томас пожалел, что при нем нет оружия посерьезней – копья, например, и что разведывательный отряд не успеет подоспеть на подмогу. Ситуация становилась все более плачевной. Кинжал, сразивший приближающегося разбойника, оказался единственным стоящим средством защиты, с которым не следовало расставаться. Но выбора у Бьюфорта не было. Через пару минут сражения Томас приказал своим людям отступать. Позорное бегство было неизбежным, если он хотел сохранить жизни тем из своих людей, у кого еще был шанс спастись.  
\- Отступаем! – прохрипел он, пуская лошадь галопом.  
За ним, словно привороженные, кинулись разбойники. У них, не в пример лошадке Бьюфорта, оказались быстрые и сытые кони. И кто-то, кто чтился у банды главарем, свистнув, приказал следовать «за богачом».  
«Так, - думал Томас, - будет шанс уцелеть».  
Тем, кто охотится за кошельком, ни к чему такие же оборванцы, как они сами - только лишь носящие не лесные лохмотья, а одеяние охраны королевского двора.  
У реки, благодаря тому, что он хорошо знал эти места, Бьюфорту удалось оторваться от погони. Она все еще дышала ему в спину, но, по крайней мере, преследователей не было видно, они не свистели вслед своей пустившейся наутек добыче. Томас пришпорил лошадь, направляя ее к воде: перейти вброд, а там, круговой дорогой, можно добраться до пригорода. Он уже почти успокоился и даже перестал ежеминутно оглядываться, как брошенный из пращи камень, угодив в плечо, выбил его из седла. Лошадь, испуганно заржав, встала на дыбы и потащила Томаса, ногой зацепившегося за стремя, по земле.  
\- Не спеши - без нас угробит! – раздался за спиной смешок.  
Бьюфорту было не привыкать: не первый день он попадал в опасные ситуации. Пускай даже они и не были такими глупыми, как та, в которой он сейчас оказался. Быстро выпутав ногу из стремени, он какое-то время лежал на земле, приходя в себя. Голова шла кругом, перед глазами скакали разноцветные блики, а во рту не доставало зубов – Томас, отплевываясь кровью, умудрился поцарапать осколками щеку.  
\- Не думаю, что с него можно многое взять, – доносились до Бьюфорта размышления одного из нападавших. – Ты только посмотри на него – молодой, а бегает от нас как поп от черта.  
\- Считает, что в этих лесах безопасно - даже вооружаться толком не стал.  
Томас поднялся на ноги. Его заметно пошатывало. Он был готов драться, мысленно обещая дорого продать подлецам собственную шкуру, но силы были настолько неравны, что Бьюфорт понимал – ему крышка.  
Перед ним стояли трое здоровенных ребят, каждый из которых весом приблизительно вдвое превосходил любого из королевских гвардейцев. Вооруженные ножами, они даже не стали вынимать мечи из ножен – видели, что жертва не имеет при себе и перочинного ножичка, не то, что там стоящего оружия для защиты. Умеющий быстро и качественно оценивать людей, Томас смекнул – эти не пощадят. Даже слушать не станут – прирежут, ограбят и уже через пару минут забудут. Очень хотелось развернуться и пуститься что есть мочи наутек, но достоинство оказалось выше этого желания, и первого напавшего Бьюфорт встретил кулаком под дых.  
Ему так и не удалось, как мечталось, выбить у одного из ребят нож или же выхватить из ножен меч. В какой-то момент драки – Томас, ориентация в пространстве которого после падения с лошади несколько пострадала, и сам не понял, в какой – один из громил нанес ему удар в голову столь сокрушительной силы, что Бьюфорт, словно из него вынули все кости разом, мешком рухнул наземь.  
«Все», - мелькнула у него мысль.  
Но того, что он ожидал, не произошло. Вместо смертельного удара, Томас не ощутил ничего – совсем ничего. Его никто не бил, не резал, не орал так, чтобы умирать было еще страшней и похабней.  
Бьюфорт, опираясь ладонями о землю, встал на четвереньки и посмотрел перед собой. То, что он увидел, показалось ему сном. Или же действительно смертью: его убили, он умер и теперь видит другой мир, тот, в котором его желание исполнилось, и он продолжает жить.  
Перед Томасом стояли совершенно незнакомые люди. Первый, тот, что стоял ближе, был бледен лицом, светловолос и широк в плечах. Смотрел он на распростертые у своих ног трупы разбойников без всякого выражения. За ним, со столь же незаинтересованным выражением на лице, стоял рыжеволосый пацан, как минимум вдовое моложе самого Бьюфорта.  
\- Видимо, вы человек высшего сорта, - обратился к нему рыжий, ногой пиная одного из убитых. – Не похоже, чтобы вы чем-то насолили этим ребятам.  
\- Так и есть, - согласился Томас, поднимаясь на ноги. – Кому обязан?  
\- Мы здесь не местные, - словно не услышав вопроса, продолжил рыжий. – Законов ваших не знаем…  
\- Но нам не понравилось, что трое на одного, - перебил его здоровяк.  
\- Ну, или так, - улыбнулся мальчишка. – Меня зовут Айк, - картинно поклонился он. – Его – Эван. Мы – братья.  
На братьев они не были похожи так же, как господь бог не был похож на дьявола, но спорить Томас не стал. Было достаточно и того, что эти двое меньше чем за минуту вырубили грозивших ему смертью разбойников.  
\- Пойдемте, - кивнул ему Айк, и выдал совершенно неожиданную вещь: - Там, недалеко от наших, остановилась ваша лошадь. Мы станем сопровождать вас до Лондона.  
\- Благодарю, - все еще не веря тому, что происходящее не бред его разгоряченного погоней и дракой ума, ответил Томас. – Чем я могу вам отплатить?  
\- Возможно, у вас найдется для нас интересная работенка.  
\- Хотите в королевскую гвардию?  
Пообещать такое первому встречному, пускай даже и тому, кто спас тебе жизнь, Бьюфорт не мог.  
\- Нет, - заверил его рыжий. – Это нам неинтересно.  
Он явно был моложе того, кого представил как своего брата, но звавшийся Эваном молчал и не вступал в переговоры, хотя, по соображениям Томаса, именно ему стоило вести речь о найме на работу, а не мальчишке, у которого еще молоко на губах не обсохло. Но обо всем этом он подумает позже, не сейчас, когда главное – выбраться из этих мест живым.  
\- Возможно, у вас существуют еще более интересные варианты.  
\- Что вы хотите сказать?  
\- Нам с братом очень интересна ваша жизнь.  
\- Моя?  
\- Нет, человеческая в целом.  
«Чего?»  
\- И мы бы хотели на нее посмотреть, так сказать, в полном объеме. Устройте нам что-нибудь такое, и мы будем рады работать на такого достойного, - Айк снова картинно поклонился, - человека.  
С тех пор прошло несколько лет, а Томасу Бьюфорту не переставали сниться сны о той погоне. Но не грозящая смертью встреча с бандой лесных разбойников пугала дядюшку принца Уэльского, а то воспоминание, которое неизменно мучило его на протяжении всех этих лет: когда сердце, постепенно приходящее в свой нормальный ритм, перестало бешено колотиться о ребра, а Томас и правда поверил в то, что спасен и эти двое ему не угрожают, внезапная мысль пронзила его сознание словно залетевшая в комнату шаровая молния – нервно дернувшегося человека – как двое молодых ребят, не имея при себе оружия, за столь короткий срок уложили троих вооруженных головорезов? Уложили таким способом, что уходя, и оглядываясь на трупы, Томас так и не увидел нигде крови – ни на земле, ни вокруг тел. Трое ребят, словно из них просто вынули жизнь, остались лежать посреди лесного массива.

Томас проснулся, задыхаясь, весь в поту и на смятой простыне. Тяжело дыша, он спустил босые ноги на холодный пол и позвал слугу. Тот принес небольшое корытце с водой и полотенце.  
Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Бьюфорт отказался от завтрака и, все никак не в силах забыть свой утренний сон, приказал седлать коня.  
Даже там, в лесу, один, окруженный разбойниками, он так не боялся, как сейчас, когда ему следовало явиться с донесением к племяннику. С донесением, грозящим ему виселицей: уж кто-кто, а принц Уэльский, с годами растерявший всю свою юношескую простоту, добротой не отличался, и за оплошность мог покарать во стократ горше, чем его любезный батюшка.  
Томас Бьюфорт – участник не одной, а многих войн, человек, знающий себе цену, видный государственный деятель, подъезжая к Виндзорскому замку, стыдился признаться себе в том, что руки его позорно дрожали.  
«Только бы не подвел голос», - умолял небеса Томас, вылезая из седла и передавая поводья слуге.  
\- Его высочество уже ожидает вас, - сообщил Нед Пойнс – новый фаворит принца, нагловато отсалютовав сдернутой с головы шапкой.  
\- Доложи обо мне, - приказ Томас, останавливаясь за несколько комнат до приемной.  
Дышать сделалось трудней, словно в воздух кто подбросил песка. Томас привалился боком к стене, наблюдая за тем, как Пойнс скрылся в одном из дверных проемов. Вот, сейчас, через пару минут, этот мальчишка доложит Генри о прибытии милого дядюшки, и у Бьюфорта уже не будет возможности повернуть назад. Это, говорил себе Томас, твои последние минуты надышаться перед смертью.  
«Он тебя повесит. Черт сам мне не брат, повесит».  
\- Его высочество просит вас, - появившись вновь в коридоре, сообщил Пойнс.  
Высокий худощавый парнишка, дорого, явно не по своим доходам разодетый, услужливый, гулящий и верно подстилающийся под принца каждый раз, когда тот этого хочет. Томас Бьюфорт давно бы сжил его из замка, если бы не Генри. Мальчику как воздух нужен был тот, кто заменит ему Эрика. Нужна была развлекалочка, кто-то, кто станет напоминать о прежней жизни без боли. Нед Пойнс каким-то невообразимым образом умудрился сделать Генри хоть немного, а счастливей, и Томас смирился с его присутствием в Виндзорском замке. И сейчас, находясь на краю гибели, Бьюфорт не нашел ничего лучше, как просить у мальчишки помощи.  
\- Скажи мне, - обратился он к Неду, - каково сегодня настроение нашего принца?  
\- Его высочество весь в делах, - ответствовал Пойнс.  
Ему нравился Томас Бьюфорт. Во-первых, за то, что тот не стал отговаривать племянника держать у себя слугу в качестве любовника. Этот шаг дядюшки хитрый и смекалистый Пойнс усмотрел сразу. И про себя сказал Бьюфорту спасибо. Во-вторых, Томас был тем видом людей, к которым Пойнса тянуло со страшной непреодолимой силой – власть имущие, те, кто правят этим миром и могут менять в нем все по своему усмотрению. Пойнс хотел быть в тени этих людей, хотел служить им и получать за это подарки судьбы в виде благосклонности этих самых правящих богов. Томас же Бьюфорт, помимо того, что был облачен знаками высшего порядка, был насколько это возможно человек честный и обладал достоинством. Пойнс чувствовал это кожей и, понимая, что Хэл будет любить его не всю жизнь, не считал грехом продать свои услуги этому прекрасному человеку.  
\- Скажи мне, друг, - приобнимая Неда за плечи и отводя его в сторону, продолжил Бьюфорт, - давно ли ты знаешь моего племянника?  
\- Много лет, сэр.  
\- И ты, наверняка, знаешь, как избежать его гнева, коли ты в чем-то провинился перед ним?  
\- Да, сэр, знаю.  
\- Так поделись со мной сим тайным знанием, - улыбка Томаса Бьюфорта, зашторенная темнотой коридора, казалось улыбкой висельника, которому уже нечего терять и он бьет наугад – перед смертью поставить ничтожный синяк палачу.  
\- Врать бесполезно, сэр, - честно признался Пойнс, прекрасно понимая, что Томас Бьюфорт ведет с ним такие разговоры не просто так. – Правду его высочество все равно узнает. Или он ее уже знает, что вероятней всего.  
\- Как избежать виселицы? – напрямую спросил Томас.  
Время уходило – его ждал принц Уэльский. Сердце Бьюфорта бешено долбилось о ребра – еще немного и оно, разорвав грудную клетку, выпрыгнет, растревоженное страшными мыслями о будущем.  
\- Придумать то, как можно исправить оплошность. Лучше заранее. И, рассказав про то, за что светит виселица, тут же посулить скорейшее разрешение проблемы. Даже, если это не так, - поспешил заверить Пойнс. – О том, как выполнить то, что пообещали, подумаете позже. Возможно, к тому моменту, как будет готова виселица, вы сможете найти выход из положения.  
Томас развернулся и, не благодаря Неда, вышел из коридора в узкую темную келью, что вела в покои принца. Пойнс, усмехнувшись, последовал за ним – на всякий случай стоило узнать, о чем таком идет докладывать королю столь взволнованный дядюшка. Неду Пойнсу любая информация шла лишь на пользу. 

\- Мой господин, - поклонился Бьюфорт.  
\- Проходите, дядя. Не стоит стоять на пороге, будто я вам не рад.  
Генри в своей привычной манере прохаживался по комнате, читая документ. За столом сидел козлинобородый писарь – ждал, пока принц начнет диктовать очередное письмо. Глянув на пришедшего Бьюфорта, козлинобородый моментально все понял и, поднявшись, покинул комнату – с благословения принца.  
\- Что за дело привело вас в такую рань, Томас?  
«Дева Мария, молю тебя…»  
Принцу в этом году шел двадцать пятый год. Черты его лица сделались грубее. Ранее походящий на свою покойницу мать, сейчас Генри больше напоминал отца – столь же острые, словно точеные черты лица, серьезный, редко смеющийся взгляд, из движений исчезла вся плавность, появились резкость и напряженность. Кто знающий сказал бы, что этот человек очень опасен. Даже не по положению, которое он занимал в обществе, а сам по себе, по натуре.  
\- Генри, мой мальчик… Невеселые новости.  
\- Говорите, дядя.  
Генри встал у окна, одной рукой опираясь о подоконник, в другой – зажата бумага с донесением. Одет он был в ярко бордовый дублет, ворот которого застегивался перехлестом золотой цепи. Отросшие длинные волосы забраны назад – так, как никто в Англии не носит, но тут, в Виндзоре, за высокими стенами замками, которые в последнее время принц редко когда покидал, это не имеет никакого значения. Нога заведена за ногу – расслабленная поза человека, который пока не знает того, о чем должен услышать. Томас Бьюфорт понял, что до сих пор никто так и не доложил племяннику о случившимся.  
«Давай, Том. То, что ты боишься – не достойно мужчины».  
\- Он пропал.  
«Все. Сказал. Дева Мария, не покинь меня…»  
\- Как?  
Всего одно слово. Всего одно, а из головы Томаса Бьюфорта вылетели все связные мысли – и Деву Марию просить о чем-либо было уже бесполезно. Голос Генри был страшен. Его единственный вопрос – вопрос человека, который все понял – был словно приговор. Принц Уэльский доверил дяде гораздо больше, чем всю Англию – он доверил ему свое сердце. Сердце, которое нельзя было вложить себе в грудь и жить с ним, будучи счастливым каждую секунду своей жизни. Потому что принц Уэльский был и является наследником Британского королевства. А короли, как известно, живут без сердца. Самое ценное, то, что было потеряно с дикой болью, сейчас стало утраченным еще раз. Благодаря Томасу Бьюфорту, который не справился с доверенным ему заданием.  
Бумага, которую Генри держал в руке, медленно, с хрустом, сминалась в комок.  
Дядюшка понимал, что никакие посулы и отговорки тут не подействуют. Потеряй он всю британскую армию и то ситуация была бы легче. А тут… Ну, и что, что он не нанимался нянькой этому наемнику? Что до того, что он не мог приковать его к кровати и никуда не выпускать из замка? Сейчас уже неважно, что Генри сам не захотел разобраться со своим любовником, и что сам же дал ему полную свободу… От виселицы Томаса Бьюфорта отделяли считанные секунды.  
\- Пропал на границе. Возможно, что был захвачен неприятелем. Среди уничтоженного отряда его тело найдено не было…  
«Что ты творишь?! – взмолился про себя Томас. – Говори ему, обещай, что найдешь, что всю Англию перероешь, но вернешь ему его сердце!»  
\- Мои люди… надежные люди, – голос начал предательски дрожать, - донесли мне о том, что он… должен быть жив. В данный момент они заняты поисками… Ваше высочество…  
\- Я говорил вам, что для меня значит жизнь этого человека?  
\- Генри…  
\- Я задал вам вопрос! – рявкнул принц.  
\- Говорил, мой…  
\- И после этого вы осмеливаетесь приходить ко мне с такой вестью!?  
Ни один гнев Генриха Болингброка не был настолько страшен, как тот, что поднимался сейчас из глубин души принца Уэльского. Томас Бьюфорт не знал, что делать и какими словами увещевать принца, дабы не быть повешенным уже сегодня к вечеру.  
Скомканная бумага, чтобы в ней ни было написано, полетела на пол. Генри, словно не понимая, что творит, со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену. Томас, вздрогнув, сделал шаг назад.  
\- Вы подвели меня, - процедил Генри сквозь зубы, утыкаясь лбом в стену.  
Здравый рассудок изменял ему. Одно дело лишиться Эрика, зная, что он жив, что он находится где-то рядом, поблизости. Другое – осознать, что возможно он мертв. Что, скорее всего – Генри хотелось выть в голос, но вместо этого он, сжав зубы, молчал, внимательно слушая рассказ дяди. Отряд, о котором, запинаясь, докладывал Бьюфорт, был вырезан почти весь: не найдены только два тела – Эрика и Дью Инек Дарси. Но нет, не было и не будет никакой гарантии, что те, кого не нашли – живы.  
Я – король, твердил про себя Генри, черт возьми, я – король, думай как король, делай как король, не смей орать, не смей давать волю сердцу, не смей… Не смей!..  
Его молчание и напряженная спина пугали Томаса Бьюфорта сильнее, чем крики и брань. Сам черт сейчас был ему братом, лишь бы принц Уэльский сменил гнев на милость.  
\- Я вас повешу, Томас, - тихо пообещал принц, так и не повернувшись к дяде лицом, - я вас повешу! – заорал он. – Где?.. – он резко развернулся и в пару шагов преодолел то расстояние, которое отделяло его от дяди. – Где видели в последний раз?  
\- Чичестер. Западный Суссекс.  
\- Сколько послали людей?  
\- Двое.  
\- Всего двое?!  
\- Они лучшие. Они сделают все тихо. Они найдут…  
\- Вы безумны, раз приходите ко мне с такими вестями и даже не стараетесь скрыть своей вины, - словно от прокаженного попятился от него принц. - Двое… - Генри недобро усмехнулся.  
Во взгляде его читались боль и растерянность. Он заметался, словно раненный зверь, из угла в угол, то хватаясь за голову, то опуская руки. Бормоча себе под нос, он что-то прикидывал, и Томасу очень хотелось верить, что это что-то – не казнь дядюшки.  
\- Все под контролем, - соврал Бьюфорт, когда молчание стало просто невыносимым.  
\- Под контролем? – выкрикнул Генри, ударяя кулаком по столу. – Под контролем сейчас ваша жизнь, милый дядя, а не то, что вы там себе напридумывали. Я дал вам простое задание – сохранить жизнь человеку! Что вы сделали? Кто отдал приказ об отправлении отряда на границы?!  
\- Это было… Вы говорили, что он может… Свобода действий…  
Какое дело королям до того, что они сами ошибаются, делают одну глупость за другой, а потом не желают расплачиваться за содеянное? Они короли – им не ведомо раскаяние, не ведомы угрызения совести. Стоит лишь понять, что ты повелеваешь и правишь, как виновниками становятся те, кому ты приказываешь. Ведь виноват всегда исполнитель, а не тот, кто подвязался сделать дело.  
Понимал ли Генри, что виноват сам – Томас не знал. Если принц не ведал, что сотворил – то это не по глупости, а от горя. Если же ведал, то ему сейчас было во много раз тяжелей, чем казалось со стороны: трудно взять на себя одного вину за то, что из-за тебя случилась беда с любимым человеком, почти невозможно.  
Казалось, прошли долгие часы, пока Томас Бьюфорт стоял перед принцем Уэльским в комнате, отведенной под переговоры, выслушивая ругать и брань, лепеча ответы на вопросы, на которые умнее было бы смолчать – потому что в такой ситуации все было бесполезно. И дядя, и племянник это понимали. И, в конце концов, Генри смог взял себя в руки. Разум вернулся к нему, усмиряя разбушевавшееся сердце. Он тяжело опустился за стол и, подперев голову руками, обратился к Томасу.  
\- Вы подвели меня. Но я вас прощаю. Это не дело нашего государства. Это мое личное дело. И я сам должен был его решить, не перекладывая ответственность на ваши плечи. Тем не менее, сейчас я приказываю вам приложить все усилия, чтобы вернуть этого человека в Англию. У вас есть такие возможности. Я приказываю вам это как ваш король. И, клянусь богом, - Генри с силой вцепился пальцами в свои и без того растрепанные волосы, - если вы этого не сделаете, я не ручаюсь за вашу дальнейшую судьбу.  
\- Ваше высочество, - низко поклонился Томас, виселица которого отодвинулась от его бренного тела еще на какое-то время.  
\- Ступайте, - не глядя, отпустил его Генри.  
Томас Бьюфорт, на негнущихся ногах, покинул комнату. Пройдя мимо замершего в коридоре Неда Пойнса, он не нашелся что сказать, хотя прекрасно понимал, что мальчишка слышал все, и его стоило бы вздернуть за проявленную наглость. Когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске и еще десять минут назад ты с ней простился, на мелочи уже не обращаешь внимания.

Стоило двери захлопнуться за побледневшим словно мел Томасом Бьюфортом, как Генри, потеряв самообладание, уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Ему не было стыдно за тот срыв, свидетелем которого стал дядя – пускай. Томас и так знал больше, чем был должен. И нет у него такой власти против Генри, чтобы навредить молодому наследнику этими сведениями. Генри было просто больно. Чувство потери, запертое много лет внутри, выбило выстроенные разумом преграды и вырвалось наружу, затопив собой всю душу. Принц, уговоривший себя, что больше не любит, что не смеет любить, что сделает все, что следует сделать будущему монарху – в том числе подчинит себя, все свое существо, свои желания - воле и законам своей страны, сейчас понял, что солгал самому себе. И пока никто этого не видел, Генри – уже не разгневанный король, а просто потерянный мальчишка - сидел за столом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, и плечи его подрагивали. Эрика для Генри больше не было. Он остался один.

На улице стемнело, и на еще не успевшее почернеть небо вышел одинокий месяц. Бела прикрыла окно и приказала слуге нести плащ – она пойдет, прогуляется по саду.  
\- Оставьте меня одну, - приказала она охране, заходя за садовую изгородь.  
Стремительно теряющие очертания кусты и деревья окружили Белу со всех сторон. Источники света – месяц, да желтые окна дворца, выходящие на эту, отпущенную под маленький королевский сад территорию – все, что помогало королеве ориентироваться. Но ей было этого достаточно. Она знала этот сад с самого своего рождения. Именно в нем гуляла ее мать, будучи беременной Белой. Именно здесь Бела проводила часы за тихими играми с принцем соседнего королевства. И здесь она, будучи уже ее величеством, услышала отказ от любимого мужчины.  
Кусты роз находились в самом центре сада. До поры их цветения было еще преступно много времени, но Беле хотелось посмотреть на них. Не для того, чтобы вспомнить былое, а для того, чтобы поговорить с давно умершей матерью и призвать в свое государство светлое будущее.  
Из окон второго этажа к кустам тянулись длинные желтые полосы отсветов. Бела, шурша по земле хвостом длинного плаща, прошлась по одной из них, словно по лунной дорожке. А дойдя до розовых кустов, резко остановилась. Там, среди милых ее сердцу растений, кто-то затаился. Услышав шаги Белы, он перестал копаться в кустах и затих, но ее величество уже успело его заметить.  
\- Кто здесь? – просто, без испуга спросила Бела.  
В свои годы она прошла многое. Ее правление началось с войны. Ее трон был передан ей путем свержения занимавшего его тирана. И даже тогда, когда она взошла на престол, распри соседей с ее королевством не прекратились. Не унимались они и до сих пор. Поэтому Бела постоянно была начеку – носила с собой нож и умела им пользоваться. Она была хороша в драке, и не проходило и дня, чтобы молодая королева не брала уроков боя.  
\- Покажитесь, - приказала она. – Я не сделаю вам ничего дурного.  
Она не рассчитывала на то, что ночной лазутчик внемлет ее словам, но произошло неожиданное. Из-за высокого, в человеческий рост куста, что соседствовал с розами, показался мужской силуэт.  
\- Извините меня, - ответствовал высокий юношеский голос. – Я не хотел.  
\- Чего не хотели? – всматриваясь в темноту, спросила Бела.  
\- Напугать вас, - ответил юноша.  
«Напугать меня?» - удивилась королева.  
Тот, кто пробрался к ней в сад, был явно не местный. И не из тех, кто охотились за королевой. Этот кто-то не знал, что ее величество прекрасно дерется и владеет оружием. Этот кто-то вообще считал, что женщина, встретив незнакомца ночью, должна обязательно испугаться.  
\- Кто вы?  
Юноша сделал шаг вперед, покидая защищающую его тень, и оказался на залитой желтым светом дорожке. Ему было не видно Белу, зато ее величеству было видно того, кто вышел к ней.  
Он был на добрый десяток лет моложе ее самой. Высокий, стройный, с женственными чертами лица. Таких красивых в своих владениях Бела еще не встречала.  
\- Откуда вы?  
Она понимала, что подобные вопросы вовсе не для той ситуации, в которой оказались они оба, но юноша не был настроен враждебно и более походил на заблудившегося путника, чем на вора и убийцу.  
\- Я родом из Западного Суссекса.  
\- Никогда о таком не слышала.  
\- Это в Англии… А я впервые оказался в этих землях.  
\- Что же вы искали здесь, в моем саду? – она сделала несколько шагов в сторону, давая юноше возможность рассмотреть свое лицо.  
Но это не возымело ровным счетом никакого результата – ночной гость не знал, кто такая Бела и смотрел на женщину просто, без подобострастия, с которым к ней обращалось большинство подданных.  
\- Я искал одно растение…  
\- Какое?  
\- Я не знаю его названия. У меня на родине оно растет по весне. Моя девушка выращивает его дома…  
\- У вас есть девушка?  
\- Ну, - замялся юноша, - не то чтобы девушка…  
\- Она вам нравится? – улыбнулась Бела.  
\- Да, немного, - ей улыбнулись в ответ.  
Разговор получался крайне глупым. Для себя Бела уже сделала все возможные выводы: тот, кто забрался на ее территорию вовсе никакой не разбойник, а обычный мальчишка, приехавший, допустим, со своим отцом-торговцем в ее королевство и по незнанию забравшийся в сад ее величества за цветком для своей девушки. Такого не стоило бояться, из-за такого не стоило беспокоиться охрану.  
В руке юноша держал маленький букет из сорванных трав.  
\- Мой дядя говорит, что это растение чуть не забрало мою жизнь.  
\- Зачем же вы вновь ищите с ним встречи?  
\- Я не верю дяде, - смущаясь, признался юноша.  
\- Зря, - улыбнулась Бела. – Мне известно это растение. Оно приносит смерть тем, кто сполна выпивает его яд, и дарует сон тем, кто лишь пригубит его. Моя мать любила его цветы. Как и розы, - добавила Бела, касаясь рукой куста. – Ее всегда тянуло к опасности.  
\- Ваша матушка хорошая травница?  
\- Нет, - Бела рассмеялась. – Моя мать бывшая королева этой страны.  
Она заметила, как юноша потупил взор. До него наконец-то дошло то, перед кем он стоит. И Бела заметила, что она сама беззастенчиво любуется этим мальчиком – таким юным, таким красивым, до поры цветения которого еще преступно много лет. Ее величество совсем не по-женски ухмыльнулось – вот что значит много лет быть одной.  
\- Не составите ли вы мне компанию этим вечером? – неожиданно для самой себе задала юноше вопрос Бела.  
\- А вы… А вы не прикажите меня выпороть?  
\- Нет, - она снова рассмеялась. – Достаточно уже и того, что вы, смотри-ка, от страха передо мной чуть в штаны не надели.  
\- А вы… Вы – королева? – услышав ее речь, усомнился юноша.  
\- Самая что ни на есть настоящая, - заверила его Бела и, поведя рукой, пригласила следовать за ней.


	18. Часть III. Глава 18.

С восходом солнца пришла бессонница. Эрик ворочался с бока на бок, не в силах заставить себя снова заснуть. Разбудивший его сон настырно лез в мысли. А запертый в четырех стенах, лишенный возможности выпить и забыться в алкогольном дурмане, Эрик не мог не обращать на это внимание.  
Ему снился Генри. Мальчишка и без того часто приходил во сны Эрика, то напоминая о реально прожитых моментах, то вклиниваясь в совершенно фантастические сюжеты. И всегда, по пробуждении, Эрик ощущал на душе тяжесть – последствие утраченного счастья.   
Одиноким лучом наползающее на пол камеры солнце подтверждало мысль Эрика о том, что этим утром ему больше не представится возможности заснуть. Стоило бы свыкнуться с этой мыслью. И, возможно, подняться с настеленной на пол соломы и попробовать парочку упражнений – размять мышцы. Благо размеры тюремного помещения позволяли. Но Эрик оставался лежать недвижимым, вперив взгляд в потолок.   
Он вспоминал Генри. В самом деле, что ему сейчас терять? Его мысли и чувства принадлежат лишь ему одному, и в своей голове и в своем сердце Эрик может позволить себе все что угодно. Стены тюрьмы не могут быть помехой, та ситуация, в которой он оказался, давала еще немного времени на то, чтобы ее не решать. А Генри… Генри стоил того, чтобы его вспоминали. Эрик прикрыл глаза, всматриваясь в, с годами ставшие расплывчатыми, черты знакомого лица. Какой он сейчас, его Генри? Возмужал, небось. Сколько ему?.. Эрик прикинул… Лет двадцать пять, наверное, не меньше. Как он? Жив ли вообще? С его-то норовом! Эрик усмехнулся. Генри сам бог велел родиться принцем, о чем он сам, между прочим, не раз шутил. Такой горячей крови, текущей под маской холодного английского этикета, обычные люди не удостаиваются. Генри – такой, каким его запомнил Эрик – горел своей жизнью, своими идеями, своей свободой. Ему был неведом страх ошибиться направлением судьбы. Поправ все те законы, на которых выстраивался добропорядочный английский быт, он диктовал свои условия и правила. Даже Эрика Генри заставил перевернуть всю свою жизнь – выдернул из мучавшего прошлого, дал дом, смысл, научил любить… Его лицо, светлые голубые глаза, нахальный взгляд которых придирчиво и беззастенчиво заглядывает к тебе с одинаковым интересом как в душу, так и в штаны. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться волос – светлых, вьющихся, таких, за какие Эрик в порыве чувств не раз хватал Генри: то чтобы притянуть его голову к себе, то, наоборот, чтобы отстранить от себя, увидеть пьяный, дурманящий взгляд.  
Кто теперь рядом с тобой, Хэл? Помнишь ли ты меня? Или уже давно забыл, стоило мне только исчезнуть из твоей жизни?  
Эрик все-таки поднялся с лежанки. Пока он сидел, меланхолично пожевывая травинку, солнечный луч подобрался к его ногам и, забравшись на них, продолжил свой путь к груди. Стало тепло. 

\- Айбл вернулся домой лишь под утро, - Марша присела за стол рядом с Дью. – Не уверена, что мальчишку стоит брать с собой.  
\- Она права, - согласился Харольд, - он будет лишь обузой.  
\- Где его черти носили? – не удержался от вопроса Даймонд.   
\- А где тебя черти в его возрасте носили? – вопросом на вопрос ответил напарник.   
\- Рядом с тобой, - усмехнулся Даймонд, и на этом легкая перепалка закончилась.  
План был таков. На праздник весны во дворец пускают всех, кто ни пожелает. Конечно, охраны будет много и еще больше тех, кто станет проверять пришедших – не пронесли ли чего, не замышляют ли? Но с этим справиться легче: пронырливый и ушлый Айк, умея вскрывать замки, уже давно протащил оружие к одной из охранных башен, откуда его знающим людям легко можно будет достать. Он же, собственно, и узнал у проболтавшегося гвардейца, что недавно в дворцовые подземелья приволокли человека – единственного за последние месяцы.  
\- Возможно, что это не он, - задолго до того, как оформился план спасения Эрика, предполагал Эван.   
\- А особого выбора нет, - разводил руками его младший брат. – Коли окажется, что не он, ну так значит, задание нашего господина останется невыполненным.  
То, что вытащить Эрика из тюрьмы удобней всего на празднике весны – никто не спорил. В это время во дворце море народу. Всеобщее веселье, шум и гам, толкучка – человеческий ад как он есть. Договорились, что в тюрьму отправятся Айк – как взломщик, и Эван – как силовая поддержка. Харольд и Даймонд встали в караул возле башни, через подземелье которой предполагалось осуществить побег. А Марша с Дью, под видом простых обывателей, отправились в замок, на праздничную церемонию.   
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, - наставлял Маршу Харольд, - постарайся добраться до Королевы. Успей сказать ей о том, что в ее королевстве и за ее спиной творится.  
\- Я стану тебя защищать, - пообещал Дью.  
\- Не стоит, милый, - улыбнулась Марша. – Думаю, в этом не будет надобности. Братья все сделают как надо.   
Дью помнил свое странное спасение с поля драки, на котором не выжил никто, кроме него и захваченного в плен Эрика. В возможности братьев не верил лишь тот, кто никогда с ними не встречался. Про себя Дью мнил рыжеволосого мальчугана – колдуном, а здоровяка Эвана – его послушной куклой. И, наверняка, ему было бы очень страшно находиться рядом с этими двумя, если бы с ними не было Марши.  
\- Он не колдун, - успокаивала его любимая женщина, - просто порой кто-то один знает больше, чем все остальные люди.   
\- Кто он?  
\- Не бойся его, милый. Он всего лишь лекарь.  
Эту теорию поддерживал и Харольд, упорно веровавший в то, что рыжеволосый пацан не воскрешал умершего Айбла, а лишь помог ему справиться с принятой отравой.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - целуя Дью, обещала Марша.  
Толпа внесла их в главный зал замка – огромное помещение, запертое по трем сторонам рядами трибун. Четвертая сторона предназначалась для королевы и знати – там, на возвышении, стоял трон и богато украшенные кресла. Под громкую, торжественную музыку в зал вплыла королева. Дью она показалась маленькой девочкой, на которую надели пышное, такое для нее тяжелое платье, поверх которого были наброшены парадные ленты, украшения из цепочек с тяжелыми кулонами. Пальцы Белы оказались все в перстнях. Ее голову, не в пример ожиданиям, украшала вовсе не корона, а небольшой венец – символ древней власти.   
\- Совсем юная, - шепнул Дью на ухо своей женщине.  
\- Вовсе нет, - уверенно не согласилась с ним Марша. – Смотри на взгляд – он выдает много мук и пережитого горя. Она - старая королева.   
Музыка стихла, стихли и аплодисменты, которыми народ встретил своего монарха. Бела, так и не сев на трон, рукой дала знать, что все могут присаживаться, но пока она стояла – стояли и ее подданные.   
\- В этот праздничный день, - начала Бела, - я рада всех вас, тех, кто пришел в этот замок, приветствовать.   
Зал вновь взорвался аплодисментами. И только тогда Дью заметил, что глаза королевы не улыбаются. Выражение ее лица было окрашено радостью, но взгляд оставался серьезным, словно не было в этом мире больше того, что заставило бы королеву улыбнуться искренне.   
\- В наш мир в очередной раз пришла весна, - стоило шквалу аплодисментов стихнуть, продолжила Бела. – И это значит, что небеса даровали нам еще один год жизни. Еще раз мы можем распахать и засеять наши поля. Еще год дан нам на то, чтобы в наших семьях народились дети. Еще год ходить нам всем под далеким и необъятным небом. Так будем же благодарны ему за все то, что оно дарует нам! Новый путь. Позвольте же мне дать вам свое благословение и поздравить вас всех с новой жизнью дарованного нам года!  
Грянувшая музыка оглушила присутствующих. С потолка, словно дождь с неба, на собравшихся посыпались лепестки разных цветов. Люди снова зааплодировали и Дью начало казаться, что он находится в диком месиве. Все это походило на военные действия. Только никто никого не убивал и, стоило протрубить в рог, вместо призыва к атаке, был призыв наслаждаться жизнью.  
Расторопный слуга, юркнув к трону, преподнес Королеве на подносе чашу. Приняв подношение, Бела подняла кубок высоко над головой и громким голосом произнесла:  
\- За мой народ!   
И осушила чашу до дна.   
Начались праздничные состязания. На установленный в центре плац, обрамленный трибунами, вышли силачи и акробаты, атлеты и многие другие, кто пришел в этот зал развлекать народ и свою королеву.

От башни до тюремных стен замка перебежками оказалось не больше двух минут. Айк безошибочно рассчитал, как незамеченными добраться до подземного входа. И лишь взломав замок и проникнув внутрь, братьям пришлось столкнуться с охраной. Эван быстро справился с этим препятствием. Вырубить пару крепких парней труда для него не составило. Оставалось понять, в какой из сторон большого тюремного помещения держат Эрика.

\- Харольд?   
\- Что?   
Даймонд придвинулся ближе, втираясь плечом в плечо напарника. Недалеко от того места, где они встали нести караул, гудела радовавшаяся празднику и всеобщему веселью толпа. Ее шум долетал до наемников словно волны, набегающие на берег.   
\- Что, если они не справятся?  
\- Справятся.   
\- Если подведут нас?   
\- Наш долг чести – помочь. Нельзя оставить спасение Айбла неоплаченным.   
\- Решение о помощи приняли они сами. Причем тут мы?  
Шум праздника заглушал их голоса для тех, кто мог оказаться слишком любопытен, но Харольд все равно понизил голос, и Даймонду пришлось вплотную приблизиться к напарнику, чтобы расслышать то, что он говорит.  
\- Эти люди принесли счастье в дом моего друга. Будет подлостью оставить все как есть. Этого человека надо вернуть.   
\- Харольд, - лбом Даймонд уткнулся в лоб напарника. – Мы сами поймали и продали этого человека.   
\- Нам за него хорошо заплатили. Знай я то, что знаю сейчас, возможно, мы не стали бы этого делать.   
\- Грязная у нас работенка, - делая шаг назад, сплюнул себе под ноги Даймонд. 

Тюрьме в замке отводилось особое место – она занимала практически все подвальные помещения, захватывая еще и первый этаж. Серая кладка стен, вдоль которых шли братья, прерываемая решетками камер заключения, казалась бесконечной. Но за время пути, из всех заключенных всего-то и обнаружилось, что пара бродяг, не понятно чем провинившихся перед законом. По виду этих людей и сажать-то было грешно – только время тратить.  
\- Возможно, - предположил Айк, - они сидят тут не первый год. Эй! – сунул он нос в одну из камер, внутри которой, у стены, сидел седовласый еле живой старик. – Не было ли в последнее время новых заключенных?  
Старик, не поднимая на вопрошающего взгляда, с трудом указал рукой дальше по коридору.   
\- Вытаскивать не будем? – поинтересовался Эван.  
\- Нет, - Айк отошел от решетки и направился в ту сторону, куда указал заключенный. – Как видишь, тюрьмы местной королевы не переполнены теми, для кого они предназначены. Бела ведет честную игру и старается избегать подобного. Ее люди не сидят в заточении. И, если уж эта женщина упрятала за решетку тех, кто здесь сейчас находится, значит, у нее на это были веские причины. А еще, - добавил он, останавливаясь у венчающей коридор двери. – Это доказывает тот факт, что Эрика пленила вовсе не Бела.

Хотя Бела и была совсем рядом, заговорить с ней те, кто пришли на праздник, возможности не имели. Охрана королевы вовсе не отгораживала свою повелительницу от толпы, но и не намеривалась подпускать к ней кого-либо. Дью с удивлением отметил, что никто из народа не собирался напрашиваться на внимание королевы.  
Бела восседала на троне, на помосте, с которого следила за последним состязанием на официальной части церемонии – состязанием лучников. Она улыбалась в тот момент, когда кто-то попадал в цель и толпа взрывалась криками и аплодисментами, но особо радости никак не выказывала, как и особого расположения кому-то одному. У королевы не было любимчиков, она не привечала никого из тех, кто состязался между собой. И тщетно было надеяться на то, что она спустится к своему народу и сама лично станет награждать победителей. Вся надежда оставалась на то, что братья таки найдут и вытащат Эрика, и никому не придется прорываться к монаршей особе с боем.   
Оттрубили последний сигнал, возвещающий о том, что увеселительные мероприятия и игры окончены. Люди королевы вышли на арену, дабы наградить победителей. Сама же Бела, вновь приняв из рук слуги кубок, обратилась к своему народу.   
\- Все вместе мы встретили эту весну! Мы приветствовали играми и соревнованиями наших самых выдающихся людей! Я рада, что вы были со мной в этот замечательный день! И, перед тем, как благословить мой народ на дальнейшее веселье, я хочу дать слово его преосвященству.   
\- Смотри! – Дью дернул Маршу за рукав.   
\- Ну и мерзостная же рожа, небо мне свидетель!   
\- Кто это? Епископ?   
\- Да. Второе лицо в государстве.   
\- Как же тогда его преосвященство терпит подобные гуляния? Это же богохульство!   
\- Возможно, их вера им позволяет, - пожала плечами Марша. – Но, что-то подсказывает мне, что Епископ не очень-то и доволен праздником Весны.   
Его преосвященство и правда выглядел слишком строго для подобного мероприятия. Одетый в праздничную, но скромно украшенную рясу, он держался высокомерно и отстраненно. Приняв из рук королевы чашу и чуть пригубив вина, он вышел вперед, закрыв собой Белу для народа.   
\- У меня нехорошее предчувствие, - словно от холода поежилась Марша. 

\- Он был здесь, - отбрасывая в сторону пучок соломы и поднимаясь с корточек, уверенно сообщил Эван.   
Камера оказалась пуста, но то что еще недавно здесь содержали узника, у опытного следопыта сомнений не оставляло.  
\- Мы опоздали, - вздохнул Айк, и, срываясь с места, метнулся в сторону выхода. – За мной! Нужно успеть на праздник! 

\- Плохо дело.  
\- Что?  
Харольд оглянулся по сторонам:  
\- Если бы все шло по плану, Айк с Эваном уже вернулись бы.   
\- Возможно, там много охраны.   
\- Нет. Нужно добраться до Марши с Дью. Возможно, им потребуется наша помощь.   
\- А как же братья?   
\- За них не волнуйся. Они либо уже мертвы, либо присоединятся к нам позже. 

Толпа, такая жадная до веселья и зрелищ во время состязаний, при виде Епископа притихла и насторожилась. Его преосвященство выдерживал паузу, медля с началом праздничной речи. И лишь когда сама Бела попросила обратиться к народу, Епископ заговорил.  
\- Возлюбленные братья и сестры! – начал он, протягивая, словно для объятий, руки к пастве, которая, как метко заметила Марша, вовсе не горела желанием быть с ним заодно. – Я пришел в этот день сюда, дабы сообщить всем вам одну важную весть, много лет пролежавшую под покровом лжи и грозящую свету истинной правды так и остаться не обличенной.  
В толпе послышался ропот. Слова его преосвященства были далеки от тех, какие произносила Бела, и какие хотел в этот день слышать народ. Но Епископа не смутило людское недовольство. Как ни в чем ни бывало он продолжил.   
\- Братья и сестры! Настал день, когда свет должен пролиться на ту тьму, что царит в нашем королевстве!   
\- Ваше преосвященство, что вы такое говорите? – тихо обратилась к нему Бела.   
\- То, что должен, ваше величество. И вы сами дали мне слово, что я могу преподнести этот сюрприз. Так дайте же мне закончить!   
\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте, - дала повеление Бела.  
Епископ вновь развернулся к замершей в ожидании толпе.   
\- Много лет, возлюбленная моя паства!.. Много лет жили мы во лжи и обманывали сами себя и наших детей. Но не виноваты мы! Ибо не ведали что творим! И лишь много лет спустя, после свершившегося греха, мне открылась правда о происходящем! Что такого, спросите вы, произошло в нашем королевстве? И не догадаетесь, почему все мы живем так, как живем, хуже, чем могли бы, в бедах и болезнях, в горестях и в печалях! Все это происходит потому, что мы – грешны! Мы живем под тяжестью греха и передаем эту тяжесть нашим детям! Нашему будущему!   
\- К чему вы ведете? – раздался вопрос из толпы.   
Дью обернулся на показавшийся ему знакомым голос.   
\- Это Даймонд, - подтвердила его опасения Марша. – Они с Харольдом здесь. Эван и Айк не нашли Эрика.   
\- Возможно, его там просто не было.   
\- Не спеши...  
\- Братья и сестры! Наше королевство всегда выбирало себе правителей по тому кодексу чести, который когда-то завещали нам наши предки. Преемственность поколений: от деда власть переходила к отцу, от отца к сыну, от сына к его сыну! И нельзя было допустить, чтобы на трон сел тот, кто пролил хоть каплю крови! Трон всегда принадлежал тем, кто брал его по праву королевского рода. И никто! Ни один король или же, - Епископ повернулся к Беле и склонил голову, - королева не смели нарушить этот закон.   
Воцарилось молчание. Зал замер в ожидании того, что должно было произойти. Бела сделала шаг вперед, тронув Епископа за локоть.  
\- Ваше преосвященство, в этот праздничный день мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы угнетали народ подобными речами. Скажите же нам, в чем дело и закончим этот сюрприз на более веселой ноте.   
\- Воля ваша, ваше величество, - вновь склонил голову Епископ. – Итак. Королева дала мне право говорить, и вы все это слышали. И я скажу. Скажу то, что давно должен был сказать. Но из уважения к бывшему королю, верой и правдой которому служил мой отец, я долго молчал. И из уважения к его дочери, нашей нынешней королеве... И все же. Беды нашего королевства не от чего иного, как от того, что наша королевская власть... незаконна.   
\- Ваше преосвященство! – вскричала Бела.   
\- Не дав мне слова, - перебил ее Епископ, - вы лишь докажите правоту моих слов. Чего вам бояться, ваше величество, если мой сюрприз – всего лишь шутка. Другой вопрос, если он - правда...  
\- Нелепость! – выкикнул кто-то.  
\- Нелепость?! – вскричал Епископ, становясь на целый шаг ближе к толпе и призывно выпростав вперед руку. – Вы не ослышались, - перекрикивал он шум толпы. – Наша королева получила свой трон незаконно! Ее право рода было разрушено пролитой ей кровью! И я могу это доказать.   
\- Эрик! – одновременно с королевой ахнула Марша.   
И Дью увидел, как на возвышение, на котром стояли Бела и Епископ стража выводит его боевого друга, того, кого он уже и не чаял увидеть живым. Эрик был бледен. Лицо его осунулось. Руки были связаны за спиной. На одежде виднелась запекшаяся кровь.   
\- Это он!   
\- Этот человек! – вскричал Епископ, указывая перстом, украшенным массивным кольцом, на Эрика. – Он был сообщником королевы в том страшном злодеянии, тень которого лежит на всех нас! На всем нашем королевстве! Вы не верите мне! Но я слуга бога и не могу врать! Много лет я искал его, дабы доказать вам, что Бела не имеет права на власть над всеми нами, так как много лет назад своими руками убила ту, что занимала свой трон по праву. Бела убила свою мачеху, нашу истинную королеву! Ту, которая, законным образом выйдя замуж за ее отца, стала королевой и матерью всем нам! Бела вероломно свергла ее! И самым главным помошником в тот страшный для всех нас день был именно этот человек! И об этом он скажет вам сам! Сам! Сознается в том грехе, который совершил против бога и своего народа!   
\- Это неправда! – заорала какая-то женщина из толпы.   
\- Бела не могла убить!  
– Бела наша королева! Она дочь короля! Трон ее!   
\- Этот человек был нашим героем!  
\- Он во всем помогал нам! Мы помним его!   
Люди свистели, кричали и апплодировали Эрику. Но кое-кто молчал и внимательно ожидал того, что случится дальше. Слова Епископа попали в самую цель: народ Белы свято чтил традиции, а в традициях было правило – ни один монарх не может править королевством, если он взошел на престол пролив хоть одну каплю крови. И, если Епископ не врал, то очень многое из того плохого, что случалось в жизни страны, можно было списать на гнев небес – гнев на то, что народ перестал чтить данные предками законы.   
\- Что же ты молчишь, - обратился Епископ к Эрику. – Не лги своему народу. Скажи правду.   
\- Эрик! Скажи нам!   
\- Мы верим тебе!   
\- Не молчи! Скажи, что он лжет!   
Больше всего в жизни Эрику хотелось пролить кровь его преосвященства. Гнев и ненависть застилали разум. И меньше всего ему хотелось видеть сейчас Белу. Потому что особого выбора у Эрика не было. Епископ обставил все самым наилучшим образом. За спиной пленника стояла женщина, предать которую было выше его сил. Но перед ним, смотря в глаза, хаотичной толпой колыхался его народ, люди, с которыми он жил на одной земле, те, кому он много лет служил верой и правдой, те, кому клялся в верности и преданности. И им Эрик не мог врать.   
\- Если ты и дальше намериваешься молчать, то все мы решим, что ты боишься сказать правду! А чего бояться, если нет ни на тебе, ни на Беле крови! – все больше распалялся Епископ. – Раз ты молчишь, значит, тебе есть что скрывать. Не так ли?! – обратился он к народу. – Ваш герой! Тот, кому вы доверяли! Он обманывал вас! Он вознес на трон кровавую королеву!   
\- Эрик... – услышал у себя за спиной голос королевы Эрик. – Эрик, скажи им правду. Народ должен знать.   
Она говорила тихо и обреченно. Но не было в ее голосе ни страха, ни упрека, ни надежды на то, что все еще обойдется. Бела смирилась с тем, что произошло, и сейчас ей было страшно не за себя, и даже не за то, что решит ее народ, после того, как узнает правду – ей было страшно за него, Эрик чувствовал это.   
У него был очень маленький выбор. И он не хотел врать. Поэтому на очередной призыв Епископа сказать правду своему народу, Эрик поднял голову и заговорил:  
\- Королева ни в чем невиновата. На Беле нет крови. – Он обернулся и посмотрел на побледневшую Белу, а затем, уже смотря в многочисленную толпу, добавил: - Предыдущую королеву, захватчицу наших земель и убийцу настоящего короля, убил... я.   
В тот же миг за его спиной кто-то громко ахнул и подбежал к королеве – Бела лишилась чувств, повиснув на руке одного из своих слуг.   
Несколько долгих секунд зал молчал, а затем взорвался таким гвалтом, что в нем потонул крик Епископа и призывы главы охраны к порядку.  
\- Мерзкий оборванец! – кинулся к Эрику его преосвященство. – Вот как ты выгородил свою королеву! Жертвенность твоя дорого тебе обойдется! Мой народ! – раскинув руки, обратился к толпе Епископ, стараясь перекричать ее гомон. – Вы все слышали, что сказал этот человек! Вы все знаете, что бывает с теми, кто покушается на жизнь монарха! Этот преступник заслуживает смертной казни!   
\- Смертой казни! – завопил кто-то, кому слова Епископа показались словами бога, вскрывшего болезненный нарост на теле королевской власти.   
\- Не время, - схватила Дью за рукав Марша. – Не время.   
Ей стоило больших трудов сдержать порыв Дью кинуться на помощь влипшему в еще большую передрягу, чем казалось до этого, другу. Крепко держа за руку, Марша тащила его к выходу, туда, где их уже ждали наемники и братья. Люди кругом бурлили, словно закипевшая вода в чане над сильным огнем. У самого выхода Дью обернулся и увидел, как Эрика уводят с возвышения, подталкивая в спину острием копья. Ни Епископа, ни Белы он уже не видел. И дело принимало совсем скверный оборот.


	19. Часть IV. Глава 19

Вернувшись в начале 1413 года в Англию, Эрик, официально считавшийся пропавшим без вести, встретился с Томасом Бьюфортом – лишь затем, чтобы сообщить о своем решении уйти со службы. Граф Дорсет спокойно принял просьбу своего бывшего солдата об отставке, но наотрез отказался сохранить информацию о возвращении Эрика в секрете.  
\- Я должен… Я обязан доложить о тебе моему принцу.   
\- К чему принцу всей Британии знать о возвращении какого-то солдата?  
\- Это неважно, - Томас поднялся с места и нервно прошелся от стола к окну. – Думаю, - стоя к Эрику спиной, продолжил он, - дальше его высочества информация не распространится. А я… - Бьюфорт понизил голос. - Я верну себе доброе имя и веру моего мальчика в меня… Так ты говоришь, - хлопнув в ладоши и повернувшись к своему гостю, уже в ином, более веселом тоне заговорил граф, - хочешь вернуться в Лондон?  
\- Если это возможно.   
\- Тебя никто не держит, мой дорогой друг! – Томас обошел кресло, в котором сидел Эрик, со спины и хлопнул бывшего подопечного по плечу. - Ты волен сам выбирать, куда отправиться. Хоть в далекие северные страны!   
Внезапное веселье Бьюфорта казалось Эрику совершенно необоснованным. Граф Дорсет вряд ли радовался своему оставшемуся в живых помощнику, но иных причин для подобных эмоций Эрик не видел.   
С его последнего посещения Виндзорский замок сильно изменился. Долгое, почти постоянное присутствие в нем принца Уэльского наложило свои отпечатки на старый привычный уклад. При дворе появилось много новых, в частности молодых слуг, среди которых то и дело мелькали люди из личной охраны принца. Эрику нечасто, но доводилось сталкиваться с этими так называемыми «тайными солдатами», и они ему не нравились. Если Генрих Болингброк предпочитал вести открытую игру, с предельно возможной для его положения честностью доказывая расположение к своему народу и законность носимой им короны, то его старший сын не гнушался таких дел, за которые иные платили головой. И люди отцу и сыну служили абсолютно разные. Со временем Виндзорский замок заполонили те, для кого королем был не действующий монарх, а его наследник. Принц Уэльский собирал армию своих приспешников, и Эрик мог поклясться, что недалек тот час, когда корона падет с головы Болингброка.   
Сам он, как бы судьба ни втягивала его в политические дрязги, был к ним равнодушен. И меньше всего Эрику хотелось находиться при дворе, когда там сменится власть. Ему дела не было до Болингброка – страной тот правил не хуже, чем его предшественники. Но вот его сыну Эрик не доверял.   
Распрощавшись с графом Дорсетом, уже на следующий день Эрик отправился в Лондон. Томас снабдил его всем необходимым, дал лошадь и обеспечил деньгами. Эрик еле уговорил необъяснимо почему озабоченного его судьбой Бьюфорта не давать ему никого в напарники. Хотелось убраться подальше, одному, вернуться в город, бывший когда-то родным, и… найти Хэла. Эрик дал себе слово, что если мальчишка жив, он отыщет его даже под землей и больше никогда от себя не отпустит.  
В дороге он много думал о том, чем займется в Лондоне. Возможно, сменит имя. Откроет свое дело – будет мастеровым, станет делать предметы мебели. Все что угодно - для мирной жизни, только бы больше не видеть войны. Соблазн наняться охранником к какому-нибудь вельможе все еще оставался велик. Это была самая простая и самая востребованная работа, но если уж начинать жить по-новому, то лишь окончательно простившись с прошлым. Теперь в его жизни будут только мир и покой.   
Прибыв через пару дней на рассвете в Лондон, Эрик первым делом направился в «Кабанью голову», где все так же хозяйничала расторопная миссис Куикли.   
\- Мой мальчик! – стоило войти в трактир, старая пройдоха бросилась к нему, повиснув на шее и запустив маленькие кривые пальцы ему в волосы. – Сколько же лет я тебя не видела?!  
\- Много, дорогая миссис Куикли, много, - обнимая ее в ответ, ответил Эрик.   
«Кабанья голова», не в пример обновленному, бунтарскому духу Виндзорского замка, осталась прежней. Лишь покосились несколько столиков да из-за пьяных драк развалилась пара лавок. На стенах, за высоким столом, за которым разливала херес сама хозяйка, больше не висели полки с разной утварью. Их место затянула густая серая паутина.  
\- Ничего, починим, - пообещал Эрик, поднимая с пола ножку от стула и поигрывая ею в ладони.  
\- Да ты понимаешь, сынок, неплатежеспособна я сейчас, - развела руками миссис Куикли, глядя на Эрика виновато и заискивающе. – Дела идут плохо.   
\- Пустяки. Не нужно денег… - Но не успела миссис броситься к своему гостю с очередной порцией радости, как Эрик ее опередил: - Скажи мне лучше, хозяйка, все ли твои старые гости захаживают к тебе на огонек?   
\- Все-все, - с готовностью закивала миссис Куикли, для которой Эрик был не иначе как посланцем небес, ангелом господним, который сошел на грешную землю помочь ей в трудные времена. – И Пето, и Бардольф. И даже Франсис. А Долли!.. – схватила она Эрика за рукав. – Долли даже спрашивала про тебя. Ну, помнишь?! Полноватенькая такая девчушка! – миссис Куикли провела руками себе по груди и бедрам. – Да ну! Разве ж ты кого упомнишь, когда тут Хэл бегал!..  
\- Хэл… - словно эхо отозвался Эрик.   
\- Хэл, - вздохнула миссис Куикли. – С тех самых пор, как его батюшка, дай бог ему здоровья, захворал, наш маленький принц к нам больше не заходил.   
\- И вы не знаете, где он?   
\- Как не знать?! – удивилась миссис Куикли. – Его дом – вся матушка Англия! Здесь он, родимый, на своей земле. А уж куда там его ветер носит – это одному ему и господу богу известно. Мне ж он не будет докладываться – кто я такая?   
Она отвернулась и суетливо начала смахивать несуществующую пыль с липкого, залитого хересом стола. Видимо, исчезновение Генри тяжело воспринималось всеми, кто когда-либо знал его.   
Значит, Хэл все-таки ушел. Глупо было надеяться, что спустя столько лет он все еще будет, как верный пес, ждать так постыдно сбежавшего от него Эрика. Да и кто сказал, что Эрик вообще был ему нужен? Разве можно те годы, что они провели рядом друг с другом, считать обещанием быть вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
Договорившись с хозяйкой трактира о починке мебели, Эрик отправился искать себе жилье. С рекомендательными письмами от самого графа Дорсета это не заняло много времени. Маленький дом на окраине города, обещавший через пару-тройку месяцев утонуть в окружающей его зелени, вполне удовлетворил непритязательный вкус Эрика. К дому примыкал участок, на котором можно было растить все, что вздумается и что позволит неласковая английская природа. Соседские дома находились на значительном удалении, как, впрочем, и один-единственный трактир на всю округу.   
\- Голодным не останетесь. Если что, торгуют тут недалеко, - заверил Эрика продавец, подбрасывая на ладони полученное за дом вознаграждение. – Понадоблюсь - вы знаете, где меня найти.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Всегда рад помочь людям благородного Томаса Бьюфорта, - продавец изобразил поклон и уже через минуту исчез из поля зрения Эрика.   
Жизнь пришлось вновь начинать заново. Месяц ушел на то, чтобы привести дом в порядок, и еще столько же, чтобы принять факт собственного одиночества и смириться с мыслью, что Хэла ему не найти. Буквально через день Эрик выбирался в центральный район Лондона – когда к миссис Куикли, которая в благодарность за починенную мебель нашла для Эрика готовых платить за работу клиентов, а когда просто так, чтобы бродить по улицам и, заглядывая в трактиры и кабаки, без устали искать повесу Хэла. И каждая такая вылазка заканчивалась возвращением в одиночестве в пустой дом.   
\- Заведи кошку, - советовала сердечная миссис Куикли.  
\- Что я, - хмыкал Эрик, - томящаяся взаперти барышня?  
Но спустя два месяца безрезультатных поисков мысль о том, чтобы в доме появилось хотя бы животное, стала одолевать Эрика все чаще.

\- Мой брат! – Джон раскрыл объятия для только что взошедшего на порог Генри. – Я рад приветствовать вас в Вестминстере. Прошу меня простить, ни одно из приготовлений к вашему прибытию еще не окончено. Мы не ждали вас столь рано.   
\- Ваше письмо, любезный брат, было срочным, без намека на промедление. Как отец?   
Стянув перчатки и сбросив с плеч на руки брату дорожный плащ, тяжелым размашистым шагом Генри прошел в залу, усаживаясь за стол, на который замершие при виде монаршей особы слуги не решались продолжить выставлять яства.  
\- Неужто это и правда наш будущий король?   
\- Как есть, он самый, - зашептал в ответ на вопрос юного пажа пожилой слуга, держа в руке бутылку вина. – Вот он, принц Уэльский, старшая кровь нашего Болингброка.  
\- Я думал, он моложе.  
\- Он юн, но, ходит молва, многое повидал. Возможно, данный ему опыт спасет наши головы от перемен.  
\- Неужто это так страшно?  
\- Молодость, не отягощенная опытом, делает много ошибок. Молодость, которой еще и власть дана, может погубить не только страну, но и наворотить таких дел, что сам дьявол за голову схватится.   
\- Говорят, он еще тот кутила.  
\- Молчи! – одернул старый молодого. – Или голова стала тебе недорога? Какой бы ни был, а он принц! И да… Пускай уж лучше в молодости кутила, чем в старости все те же присущие юности пороки.  
\- Джон! – позвал брата Генри. – Так как отец?   
Во всем преданный старшему брату, Джон Ланкастерский был так же непохож на него, как земля непохожа на небо. На голову ниже Генри, коренастый, он производил менее величественное впечатление, нежели его высокий и статный брат. И, тем не менее, в его повадках безошибочно угадывалась королевская кровь.   
\- Он очень плох, - присаживаясь к столу напротив брата, сообщил Джон. – Уже несколько дней не встает с постели. Последней просьбой нашего короля была просьба перенести его в Иерусалим.   
\- Иерусалим?   
\- Да. Один из залов нашего дворца зовется так. Отца несли туда четыре человека, и как только оказался он на ложе, тут же лишился чувств. Два лекаря не в силах были вернуть ему бодрость духа и крепость тела. Мой брат, предстоящее страшит меня больше, чем грядущая война…  
\- Молчи! – стоило Джону затронуть тему военных действий, Генри поднял руку в предупредительном жесте. – Ни слова об этом, не здесь. – Он оглянулся. – Так что, когда мне можно будет увидеть моего короля?  
\- Не раньше, чем когда он проснется. Сейчас отец спит, и сон его тревожить нам не стоит.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Генри. – Как жизнь твоя?   
\- Я в полном здравии, Гарри. Отцовской волей я стал хранителем в Шотландии. И до сих пор мои дела оправдывали доверие короля.   
\- Ты молодец, Джон. Я рад и горд, что ты мой брат.   
\- А как же ты? Все дни сидишь в Виндзоре?   
\- Нет. Не только. - Генри поднялся из-за стола и неспеша стал прохаживаться по зале. – Чаще совершаю поездки по делам, доверяемым мне королем.   
\- Отец исключил тебя из Совета.  
\- Это были политические разногласия.   
\- Говорят, он был очень недоволен твоим поведением…   
Генри остановился и ухмыльнулся. Шрам на правой щеке еще больше исказил его лицо и, в дополнение к взгляду познавшего жизнь человека, сделал принца на вид намного старше своих лет.  
\- Он мог бы быть красивым, если б не этот шрам, - поделился своими впечатлениями паж.   
\- Он и сейчас красив как бог, - сложив руки перед собой на фартуке, отозвалась молодая служанка, украдкой наблюдая за разговором монарших сыновей.   
\- Не лицо и шрамы красят человека, - встрял старик. – Коли есть ум, то Англии повезло. А коли нет…   
\- То с головой могу проститься не только я, но и все мы, - закончил за него паж.   
Генри поправил рукой меховой ворот своего дублета, то ли задумавшись над ответом брату, то ли желая согреться в плохо натопленной зале огромного Вестминстерского замка. Он выглядел уставшим, поскольку не один час провел в дороге и спешил, уже и не надеясь застать отца в живых. В его взгляде читалось предчувствие грядущей власти, и Джон с удивлением отметил, что старший брат не испытывает по этому поводу никакой радости. Корона и трон не прельщали будущего Генриха V, хотя Ланкастер был уверен – Гарри не откажется от трона, даже если к тому появятся предпосылки. Ни ему, родившемуся на два года позже счастливчика Генри, ни самому младшему, Хамфри, не светил венец власти. Что думал по этому поводу Хамфри, Джон не знал, но сам он поклялся верой и правдой служить своему старшему брату и во всем поддерживать его, избегая любых распрей, способных разделить семью и пошатнуть право Ланкастерской династии на престол. Он смотрел на Генри и молил бога лишь о том, чтобы брат осознавал величину той ответственности, которая неумолимо ляжет на его плечи.   
\- То было раньше, - наконец ответил будущий король. – Сейчас, мой брат… - он подошел к Джону и положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Мой друг, сейчас все по-другому. Ты хочешь знать, готов ли я? Не отводи взгляда – до этого дня между нами не было секретов и не будет впредь. Я надеюсь, что отец выкарабкается из той хвори, которая цепко держит его в своих объятиях, но, тем не менее, если судьба будет к нам неблагосклонна, то да, я готов. Не лги мне, брат, ведь именно это ты и хотел услышать. Тебе не придется краснеть за меня, как это приходилось делать отцу. Даю тебе слово.   
Джон, поднявшись со стула, встал лицом к брату, смотря ему в глаза.  
\- Я знаю, Генрих.   
\- Мой брат… - наклонившись к лицу Джона, понизил голос принц. – Коль наш отец молчит, так, верно, в этом есть какой-то смысл… Но наше дело - точно знать, что Франция уже дышит нам в затылок. Парламент должен выслушать мои слова… Грядет война…   
Звук приближающихся шагов заставил его замолчать на полуслове, оставив Джона в полной уверенности, что принц знает то, о чем говорит, и в том, что Ланкастер вошел в круг доверия будущего короля.   
В дверь вошел запыхавшийся граф Уорик.   
\- Ох, Гарри! Вы здесь! В скорбный час нашли вы нас днем этим!   
Он подошел к принцу и, поклонившись, продолжил:  
\- Король проснулся, – повернулся он к Ланкастеру. – Зовет к себе детей. И вас, любезный Гарри, тоже.  
\- Так где он?  
\- Он в комнате своей. Проснулся и просил нести его туда, в постель, где не один день болезнь его глодала.   
\- Иди к нему, - попросил Джон. – Он ждал тебя все эти дни и спрашивал о тебе.   
\- Да, да, спешите, наш любезный Гарри. Вас проводить?   
\- Нет, - покачал головой принц. – Я знаю это место, как свой родной дом.   
Стоило Генри уйти, граф Уорик обратился к Джону.  
\- Готов ли он?   
\- Уверен, да, - кивнул Ланкастер. – Наш Гарри примет и здоровье, и, не дай господь, смерть отца, как подобает сыну короля. Эй! – крикнул он слугам. – Готовьте стол! Принц Уэльский вернулся в дом своего отца!

Этим апрельским утром Эрик проснулся с предчувствием перемен. Солнце, бьющее в окно, казалось ему вестником невероятно значимых событий. Сердце, такое спокойное в последние месяцы, с силой колотилось о ребра, будто ночью Эрику приснился самый настоящий кошмар. Только при этом на душе было тревожно не от последствий какого-то там сна, а от ощущения близости чего-то невероятно огромного и сильного. Нестерпимо хотелось вскочить с постели и сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы двигаться, не лежать прикованным к кровати в одиночестве и тишине.  
Он вышел во двор, пока еще не скрытый листвой окружающих дом деревьев, и несколько раз окунул голову в установленную рядом с входом бочку с водой. Широкими движениями Эрик плескал холодную отстоявшуюся воду себе на лицо, шею и плечи, смывая остатки сна и приветствуя новый, с самого пробуждения впечатливший его день. Вода освежала и каким-то невероятным образом усиливала пробудившее Эрика чувство.  
Разогнувшись, Эрик огляделся, не ожидая увидеть ничего конкретного, но, тем не менее, предвидя, что нечто вот-вот проявит себя, даст о себе знать. Он вышел на дорогу, исчезающую на горизонте среди городских строений, и поднял взгляд к небу.   
«Господи, - обратился к небесам Эрик. – Силы небесные! Я никогда не просил вас ни о чем, но именно сейчас прошу – подайте мне знак. Укажите, куда мне направиться, где искать его? Вы же знаете, я пытался... Но не смог. Не могу без него. Загляни ко мне в сердце, Мать Природа. Узри, что не вру тебе ни в мыслях своих, ни в душе своей. Забирай у меня все, что возжелаешь, только прошу тебя, верни мне Хэла. Молю, - он, закрыв глаза, опустил голову и с силой сжал кулаки, - направь меня. Там, где он, хочу быть и я...»   
Удар пришелся ему в плечо, и не ожидавший подобного Эрик, пошатнувшись, осел на землю.   
\- Чего уставился? – смотря на него сверху вниз, насмешливо хмыкнул Даймонд. – Своих не узнаем?   
Проморгавшись и придя в себя, Эрик поднялся с земли, ухватившись за поданную ему Харольдом руку.  
\- Не ожидал? – хлопая его по плечу, осведомился младший из пары наемников. – Чего посреди дороги-то стоял? Дождь небось вызывал, чертов язычник?   
Он громко рассмеялся, возвращая Эрика в прежнее возвышенное состояние духа. И Даймонд, и Харольд, непонятно зачем явившиеся на окраину Лондона, казались посланцами самого бога, решившего ответить на мольбы своего дитя.   
\- Зачем вы тут? – уже пригласив гостей в дом и быстро выставив на стол снедь, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать завтраком, спросил Эрик.  
\- Как зачем? – искренне удивился Даймонд. – Ты что ж, новость не слышал?   
\- Что за новость?   
\- Э, старик, да ты, я смотрю, совсем от мирской жизни отошел. Вся Англия гудит...  
\- Король умер, - произнес Харольд.   
«Вот и настал твой час, повеса и богохульник принц Уэльский», - усмехнулся про себя Эрик.   
\- Да здравствует король! – хлопнув ладонями по столу, следом за напарником возвестил Даймонд. – Так что мы тут по делам. Новый король – новые порядки. Даже для наемников. Вот мы и приехали разузнать, как и что.   
\- Посмотрим на коронацию, - хлебнув эля, продолжил Харольд. – Посмотрим, что из себя представляет сын Болингброка. Ты говорил, что служил у Томаса Бьюфорта – видел ли ты принца?  
\- Нет, - Эрик покачал головой. – Но поговаривают, - он повертел в руках кружку, - что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Принц не из тех, кто думает головой.   
\- Зато, возможно, он сделает так, что спрос на наемников не переведется еще долгие годы, - подмигнул Даймонд.   
\- Возможно, - согласился Эрик.   
\- Что же ты? Не пойдешь на коронацию? – обратился к нему Харольд.  
\- Кто же пропустит меня в Вестминстерское аббатство?   
\- Пойдем с нами, - хлопнул его по плечу Даймонд. – Мы знаем, как туда попасть. Если поискать, свои люди есть везде.  
\- Зачем я там? Смотреть на сытость вельмож и радость сына, хоронящего отца?   
\- Пойдем, - позвал Харольд. – Кто знает, какой пользой для тебя это может обернуться.   
\- Может, кого посытнее присмотришь, кто готов хорошо заплатить за охрану своей особы, – поддакивал напарнику Даймонд. – Давай с нами! Три месяца тебя не видели! Вот ей-богу, соскучились, – он засмеялся, а следом за ним улыбнулись и Эрик с Харольдом.  
\- Я этим больше не занимаюсь.  
\- Что ж, - поднимаясь из-за стола, произнес Харольд, – как знаешь.  
\- Рады были тебя видеть, дружище, - поднялся следом за ним Даймонд. – Если что, знай - через пару дней у Англии будет уже новый правитель.  
Они бы так и ушли, оставив Эрика на пороге своего нового дома одного со своими мыслями, далекими от судеб страны и политики нового короля, но не отошли напарники и пары десятков шагов, как в спину Эрику ударила теплая волна, вынуждая его сделать шаг вперед. Затем еще один и еще, словно его кто-то вел, безмолвно приказывая следовать за наемниками. И не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как он понял все сам и, выбежав за ограду, бросился вдогонку за своими неожиданными посетителями.   
\- Стойте! – заорал Эрик. – Подождите!   
Он остановился возле замерших в изумлении напарников.   
\- Подождите, - повторил он, переведя дух.   
\- Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Харольд.   
\- Неужто передумал? – не понял его напарник.   
\- Передумал, - улыбнулся им Эрик. – Я с вами.


	20. Часть IV. Главы 20

За окном мело снегом, словно на дворе стоял вовсе не апрель, а один из тех зимних месяцев, что бударажат своими холодами нищий люд. За какую-то пару дней весь Вестминстер, а с ним вместе и весь город, внезапно укрылся белоснежным покровом и люди поговаривали, что таким образом природа встречает вступление на английский престол нового короля. Кто-то считал это добрым предзнаменованием, а кто-то худым: мол, небеса негодуют по поводу того, к кому переходит королевская корона. Самому Генри мало было дела до всех этих слухов и заспинных разговоров. С самого утра его одолевали граф Уорик и граф Уэстморленд, граф Соррей и Гауэр, Гаркорт и Блент, и еще с добрый десяток сторонников покойного отца, желавших доказать новому монарху свою преданность, тем самым при обязательном в такой ситуации перераспределении власти заранее отхватив кусок пирога. Более прочих раздражал граф Уорик, который ни на шаг не отстовал от Генри и, стоило тому появится в общей зале, тут же прилюдно затронул тему конфликта с Францией, пытаясь дать понять, что он всеми силами поддерживает на этот счет решение английской монархи в целом и молодого короля в частности. Сам граф видел для себя много плюсов в назревавшей войне с соседним государством. Верховный судья, еще недавно клявший Хэла за его пороки на чем свет стоит, сегодня следовал за Генри повсюду и кланялся при каждой предоставлявшейся возможности. Даже старый добрый друг, Джон, лорд Кобем, ради коронации прервавший свое уединение и вернувшийся из Монмута в Лондон, впервые в жизни отвесил Генри при встрече поклон.  
Будь это вопросами этикета или же работы, Генри ни минуты не размышлял бы над тем, зачем ему все это. Но люди, окружившие его после смерти отца, мало заботились о том, что в дальнейшем случится с Англией и насколько их поведение в данный момент приличиствует английским подданым. Все они желали лишь одного – милости нового короля. До этого момента, отстраненный рукой отца от важнейший политических вопросов, Генри никак не был связан с отцовскими приспешниками. Никто из них не видел его в деле, не ведал, насколько молодой монарх осведомлен о том, что происходит на его земле. Некоторые, помятуя кабачные, пьяные похождения принца, считали его глупым мальчишкой, которым не составит труда управлять. Другие, напротив, были обеспокоенны тем, что в том же Виндзоре о принце ходила слава, как о расчетливом и жестком человеке. Генри знал о бродивших вокруг его персоны настроениях и чем дольше он оставался в этой среде, тем меньше все это ему нравилось.  
\- Ваше высочество... Или, вернее уже сказать, ваше величество, - тихо подошедший Пойнс, встал рядом с Генри у окна и показушно поклонился. – Вижу, вы не рады собственной коронации?  
\- Смотри как метет, - не сводя взгляда с кружащего за окном снега, ответил наследный принц. – Того и гляди, завалит все аббатство снегом.  
\- Бог не допустит.  
\- Бог меня оставил, Нед, - усмехнулся Генри, отходя от окна.  
У дверей залы наизготовку стояли слуги. Двое пажей держали тяжелую, в тон праздничного дублета кроваво-бордового цвета мантию, в которой будущий король должен был присутствовать на церемонии. Молодая служанка, девчушка лет четырнадцати, заигрывающе поглядывавшая на Пойнса, держала в руках блюдо, на котором покоились предназначавшиеся для коронации украшения – подвески, кольца на пальцы принца, цепи и золотые булавки, которыми будет крепиться мантия.  
\- Эх, ваше величество, не приведи вам господь на самом-то деле узнать каково это, когда бог оставляет человека, - помогая слугам надеть на Генри мантию, заверил своего господина Пойнс. – Там, откуда я родом, каждый первый богом оставленный. И поверьте, бремя английской короны они с радостью променяли бы на свои нищету и скорбь.  
\- Иногда, Нед, проще жить в нищете и скорби, чем там, где ты день за днем изменяешь себе.  
\- Не больно-то ваше величество и стремится пожить в нищете, - заметил Пойнс.  
\- Молчи. – Приказал Генри, которому Нед, не дав служанке сделать это самой, скалывал булавкой края мантии. – Взял моду перечить. Страха больше не знаешь?  
\- Куда мне, - смиренно, и в тоже время с усмешкой на устах, поклонился Нед, как и всегда чувствуя, что его Хэл на самом деле не сердится. – Разве я смею?  
\- Ну-ну, - ухватив его рукой за шею и притягивая к себе, улыбнулся Генри. – Давно ли по тебе Ньюгейтские стены не плакали?  
\- Давно, ваше величество, - ответно улыбнулся ему Пойнс.  
\- Паршивец, - заметил Генри, притягивая Неда ближе и, не опасаясь взглядов затаивших дыхание слуг, еле касаясь губами его губ.  
В дверь постучали, отчего Пойнс на шаг резко отшатнулся от принца.  
\- Боишься? – шепотом спросил Генри, а затем громко приказал: - Войдите!  
\- Пекусь о вашей репутации, ваше величество, - так же шепотом ответил ему Пойнс, не обращая внимание на вошедшего графа Уорика.  
\- Мой мальчик! Вы готовы?  
\- Да.  
\- Как вам к лицу одеяния монарха! – искренне восхитился граф. – Что значит королевская кровь! Генри, корона вас преобразит. Вся Англия увидит, сколь красив ее король. А коль красив он, так и великодушен. Ведь красота души родит красоту тела. Не так ли, мальчик? – обратился он к Неду.  
\- Так, милорд, - склонил голову Пойнс.  
\- Что ж, Генри, все готово, - граф, пропуская принца вперед себя, последовал за ним из залы. – Вас ждет Епископ? Вы уже исповедались?  
\- Исповедь моя была дана отцу, на смертном его ложе.  
\- Тогда не смею вам мешать. Возможно, вы хотите помолиться перед тем, как на голову вашу его преосвященство возложит корону?  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Я буду молиться вместе с вами и за вас, - заверил его граф Уорик и, поклонившись, попятился прочь из коридора, в котором Генри и Пойнс остались одни.  
\- У вас меньше пяти минут, ваше величество, - заметил Нед. – Чего-нибудь хотите сделать, пока жизнь ваша все еще принадлежит исключительно вам?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Генри, становясь в этот миг похожим на себя прежнего, немного уставшего и беспечного мальчишку Хэла. – Возможно, сие роняет меня в глазах двора, но я хотел бы эля.  
\- Эля?  
\- Да, светлого. Целую кружку холодного эля, Пойнс, и поживей!  
\- Слушаюсь, ваше величество... ой, все еще высочество! – делая вид, что бежит исполнять наказ, потоптался на месте Нед. – Возможно, вы не откажетесь от пышногрудой молодухи, которая еще срамного уда не познала? – Он коснулся своей груди, словно она женская и, повиливая бедрами, пошел вокруг Генри. – Чего же вы смеетесь, ваше высочество? Пока есть время жрите жизнь! Грызите ее зубами, впиваясь в ее плоть, словно изголодавшийся в кусок хорошо прожаренного мяса!  
\- Хватит, Нед! Ты заставляешь меня смеяться там, где впору плакать! Какой мне толк жрать жизнь, когда она сгнила еще задолго, как я успел проголодаться? Оставь свои попытки вернуть мне вкус и жажду. Я молод телом, но душой я стар, как милая всем пьяницам миссис Куикли.  
\- А вы, ваше высочество, и сами не дуром шутить.  
Где-то далеко призывно и утробно прозвучали трубы, возвещая о начале церемонии. Генри вздрогнул, словно от удара плети и разгоревшийся очаг веселья в его глазах потух. Это не укрылось от цепкого внимания Пойнса, следившего за малейшим изменением настроения принца. Больше шутить было нельзя. Трубы, призывая всех, кто участвовал в коронации, собраться в оговоренной зале, навсегда отрезали его от подобных разговоров с Генри. Такое можно было позволить с Хэлом и ни в коем случае не с королем целой страны.  
\- Прощайте, ваше высочество, - поклонился он Генри.  
Неожиданно принц, сделав шаг вперед, схватил Пойнса за плечи и, разгибая его из поклона, прижал к себе, как старого друга, заключив в объятия, которые оказались далеки от тех жаркий и властных, к каким привых Нед.  
Это был конец целой жизни, целой эпохи. Сегодня – Пойнс это прекрасно понимал - Англия окончательно хоронила не только Генриха Болингброка, но и его сына, несносного Хэла. Уже боле никогда не появится этот веселый мальчишка в «Кабаньей голове», никогда не опуститься до гулящих девок, никогда не забудется ночью в жарких и сладких объятиях своего верного слуги и компаньона Пойнса... Хэла больше не стало. И Нед не знал, радоваться ему или плакать? Ведь родившийся король, Генрих V, мог оказаться, как благостным правителем, так и тираном. Никто не знал, кто займет место гуляки Хэла – ведь сам Хэл никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал.  
\- Пройщай, - прошептал Генри на ухо своему слуге.  
Когда он выпустил Неда из объятий, перед Пойнсом стоял уже не принц Хэл, а король Англии. И так жутка была случившаяся в нем за несколько секунд перемена, что Неду захотелось нанести на себя крестное знамение.  
«Неужто бог и правда коронует властью тех, кого его десница выбирает? О, Генри... Тебя как будто сила призвала, что всех монархов на престол сажает и право им дает вершить судьбу людей!»  
\- Ваше величество, - без тени улыбки согнулся он в поклоне, когда Генрих, не глядя на него, поспешил на зов труб.

Казалось сам воздух стал снежным. Как только они вышли на улицу дышать сделалось трудно. Не верилось, что еще пару дней назад природа праздновала приход весны и стояла теплая погода с безоблачным небосводом и ярким солнцем на нем. Эрик, следуя за наемниками и их провожатым по заснеженному Вестминстеру к аббатству, натянул на лицо, от подбородка до носа платок. В противном случае дышать свободно было просто невозможно.  
\- Свои, - бросил на черном входе провожатый гвардейцу, пропуская Эрика и его компанию вперед себя.  
\- Да уж, - разматывая тряпку с лица, заметил Даймонд, - господь противится этому браку, - и на изумленный взгляд Эрика пояснил: - Короны с головой принца Уэльского.  
\- Недобрый знак, - согласился Харольд.  
Внутреннее убранство церкви поразило Эрика своим величием и красотой. Высокий потолок арками навис над его головой, словно намекая на то, как далек бог от человека раз даже своды аббатства не достижимы для людей. По обе стороны от алтаря рядами уходили места для знати и охраны. И даже они, украшенные длинными огромными свечами, походили каждое на место для живого бога, ибо казалось, что простым смертным такие ложа не полагаются. Здесь все, начиная от ало-красного ковра, ведущего к алтарю, и заканчивая причудливыми узорами, вырезанными на стенах, выдавало собой место божественное, предназначенное разве что только для королей и тех, кто был к ним приближен. В этом огромном, холодном помещении Эрику сделалось не по себе. Чужая вера, переплетаясь с чужим величием, вызвали в его душе тоску по простоте жизни, к которой он всегда стремился. Но не успел Эрик пожалеть, что согласился прийти сюда, как завопившие трубы возвестили начало коронации.  
\- Мы тут, если что, в качестве охраны, - предупредил его Даймонд, принимая на себя важный вид.  
Они стояли в самом конце этой огромной залы, затертые спинами гвардейцев в дальний угол, из которого плохо было видно то, что происходило у алтаря. Стоило принцу Уэльскому войти в церковь и показаться на глаза тем, кто пришел наблюдать в этот день его триумф, как сердце Эрика неожиданно и без всякой на то видимой причины дернулось и ухнуло куда-то вниз, зашедшись то ли радостью, то ли болью.  
Он не успел увидеть лицо наследного принца – тот, облаченный в мантию, прошел мимо слишком быстро для монаршей особы, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление на своих подданых. Но что-то в его появлении взволновало Эрика.  
\- Ты чего? – пихнул его локтем в бок Даймонд. – Не бойся, нас отсюда никто не погонит, - по-своему рассудил он странное состояние друга.  
На душе у Эрика становилось все тревожней и тревожней. Пробуждающийся где-то внутри самого его естества вулкан чувств медленно, но неумолимо накатывал на него одной волной за другой. И каждая такая волна была сильней предыдущей. Прям как в тот день, когда он проснулся с ощущением чего-то великого в своей жизни, и когда он встретил наемников, так внезапно столкнувшихся с ним у его дома. Все то же странное, необъяснимое чувство владело им сейчас, пока у алтаря шла коронация нового монарха.  
Играла музыка. Его преосвященство произносил речь, а затем возложил на голову сидящего на троне принца корону, тем самым сделав его королем всей Англии. Гвардейцы, сомкнув щиты, выстроились вдоль прохода, устланного ковровой дорожкой, дабы дать возможность своему королю пройти перед ними во всем своем величии. Вот теперь Генрих V уже не спешил: медленно ступая, шел он от алтаря за несущей крест процессией священнослужителей, облаченный в мантию и корону, держа в правой руке державу, а в левой - скипетр. Следом за ним тянулась процессия из первых лиц государства, шли оба его младших брата – Джон Ланкастерский и Хамфри Глостер в сопровождении графа Уэстморленда и верховного судьи.  
Сердце Эрика бешенно колотилось о ребра. Принц Уэльский, точнее уже король Генрих V оказался возле самого выхода из зала церкви и, протиснись Эрик чуть ближе к проходу, у него появилась бы возможность рассмотреть лицо своего короля более четко. Тем временем на дорожке возникла небольшая заминка. Король остановился и замер, обратив внимание на кого-то, кто прорывался к нему сквозь строй гвардейцев.  
\- Что там такое? – полюбопытствовал Даймонд, привставая на цыпочки, дабы рассмотреть причину всеобщего замешательства.  
\- Какой-то старик требует внимания короля, - пояснил один из тех гвардейцев, что не держали первые два строя. – Вот уж и правда дурной знак, хуже снегопада.  
Эрик все-таки решился и, надавив плечом на людскую массу впереди себя, протиснулся ближе к месту действа. Король стоял к нему спиной, прикрываемой спинами священиков, и молча слушал пузатого, пропитого старикана в новеньком, но крайне неаккуратно надетом дублете.  
\- Мой мальчик! Мой Король! Юпитер мой! И свет очей моих! – лепетал старик, которому его огромное пузо мешало поклониться королю в ноги. – Долгих лет твоей короне! Да не забудет ее милость старых друзей, которые улыбку на лице вашем вызывали.  
К своему удивлению Эрик узнал старика. Этот пьянчужка ни раз попадался ему в лондонских кабаках и трактирах. Именно он чаще всего сопровождал Хэла в его гулянках и попойках. Даже верный Пойнс и тот был не так надоедлив мальчишке, как этот старикан. Обычно Хэл не гнал бродягу, но и не привечал его лаской. Скорее он считал этого пьяницу личным развлечением, без которого любая гульба оказывалась менее веселой и развязанной нежели обычно. Что же он здесь делал? Как оказался на церемонии? Зачем отребье обратился к королю? Эрик был уверен в том, что Генрих и слова не скажет – рукой даст знак казнить бродягу. Но получилось все совсем иначе.  
\- Коль ты считаешь, что ведом мне, - услышал Эрик знакомый, возмужавший голос, отчего голова пошла кругом и все тело пробрала ощутимая дрожь, - так знай, старик, что ныне изменилось время. Забудь все то, что помнил ты о Хэле до этих пор. Считай, ты снился мне, а я смотрел сон дурной и все забыться в нем пытался. Но все прошло, и время лечит. Поди ты прочь, и всех, кто вниз меня тянул, возьми с собой. Я запрещаю тебе быть ближе к королю, чем на десять миль...  
\- Милорд... – казалось ноги изменили ему и сейчас старик лишится чувств.  
\- А чтобы во грех вас не толкать, так и даю вам каждому по содержанью. Найдите себе дело, займитесь тем, к чему лежат способности ваши и силы. Господин судья, - обернувшись назад, обратился Генрих, - распорядитесь о точном исполнении приказа.  
Перед глазами Эрика все попылыло. Для него более не существовало Вестминстерского аббатства, не существовало залы с ее высокими свободами и площади, наполненной людьми, не окружали его гвардейцы и не было перед ним никого, кроме одного единственного человека – изменившегося, повзрослевшего и возмужавшего, но все же узнаваемого в голосе, в жестах, в постаревшем взгляде. Перед Эриком, облаченный в королевскую мантию, с возложенной на голову короной, стоял никто иной, как мальчишка Хэл. Не узнать его было просто невозможно.  
Лишившегося дара речи старика быстренько оттащили назад, за спины гвардейцев. Верховный судья дал короткое распоряжение кому-то из королевской свиты и обратился к Джону Ланкастерскому. Тем временем процессия возобновилась и Генрих продолжил свое шествие. Эрик смотрел ему в спину и почему-то вспоминал визит сэра Джона Бреси, искавшего наследного принца Уэльского у него в коморке, под кроватью.  
\- Ты, значит, принц Уэльский?  
\- Он самый, - картинно раскланялся Генри.  
Это было невыносимо странно, сродни колдовству. В это было тяжело поверить, но если глаза еще и могли обманывать Эрика, то сердце вряд ли. Оно не говорило – кричало, что небо таки услышало мольбы и привело Эрика туда, куда он и просил, к его мальчику, к Хэлу. И что же теперь делать, коли мальчик вырос и вправду оказался наследным принцем, а теперь уже и королем, что означало только одно – Генри больше не достижим для Эрика, как бы там ни было, кем бы Эрик ни работал, у кого бы он ни служил, до монарха ему не поможет добраться и сам Томас Бьюфорт.  
«Молю тебя, Небо, только не так, только не забирай его у меня!.. Не лишай меня возможности знать его, видеть его... Не отбирай его вновь таким жестоким способом.»  
Расталкивая плечами толпу, Эрик выбрался следом за процессией из церкви и оказался на площади перед Вестминстерским аббатством.  
\- Куда ты?! – донесся до него слабый окрик Даймонда.  
Со всех сторон его облепили люди, словно море качавшие его в своих волнах. Пришедший посмотреть на коронацию народ давил со всех сторон и Эрику понадобилось много сил, чтобы люди не оттеснили его от короля.  
«О Мать Земля и ты, извечное Небо! Я был неправ, что ушел тогда. Я лгал себе, я лгал вам... Черт возьми!.. Я люблю его. Только его, его одного. Простите мне мою ошибку. Знаю, что грешен перед вами, виноват перед ним. Что мне сделать, чтобы все исправить? Только бы не потерять его снова».  
\- Генри! – пробираясь вслед за процессией сквозь толпу, прошептал словно молитву Эрик.  
Он не знал, что собирается делать, не мог связно думать в этот момент о чем-либо, кроме как о том, чтобы не упустить из виду обрамленную в золотую корону мелькавшую впереди русую голову.  
И, словно услышав мольбу, небо что-то шепнуло Генриху на ухо, отчего король замедлил шаг и, не останавливаясь, обернулся. Время сделалось вязким и медлительным. Это были какие-то две секунды, совершенно неважные в рамках всей человеческой жизни, но за которые в душе Эрика перевернулось все вверх тормашками. Эти две секунды показались ему целой вечностью. Из всех людей в толпе Генрих увидел именно его, именно с ним встретившись взглядами. Эрик мог поклясться, что король узнал его, и что – самое сладкое, мучительное и невероятное – король до сих пор любил. Любил его, Эрика. Потому что не смотрят так, с в миг вспыхнувшим в глазах чувством, если не любят.  
В следующую секунду толпа подхватила обессиленного Эрика и поволокла его в сторону, в бок от процессии. Он уже не увидел, как словно громом пораженный Генрих замер на месте, а придя в себя, кинулся в ту сторону, где еще несколько секунд назад стоял Эрик. Взявший его под локоть Ланкастер вернул королю самообладание и практически никто из присутствующих не заметил того порыва, который овладел Генрихом.


	21. Часть IV. Главы 21

Первые несколько дней он практически не спал и ничего не ел. Работа, несмотря на то что ее было много, отошла в сторону и больше не имела для Эрика значения. Все, что его сейчас окружало, утратило свой смысл. А когда впечатления от коронации немного улеглись, первое, что сделал словно очнувшийся ото сна Эрик – пошел в «Кабанью голову», выспрашивать у миссис Куикли как и где он может найти Неда Пойнса. Если кто и знал как добраться до Хэла, который теперь король Генрих V, так это его самый верный слуга.  
К величайшему удивлению Эрика «Кабаньей головы» больше не существовало. На месте, где раньше располагался трактир, сейчас стояло заброшнное помещение, мало чем напоминавшее бывшую пивную. Мебель, еще недавно починенная самим Эриком, валялась в разгромленном помещении, поломанная так, словно это делали специально и по чьему-то приказу. Прохожие, из тех, кого удалось отловить возле некогда знаменитого заведения, все как один разводили руками и отрицательно мотали головой. В конце концов у Эрика сложилось впечатление, что люди знают, что произошло с «Кабаньей головой», но отказываются говорить из страха. Это значило только одно – Хэл не оставил после себя ничего, что бы напоминало ему, или же кому-либо, о прежнем образе жизни принца. Эрик, знавший мальчишку лучше, чем кто-либо, понимал, что тому хватит жесткости разнести все то, что могло его компрометировать как монарха к чертям. Здесь орудовал целый отряд посланных королем гвардейцев, получивший приказ стереть трактир с лица земли. Должно будет пройти достаточно времени, чтобы кто-нибудь из тех, кто посмелее, решился выкупить это здание. Еще никто из правящих верхов, не знал, каков из себя Генрих V, а вот простой люд, ставший свидетелем перерождения Хэла, уже в полной мере осознал, что в будущем ждет старушку Англию. Эрик был уверен, что «Кабанья голова» - не единственное заведение, прекратившее свое существование в Лондоне, а так же в Монмуте, в Виндзоре и в любом из тех мест, где в свое время успел отметиться бывший принц.  
След Неда Пойнса Эрику так и не удалось поймать. Куда отправился бывший паж принца Уэльского знал, наверное, лишь сам Генри. Ходили слухи, что король, будучи милостив к тому отребью, что развлекало его в юности, назначил каждому своему бывшему собутыльнику хорошее содержание, позволявшее открыть собственное дело. Возможно, что Неду, как самому верному и хитроумному, перепало более других. Даже если Генри и не оставил мальчишку при себе, он явно устроил все так, что в дальнейшем Пойнс вряд ли станет нуждаться. И дабы избежать мести тех, кому повезло меньше, бывший паж наверняка убрался как можно дальше от Лондона. И только бог ведал, когда его ждать обратно. Если ждать вообще.  
Следующим шагом Эрик написал письмо к Томасу Бьюфорту. Через месяц он отправил графу Дорсету еще одно послание. А еще через месяц понял, что все его попытки тщетны. Бьюфорт, ранее так охотно допускавший Эрика до самых личных дел, сейчас словно в воду канул. И неясно было что же это: либо графу сейчас было вовсе не до писем бывшего гвардейца, тем более писем с просьбами об аудиенции самого короля, либо Хэл приказал избавиться не только от злачных лондонских мест, но и от тех простых людей, с которые был связан раньше. Второе было вероятней всего, и иногда, когда внезапно хлопала потревоженная ветром дверь или ставня, у Эрика, в ту же секунду, возникала мысль, что за ним пришли точно так же, как и за миссис Куикли в ее «Кабанью голову». Но шло время, и никто не спешил его арестовывать и выдворять из страны. Тем более взгляд, каким одарил его Генри на коронации, отчетливо убеждал Эрика в том, что парень все еще его любит, и что, возможно, добейся он встречи, им с молодым королем удастся нормально поговорить.  
От лорда Кобема он так же не получил ответа. Шли месяцы и ничего не менялось. Влиятельные знакомые Эрика словно забыли о его существовании, сбросив со счетов некогда уважаемого наемника. Харольд и Даймонд, имевшие связи в рядах гвардейцев, сразу после коронации покинули Лондон и где они находились сейчас одному богу было известно. Попытки попасть во дворец напрямую ни к чему не привели – раз за разом Эрик получал отказ. Охрана Вестминстерского дворца, уведомленная о том, что королю могут досаждать с визитами бывшие дружки принца Уэльского, отказывалась рассматривать любое ходатайство, полученное от простого люда.  
Так прошел год. И лишь весной 1414 года, когда он уже совсем потерял надежду, Эрик дождался милости от судьбы.

Заказов на мебель было так много, что порой Эрик не давал себе и дня передышки. Тем более любая свободная минута означала минуту дум о жизни, которые Эрик и так не любил, а после того, как Хэл оказался – ум до сих пор отказывался этому верить - королем, тем более.  
Состоятельные заказчики платили хорошо, что позволяло Эрику не брать плату с тех, кто и так едва сводил концы с концами. И это в конечном итоге создало Эрику славу как хорошему малому. В округе любили к нему обращаться за помощью – то что-то починить, то отвадить обидчиков кто повадился задирать местных ребят, а в ответ люди, считая, что нельзя быть неблагодарными, платили чем могли. И за год Эрик поднялся до таких вершин, что смог себе позволить взять двух мальчишек на обучение ремесленному делу, рассчитывая на то, что и ребятне будет чем заняться, и он сам, возможно, сможет таким образом открыть мастерскую.  
Мальчишкам было по десять и двенадцать лет. Тот, что помоложе был младшим сыном кожевника, у которого и без того все сыновья были при деле. А тот, что постарше – сиротой, без мамки и папки, живущий у своей престарелой тетки только лишь потому, что той было трудно самой за собой ухаживать.  
Под мастерскую Эрик выделил одну из комнат в задней части дома, перенеся туда весь инструмент и материалы. Там же орудовали и его мальчишки, во всем помогая. Благодарные за то,что Эрик немного, но все же оплачивал их маленький труд, оба парня были готовы не только помогать мастерить мебель и следить за мастерской, но и убираться по дому, выполняя любые указания своего мастера.  
В один из погожих дней, когда природа наконец-то смилостивилась и одарила лондонские земли теплом, Эрик, дав мальчишкам задание, ушел, одолеваемый головной болью, из мастерской. В доме он лег на кровать, закрыл глаза и постарался не обращать внимания на ноющую опоясывающую голову боль. Но не прошло и пары минут, как младший мальчуган, ворвавшись в дом, закричал что есть мочи:  
\- Мастер! Мастер! К вам там пришли!  
Просто так подмастерья никогда его не беспокоили – только по делу. И если парень осмелился вбежать в дом и таким образом потревожить Эрика, значит тому были веские причины.  
\- Очень важные господа, - заверил его раскрасневшийся и взволнованный мальчик.  
Эрик поднялся с постели.  
\- Скажи, - он подошел к столу, на котором стоял кувшин с водой, - мастер сейчас подойдет.  
Эрик сделал всего один глоток воды, как понял, что в комнате он уже больше не один. Повернувшись, он увидел замершего, казалось, что и не дышавшего подмастерья, который с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел перед собой – на дверь. Эрик, с кувшином в руках, медленно обернулся, не понимания, что же вызвало у пацана такое оцепенение, и, в следующую секунду, кувшин уже выпал из его ослабевшей руки. Перед Эриком, окруженный немногочисленной свитой, стоял король, Генрих V собственной персоной.

\- Что же мы застыли, словно не знаем, как подобает вести себя при его величестве?! – низкий грубый голос, принадлежащий одному из окружавших короля – Эрик впервые видел этого человека - вырвал его из оцепенения.  
Мальчишка-подмастерье в одно мгновение согнулся практически пополам и, если бы Эрик не приказал ему идти в мастерскую, казалось, так бы и стоял до тех пор, пока король находится в этом доме.  
\- Ваше величество, - Эрик склонил голову и так и замер на все то время, пока Генри, вокруг которого, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, вдруг исчезла вся свита, не приказал ему:  
\- Довольно.  
Эрик распрямил уже начавшие ныть шею и плечи, но так и не осмелился напрямую взглянуть на своего короля. Краем глаза, он видел, как Генри, медленно вышагивая по комнате, рассматривает помещение, так же не удостоив Эрика взглядом.  
Если не считать того короткого взгляда на коронации, с момента их последней встречи прошло больше восьми лет. Генри сейчас шел двадцать шестой год. Он вытянулся, возмужал, растерял большую часть своего мальчишеского запала, а вместо этого приобрел достойную монарха неспешность и размеренность движений. Прежней Хэл не стал бы столь долго молчать, явно не в состоянии подобрать нужные слова для разговора. Прежний Хэл первым делом, стоило свите выйти за дверь, обязательно бы пошутил по поводу случившейся встречи. Он бы – Эрик не сомневался – без проблем обнял бы, прижал к себе, не стал бы таить то, что у него на душе. Но король Генрих V вовсе не был тем Хэлом, которого знал Эрик. Сейчас это был совершенно другой, чужой человек, сильно изменившийся за прошедшие годы. Эрик не знал, имеет ли он вообще право на то, чтобы напоминать королю, кто он и что он когда-то значил в жизни молодого монарха.  
\- Чем я обязан вашему визиту, ваше величество?  
\- Твое появление на моей коронации оказалось крайне неожиданным для меня. – Он все еще не смотрел на Эрика. – Я вспомнил о старом друге и решил нанести ему визит. Благородный Томас Бьюфорт любезно поведал мне, где ты сейчас живешь.  
\- С того момента прошел год, ваше величество...  
\- Видимо, ты даже не представляешь, что значит сидеть во главе целого государства. – Генри ходил по комнате взад вперед, перекладывая перчатки из одной руки в другую.  
\- Не представляю, - в еще одном поклоне согласился Эрик.  
\- Так значит, - Генри остановился и мельком взглянул на Эрика. – Так ты теперь живешь.  
\- Живу, ваше величество.  
\- Твои ребятишки? – Генри кивнул в сторону мастерской.  
\- Нет. У меня нет детей, - позволяя себе взглянуть на короля, ответил Эрик. – И жены нет.  
\- Что же ты, получается, один?  
\- Один, ваше величество.  
Ему хотелось, очертя голову, броситься к Генри, словно в омут. Хотелось схватить его, такого недоступного и надменного, на целую жизнь обошедшего самого Эрика, и прижать к себе так, как прижимал раньше. Хотелось целовать его, не переставая, забыв, что это король, забыв, что Генри уже вовсе не тот задорный мальчишка, что раньше, обо всем забыть. Все мысли Эрика крутились только вокруг того, как начать тот самый разговор, который он так долго планировал, добиваясь аудиенции короля. Но слова, такие смелые раньше, в подготовительных мыслях, сейчас все как одно попрятались, и единственное, что мог Эрик – это смотреть на своего Генри, смотреть и понимать, что прошедшие годы не изменили ничего – ни его чувств, ни его отношения к этому человеку, ни его желаний. Он все так же хотел Генри, уже взрослого мужчину, окончательно утратившего подростковые замашки и миловидные черты лица. Шрам на щеке делал короля старше, чем он был на самом деле, он совсем немного безобразил Генри, но Эрику каким-то непостижимым образом казалось, что именно благодаря ему монарх приобрел некую харизму и очарование. Эрик, зная, что король не смотрит на него, рассматривал украшенные перстнями руки Генри, его длинные, красивые пальцы. Он обращал внимание на все: на волосы, не в пример юношеским кудрям коротко остриженные, на драгоценный кулон, украшавший шею, на одежду, хотя и дорожного кроя, но тем не менее с первого взгляда выдававшую в Генри влиятельную особу, на походку, ставшую более твердой, на манеры, которые сделались уверенней, на взгляд, который постарел на целую жизнь. Это был его Генри, его мальчик, и Эрик сдерживал себя из последних сил, чтобы не пасть перед ним на колени и не начать вымаливать прощение за тот свой, многолетней давности побег, когда он даже записки не оставил и, в дальнейшем, так и не вернулся за Хэлом.  
\- Что ж... – слова не шли Генри на ум. – Может, я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет, ваше высочество. У меня всего в достатке.  
Генри посматривал на Эрика украдкой, стараясь не встретиться взглядами. Он, не зная куда себя деть, ходил по комнате, словно размышляя над чем-то, а сердце его предательски бешено билось, заходилось от тех чувств, которое испытывал его владелец. Для Генри прошедшие без Эрика годы были пыткой. И сейчас, наконец-то встретившись с ним, он хотел лишь одного – быть с ним рядом вопреки всему. Даже здравый смысл покидал Генри при мысли, что Эрик рядом, можно протянуть руку и коснуться его. Но, если раньше Хэл так бы и поступил, то король, пускай даже тот, которому кружило голову, продолжал сжимать свое сердце в кулаке.  
\- Возможно, ваше величество, - Эрик указал на стул возле кровати, - желает присесть.  
Генри обернулся на стул, но садиться не стал. Вместо этого он, обойдя осколки разбитого кувшина, подошел к окну, в которое бил яркий солнечный свет. В его ореоле король казался Эрику святым, спустившимся в небес, воплощением божественной власти на земле. Генри был таким красивым в этот самый момент, что на какой-то миг Эрик забыл обо всем на свете, любуясь им. Солнце позволяло себе то, что он позволить не мог – оно касалось Генри – его лица, его оголенной шеи и рук, оно беззастенчиво рассматривало короля, оно целовало его ресницы, его губы, лаская со всей той горячей страстью, на которую было способно дневное светило. Эрик завидовал солнцу. В этот момент Эрик ненавидел солнце. Он считал его предателем, изменником, вором, который безнаказанно мог брать все, до чего дотягивались его жадные руки. И сейчас в его плену был Генри.  
«Я... – думал, не отдавая себе отчета, Эрик. – Я... тебя... Ты... для меня...»  
\- Ваше величество, я слышал вы... вы просили всех тех, с кем водили знакомство ранее, покинуть пределы Лондона...  
Генри не ответил, стоя к Эрику спиной, в лучах света.  
\- И... Если вашему величеству будет угодно, то я без малейшего промедления исполню эту вашу волю.  
Эрик знал, что Генри не увидит этого, но не удержался и склонил голову, словно ему собирались ее отсечь.  
Секунды отсчитывали время так медленно, словно они превратились в песок, который мастер часов просеивал сквозь очень мелкое сито. Песчинки с трудом проходили препятствие и падали вниз, становясь минутами. Эрик не знал, что он может сказать еще, и что готов от него услышать король. Он был свято уверен, что Генри пришел к нему именно за тем, чтобы самому, лично выслать Эрика за пределы страны. Уж была ли это воля короля по отношению к бывшему возлюбленному, или же что-то еще, что побудило монарха прийти самому.  
За прошедший год Эрик, посетивший практически все столичные трактиры, слышал много разного о молодом короле. Поговаривали, что Генрих V плотно взялся за Парламент – первый и единственный из всех английских королей. Что конкретно он думал сделать – никто пока не знал, но ходили слухи, что именно благодаря Парламенту Генрих собирается официально закрепить возможность набирать солдат из простого населения. Такой ход был не только вновинку старушке Англии, но и являлся достаточно жестким методом, можно сказать, навязывающим волю короля своему народу. Такой человек, подобный Генри с его методами использования королевской власти, вполне мог прийти в дом того, кого любил, и приказать тому выметаться из его страны на все четыре стороны света.  
\- Ваше высочество... – Он сделал шаг к заливаемой светом фигуре. - Генри...  
\- Что ж, - резко поворачиваясь к Эрику лицом, король хлопнул в ладоши. – Если тебе ничего не нужно от своего короля, то, бог тебя благословит, живи как знаешь.  
Он прошел мимо Эрика, совсем близко, так близко, как неподобает королю приближаться к своим подданным. Даже Бела, человеколюбивая, совсем невысокомерная Бела, не позволяла себе такого, зная, как далеко находится ее место от тех, кто провозгласил ее королевой.  
Эрик всем своим телом ощутил близость Генри. Не произошло ни одного касания – король, не теряя степенности, проследовал от окна к выходу из комнаты, но этого хватило, чтобы Эрик напрягся всем телом, готовый, словно хищник перед прыжком, сорваться в любой момент. Желание, бурлящее во всем его теле, дошло до такой точки кипения, что сил сдерживаться просто не было. Эрик, словно его вел одному ему ведомый манящий аромат, сделал шаг следом за Генри. Он уже был почти с ним рядом, когда король окликнул стоящую за дверью свиту и в комнату вошли люди. Эрик даже не успел коснуться плеча Генри. Так и застыл с протянутой к нему рукой, а когда король обернулся, резко ее отдернув.  
\- И все же, - обратился к нему Генрих. – Ты мой хороший друг. А я не забываю тех, кого считаю своими друзьями. Если тебе когда-либо что-то понадобится, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на поддержку своего короля.  
\- Благодарю, ваше величество, - Эрик с трудом поклонился – тело отказывало ему.  
\- Граф Дорсет, а также лорд Кобэм осведомлены о том, чтобы твои запросы были немедленно переданы мне.  
Через пару секунд комната опустела. Через открытое окно было слышно, как гости вскакивают на коней и выезжают со двора. А еще через пару минут мир для Эрика сделался неимоверно тихим и пустым. Таким пустым, что хотелось выть.


	22. Часть IV. Глава 22

\- Мастер? - старший подмастерье, опасливо заглянув в комнату, все не решался зайти.  
Он посмотрел на замершего возле дверей Эрика. Из-за спины подмастерья, с любопытством и страхом в глазах, выглядывал младший мальчуган.  
\- Что это с мастером?  
\- Я не знаю, - юркнув за дверь, ответил старший. – Он давно там стоит. Словно его громом поразило.  
\- А это что, - задохнувшись от накатывавших на него эмоций, спросил младший, - и правда сам король был?  
\- Если не врут мои глаза, то сам король. Только ты, - старший отвесил младшему легкий подзатыльник, - не смей никому болтать об этом! Чего доброго скажут, что тебе причудилось, а ты, дурак, и поверил. Будут помешанным звать, смеяться станут.  
\- Да что я по-твоему, - потирая затылок, пробурчал обиженный младший, - Совсем дурак?  
Какое-то время мальчишки стояли за дверью, ожидая, что мастер придет в себя и позовет их. Оба считали Эрика большим человеком, а личный визит Генриха V только укрепил мнение подмастерий в том, что их учитель гораздо выше и влиятельней, нежели их отцы, братья и тетушки. Но, не дождавшись от Эрика никакой реакции, мальчишки решили на свой страх и риск самим потревожить мастера, у которого, по всей видимости, состоялся важный разговор с королем.   
\- Мастер? – предпринял вторую попытку старший подмастерье, больше не таясь и входя в комнату. – Мастер, мы все сделали, что вы велели. Что нам делать дальше?  
Тяжело и неохотно, словно раненый зверь, Эрик обернулся к мальчишкам. Ему не хотелось двигаться, не хотелось разговаривать. Эрику не хотелось жить, словно всю его жизненную силу Генри забрал с собой, оставив в этом доме лишь горечь и разочарование.   
\- Мастер?..  
\- Бегите по домам, - еле ворочая языком, приказал Эрик. – На сегодня все.  
Он сел на кровать, обхватил голову руками и снова замер.   
\- Мы придем завтра, мастер.  
\- Нет, - словно стирая с него влагу, проводя руками по лицу, отозвался Эрик. – Я сам за вами приду.   
Потоптавшись на месте, подмастерья неуверенно направились к двери. Но не успели они выйти из комнаты, как Эрик запустил руку в карман штанов и, достав пару звонких монет, протянул их своим помощникам.  
\- Не бойтесь, я не гоню вас, - пообещал он мальчишкам. – Отдохните пару дней и возвращайтесь.  
Стоило подмастерьям уйти, как на Эрика навалилась такая душевная тяжесть, что он не удержался и, чего раньше с ним никогда не бывало, лег спать посреди белого дня, оставив работу, не вспомнив ни о чем. Он провалился в дремотную черноту, окутавшую его словно смертный саван, и, совершенно потеряв ощущение тела, Эрик весь обратился в глаза и уши. Забыв себя, он бредил странными видениями прошлых лет и событий. Во сне к нему приходил Генри, шедший через густой и заросший жестким кустарником лес. На голове короля покоился терновый венец, в котором намертво запутались русые кудри. Генри протягивал к Эрику руки и молча просил спасти его от лесных разбойников. Эрик не слышал его голоса, не видел, шевелятся ли у короля губы, но отчетливо знал, что тот думает и с какой просьбой обращается. Ни взять его за руки, ни даже прикоснуться к нему он не мог. Эрик, стоная в реальности, во сне мучительно осознавал то, что он способен лишь видеть и слышать короля, но не способен помочь ему. Но стоило взмолиться Отцу Небу и Матери Земле, как Генри, развернувшись, пошел от него прочь, назад, в чащу леса. Злые ветки цепляли его за руки и за ноги, рвали на нем одежду, они хлестали его по лицу, оставляя тонкие кровавые полосы.   
\- Генри! – попытался заорать Эрик, но лишь беззвучно открыл рот.  
Король, словно услышав эту молчаливую муку, обернулся и Эрик увидел страшный рваный шрам у того на правой щеке. Шрам был живой и с каждой секундой становился все длинней и длинней, выходя на пределы лица и переползая с шеи на грудь.   
\- Нет… - взмолился Эрик. – Нет, нет, нет!.. – Он тянул к Генри свои, сейчас несуществующие руки и никак не мог понять, почему он не в состоянии ухватить своего мальчика, почему он не может схватить его, выдернуть из этого терновника, сделать так, чтобы шрам больше не рос.  
\- Наверное, - вздохнул стоящий весь в собственной крови Генри, - я умру.  
\- Нет! – беззвучно заорал Эрик. – Нет!   
Он дернулся к Генри всем своим существом, настолько сильно, насколько только был сейчас способен. Но, словно что-то лямками держало его за плечи, как дернулся вперед, так и отскочил назад. Эрика круто развернуло в сторону, и вот уже перед ним стоял не окровавленный Генри, а живой, юный и улыбающийся Айк.  
\- Жизнь? – предложил ему рыжеволосый лекарь, протягивая вперед руку.  
Эрик медленно, словно он находился в воде, опустил взгляд и увидел зажатое в руке Айка растение: на конце зеленого стебля был посажен сиреневатого цвета длинный вытянутый цветок. Точно такой же был у них с Генри с Лондоне, когда они оба жили вместе, а сердечная миссис Куикли беспокоилась о том, что подоконник в доме двух холостяков пустует без горшков с цветами.   
\- Что выберешь, то и будет, - пообещал Айк голосом Генри, и только сейчас Эрик заметил, как два парня схожи друг с другом, словно лепили их, копии, с одного оригинала.   
Эрик хотел спросить лекаря об этой странной схожести, но тут мир за спиной Айка начал стремительно преображаться. Времена года, не проходило и секунды, сменяли друг друга. Лес то зеленел, то листья начинали опадать с деревьев, то всю землю укрывало снегом. Айк – единственный, кто не менялся во сне Эрика, так и стоял, протягивая до боли знакомый цветок.  
\- Не жди, - снова заговорил лекарь. – Выбирай.  
И только Эрик хотел отмахнуться от видения, как мир успокоился. Высокие серые стены окружили горстку людей, собравшихся вокруг стола, на котором, словно главное блюдо праздничного ужина, лежал высокий молодой мужчина в расшитом золотом темно-кровавого цвета дублете. У его ног стояла молодая женщина, одетая в траурные одеяния. Женщина была красива, тонка и изящна. Даже заплаканность не скрыла миловидность черт ее лица, их аристократическую бледность. Эрик отметил, что женщина не была англичанкой, и даже стоя молча, сильно выделялась из собравшихся английских подданных. За ее спиной находилась нянечка в одеяниях монахини, держа на руках запеленованного ребенка. И женщина, и монахиня плакали, но, словно опасаясь разбудить спящее дитя, тихо. Собравшиеся мужчины скорбно молчали. И лишь его преосвященство читал непонятные Эрику молитвы.   
\- Выбирай, выбирай, - звучал внутри серых стен голос Айка. – Выбирай. Что выберешь, то и будет.  
Эрик медленно приближался к лежащему на столе мужчине, и с каждой секундой сердце его, замедляя свой ритм, билось громче, и удары его отдавались у Эрика в голове подобно ударам колокола в неспокойное время.   
Женщина всхлипнула и Эрик зажмурился, еще не понимая, почему он делает все это, но нутром ощущая, как страшен будет тот миг, когда он все поймет. Епископ, начитывая молитву, ускорил ритм, а молчаливые мужчины зашевелились – какая бы церемония здесь ни проходила, она развернулась в сторону своего финала.   
С закрытыми глазами, подгоняемый голосом Айка и распевами молитв епископа, Эрик подошел к столу и уперся в его край бедром. Тело, каким-то странным образом, вновь вернулось к нему – Эрик перестал быть духом, обретя способность чувствовать себя человеком.   
\- Выбирай, - толкнул его в спину Айк и Эрик открыл глаза.   
Ему понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы набрать воздух в легкие. В следующий миг Эрик заорал так, что проснулся от собственного крика, метавшегося в стенах его маленькой спальни.   
Эрик воевал и убивал, видел смерть такой, какая она есть на самом деле, но никогда за прожитые годы он не думал, что самым страшным окажется увидеть смерть любимого человека. Он давно проснулся, а перед глазами, словно навсегда застывшая в смоле картина, стояло видение мертвого лица английского короля, Генриха V, лежащего на своем смертном одре, в кругу придворных лиц, провожающих своего монарха в его последний путь.   
Через пару минут дом опустел. Эрик выскочил за дверь настолько быстро, насколько только был способен в своем нынешнем состоянии. Ему было все равно как он этого добьется, сколько на это понадобиться времени и сил: Эрик твердо знал только одно – он увидит Генриха еще раз, он расскажет ему все как есть. И, черт возьми, пускай от этого полетит с плеч его голова, Генрих узнает, что Эрик его любил и любит до сих пор.

\- Мой король, - Ланкастер словно тень следовал за Генрихом, - неделю назад состоялось заседание парламента. – Вслед за братом он обошел зазеленевший куст. – Слово держала палата лордов.  
\- Это была моя инициатива, - согласился король.  
\- Что ж, брат, мы и правда выдвинем Франции ультиматум?  
\- Это не ультиматум, Джон. Это мирная просьба вернуть те земли, что были вероломно захвачены у англичан.   
\- Простите, ваше величество, но не является ли это…  
\- Наглостью? – улыбнувшись в миг испугавшемуся собственной оплошности брату через плечо, спросил Генрих. – Нет, любезный Джон, это не наглость. – Он перестал улыбаться. - Это предупреждение.  
Сад, еще не успевший полностью облачиться в зеленый саван, выглядел сиротливо, словно брошенный отправившимся на тот, замогильный свет хозяином. Генрих, не смотря на широкую и длинную мантию, ловко лавировал между набирающими силу кустами, усыпанными новорожденными почками. Джон знал, что брат любит приходить сюда в одиночестве и проводить в этом месте многочасовые прогулки, не спеша, прохаживаясь между бережно высаженными деревьями, кустарниками и клумбами. Даже зимой, когда сад не представлял из себя ничего интересного, Генрих неизменно приходил сюда, отдавая приказ не следовать за ним даже самой приближенной охране. И лишь он, Ланкастер, посещая Монмут, имел редкое дозволение сопровождать брата в его прогулках.   
\- Мой король, - не смотря на то, что Генрих не видел этого жеста, Джон все же склонил голову, - смею заметить, что Франция может расценить наши действия как оскорбительные.  
\- И быть войне, - не дожидаясь доводов от брата, резко закончил за него Генрих. – Я знаю. Ты это знаешь. Все это знают. Палата лордов поддержала мое стремление отобрать у Франции часть тех земель, что по закону принадлежат Англии. Мое письмо французскому королю было составлено при их поддержке.  
Особенно Генрих любил одного место в саду, в холодные времена скрытое от неба тентом и, по строжайшему приказу короля, бережно оберегаемое целой сворой нерадивых, на взгляд Джона, садовников. В дальнем конце прогулочной аллеи, спрятанная за грядой приземистых кустов, находилась небольшая поляна, зеленеющая по весне, а в начале июня покрывающаяся мелкими, обсыпавшими стебель сиреневого цвета цветками. Как-то раз Джон услышал от младшего Бьюфорта странную историю, рассказанную тому подвыпившим сэром Олдкаслом. Томас утверждал, что растущие на этой поляне цветы – это не просто какая-то зелень, привезенная друзьями в те времена еще принца, а не короля из заграничных поездок, а рассада некоего растения, подаренная Генриху очень близким для него человеком. Будто бы зимой далекого 1406 года, в дом сэра Олдкасла, в Монмуте, ввалился без всякого приглашения сам принц Уэльский, а в руках у него был цветочный горшок, в котором и росло это, теперь уже разросшееся по всей поляне, растение. Граф Дорсет утверждал, что с тех самых пор наследный принц больше никогда не влюблялся и никого более, кроме как того самого человека, что подарил ему цветок, не любил. Ланкастер слабо верил во все эти россказни. Но с одним он был согласен – его брат, сколько он его знал, никогда и ни к кому не испытывал теплых чувств. И поверить в то, что когда-то там Генрих кого-то так страстно любил, что позже, потеряв любовь, отрекся от сердечных чувств вовсе, Джон был не в силах.   
\- Готова ли Англия к войне, брат?  
\- Готова, - еле заметно, но без тени промедления кивнул Генрих.   
Джон знал и о мобилизации армии, и о наборе рекрутов, и о том, что король, задолго до своего вступления на престол, рассматривал варианты военного решения конфликта с соседним государством. Но угроза войны, витавшая в воздухе, до сих пор казалось ему чем-то несущественным, от чего можно отмахнуться, так как оно должно произойти когда-то в будущем, но не сейчас.  
«Отец, - думал Джон, - тянул бы до последнего. Он не желал войны. Генри же рвется в бой, словно тем самым он сможет укрепить позиции нашего рода на английском престоле. Ох, Генри, как ты неправ. Что, если мы потерпим неудачу? Какая судьба ждет тебя? Не найдется ли на тебя свой Болингброк? И не окажешься ли ты, а с тобой и все мы, там, где нашел свою смерть Ричард?»  
Но у самого Генриха на собственную судьбу были свои планы, которыми король ни с кем, даже с родным братом, не делился. Порой Джону начинало казаться, что Томас Бьюфорт прав и брат правда оставил свое сердце где-то во временах безбашенной юности. Генрих ничего не боялся, не берег себя и действовал так, словно жить ему осталось совсем недолго. Джон клялся, что последует за братом хоть в могилу, но не мог отрицать того, что король Генрих V вел себя совсем не так, как его отцы и деды, и было в нем нечто такое, чего ни его соотечественники, ни весь просвещенный мир не понимали.   
\- Он – это конец целой эпохи, - загадочно говорил о нем епископ Винчестерский, старший брат Томаса.   
\- Оставьте меня, брат, - дойдя до поляны, попросил Генрих. – Сегодня за ужином я расскажу вам о том, что ждет нашу Англию в ближайшее время. – Он положил руки на плечи брата. – И не тревожьтесь, Джон. Поверьте мне, я не стану подвергать всех нас той опасности, о которой вы, несомненно, думаете.  
\- Мой коро…  
\- Ступайте, Джон, - в голосе Генриха звучала просьба, открашенная приказом. – И будет вам на то мое благословенье.   
И Джон повиновался, кланяясь своему королю. Но не успел он отойти и пары шагов, как мимо него пронесся слуга, из тех высокопоставленных, кого приблизил к себе Генри, будучи еще принцем в Виндзоре, спешащий так, словно впереди его ожидал пожар собственного дома, а не сам король.  
\- Ваше величество, - представ перед Генрихом, низко поклонился слуга, и, не смея до конца разогнуться, постарался как можно спокойней донести: - Солдаты нынче привели человека. Говорят, не англичанин, но утверждает, что он из Лондона. У него письмо от самого Томаса Бьюфорта. Мы держим его в подвале.   
\- Письмо? – усмехнулся Генрих.   
\- Человека, - затрясшись от ужаса того, что неловко объяснил свою мысль королю, побледнел слуга.  
\- Слышите, Джон, - обратился к брату король, - как мы встречаем гостей! – И в голосе его звучало явное удовольствие от происходящего.  
\- Ваше величество… - пролепетал слуга.   
Джон тоже улыбнулся. Он, как и его брат, любил хорошую шутку, пускай даже и не мог так зло смеяться над людьми, как это делал Генрих.  
\- Вот письмо, - не смея взглянуть на короля, мужчина протянул сложенный в несколько раз, перетянутый жгутом лист.  
\- Что ж, думаю, нам стоит взглянуть на это, не так ли, Джон? – Генрих развернул лист. – Кого же на этот раз прислал ко мне дядюшка?  
И не успел Джон ответить брату понимающей улыбкой, как молодой король побледнел и сделался серьезен, отчего слуга, решивший, что принес недобрую для короля весть, побледнел еще сильнее и вжал голову в плечи.   
\- Что случилось, ваше величество? – осмелился спросить Джон.   
\- Ничего… - опуская руку с письмом, ответил Генрих. – Где, ты говоришь, вы держите этого человека?   
\- В подд… Подвале. – Совсем обомлел слуга. – Но только прикажите, ваше…  
\- Ко мне его, - отдал приказ Генрих. – Живей!  
Оставшись один в саду, перед поляной неизвестных ему цветов, Джон мог поклясться, что в первый раз в жизни видел он, как у брата дрожали руки. Он слышал, что и в сражении при Шрусбери Генрих, будучи раненным стрелой в лицо, проявил невиданное доселе мужество, перетерпев и ранение, и боль. И даже в тот миг, когда лекарь вынимал стрелу, говорят, юный принц не проронил ни звука. И таким Генрих был всю жизнь. Таким Джон знал его с самого своего детства. И что же было такого в том письме, что привез человек из Лондона? Или же дело было не в письме?

Его привели в маленькую уютную комнату, обставленную очень старой, но хорошо сохранившейся добротной мебелью. Так уж было принято в старых английский родах что, чем длиннее корни семьи, тем меньше новизны в ее домах. Люди этой страны чтили свои традиции, и ни при каких условиях не отказывались от вещей, олицетворявших жизнь их предков. Если так поступали люди низших сословий, то что уж говорить о членах королевской семьи, не исключая и самого короля, просто обязанного почитать предания старины. Эрик попробовал на прочность спинку стула, ухватив рукой за деревянный выступ – стул жалобно скрипнул. Наверняка ему было много лет, и еще через какое-то время он был бы годен лишь на то, чтобы быть выставленным на всеобщее обозрение в качестве реликвии.  
\- Могу подлатать, - кивнув на скрипучий стул, улыбнулся Эрик сопровождавшему его все посещение в резиденцию монарха гвардейцу.  
Юноша никак не отреагировал на предложение, как он считал, арестанта, и Эрик решил не продолжать свой монолог.   
За прошедшие две недели перевернулась вся его жизнь. Он оставил свой дом, остановил то дело, которым занимался после плена. Он разыскал Томаса Бьюфорта и добился того, чтобы граф рассказал ему, где и как можно самому найти короля. Эрик чуть ли не силой выбил у того, кому сам раньше служил, письмо, с которым ему не будет препятствий увидеть Генриха. Узнав, что после созыва парламента, король отправился в Монмут, Эрик последовал за ним. И все это в самые кратчайшие сроки. Никогда раньше жизнь Эрика, по его собственной воле, не менялась с такой скоростью. Это было тяжело и непривычно, но поступить по-другому было просто нельзя. Поступить по-другому означало потерять Генриха. А Эрик рассчитывал увидеть короля пускай даже ценой собственной жизни. В том, что Генрих прикажет казнить его или, помиловав, вышлет из страны, он не сомневался.   
Тяжелые быстрые шаги Эрик услышал еще до того, как их обладатель подошел к двери. Генрих влетел в комнату настолько стремительно, словно ожидал увидеть не обычного посетителя, а как минимум восставшего из могилы отца. Высокий, статный, облаченный в мантию, он оказался далеко не таким, каким увидел его Эрик на коронации. Растрепанный, взволнованный, явно не планировавший принимать посетителей Генрих выглядел вовсе не как король, а как обычный человек, разодетый в монаршие тряпки.  
\- Оставьте нас, - приказал он гвардейцу. – Никого не впускать, - и юноша, привыкший беспрекословно исполнять приказы своего господина, быстро вышел вон, закрыв за собой дверь.   
У Эрика была заготовлена целая приветственная речь на случай, если ему действительно удастся встретиться с королем, но как только дверь захлопнулась, он, молча, поднялся из-за стола, и, не думая больше ни о чем, стремительно подошел и заключил Генриха в объятия.  
\- Генри, - он с нежностью прижал к себе не оказавшего сопротивления короля, проводя рукой по его растрепанным коротким кудрям. – Генри… Какой же я дурак… - Он шептал слова в волосы короля, обезумев от близости тел, от запаха Генриха, от того, как быстро все произошло. – Дурак… Дурак, дурак, дурак. Прости меня, Генри, - он чуть отстранился, заглядывая в лицо Генриху, который теперь стал с ним почти одного роста. – Прости, что ушел тогда, прости, что ничего не сказал. – Он торопился, слова путались у него на языке. - Выгони меня, накажи, хоть - я готов - казни меня, но я не могу по-другому… Я…  
Невозможно было сказать это мужчине. Ладно еще миловидному мальчишке, но взрослому мужчине, смотрящему на тебя внимательным нечитаемым взглядом, перед которым виноват, кто видел и знает твою слабость, то, как ты бежал и бросил того, кого… Эрик знал, что по-другому нельзя, что это надо сказать, быть честным хотя бы перед собой.  
\- Генри… Генрих…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - неожиданно спокойно выпалил Генрих, у которого голова шла кругом от происходящего.   
\- Я… - запнулся Эрик. – Я… Я тоже… тебя… Тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Генрих.  
Он стоял перед Эриком такой простой, совершенно обычный, и, если бы не обстановка, не одежды короля, его можно было принять за любого человека с улицы, за англичанина, каких в Монмуте были десятки. Руку Эрик запустил в волосы Генриха, таким привычным движением, словно не было всех этих лет разлуки, и он делал это каждое утро, по пробуждении, просыпаясь с этим человеком день за днем. В миг отступили воспоминания плена, история с Белой, служба у младшего Бьюфорта, все отступило перед осознанием того, что Генри снова рядом, в его объятиях, что можно беспрепятственно касаться его, своего, желанного… Эрик подался вперед, прижимаясь к Генриху, попадая в кольцо его рук – рук уже не мальчишеских, а мужских, крепких, обнимающих для человека, привыкшего к женским ласкам, до того странно, что в первую секунду Эрик напрягся, но уже за тем, наплевав на все, что могло ему в данный момент помешать находиться рядом с королем, расслабляясь, глупо и нелепо ткнувшись носом Генри в щеку, не понимая, может ли он поцеловать его.   
\- Казните меня теперь, ваше величество, – еле дотрагиваясь губами до носа, губ, подбородка Генри, касаясь щекой его щеки, усмехнулся Эрик.  
\- Обязательно, - отвечая Эрику теми же ласками, пообещал Генрих.  
\- Меня, дурака старого, - Эрик притиснулся к нему еще плотнее, ощущая напряжение во всем теле короля, - казнить мало. Я ж жизни своей без тебя не мыслю.   
\- Зачем ушел?   
\- Я за твою жизнь боялся. Я ж беглый.  
\- Я знаю, - Генрих не выдержал и коротко, будто опасаясь чего, поцеловал губы Эрика. – Все знаю. Я столько времени, - он опустил голову и уткнулся Эрику лбом в грудь, - думал, что тебя уже и в живых нет. Всю свою душу наизнанку вывернул, думал рехнусь.   
\- Я в аду побывал, Генри… Все тебе расскажу, все как есть. Никуда больше не денусь, с тобой буду, у ног твоих сидеть буду как пес верный, сон твой охранять, служить тебе стану, стану смерть от тебя отгонять, и, бог мне свидетель, не предам, до конца своего с тобой буду, в ад за тобой спущусь, из огня греховного вырву, никому не отдам. Только дозволь, не гони.  
\- Какой ты! – усмехнулся Генрих, заключая лицо Эрика в ладони. – А еще недавно казнить тебя просил!  
\- А и казнишь, противиться не стану, - ответствовал ему Эрик, не отводя взгляда от внимательных глаз короля. – Я жизнь с тобой выбрал и от решения своего не отступлюсь. А ты делай как знаешь. Тебе повинуюсь.   
\- Я тоже хорош… Знал, как тебя найти, знал, где тебя искать, и не искал. Был рядом и молчал. Свободу твою не хотел отнимать. Зачем мне раб? Я тебя любить хотел, тебя свободного, не королю покорного, а Хэла, простого Хэла любящего.  
\- Зачем она мне? – Эрик не утерпел и рассмеялся, коротко и горестно. – Свобода эта! Зачем она мне без тебя? Мне без тебя свет белый не нужен, жизнь не нужна, ничего не нужно. Ты один для меня и свобода, и сердце мое.   
Он ощутил пальцы у себя в волосах, ладонь легла ему на затылок – сильным и властным движением Генрих заставил Эрика податься вперед, потянуться за поцелуем и сам, не медля, поцеловал его. Они замерли в объятиях друг друга, в одиночестве комнаты для приема гостей, стены которой стали свидетелями падения английского короля. Лишь они, да заглядывавшее в окно вечное небо, видели одновременно счастье и горе, бушевавшие в сердце Генриха V, на чьих губах теплым дыханием, касанием чужих влажных губ появлялись и остывали поцелуи.


	23. Часть IV. Глава 23.

Еще никогда за последние десять лет своей жизни Эрик не был так счастлив. Счастье наполняло все его существо, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Все случившееся с ним казалось сказочным сном, обернувшимся воплощенной реальностью. Генрих находился рядом, лежал, забывшись в полудреме на постели, разморенный и довольный. Ему было жарко от еще недавно охватившей его страсти, и одеяло, сползшее на пол, скрывало лишь часть ноги. Король потянулся, бесстыже выставляя всего себя напоказ, позволяя Эрику охватить жадным взглядом все свое тело. Еще недавно они оба, не в силах и на минуту расстаться друг с другом, шли в спальню его величества, обтирая собой почти все попадавшиеся им на пути стены. Генрих, то шагая спокойно, то неожиданно понимая, кто идет с ним рядом, вдруг принимался обнимать Эрика и, прижимая его к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, целовал, щупал, словно не верил тому, что пропавший много лет назад наемник вновь с ним и что, если он выпустит его из объятий, Эрик не испарится как дым от ночного, призванного отпугивать духов, костра. А в спальне он вовсе потерял ощущение времени, забыв, что и в постели должен быть королем. Пытаясь снять с себя мантию, он дергал ее крепеж так, словно тот грозил вот-вот задушить его. Не расстегивал – рвал завязки рубахи, и, как и много лет назад, хватал Эрика, тянул к себе, любимого, увлекал его на постель. Им все мешало – и стол, и стулья, и угол комода, и старинная ваза, сбитая Эриком в тот момент, когда он разворачивал стягивавшего с себя рубаху Генриха спиной к себе и, зажимая его между собой и стеной, кусал в шею, плечи, целовал спину. Генрих, упираясь руками, словно отталкиваясь от стены, тянулся к Эрику, поддавался этим ласкам и глухо стонал в те моменты, когда его жадно и грубо кусали за загривок. Он терся о бедра Эрика задницей, совсем потеряв над собой контроль – столько лет сохраняемый, взлелеянный контроль, сейчас он безвозвратно рухнул. А Эрик не мог насытиться внезапно свалившимся на него блаженством - быть рядом с Генри. Ему было все равно что и как он делает – бездумно, безрассудочно хватая Генриха, он трогал его везде, ласкал там, до чего мог дотянуться, терся об него, осыпал поцелуями, и спешил, то начиная судорожно распутывать завязки, то, бросая свои штаны, кидался стягивать с почти обнаженного, уже упавшего на кровать Генриха шоссы. В голове все кружилось и не было в ней ни одной связной мысли. Трахаться хотелось так, словно ни у одного, ни у другого все эти годы никого и в помине не было, не то что в постели.  
\- Да забудь ты о них, - выбивая из рук Эрика шнурок, которым был подвязан чулок, взмолился Генрих.  
Он резко приподнялся на постели и, обхватив нависшего над ним Эрика руками за шею, впился губами в его губы коротким, почти что целомудренным поцелуем. И не успел Эрик отреагировать на этот выпад, как Генри юркнул вниз, под него, опустившись на колени, тем самым заставляя Эрика согнуться над ним, упираясь руками о постель.  
Эрик уже и забыл, как это может быть сладко, когда Генри так делает. Никто лучше него никогда ему не отсасывал. А уж изголодавшийся Генри, охотно вбирающий член в рот, Генри, ухвативший Эрика за задницу и притягивающий его к себе, словно ему мало было того, как глубоко он заглатывал… Его величество хотел большего, сейчас, немедленно. Генрих, лаская член языком, губами, сам трогал себя, будто ему было одиноко без ласк и поцелуев на своем теле. Он касался рукой собственного члена, и, не переставая сосать у Эрика, постанывал.  
Это безумие длилось до самого вечера. Не насытившись одним разом, Генрих потребовал продолжения. Оседлав Эрика, он, раскрывшись, опускался на его член, морщась, шипя, постанывая и блаженно откидываясь назад. Устроившись подобным образом, он опирался ладонями о постель у ног лежащего на спине Эрика, и с наслаждением поднимая и опуская бедра, насаживался, словно он и не король вовсе, а очередной мальчик-проститутка, отрабатывающий ужин и ночлег под крышей добросердечной миссис Куикли.  
\- Монарх настолько занят, что и поебаться некогда, - в сладострастном угаре усмехался Эрик, наглаживая ладонью головку королевского члена.  
\- А? – поворачивая к нему искаженное сладкой мукой лицо, не понимал Генрих.  
Кудри липли к его покрытому потом лицу, взгляд блуждал.  
\- Голодный же ты как черт, - отвечал ему Эрик.  
\- Тебя не было, - садясь глубоко, на всю длину, до самых яиц, пояснял Генри и снова выпадал из понимания реальности, полностью отдаваясь во власть своих чувств и чувств Эрика, делая себя и того, кого любил, одним целым, хоть на пару минут, но соединяясь в оргазме.  
К вечеру оба выдохлись, более не в состоянии даже руки поднять для ласк. Они лежали рядом, легко касаясь друг друга ногами и костяшками пальцев. Генри дремал, развалившись на большую часть постели, а Эрик, будучи не в силах уснуть, смотрел в потолок. Почти все мысли покинули его, в голове образовалась приятная пустота и легкость. Наверное, думал Эрик, это и есть то самое счастье, за которым гоняются все люди на земле. Потому что, если так вот, как сейчас – настолько хорошо, то разве же может быть еще лучше? Он пошевелился, устраиваясь на животе и поворачивая голову к Генри, тем самым выдергивая короля из дремы.  
\- Моя свобода, - так же поворачиваясь на живот, сонно сообщил Генрих.  
\- Что? – не понял Эрик.  
\- Ты, - улыбнулся король. – Ты – моя свобода.  
Не могло существовать в мире большей радости, чем та, которая владела ими обоими прямо сейчас. Спустя столько лет, выдержав такую разлуку, Эрик вновь был рядом с Хэлом. Где-то на задворках памяти маячила мысль о том, что вот так хорошо не бывает постоянно, и что, как и много лет назад, Генри может отдаться во власть быстро возникающих у него страстей, и снова, как это бывало раньше, отдалиться от Эрика, тем более, что в эту их встречу мальчик уже не был вольной птицей, а оказался королем целого государства. Но эти мысли Эрик гнал, не давая им выползти на передний план перед своим счастьем. Он позволил себе быть счастливым хотя бы сейчас, справедливо полагая, что заслужил это. Две недели, пока он пытался попасть на прием к королю, он считал себя покойником, тем, кого казнят сразу же, стоит ему произнести Генриху вслух свое признание. Это короткое время вымотало его. И какова же была та легкость, которую он испытывал лежа рядом с Генри, осознавая, что смерть минула, обошла его стороной, а вместо нее пришла нежданная, самая настоящая любовь.  
\- Как дурной сон, - признался он Генриху.  
\- Расскажи мне, - в ответ на это сонно попросил король, - как ты жил те годы, после того, как покинул Виндзор.  
\- Я не покидал Виндзор, - Эрик устало прикрыл глаза, понимая, что король задал далеко непраздный вопрос: раз Генрих спросил, он хочет знать всю историю, от начала до конца, и пояснил, - По своей воле.  
Генрих не открыл глаз, но Эрик почувствовал, как напрягся король. Конечно, можно было и соврать, сказав, что вел тихую и мирную жизнь где-нибудь на окраине страны, но Эрик был уверен – обман Генрих почувствует. А лгать в такой момент… Начинать эту их встречу с вранья хотелось меньше всего. И пусть уж Генрих выслушает всю историю до конца и будь что будет, чем юлить, стараясь смягчить пилюлю.  
\- Генрих, - позвал Эрик. – Я могу попросить кое о чем?  
\- О чем угодно.  
\- Во всем, что произошло, нет виноватых. – Он помолчал. – Все уже закончилось.  
Генрих глухо рассмеялся, поворачиваясь на бок и наконец-то открывая глаза, смотря на Эрика весело и с неясной затаенной обидой одновременно.  
\- Если бы я хотел казнить дядюшку, я казнил бы его прямо там, сразу же, своими руками, как только он доложил мне о том, что ты пропал. Но, - он сладко потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, - король должен оставаться королем. У меня не может быть личных привязанностей и обид, я не могу отдаться во власть чувств, у меня не может быть эмоций, и я не могу казнить графа Дорсета за пропажу из его личной охраны одного единственного наемника. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
\- Он не мог предугадать того, что случилось.  
\- Он мог не отправлять тебя туда, где это могло случиться.  
\- Ваше величество…  
\- Генрих, - оборвал его король, и, рассмеявшись, заявил. - В противном случае – казню.  
\- Генрих, - улыбнулся ему Эрик, сам понимая, как нелепо, спустя столько лет, в данной ситуации звучит между ними это «ваше величество», - вы… Ты не хотел раба…  
\- Не хотел, - мотнул головой Генрих.  
\- Поэтому я служил у графа Дорсета так же, как и все остальные.  
\- Томас знал кто ты.  
\- Мне все равно. Ни Томас, ни кто-то еще, ни… даже ты не можешь оберегать меня как дитя.  
\- Я могу, - жестко заявил Генрих, но тут же исправился: - Но не стану этого делать.  
Он потянулся к Эрику, обхватывая его рукой и ногой, сплетаясь с ним в подобие единого целого. Высокий, за прошедшие годы не растерявший своей гибкости, он, обнаженный и обманчиво беззащитный, словно прежний мальчишка льнул к Эрику, не позволяя тому воспротивиться только что произнесенным словам. Ему, так же как и тому, кого он любил, меньше всего на свете хотелось испортить наступивший для них обоих момент. Но и молчать о тех годах, что были проведены в разлуке, было невозможно – король хотел знать. Он имел на то полное право – право человека, которого однажды предали, бросив, как казалось, не заметив любви и верности семнадцатилетнего парня, право человека, который, предоставив любимому полную свободу, прикрывал его спину все эти годы. Эрик прекрасно понимал, что он значит для Генриха, и чем отчетливей становилось это понимание, тем сильнее хотелось выговориться, высказать все то, о чем молчал последние годы своей жизни.  
\- Я так редко с кем-то говорил, - признался Эрик в ответном объятии, - что и не знаю, получится ли у меня все рассказать.  
\- Неважно. Рассказывай.  
И Эрик рассказал. Он начал с самого начала, с того самого момента, как не будь ему еще тридцати лет, он, безутешный вдовец и по сему поводу горький пьянчуга, волей судьбы познакомился с девчушкой по имени Бела, истинной наследницей престола, и как спустя много лет, пройдя путь от партизанского движения до восстания против незаконной королевы, которое он и возглавил, Эрик оказался фактически вторым лицом в обновленном государстве. Бела получила в свое распоряжение полагающийся ей по крови и закону трон, а через несколько лет оказалось, что вовсе не власть являлась ее заветным желанием. Все, что было нужно юной деве – это любовь самого Эрика. Но тот, кому Бела была готова принадлежать, кому без оглядки отдала бы не только свое сердце, но и права на престол, отказался быть ей мужем и королем.  
\- Я оставил ее, - после длительного молчания заговорил Эрик.  
Генрих слушал молча, не задавая вопросов и не перебивая. Он понимал, как трудно признавать свои ошибки, которые, возведенные в привычку, человек совершал раз за разом, и понял это сам, спустя не один год.  
Эрик продолжил свой рассказ. Не смотря на то, что времени прошло достаточно много, он помнил все – и то, как добирался до Англии, и то, как в весеннем лесу встретил мальчишку, находившегося в окружении разбойников, и как спас его, и как после той, первой их с Хэлом ночи на постоялом дворе, он ощутил легкость, за которой последовали нежданные перемены в жизни.  
О своих чувствах Эрик говорил мало и неумело. В душе ему хотелось рассказать Генриху все, и то, что он чувствовал при их первой встрече, и то, как каждый раз ждал его возвращения из мытарств по стране по тогда еще неясным для него причинам, и даже тот момент, когда, не признаваясь в этом и себе, он вдруг неожиданно понял, что испытывает к мальчишке далеко не дружеские и не отеческие чувства. Все это и многое другое вертелось у Эрика на кончике языка, но не могло с него сорваться. О подобном Эрик всегда говорил неохотно, и, по возможности, избегал этих разговоров. Поэтому сейчас он сухо пересказывал Генриху историю собственной жизни, иногда, забываясь, выбалтывая очень личное, после чего мысленно корил себя.  
Генрих узнал все. Он услышал причину, по которой был покинут, узнал о случайно подслушанном Эриком разговоре в подворотне, когда двое забулдыг делили предстоящее им вознаграждение за поимку беглого наемника.  
\- Я ушел и жил на севере. Там меня нашла Бэла… Дальше ты знаешь.  
\- Кто были те люди, что пришли за тобой в последний раз?  
\- Наемники епископа. Он второй в королевстве после Белы. Не давала ему покоя чужая власть... Эти же люди помогли мне выбраться.  
\- Заработали с двух сторон? – понимающе усмехнулся Генрих.  
\- Нет. Они решили помочь людям твоего дяди, так как были должны перед ними. Те спасли жизни одному их мальчишке.  
\- Томас никогда не рассказывал мне об этих людях.  
\- На его месте я бы тоже не стал о них много болтать.  
Историю воскресшего Айбла Эрик знал лишь по рассказам, но был уверен в том, что мальчишка именно что вернулся с того света и никак иначе. Он был одним из тех людей, выросших в таких местах, где те вещи, которые обычные люди почитают за происки дьявола, считаются обычным чудом жизни, делами богов и подарками самой природы. Поэтому в рассказе Эрика, который сам слышал эту историю от Даймонда, Айбл действительно умер, но стараниями молодого лекаря, служащего со своим братом Эваном Томасу Бьюфорту, ожил.  
Генрих не выражал ни своего одобрения всей этой на первый взгляд фантастической истории, ни негодования по поводу того, что в его землях, у самого его дяди служат далекие от христианской веры люди. Он ни слова не сказал про спасение из рук смерти Айбла, но Эрик чувствовал, что что-то в этой истории зацепило короля, что-то привлекло его внимание. Но останавливаться подробно на этом моменте Эрик не стал и продолжил свой рассказ.  
Когда история дошла до праздника Весны и того момента, когда епископ обвинил Белу в убийстве предыдущей королевы, Генрих неожиданно серьезно сказал:  
\- Я бы поступил так же, как и ты.  
\- Не поступил бы, ваше величество, - улыбнулся ему Эрик. – Короли не рискуют своей головой. Для этого у них есть такие, как я.  
\- Что это за король, который не в состоянии в нужный момент расстаться с жизнью за свой народ?! – возмутился Генрих, хотя голос его был тих и не было в нем раздражения.  
\- Ты слишком юн, - словно обычному мальчишке, указал ему Эрик, неожиданно осознав всю ту разницу лет, что пролегла между ними. – Рубить с плеча под силу и леснику, а мертвый король больше не король для своей страны. Бела всегда это понимала. Она берегла себя для своих людей, дабы не оставить страну сиротой.  
\- Это лишняя осторожность, - поморщился Генрих, лишь подтверждая мысли Эрика на счет горячей крови молодого монарха, на счет его честолюбивых стремлений, жажды славы и великих дел, где смелость и отвага играют большую роль, нежели ум и умение ждать.  
\- Учишь меня жизнь, - ухмыльнулся Генрих, - как всегда.  
\- А дальше… - не обращая на это внимание, продолжил Эрик, - дальше меня ждал суд и, скорее всего, смертная казнь. Максимум, чего добилась бы Бела в тех обстоятельствах – это мое вечное изгнание. Но все произошло по-другому.  
Рано утром, в день суда, в камеру к Эрику пришел мальчишка, не старше шестнадцати лет. В руках он держал чашу с приятным, травяным запахом и, как оказалось, с отвратительным на вкус отваром.  
\- Меня зовут Айбл, - представился юноша, и, протягивая чашу, попросил: – Выпейте, прошу вас.  
И Эрик, тогда еще ничего не знавший о пришедших спасать его людях, решил, что это конец. Его не страшила собственная смерть. В тот момент более прочего он думал о Беле. Если его решили отравить без суда и следствия, прям в камере, то, скорее всего, с королевой беда и власть таки захватил епископ. Но мальчишка, видя терзания Эрика, вдруг тихо добавил:  
\- Это от Белы.  
И, не смотря на то, что в его слова слабо верилось, Эрик, под взорами бдительной охраны, осушил миску до дна. А через час, когда за ним пришли гвардейцы, дабы отвезти на все же обещавший состоятся суд, Эрику вполне ожидаемо для него самого и совсем неожиданно для солдат сделалось дурно. Сперва его стошнило, но после этого, когда гвардейцы уже было взяли его под руки и принялись надевать кандалы на запястья, Эрик потерял равновесие, зашатался и упал в обморок. А через какое-то время, на глазах изумленной и перепуганной охраны, действительно умер.  
\- Как умер? – не удержался от вопроса Генрих.  
\- Так, ваше величество, - ответил ему Эрик, которому нравилось подобным образом обращаться к своему, как он считал, мальчику.  
\- Колдовство…  
Генрих приподнялся на постели, садясь и устраиваясь спиной на подушках. Внешне он не был взволнован, но его вопросы и голос выдавали в нем человека, который только что представил себе самое худшее событие в своей жизни. И Эрик прекрасно его понимал. Он все еще помнил тот свой сон, в котором молодой монарх в надетом на голову терновом венце тянул к нему свои окровавленные руки. Генрих не меньше самого Эрика боялся потерять любимого человека. Одно дело знать, что он жив и живет где-то рядом, в Виндзоре или же в Лондоне, и совсем другое – хоть на секунду, а поверить в то, что он мертв.  
\- Сердце не билось, Генри, - заверил Эрик. – Лучший придворный врач осматривал мое тело и сказал, что я мертв.  
\- Этого не может быть, - Генрих протянул руку и коснулся плеча Эрика. – Не может… Ты же вот, живой…  
\- Я не знаю, Генри. Это все люди твоего дяди. Этот лекарь… Он приготовил для меня этот отвар… Они договорились с Белой, чтобы вытащить меня из тюрьмы… Надо было, чтобы все поверили в то, что я мертв.  
Эрик пришел в себя через пару дней, будучи уже далеко в пути от своего родного королевства. Его везли на повозке, бережно уложенного на щедро разбросанное по дну сено и укрытого одеялами. В головах, свесив с повозки ноги, сидела ослепительной красоты молодая женщина, в первый миг показавшаяся Эрику спустившейся с небес богиней. Она гладила бьющегося в ознобе Эрика по взмокшим волосам и уверяла, что в скором времени все станет хорошо. И она не обманула. Уже на следующий день Эрик смог подняться с повозки. Его окружали незнакомые люди – два брата, один из которых был автор того самого смертельного отвара, наемники – учитель и ученик, а так же все та же молодая женщина и…  
\- Это был мой старый приятель Дью. С ним вместе мы служили твоему дядюшке и были рядом в тот момент, когда меня взяли в плен. Благодаря ему люди Томаса и отыскали меня.  
Дью на пару с Даймондом взялись рассказать Эрику о том, что же произошло. С их слов выходило, что рыжеволосый мальчишка, путешествующий в сопровождении своего старшего брата и той красивой женщины, которую Эрик первой увидел по пробуждению от смертного сна, владеет неким даром – даром лекаря, знающего травы, отвары из которых могут побуждать человека как к жизни, так и к смерти. Айк спас Дью, оставленного на поле боя, когда похищали Эрика. Даймонд клялся и божился, что своими глазами видел бездыханное тело наемника. И, тем не менее, Дью сидел перед Эриком живой, здоровый и был абсолютно нормальным человеком из плоти и крови.  
Вторым, кого вырвал из лап смерти Айк, оказался юный Айбл, отравившийся каким-то неизвестным цветком. И дабы не вызывать у суеверного народа, знавшего о смерти мальчишки, смуты, отряд Харольда забрал Айбла из его родной деревни вместе с собой, в земли Белы, где спасенный юноша и нашел свою судьбу в лице молодой королевы.  
\- Он остался при Беле, - коротко пояснил Эрик.  
И впервые почувствовал, что прощен. При мысли о Беле, о старом друге, больше болезненно не сжималось сердце. Эрик, узнав, что королева нашла свою любовь, что с ней рядом достойный человек, пускай пока мальчишка, но мальчишка, обещающий в будущем стать отличным мужчиной, успокоился, словно выполнив некий долг. Возможно, думал Эрик, все, что с ним произошло, оно было не зря. Каждый его поступок и поступки других, пускай совершенно чужих в его судьбе людей, перемежаясь хитросплетением линий, привели вовсе не участвующую во всех этих перипетиях Белу к долгожданному счастью. Ведь не будь Эрик перед ней виноват, не возжаждай епископ власти и не найми отряд Харольда для похищения наемника, кто знает, встретились бы когда-нибудь Бела и Айбл?  
\- В нашем королевстве так можно. Я ведь тоже не наследный принц.  
\- Куда дели старикана? – поинтересовался Генрих, которого вопросы политики занимали куда больше, чем любовь королевы и простолюдина.  
\- Отравили, - без тени сожаления просто ответил Эрик.  
\- Лекарь? – догадался Генрих.  
Эрик, подтверждая его догадку, кивнул. По официальной версии его преосвященству стало дурно после столь громко прошедшего праздника Весны.  
\- Сердце не выдержало.  
Приготовленный Айком яд подсыпал в чашу епископу один из его слуг, щедро подкупленный. Это был тот единственный раз, когда Бела согласилась пойти на заранее обговоренное убийство человека. Возможно, пройди первый пыл полученного на празднике страха, она и не решилась бы на подобное. Но в тот момент, когда судьба его преосвященства стояла перед выбором, куда свернуть дальше, Бела знала только одно – если епископ возьмет в королевстве власть, то многие близкие и родные ей люди, включая того же Эрика, погибнут, и многие, живущие на ее земле, пострадают. Допустить этого королева не могла. И через несколько дней его преосвященство совершенно спокойно и мирно скончался в своей постели.  
Все это произошло столь быстро и стремительно, что показалось Эрику сном. Единственное, что из всего того он воспринял как реальность – это драку с Даймондом, которому при знакомстве Эрик посчитал долгом собственной чести начистить морду так, чтобы у того еще надолго отпала охота зарабатывать на краже людей. То, что в драке его вырубили на полдня, по пробуждении Даймонд посчитал достойным ответным ходом от того, кого он сам умудрился выкрасть. И на этом они с Эриком сошлись, не имея больше друг к другу никаких претензий.  
Не имел Эрик претензий и к Дью, который всю дорогу до Англии просил у него прощения за то, что не смог уберечь своего друга. Эрик и не думал таить на него обиду, тем более он видел, что перед Дью сейчас стоят гораздо более важные и сложные вопросы, нежели общение со спасенным командиром – сопровождавшая их красивая женщина была той самой, которую любил его друг. И, если Эрик не был слеп, то на протяжении всего их пути, прекрасная Марша, отвечая его бывшему напарнику взаимностью, тем не менее, что-то утаивала. Она словно тянула время, не договаривая всей правды. А Дью, ослепленный своей взаимной любовью, был рад и этому.  
Они расстались с Маршей на самом подходе к Лондону. Дью отправился проведать трех сестер, не чая уже увидеть свое, некогда им оставленное многочисленное семейство в добром здравии. Марша вместе с братьями вызвалась сопровождать Эрика до владений Томаса Бьюфорта. Они прощались недолго, у всех на виду, включая Эвана и Айка, и их неловкие слова и короткие, неуклюжие жесты в отношении друг друга вызывали у Эрика недоумение и жалость. Он видел эту пару всего несколько дней, но понимал, что это очень больно – утерять только что обретенное счастье. Вот она, судьба, поманила тебя миром и спокойствием, пообещала тебе «все будет хорошо», а затем безапелляционно забрала найденное тобой, дарованное тебе же.  
Рассказывая эту короткую историю, Эрик вспомнил, каково было ему самому, когда Хэл исчезал из Лондона, и он не знал, вернется ли парень к нему снова. И в тот миг, когда Эрик осознал, что из столицы надо бежать, и что мальчишку нельзя взять с собой, что это опасно, как тогда он клял судьбу. Нет, не за то, что она вынуждает терять самое любимое, а за то, что она дала это любимое ему, который, не знай он счастья, прожил бы остаток своих дней без мук. Но, уже вкусив запретный плод, зная, что это такое, когда душа поднимается в самую высь и парит где-то там, окрыленная, ты станешь искать этих же наслаждений всегда, каждый день своей жизни ты захочешь переполняться радостью бытия. Познав что есть любовь, человек волей неволей тянется за этим чувством, к этому образу жизни и ищет, ищет среди чужих и незнакомых лиц в толпе того единственного, кто сможет подарить ему это блаженство.  
Эрик обнял Генриха, прижимая его к себе, словно тот вот-вот исчезнет и эти минуты – их последние совместные. А Генрих, словно почувствовав его настроение, обнял в ответ.  
\- Ты знаешь обо мне гораздо больше, чем о тебе знаю я, - не раскрывая объятий, тихо произнес Эрик.  
Его дыхание обжигало королю плечо – то самое ощущение, которого так не хватало Генри все эти годы. Даже верный Пойнс, оставаясь в королевской койке до самого утра, не мог заменить Эрика. Генрих помнил, каково это – быть рядом с тем, кого любишь. Знал он и то, каково это – просто быть с человеком – человеком, который по какой-то очередной прихоти судьбы не является твоим. Одно и то же ощущение, передаваемое тебе разными людьми, воспринималось совершенно по-разному. Генриху хотелось, чтобы Эрик весь был на нем, чтобы его тело чувствовало жар чужого дыхания. С этим человеком хотелось стать одним целым, от него не хотелось уходить. Возможно, думал Генрих, это все летящие быстрее ветра годы – возраст, который делает его оседлым, заставляет желать спокойствия, уверяет его в том, что мир с Эриком гораздо лучше войны с той же Францией. Здесь, сейчас, ему меньше всего хотелось осознавать себя королем огромного и значимого в мире государства. Генриху хотелось быть просто Генрихом. И впервые за все те прошедшие годы, что он окунался в политику, молодой король вспомнил свое прежнее, давно забытое желание – отправится туда, где нет королей и королевств, где все равны, где не неволят. Нет, хотелось и другого – хотелось власти и славы, мечталось о подвигах и великих свершениях. Но, чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее становилась истинная картина мира: подвиги хороши лишь в книгах и древних сказаниях, власть доставляет больше хлопот, чем радости, а слава… Она искренне приятна лишь тогда, когда ее тебе приносят близкие и дорогие люди. Чем старше становился король, тем меньше ему нужна была слава всего мира. Именно сейчас, в момент наивысшего счастья, ему нужна была слава лишь в глазах одного единственного человека – Эрика.  
\- Мне нечего рассказывать, - признался Генрих. – Но, если ты хочешь услышать историю о том, каково это, забывая себя, всеми днями, из года в год, быть подчиненным своему государству, я сделаю это.  
\- Не лукавь, - Эрик поцеловал короля в висок.  
\- Что же ты сам отказался от всего этого?  
\- Кто я, а кто ты?  
\- Рожденный в семье короля, необязательно хочет быть королем.  
\- Ты первый, кто говорит мне об этом.  
\- Но ты все равно мне не веришь, - усмехнулся Генрих. – Рожденный свободным. – Он отстранился от Эрика и, спустив босые ноги на холодный пол, сел на кровати. - Как бы хотел я родиться таким, как ты – вольным.  
\- Чем же плохо тебе сейчас, Генри? – накидывая на плечи короля подцепленную с пола рубаху, спросил Эрик.  
Генрих долго молчал, так долго, что стало казаться, будто он уже и не собирается отвечать на вопрос своего друга. Но стоило Эрику пошевелиться, нарушив образовавшийся молчаливый и бесшумный ареал, как король, не двинувшись с места, произнес:  
\- Я обручен.  
Смысл этих слов не сразу достиг понимания Эрика. А когда слова попали в самую цель, осознание, накрывая поникшее чувство счастья волной, затопило собой все мысли.  
\- С кем?  
А как могло быть иначе с королем, которому шел двадцать шестой год и который претендовал на расширение земель своей страны, который, исходя из слухов, собирался воевать с самой Францией? Чего можно было ждать в такой ситуации? Генрих и так засиделся в свободной и вольной жизни – и когда был принцем, и когда уже стал королем. В двадцать шесть лет настала пора жениться и обзавестись законным наследником престола, тем, кто продолжит династию Ланкастеров.  
\- Еще при жизни отца, - начал рассказывать Генрих, - было принято решение, покончить с распрями двух наших государств, отдав мне в жены французскую принцессу. Отец хотел, чтобы я женился на Изабелле, оставшейся вдовой после смерти Ричарда, но Изабелла избрала для себя иной путь. И мне досталась рука ее младшей сестры, Екатерины.  
Эрик не знал, что ответить на это, и на какое-то время в покоях повисло тяжелое, гнетущее молчание. Генрих ничего больше не говорил и не спрашивал Эрика о том, что тот думает, но было видно, что король ждет хоть какого-то отклика от друга на это скорбное для них обоих известие.  
\- Когда свадьба? – только и смог вымолвить Эрик.  
\- Неизвестно. Возможно, скоро, а возможно, что и через пять, десять лет. Все эти годы, начиная с того момента, как отец выдвинул идею о моей женитьбе, с Францией ведутся переговоры. За Екатерину дают не то преданное, какое хотела бы получить Англия за свою будущую королеву.  
\- Любишь? – неожиданно спросил Эрик.  
\- Я ни разу ее не видел, - оборачиваясь к нему, горько усмехнулся Генри. – Это у вас, у свободных простолюдинов женятся по любви. Королям такой роскоши не полагается.  
Эрик подсел вплотную к Генриху, прижавшись грудью к его спине, и, обняв, стал целовать его в висок, щеку, шею, затылок... Он не произносил слов, лишь целовал, кутая короля в накинутую на плечи рубаху, согревая его в своих объятиях. А сам не мог выкинуть из головы страшное, гнетущее воспоминание собственного сна, и молодой женщины, которая была в нем – женщины, стоящей у смертного ложа, одетой в черные, траурные одеяния.


	24. Часть V. Глава 24

С момента возвращения Эрика в британское королевство прошло больше пяти лет. За это время ставшая для бывшего наемника уже привычной судьба ни разу его не тронула. Она словно забыла об Эрике, позволив тому жить в свое удовольствие. Отказавшись находиться при королевском дворе, он вернулся в свой дом на окраине Лондона, где следом за мастерской открыл свою школу для желающих обучаться ремесленному мастерству и продолжил заниматься плотницким делом. Через год он хорошо поднялся и перебрался на несколько социальных ступенек выше. Его уже не считали простолюдином, хотя и к высшему свету допускать не спешили.  
Свою связь с британской монархией Эрик не афишировал и старался сделать так, чтобы как можно меньше народу знали о его отношениях с Генрихом. Тем не менее, тот же Томас Бьюфорт волей-неволей оказался втянут в этот порочный роман своего коронованного племянника с обычным плотником. Через него шла почта, доставляемая Эрику от Генриха, когда последний надолго покидал пределы столицы, а то и своего государства. Томасу было приказано следить за любовью британской монархии, и, даже против воли самого Эрика, оберегать его и во всем способствовать. Трудно было сказать, был ли рад граф Дорсет такому положению дел, но за все то время, в течение которого ему была поручена опека над Эриком, Томас ни разу не возмутился. С каждым годом нрав короля становился все жестче и взрывоопасней. Генрих заводился по малейшему поводу. Он не кричал, не приказывал сгоряча рубить головы тем, кто его ослушался, но Томас прекрасно знал, что те, кто не повинуются королю, долго не живут, а, если и остаются жить, то жизнь их складывается так, что лучше бы они умерли. Сам граф подобной участи себе не желал, а помня свою ошибку, допущенную с Эриком, когда того выкрали буквально у него из-под носа, предпочитал не перечить племяннику и в скором времени, смирившись со своей судьбой стать нянькой королевскому любовнику, взялся за дело с удвоенным усердием, почитая это занятие за одну из своих основных работ.   
Его брат, епископ Винчестерский, со временем оказался более приближен к королю, нежели Томас. Словно чувствовавший свою вину за юношеское распутство и любовь к мужчине перед грозным христианским богом, становящийся с годами лишь набожнее, Генрих окружал себя церковными людьми, дозволяя им гораздо большие вольности, чем своим подданным, далеким от духовной карьеры. А Генри Бьюфорт был человек спокойного нрава, умеющий красиво преподнести себя и свои идеи. Ему не было равных в дворцовых интригах, а так же в том, чтобы вести переговоры, поворачивающиеся выгодной стороной для короля.  
Генри любил власть и удобную, красивую жизнь. Поэтому он ни в чем не осуждал монарха, был ему другом и советчиком. И, в конце концов, Генрих посвятил епископа в свою тайну. Генри лишь пожал плечами и ответил, что на все произошедшее была воля бога, и чтобы его дорогой племянник не переживал по этому поводу. После исповеди он отпустил королю грехи и предусмотрительно посоветовал никому более не рассказывать о связи с плотником.   
Впавший из-за своего лоллардианства в немилость короля сэр Олдкасл попал под гонения, которым его подвергла католическая церковь в лице епископа Арундела и того же Генри Бьюфорта. Генрих, сильно переживавший из-за утраты друга, который страстно не желал признавать истинную веру, тем не менее, особого внимания этому вопросу не уделял. Он надеялся на то, что лорд Кобэм одумается и все эти слухи про то, что лолларды собираются свергать короля с престола – всего лишь слухи, и что Джон к их организации никакого отношения не имеет.   
А к середине 1415 года Генриху V стало не до религиозных разбирательств со своими друзьями. Конфликт с Францией обострился до предела, все мирные переговоры ни к чему не привели, и тянуть дальше не было смысла. Король, который и раньше занимался укреплением своей армии, назначил мобилизацию войск. Краеугольным камнем в столкновении с соседним государством являлось Нормандское герцогство, которое Англия считала своими владениями. В своих притязаниях на эти земли двадцатисемилетний Генрих во главе своей двадцатитысячной армии в середине августа начал наступление на врага.   
\- Я пойду с тобой, - еще в конце весны заявил Эрик, которому Генрих раскрыл свои военные планы.   
\- Не надо. Я прошу тебя, не надо геройства.  
За окном стояла холодная майская ночь, заглядывавшая в окно спальни светом огромной полной луны. Генрих, одевшись попроще и накинув старый, замызганный плащ, пришел к Эрику еще до заката. Он был взбудоражен окончательно принятым решением воевать с Францией. С порога он заявил о своем намерении вторгнуться во французские земли этим летом. Эрик, приняв из его рук плащ, слушал, не перебивая. Он уже привык к этому: у Генриха, что ни день, то очередная идея, тревожащая его мысли до тех пор, пока он, хоть в малом виде, но ее не реализует.  
Но стоило Генриху заговорить о том, что он сам станет участвовать в военных стычках, не имея при этом хорошо обученной, регулярной армии, и Эрик уже не смог молчать.  
\- Ты набираешь пастухов и конюхов, забулдыг по трактирам и тех, кто страшнее вил ничего и в руках-то не держал! И хочешь с такой армией идти на Францию?  
\- Люди пойдут воевать за новые земли, - ответствовал ему Генрих, ни на секунду не усомнившийся в своей правоте. – Им это нужно.   
\- Генри, - Эрик положил плащ на заваленный опилками рабочий стол и встал напротив присевшего на тот же стол короля. – С тобой идут те, кто вообще не понимают, зачем и куда они идут.  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Генрих. – У меня есть те, кто обучен воевать. Все остальные – пушечное мясо. Эта масса нужна для того, чтобы прикрывать своих и отвлекать противника.   
\- Генрих…  
\- У меня есть план. Четкий план того, как действовать. И я верю в нашу победу. Верь и ты, - он протянул руки и, обхватив Эрика за бедра, волевым движением резко прижал к себе. – Там же буду я. Встану рядом, плечом к плечу с этими людьми. Я смогу вести, я стану направлять их. – Он обнял Эрика, сильнее прижимаясь к нему, тыкаясь носом в его висок, напрашиваясь на ответную ласку.  
И вот тогда Эрик понял, что пойдет с ним вместе хоть на край света, что даже, если Генриху вздумается завоевать половину мира, он все равно будет вынужден, бросив все, следовать за ним. Потому что иначе и быть не могло. Словно сама природа Эрика была заточена на то, чтобы однажды найти этого человека – того, без которого ты уже не будешь собой, без которого и тебя самого не существует. Это чувство напоминало о древней легенде, когда два человека были одним целым, с двумя головами, четырьмя руками и четырьмя ногами, и что когда-то такое тело было разделено на двое и вот, по прошествии многих лет, разделенные половины ищут друг друга и редко когда могут найти своего человека. Эрик смотрел на сидящего перед ним Генриха и понимал, как же чертовски ему повезло.   
Как бы Генрих не противился тому, чтобы он шел воевать в составе его армии, Эрик свое решение принял, и отступать от него не собирался. После того, как все доводы кончились, король сдался, понимая, что в данной ситуации ничего сделать не сможет.   
\- Я запру тебя в башне как принцессу, - пообещал он, развязывая ворот своей рубахи.  
\- Не выйдет, ваше величество, - помогая ему раздеться, усмехнулся Эрик. – Время прекрасных дам, томящихся в заточении, неумолимо проходит.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, - стянув через голову рубаху и прижимаясь к Эрику, обратился Генрих. – На поле сражения мне будет нужна светлая голова и ясный ум. Я должен буду отдаться этой войне полностью, понимаешь? А с тобой… - он замолчал, не противясь поцелую, - с тобой я так не смогу. Если я буду знать… - еще один поцелуй прервал его речь, - что ты рядом, что тебя могут… убить… я не смогу… мне будет трудно… Эрик…  
Под давлением настойчивых рук Генрих откинулся назад, укладываясь спиной на стол.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - признался он, в то время как Эрик расшнуровывал его пояс и спускал пониже с ног короля чулки.   
\- Со мной ничего не случится, - соврал Эрик, мысли которого были уже далеко от разговоров про войну. – Я умею воевать лучше, чем делаю мебель.   
\- Постарайся выжить, - попросил его Генрих, раздвигая освобожденные от чулок ноги.  
\- Даю слово, - завороженный зрелищем раскинувшегося на столе обнаженного короля, прошептал Эрик.   
Битва при Айзенкуре состоялась 25 октября 1415 года. Дошедшие до севера Франции английские войска были изнурены длительными переходами и тяжелыми погодными условиями, им не хватало провианта, а болезни и смерть подстерегали на каждом новом повороте. Генрих понимал, что с таким боевым духом его армия не выиграет больше ни одного сражения, но другого выхода, кроме как вступить в открытый бой не было – к французам, численность которых и так во много раз превосходила англичан, спешило очередное подкрепление.   
В день перед битвой Генрих вышел к своим солдатам и произнес речь, напугавшую каждого, кто согласился променять вилы на меч, до того, что люди думали о смерти как о спасении, лишь бы только не попадать в плен к французам. Генрих говорил о том, что за каждого захваченного французами английского аристократа будет потребован неимоверно огромный выкуп, который Англия не может гарантировать каждому своему подданному. Простолюдинов же, по словам короля, в плену ждала страшная участь. Поэтому никто, ни один солдат перед лицом врага не должен щадить свою жизнь: победа или смерть! И люди, охваченные страхом, молились, проливая на французской земле слезы о своей судьбе, которая должна была решиться на следующий день.   
\- Они уверены, - взволнованно расхаживая по шатру, рассуждал о французах Генрих, - в своей победе. Они считают себя войском аристократов, тем сортом людей, который умеет воевать. Для себя они непогрешимы!   
\- Они отстаивают свои земли, - резонно заметил Эрик, допущенный в шатер и имевший право голоса перед королем. – Для них англичане – захватчики.   
\- Герцогство принадлежит Англии! – вспылил Генрих, ударив кулаком по столу так, что на расстеленную карту полилось вино из опрокинувшегося кубка.  
И затем, уже спокойней добавил:  
\- Я выставлю войска перед противником в линию, защищенную лучниками, - жестом он подозвал Эрика к столу, смахивая с него кубок и указывая пальцем на залитую вином карту. – Помимо центра лучники будут стоять на флангах, выдвигаясь в центр лишь в те моменты, когда того потребует ситуация.   
\- Хорошее построение, - одобрил Эрик.   
\- У меня одна надежда, - продолжил делиться мыслями Генрих, - на то, что поле вспахано, и французской коннице на нем будет туго.   
\- Предлагаю выставить копья, врыть их древком в землю, острием в сторону противника, защитив такими рядами лучников.   
\- Отличная мысль. Есть еще что-то?  
\- Генри.  
\- Да, я знаю, - словно прочитав мысли, уверенно кивнул король, - их значительно больше. Но отступить мы не можем. Не имеем права.   
\- Постарайся сохранить себя для своей страны, - попросил Эрик.  
\- И для тебя, - тихо усмехнулся Генрих.   
На поле боя они разделились. Эрик потерял короля из виду сразу же, как только первый натиск французских войск дрогнул, и армия противника сдала назад. Ободренный этой маленькой победой, Генрих повел свои войска в наступление, и Эрик, под командованием которого так же находился целый, занятый атакой французов отряд, не смог последовать за ним. Все последующее сражение прошло для человека, который всю свою жизнь хотел лишь мира, в непрерывном ожидании известий от короля. Глубоко в душе Эрику было плевать на победу той или иной стороны. Он знал, что политики договорятся в любом случае, а, вот, простые люди и сам король ходили сейчас под колпаком смерти, и смерть, которая обычно не смотрит ни на возраст, ни на статус человека, могла схватить в свои сети любого, кого пожелает. Эрик молился за Генриха, молился за себя, понимая, что за потеря будет для короля, если его убьют. И когда прозвучал сигнал об окончании сражения, Эрик желал лишь одного – увидеть того, кого любил, живым.   
Когда 23 ноября английский король с триумфом вошел в Лондон, где его встречали восторженные жители, находящийся при нем Эрик испытывал острое чувство благодарности жизни за то, что осталась с ними вместе, и смерти – за то, что ее выбор пал не на них с Генрихом. Их с королем тайная связь сделалась еще более крепкой, настолько близкой, насколько только могли быть близкими отношения между двумя любящими друг друга людьми. Радость омрачал тот факт, что еще в момент битвы при Айзенкуре король, напуганный давлением французских войск, часть которых предприняла попытку захватить обоз с королевской утварью и короной, приказал вырезать всех захваченных англичанами пленных французских рыцарей. Британская аристократия, зная, какой огромный выкуп можно получить за каждого такого француза, отказалась подчиняться этому приказу. Тогда Генрих дал разрешение обычной черни перебить связанных безоружных рыцарей, что по долгу чести было просто недопустимо. Когда же король убедился в победе своей армии и отдал обратный приказ, отменяющий убийство французской аристократии, было уже поздно. Эрик не стал ничего говорить об этом, зная о том, что Генрих и так переживает ситуацию как личное поражение. Мало того, в одну из совместных ночей, он признался Эрику в самом страшном своем страхе, оставленном ему покойником отцом – Генрих боялся, что его станут звать королем-захватчиком, королем, который не по праву занимает английский престол. Ведь именно так, через кровь и убийство Ричарда II его отец, Генрих Болингброк, и надел на свою голову корону. Генриху V хотелось быть солнцем своего народа, хотелось быть тем, кто подарит Англии новые земли и обогатит ее, сделав еще сильней, чем она есть. Поэтому неоправданный приказ об убийстве французов, да еще убийстве недостойном – совершенном чернью, выглядел в глазах самого Генриха как подтверждение своей неспособности вести политику без крови, не как его отец.  
Тем не менее, все страхи короля оказались неоправданными. Совесть вскоре утихла, закрытая государственными делами, а победа при Айзенкуре окончательно закрепила династию Ланкастеров на английском престоле. Теперь Генриху нужен был наследник его короны. Королю необходимо было жениться. И Эрик понимал это лучше любого аристократа из тех, что окружали монарха. Он сам уже проходил через все это с Белой. Любому правителю нужен продолжатель не столько его рода, сколько его дела. Но подобные вещи у королей передаются по крови – и, если считать официальное наследие, крови родственной, а не той, что проливается при свержении неугодного монарха.   
2 июня 1419 года состоялась встреча Генриха и французской принцессы, Екатерины Валуа, прибывшей со своей матерью Изабеллой в Мелён. Предполагаемая английская королева, чье супружество с Генрихом положило бы конец многим спорным вопросам между двумя враждующими государствами, выглядела совсем девочкой. Семнадцатилетняя, она предстала перед двадцатидевятилетним Генрихом, как предстает юная дочь перед своим еще не успевшим состариться отцом. Она произвела на английского короля очень приятное впечатление – и своей молодостью, и неоспоримой красотой, и манерами, по которым сразу же угадывался человек королевской крови. Екатерина была идеальна во всем, в чем нуждался английский престол, но она была не нужна самому Генриху. Он признавал, что среди тех женщин, что он познал за свою короткую, но яркую событиями жизнь, она – лучшая, и что более достойной жены ему не сыскать. Сердце же Генриха, при взгляде на Екатерину, молчало.   
Им дали немного времени побыть наедине, оставив с предполагаемыми женихом и невестой одну лишь кормилицу юной принцессы, через которую Генрих и разговаривал с Катериной, так как сама француженка плохо говорила по-английски. Их острожное, буквально бережное отношению друг к другу, высказанные с обеих сторон чаяния и надежды, закончились легким, как упавшее на руку перо, поцелуем. В тот миг, как он коснулся Екатерины, Генрих смирился со своей судьбой, признав, что жениться на этой девушке – его долг как короля. Он до скончания веков будет любить Эрика, он отдаст ему свои сердце и душу, он оставит с ним рядом ту любовь, которая есть между ними и всю свою жизнь, до самой смерти, станет оберегать это чувство, и помнить о нем, раз за разом возвращаясь к нему в те моменты, когда жизнь захочет сломить его волю. Любовь к Эрику навсегда останется для Генриха тем алтарем, на который он положил всю свою жизнь.   
С такими мыслями он вернулся в Англию, готовить очередную военную компанию против Франции – значительно меньшую, нежели та, что окончилась битвой при Айзенкуре, но не менее важную в рамках многолетней войны. Долгое время, поглощенный государственными заботами, Генрих не появлялся у Эрика. А когда дела дали передышку, мысль о том, чтобы посетить любимого человека, назойливой проблемой засела в голове: Генрих хотел обо всем рассказать, сбросить с себя тот груз, что с самого лета лежал на нем, и с другой стороны, он не знал, как станет говорить Эрику о своей предстоящей женитьбе.   
Настала осень. Генриху исполнилось тридцать лет и по этому поводу назначили сбор английской аристократии, желающей поздравить монарха. Эрик получил письмо с приглашением, но вместо того, чтобы появиться на приеме, ответил королю письменной просьбой посетить его скромный дом в любое удобное для Генриха время. Письмо было передано самим графом Дорсетом в разгар праздника. И до самого конца Генрих не мог спокойно усидеть на месте. Он много пил, но не пьянел. Кусок не лез ему в горло. Он не желал танцевать и сторонился любых разговоров, словно собравшиеся здесь пришли не ради него, а чтобы пообщаться друг с другом.   
Когда на землю опустилась ночь и пьяная аристократия оставила короля в покое, Генрих улизнул из дворца и под покровом темноты отправился на окраину. Сердце его бешено колотилось: и будто бы это были не удары копыт коня о землю, а именно его удары – громкие, звучные, тяжелые и частые. Генрих молил бога, дабы тот простил его грехи и не заставлял в предстоящие минуты встречи страдать ни его, ни Эрика. Ему было волнительно и страшно, так страшно, что страх любой из битв мерк в сравнении с этим.   
Эрик встретил его на пороге дома, словно знал и специально дожидался. Генрих увидел знакомый силуэт издалека и сердце его больно сжалось. Он вдруг осознал, сколько прошло времени с их последней встречи, и что письма, которые они писали друг другу, не заменяют встреч, теплоты прикосновений и не скрывают желания быть вместе. Генрих понял, что соскучился. Он спрыгнул с коня, тут же попадая в объятия Эрика и, забыв, что за ними могут наблюдать, целуя.   
\- Пойдем в дом, ваше величество, - разорвав поцелуй, попросил Эрик, затем, словно не в силах остаться без близости этого человека, целуя Генриха в лоб, подобно благословлению.   
\- Ты старше меня, чем в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились.  
\- Молчи, - попросил его Генрих, окунаясь в лишенный света свечей мрак дома. – Я скучал. Черт возьми! – он подтолкнул Эрика в сторону спальни. – Как я скучал!   
Эрик хотел сказать, что он может ждать короля хоть всю свою жизнь, что он не останется в претензии, если Генрих, поглощенный своим государством, решит прекратить их встречи, если больше не станет отвечать на письма, дозволять вмешиваться в свои дела и помогать. Эрик хотел сказать, что он любит Генриха, просто любит и ничего более, никаких обязательств или же клятв. Но вместо слов он покорно зашел в спальню и, сделав шаг от Генриха, стянул через голову рубаху.   
\- Иди ко мне, - стоя в полутьме комнаты, позвал он короля, протягивая к нему натруженные, покрытые мозолями и царапинами руки.  
Они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Не приходилось договаривать фразу, как кто-то один уже понимал просьбу или же смысл происходящего. Эрик знал, что король любит его, оставляя за ним право быть собой, не создавая себе покорного слугу вроде Неда Пойнса, который, возможно тоже испытывая к Генриху чувство, тем не менее, был вынужден во всем служить и уступать королю. Эрику была дарована свобода. Иногда, казалось, обратись он к тем же лоллардам, и его бы никогда не постигла участь лорда Кобэма. Генрих бы не допустил осуждения Эрика церковью.   
Они были абсолютно разные. Один желал славы и признания своего государства, другой стремился к свободе от власти, тяготел к миру и покою в своей жизни. Генрих был тщеславен, Эрик – нет. Война не вызывала у короля ужаса, он не думал о людях, как о живых душах, гибнущих за призрачные чаяния кучки политиков. Люди для Генриха были средством достижения собственных целей. Эрик любил людей и, по вере своей, уважал. Война для него была осуществившимся адом на земле. Все это и многое другое разнило этих двух людей, но, в вечных человеческих поисках любви, смотрели они вовсе не друг на друга, а в одном направлении, в одну сторону, шли плечом к плечу, держались друг друга тогда, когда оба жаждали разного. И спустя годы совместной дружбы, они пришли к полному единению. Оба хотели быть вместе, друг с другом, и оба оставались рядом, даже когда у судьбы на этот счет оказывались свои планы.  
Эрик потянул короля на кровать, опускаясь на постель рядом с ним, руку кладя Генриху на промежность, сжимая в мучительной ласке, одновременно целуя его в губы. Генрих не сопротивлялся, уставший, измученный прошедшим празднеством. Он вцепился руками в одеяло, сжав его пальцами, отдаваясь в круговорот тех ласк, которыми одаривал его Эрик. Сколько лет пролегло между тем мальчишкой, который больше всего на свете любил кутить и трахаться, и этим степенным мужчиной, согласным лежать под Эриком, принимая все, что тот предложит? Столько же лет минуло между наемником, впервые оказавшимся в койке с мальчиком и сорокатрехлетним плотником, влюбившимся во взрослого мужчину? Огромный отрезок времени в рамках короткой человеческой жизни, где люди, подвластные болезням и внезапной кончине, умирают, стоит им стать чуть старше сорока лет.  
Эрик никуда не спешил. Он понял, что Генрих останется с ним на всю ночь. До самого рассвета время будет принадлежать лишь им двоим, оно согласно на все – на все те поцелуи, которые следами останутся на утро, на стоны и крики, скрываемые толстыми стенами добротного дома, на сам тот грех, прощенный Генриху господним слугой, епископом Винчестерским.   
Ночи становились все длиннее, и еще не успел забрезжить рассвет, как Эрик выпустил Генриха из объятий. Прошлепав босыми пятками по полу, он вышел из комнаты и уже оттуда крикнул:  
\- Выпить хочешь?  
Оставшийся на постели Генрих любовался видневшимся в дверном проеме любовником, изгибом его обнаженной, освещенной луной спины. Эрик нашел кувшин с водой и повернулся к Генриху, теперь почти полностью залитый белым светом.  
\- Вино кончилось – есть вода, - он поднес кувшин к губам, жадно глотая воду, которая стекала по его подбородку, капала на грудь и мокрыми, блестящими в свете луны дорожками стекала к животу.   
Генрих не смел и слова молвить – так завораживала его эта ночная картина. Эрик казался ему древним богом, чье тело идеально, как бы ты ни искал в нем какой-нибудь человеческий изъян. Этот человек был красив и желанен даже после долгих часов любви, которой оба предавались в этих тихих, познавших множество тайн стенах. Эрик манил Генриха, тянул его к себе, не произнося ни слова, не делая никаких специальных действий. И король, будто под гипнозом, поднялся с постели и, такой же обнаженный, прошелся по комнате, давая луне облизать свой бок.   
Эрик отставил кувшин в сторону, протянул руки, хватая подошедшего к нему Генриха и притягивая к себе, делая их обоих открытыми для взгляда небесного светила.   
\- Тебя что-то тревожит.  
\- Да, - Генрих, окунувшийся в объятия, словно в теплый омут, положил голову Эрику на плечо. - Я ездил с визитом в Мелен.  
\- Ты встречался с невестой?  
Генрих неясно мотнул головой, то ли отрицая, то ли подтверждая сказанное Эриком. Он подозревал - и клял за это злые языки, что существуют на этом свете - что добрые люди уже разнесли весть о том, что английский король скоро женится, и что невесте своей Генрих уже нанес визит. Но он так и не придумал, как самому сообщить эту новость другу.  
\- Я все понимаю, Генри, - вдруг произнес Эрик, положив руку Генриху на затылок и по-отечески поглаживая короля по голове. - Я все понимаю. Ты король и не можешь иначе. Все верно.   
Необъяснимо для самого себя Генрих ждал всего чего угодно, но не этого смиренного соглашения с прискорбным для них обоих фактом. Он думал, что Эрик будет злиться на судьбу, станет предлагать Генриху потянуть время, что у друга существуют какие-то варианты… С величайшим трудом он признал, что сам малодушно ждал всего этого, надеясь, что Эрик знает, что делать, что он поможет и спасет Генриха от неминуемой судьбы. И вот сейчас последняя спасительная нить ускользнула из его рук, словно ее никогда и не было. Выдержка изменила Генриху и он, подняв голову с плеча Эрика, впервые дал другу увидеть свое, проступившее на лице, искреннее отчаяние.  
\- Прости меня, - почти что прошептал он, смотря Эрику в глаза. - Прости меня ради всего святого!  
Эрик мог поклясться, что впервые видел своего короля таким. Ни одна битва и ни одно решение, принимаемое Генрихом на государственном уровне, не вызывало в нем такую бурю эмоций, какую он испытывал сейчас. Это было сродни безумию, охватившему Генриха буквально в какие-то секунды. Эрик смотрел на друга и наконец-то впервые понимал истинное значение тех слов, что тот говорил ему в их первую встречу, на постоялом дворе: Генрих действительно не желал быть королем. При всем своем тщеславии, при любви к победам и завоеваниям, при уважении к Англии и ее статусу в мире - меньше всего на свете Генрих V хотел власти земного монарха. Этот удивительный парадокс никак не укладывался в голове, но Эрик смотрел на Генриха и видел в его испуганном взгляде почти что смертельную обреченность, такую, которая проявляется разве что у висельников, когда те видят перед собой эшафот и петлю и наконец-то действительно понимают, что их ожидает.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - продолжил Генрих. - Я всегда любил только тебя, тебя одного. - Он высвободился из объятий и, удерживая Эрика за руки, опустился перед ним на пол, словно силы изменили ему. - Видит бог, я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.   
Эрик опустился за ним следом, садясь перед королем и, высвобождая из цепкого захвата руки, обнимая Генриха за плечи.   
\- Видимо, я и правда наказан за дела свои… Я грешен, и я каюсь. Если бы ты знал, как часто я молюсь! Я знаю, ты - это совсем другое, ты не станешь этого делать, и бог простит тебе сие, верю в это. Но я молюсь за нас двоих. Иначе, мне кажется, сойду с ума.   
\- Я знаю, я вижу, - успокаивал его Эрик, при всем при этом понимая, что надо молчать, что надо дать Генриху время выговориться.  
Но он ошибся. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить свою исповедь, Генрих поднял на Эрика полный надежды, вопрошающий взгляд:  
\- Что нам делать? - задал он вопрос и сильные руки схватили Эрика за плечи, впиваясь, словно это руки не Генриха, а падающего с обрыва смертника, скользкие пальцы которого вот-вот не выдержат и он неминуемо полетит в бездонную пропасть. - Что же нам делать?   
И вот тогда у Эрика в голове сложилась многоуровневая головоломка, корни которой тянулись в те далекие годы, когда еще существовал мальчишка Хэл и был он, счастливый и свободный, рядом с Эриком. Она казалась полным сумасшествием, но, одновременно, это был единственный вариант, который Эрик действительно мог предложить Генриху как их общее спасение.   
\- Мы можем быть вместе, - произнес он, обхватывая руками голову Генриха и утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. - Слышишь меня?  
Генрих будто не понимал его, мотая головой словно потерявший от горя рассудок несчастный.   
\- Нам надо найти одного человека, - продолжил Эрик, сам не веря в то, что предлагает. - Он лекарь.


	25. Часть V. Глава 25

День собственного бракосочетания обрушился на Генриха подобно грому средь белого дня, когда на небе ни облачка. Ранее утро июня 1420 года застало проведшего ночь без сна короля в Труа, на севере Франции - в городе, возведенном на реке Сене. Именно здесь, в церкви Святого Иоанна и должна была пройти церемония, благодаря которой Англия и Франция смогли бы положить конец многолетней вражде. Генрих, за ночь так и не сомкнувший глаз, сидел у окна, в отведенных для его величества покоях, и размышлял над своей судьбой, представавшей перед монархом далеко не в выгодном свете. Зато перед Генрихом как перед обычным человеком будущее рисовалось настолько любопытное, что сам король был не в силах осознать все то, что ему предстояло сделать. Половину ночи он вспоминал свою жизнь - жизнь сперва наследника престола, проведшего благодаря статусу часть своего детства в заложниках у Ричарда II, а затем монарха, на плечи которого, манипулируя его жаждой великих деяний и страха быть названным предшественником незаконного короля, возложили нежеланную и тяжелую ношу, грозившую загубить все дальнейшие чаяния молодого человека. Затем Генрих просил прощения у отца, в надежде на ум и хватку старшего сына оставившего ему престол. Просил прощения у братьев, не подозревавших о том, что на самом деле представлял из себя их старший Генрих. Он преклонялся перед своей будущей женой, обещавшей стать хорошей королевой, доброй женой и заботливой матерью. Он клял себя на чем стоял свет, обещал себе, что до конца жизни будет молиться за жену и, если бог даст, их общих детей. Он оправдывался перед своей Англией, обращаясь к ней как к любимой женщине, как к кормилице, которая воспитала данное ей дитя, взрастила его и вот теперь, не ожидая подвоха, получила нож в спину. Генрих до самого утра молил о прощении. Несколько раз он чуть было не отказывался от своего решения, вспоминая напутственные слова умирающего и доверяющего ему престол отца и собственные обещания братьям, и представляя себе лицо Екатерины, которая при встречах смотрела на него с любопытством и обожанием. Но каждый раз Генрих успевал опомниться, стоило ему только осознать, что ради Англии и ненавистного престола, заключающего его почти что в тюрьму королевских обязательств, он должен будет навсегда отказаться от Эрика. Или же всю жизнь лгать и прятаться, постепенно превращаясь в загнанного зверя, дрожащего от каждого шороха. Подобного Генрих не хотел. Его жажда свободы во много раз превышала жажду власти. Его чувство к Эрику настолько переполняло уставшее скрывать свою истинную природу сердце, что когда с первыми лучами солнца в покоях появились слуги с намерением приготовить короля к важному для него и для страны событию, Генрих окончательно и бесповоротно принял решение в отношении всего того, что ему делать дальше. Он безропотно позволил умыть себя и помочь с одеждой, специально приготовленной для такого дня. Еще до завтрака его исповедал и причастил епископ Винчестерский. Генрих был хорошим политиком и знал, каким образом получается честная исповедь, на которой можно будет и слова не произнести о своих истинных грехах. А Генри Бьюфорт лишнего не спрашивал, будучи человеком умным и хитрым, до правды не допытывался, и так ее прекрасно зная. Завтрак прошел в полной тишине, так как Генрих пожелал принимать пищу в одиночестве, лишив себя общества жаждущей аудиенции аристократии, задолго до дня бракосочетания набежавшей в Труа. Он осведомился о здравии невесты и о новостях, ежедневно доставляемых из Англии. И лишь после того, как со всеми делами было покончено, Генри встретился с Джоном. Брат выглядел возбужденно, словно в этот день предстояло жениться ему, а не Генриху. Уже готовый к праздничной церемонии, при наличии знаков королевского рода на одежде, он первым делом заключил брата в объятия, произнеся короткую поздравительную речь, на которую король ответил сдержанной улыбкой.   
\- Мой любезный брат, мне чудится или вы действительно не рады сему дню? - положив руки Генриху на плечи и заглядывая брату в глаза, поинтересовался Джон. - Или так вы скрываете свое волнение?  
\- Все хорошо, Джон. Прошу вас не беспокоиться обо мне.  
\- Я пришел к вам, дабы сопроводить вас в церковь, мой король.  
Генрих внимательно посмотрел на брата. Джон был молод. Он имел спокойный нрав и склонность к рассуждениям. Из этого человека получился бы хороший король для мирного времени, но не для тех потрясений, которые уже не один десяток лет одолевали Англию и Францию. Своим преемником Генрих видел брата Хамфри, всего на три года моложе его самого. Герцог Глостер имел горячий нрав. Вся его жизнь была соткана из драк и скандалов, которым мог позавидовать любой оборванец из свиты самого принца Хэла. Но при всем при этом Хамфри был умен, и его любил народ, который, если бы того потребовала ситуация, пошел бы за подобным королем. В делах политики и войны этот человек был куда более полезным нежели спокойный и рассудительный Джон. Такого мнения был и покойный Генрих Болингброк. К такому же мнению пришел и Генрих V, как-то раз поделившийся своими соображениями с будущей женой. Екатерина была неглупа и прекрасно понимала, к чему клонит ее еще несостоявшийся муж. Тяжелые времена требовали от людей тяжелых решений. Еще не будучи женой, французская принцесса уже задумывалась о том, что ей предстоит делать, коли в один из будущих дней она останется вдовой.   
\- Дайте мне слово, Джон, - обратился к брату Генрих, в ответном жесте кладя брату руки на плечи. - Что бы со мной ни случилось, вы всегда будете на стороне Англии. Вы станете защищать нашу страну и наш народ. Не во славу нашей семьи, а во имя будущего всего нашего государства!  
\- Что вы такое говорите, Генри?!  
\- Джон. Дайте мне слово. Здесь. Сейчас. Ну же!   
\- Я… Я клянусь вам, мой король! Как вы прикажите мне, так я и сделаю. Не во славу нашей с вами семьи, - поспешил добавить он, - а во славу Англии!   
Они заключили друг друга в объятия, из которых Джон, почувствовав беду, долго не мог выпустить брата. А Генрих, не желавший так скоро прощаться со своей свободой, не противился этому. И лишь крики слуг за дверью залы, заставили братьев разомкнуть руки. Все было готово к церемонии. Оставалось лишь, отбросив все мучившие мысли, появиться в церкви, где Генриха станет дожидаться невеста.   
\- Мой король, - делая пригласительный жест покинуть королевские покои, склонил голову Джон.  
Суетившиеся вокруг слуги возложили на плечи Генриха длинную тяжелую мантию, отороченную мехом. Сам король бережно, словно она могла в любую минуту рассыпаться в прах, заключил в ладони стоявшую на столе корону, которую когда-то ему своими собственными руками передал со смертного ложа отец. Какое-то время Генрих внимательно смотрел на реликвию, не в силах отвести от нее взгляда.  
\- Без тебя она пуста, - заметил Джон, до этого мига не решавшийся нарушить молчание короля.  
\- Она всегда пуста, - отозвался Генрих, не сводя с короны взгляда. - У короны никогда не будет всей власти над человеком. - Он, обернувшись, улыбнулся Джону. - Чему-то одному человек принадлежать не может.  
Удерживая его обеими руками, он поднял над собой венец, а затем опустил корону на голову - так помпезно, как несколько лет назад это сделал епископ Арундел.  
Через пару минут зала опустела, и даже за дверью сделалось так тихо, словно в королевских покоях больше не осталось ни одного человека.

Лето наступило стремительно, окутав Лондон жарким воздухом. Эрик надеялся, что трудности с дыханием, которые он начал испытывать с первых дней июня, связаны именно с погодой, с той духотой, от которой нигде не было спасения ни людям, ни животным. В груди поселился тяжелый шар, мешающий делать вдох полной грудью. Порой он вызывал такие боли, что будил Эрика среди ночи. Это была не болезнь, и не реакция на древесную пыль, о чем намекали ему жившие по соседству кумушки, чьи дети обучались у Эрика в школе. Хотелось думать, что во всем виноват проклятый воздух, такой раскаленный и неприятный, что те внутренности, которыми человек дышит, сворачивались от него в тугой ком. Эрик не хотел думать, что проблемы со здоровьем начались у него как раз в тот самый момент, когда король отбыл во Францию. Именно когда Генрих отправился со свадебной процессией в Труа, где должна была состояться брачная церемония, Эрику впервые подурнело. Необъяснимое беспокойство охватило все его существо, до того поднимая страх в душе, что самым разумным поступком казалось - поскакать следом за королевским обозом и остановить, вернуть Генриха назад. Но Эрик унял тревогу, запретив себе думать о предстоящей свадьбе и обо всем том, что должно будет произойти дальше. А через день в груди появился ком.   
Эрик продержался до зимы, а в первый зимний месяц слег с тяжелой простудой. Впервые болезнь уложила его в постель до такой степени, что он и похлебку себе сделать не мог.  
Весь декабрь за ним ухаживала сердобольная молодуха, примчавшаяся с соседней улицы, стоило ей узнать о болезни известного на всю округу мастера. И стоило Эрику поправиться, как девочнка тут же прыгнула к нему в постель. Юркая, с аппетитным задом, она настояла на том, чтобы остаться в доме Эрика и после того, как он поправился. Поэтому всю зиму Эрик был при женщине. Он не противился этому факту, и даже радовался, что рядом есть кто-то, кто помогает ему забыть о Генрихе. Особенно это стало актуально в тот момент, когда до Лондона с опозданием дошло известие о триумфальном въезде короля и его французской жены в Париж. Поговаривали, что празднества в честь их венчания не унимались вплоть до самой зимы.  
С тех пор, как Генрих покинул пределы родной страны, Эрик получил от него всего одно письмо - написанное в ночь перед бракосочетанием короля. В нем Генрих в тысячный раз просил прощения и молил, если их с Эриком договоренность не сможет воплотиться в жизнь, не судить его и постараться забыть. В коротком и почти ничего не говорящем стороннему, если бы такие вдруг оказались, читателю письме Генрих передал Эрику все то, что творилось у него на душе в тот момент, когда он писал эти строки и все то, что случится с ним далее, уже после того, как король окажется венчан со своей иноземной невестой. Эрик понял, что Генрих принял предложенный ему план, но он вовсе не уверен в его правильном осуществлении и в том, что все закончится хорошо для них обоих. Не стоило и сомневаться, что король сделает все то, о чем они договаривались в ту памятную для них ночь, когда потерявший надежду Генрих спрашивал, что им делать. Не ему, и не Эрику, а им обоим. Он не видел себя без Эрика, не мог представить, как будет жить один или с кем-то другим, чуждым его душе и сердцу. И тем горестней становилось, чем явственней допускал Эрик в свои мысли идею о том, что ничего не получится. Тогда Генриху придется прожить жизнь с женщиной, которую он вовсе не любит. Такой человек не станет лгать, не будет опускаться на постель жены после того, как провел ночь в объятиях любовника. Он выберет долг вперед любви - то, чего Генриху хотелось сделать меньше всего на свете.   
Весной 1421 года молодожены вернулись в Англию. Эрик отчаянно ждал хотя бы одного, маленького известия от Генриха. Но даже после того, как закончились празднества по случаю коронации Екатерины в Вестминстерском аббатстве, король не соизволил появится. Ни братья Бьюфорты, до сих пор помогающие Эрику, ни другие высокопоставленные лица, являющиеся связующим звеном между плотником и королем, не могли сказать почему Генрих молчит. А вскоре стало известно о беременности юной королевы, и вся Англия ликовала в ожидании официального наследника престола. Вся, кроме Эрика. Весь год, что он провел без своего Генри, его не покидало чувство, что он не живет, а выживает день за днем в какой-то страшной, чудовищной битве разума с сердцем. Разум говорил ему, что Эрик может жениться, обзавестись шумной ребятней, подняться еще выше в обществе, сделаться сказочно богатым и даже, возможно, счастливым. Сердце рвало Эрика на части, крича о том, что ничего и никто в этой жизни не способен заменить ему Генриха. И в таком безумии Эрик прожил еще полгода - до того момента, как королева, отправившаяся на время своей беременности в Виндзор, ни родила наследника, названного в честь отца и деда - Генрихом. Король не присутствовал рядом с Екатериной, ни когда девушка была беременна, ни когда она рожала. Все это время Генрих находился с государственными делами во Франции. Он много разъезжал по стране, словно ему самому хотелось осмотреть те владения, которые с мая 1420 года и поныне принадлежали ему по англо-французскому договору о мире, подписанному после поражения французов в битве при Айзенкуре.   
\- И что ему на месте не сидится? - задавались вопросом завсегдатаи трактира, открывшегося совсем недавно в том месте, где проживал Эрик. - Вот его покойный батюшка так не скакал! Да. Достойный был человек, правильный.   
Обычно на такие размышления Эрик отвечал молчанием. Он помнил, как в свое время люди на чем свет стоит проклинали «захватчика» и «узурпатора» Болингброка и его непутевых сыновей. Помнил он и свои собственные мысли на счет принца Уэльского, чьи разгульные пьянки грозили погубить наследника быстрее, чем тот успеет взойти на престол и погубить страну. Кто же знал, что все обернется так…   
\- Мотается по чужой земле как неприкаянный! - Вздыхала Иззи - девушка, проживавшая вместе с Эриком, та, что вылечила его зимой, и которая теперь владела с ним на пару тем самым новым трактиром. - Ищет, что ль, чего?  
Эрик очень надеялся, что невероятная занятость Генриха связана не только с государственными делами в двух странах, правителем которых он неожиданно для всех оказался. Не смотря на отсутствие писем и каких-либо сведений от монарха, он из последних сил верил в то, что Генрих помнит об их договоренности, что в один прекрасный день король вернется к нему с вестью о том, что все хорошо и снова останется рядом. С каждым месяцем эта вера росла в нем как хорошо удобряемое и обласканное солнечным светом дерево. Если бы Эрик позволил себе допустить мысль о том, что Генрих давно забыл о том, о чем они говорили в памятную ночь, он бы сошел с ума, не выдержал бы больше такого напряжения, жизни, проживаемой в ожидании чуда, которого - шли недели, месяцы - так и не случилось.  
В начале 1422 года сильно поправившаяся Иззи впервые с тех пор, как они зажили вместе, заговорила о браке. Она была взволнована и прятала от Эрика смущенный взгляд. Нетрудно было догадаться к чему девушка клонит, и Эрик, еще не дослушав до конца сообщение о беременности, согласился жениться. Ему было абсолютно все равно на то, что в скором времени у него появится самая настоящая семья, и он наконец-то обретет ту спокойную жизнь, о которой всегда мечтал.  
Счастливая Иззи приготовила свадебное торжество сама, позаботившись обо всем, начиная с договора в церкви и заканчивая обходом и приглашением гостей. Эрик щедро заплатил священнику, чтобы тот прекратил причитать о том, что будущий ребенок зачат во грехе, и святой отец, на ладонь которого лег увесистый куль, с радостью согласился обвенчать молодых.  
После свадьбы потекли один за другим совсем безрадостные дни. Эрик работал в своей мастерской как проклятый, совсем забросив свое учительство в школе, передав дела тем из своих старших учеников, кто взялся обучать молодых. Ему не хотелось видеть ни жену, раздобревшую и пополневшую настолько, что ради нее пришлось мастерить новую кровать - прежняя сделалась узкой для них двоих, ни соседей, ни своих подмастерий, никого, кто мог бы увидеть его в том состоянии, в которое Эрик погружался все глубже и глубже - отчаяние, то самое, которое он сам один раз в жизни видел в глаза Генриха.  
Близилось лето 1422 года, а английский король так и не спешил вернуться в родную Англию. Вместо этого страну покинула его жена, оставив маленького сына на попечительство нянек и кормилиц. Она отправилась к Генриху во Францию, лично увидеть мужа перед важным для него событием - ему предстояло захватить мятежную французскую крепость Мо. Все эти новости добирались до Эрика быстрее, чем о том узнавал королевский двор. Бывший наемник Томаса Бьюфорта не терял с ним связи и, более того, с некоторых пор сделался личным поставщиком мебели для домов английской аристократии, включая поместье самого графа Дорсета. Поэтому о пришедшем для него от короля подарке Эрик узнал раньше, чем его дом с визитом посетил Томас. Пузатая Иззи, которой через два месяца было рожать, сама встретила знатного гостя и препроводила его к мужу в мастерскую.   
\- Почему не наймешь слуг? - удивился Томас, стягивая перчатки и осматривая помещение небольшой мастерской.  
\- У меня есть мастеровые - мне хватает, - Эрик отложил в сторону молот и отошел к бочке умыться. - Что же привело… - Он зачерпнул сложенными лодочкой ладонями воду и плеснул ее себе на лицо, - самого графа Дорсета в мою скромную обитель?   
\- А то ты не знаешь! - усмехнулся Бьюфорт. - Конечно, затворником ты сделался, но вряд ли превратился в глупца.   
Он обернулся и щелкнул пальцами. Стоявшей поодаль слуга с готовностью подошел к Эрику и протянул ему небольшой сверток.   
\- Что это?   
\- Честно признаться, я не удержался и посмотрел, - лукаво и по-свойски улыбнулся Томас. - Это растение.   
Сердце Эрика с силой ударилось о ребра и в следующее мгновение провалилось куда-то вниз, увлекая за собой страх и тревогу последних двух лет. Он медленно, аккуратно развернул подарок и обнаружил у себя в руках обычный цветочный горшок, из тех, какие держала у себя в «Кабаньей голове» миссис Куикли. Из горшка торчал слегка помятый, но не сломанный стебель растения, знакомого Эрику еще с тех времен, когда они с Хэлом вместе жили в Лондоне и кутили по кабакам.   
\- Я даже не знаю, что и думать, - заверил Бьюфорт. - Мальчик всегда отличался экстравагантностью, но чтобы цветок!.. Не объяснишь, что бы это могло значить?  
\- Не знаю, - почти одними губами прошептал Эрик. - Он просил что-нибудь сказать мне?  
Томас обернулся к слуге и тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
\- Ясно. Спасибо.   
\- Что ж, - Томас всплеснул руками. - Думаю, моя миссия на этом выполнена.  
Он еще остался в доме Эрика, поддавшись на уговоры Иззи отобедать вместе с ними. И в затрапезной беседе рассказал, что успехи короля на военном поприще поражают всяческое воображение, и что, если так пойдет и дальше, в скором врмени Англия и Франция станут единым государством.   
\- Боже мой! - вздыхала Иззи, которая ничего не смыслила в политике и в войне, но никогда не могла смолчать и не высказаться по поводу чего-либо. - Это так хорошо!   
\- Всенепременно, - заверял ее Бьюфорт, у которого миловидная супруга Эрика, хваткая в быту и глупая во всех остальных вопросах, вызывала почти что детский восторг.  
Последующие несколько дней прошли для Эрика в ожидании того самого чуда, которого не случалось за ушедшие в прошлое два года. Полученный подарок совершенно точно говорил о том, что Генрих не забыл своего любовника, как и, наверняка, не забыл данное обещание. С другой стороны, этот презент мог оказаться ничем иным, как прощальной посылкой, которой король, имея свою семью и новую, полную забот жизнь, решил закрыть гештальт. И со временем, так и не дождавшись чуда, Эрик начал терять уверенность и падать духом. Горшок с растением, которое в середине июня зацвело сиреневыми цветами, остался на попечении Иззи - смирившийся со своей судьбой Эрик, так к нему и не притронулся.

Екатерина уже легла спать, когда Генрих, изнуренный работой по подготовке военной компании, уставшей походкой направился из своего кабинета к дверям ее спальни. Он вошел тихо, аккуратно, чтобы не хлопнуть, прикрыв за собой ставню двухстворчатой двери.  
\- Кэт, - почти что шепотом позвал он, замерев на пороге.   
Королю шел тридцать пятый год. На его теле прибавилось шрамов от полученных в сражениях ран, а в голове - седины. На лбу, который Генрих в минуты размышлений имел привычку морщить, пролегли две глубокие полосы. Он выглядел старше Эрика в тот день, когда впервые оказался с ним в одной койке. Но, не смотря на все это, король мог похвастаться отличным для его возраста здоровьем и сложением тела, не поддающимся тем лишениям, которым подвергал его Генрих в своих военных компаниях, и тем излишествам, которым он придавался в мирное время.   
\- Кэт, ответь мне, - попросил он.  
\- Я легла спать, Генрих, - так же тихо ответила Катерина, и в голосе ее звучала неподдельная усталость.  
\- Ты сердишься на меня? - он подошел к кровати и сел на край постели, рукой коснувшись укрытого одеялом бедра жены. - Я не присутствовал сегодня за ужином потому что у меня были дела…  
\- У тебя всегда дела, Генрих, - она повернулся к нему, частично скидывая одеяло, которым укрывалась до этих пор почти с головой. - Я приехала сюда, к тебе, оставив в Лондоне нашего сына. А у тебя дела!  
\- Кэт, то, чем я занят, это не шутки…   
\- Я знаю, Генри, - королева села на постели и взяла руку мужа в свои ладони. - Я выросла в доме моего отца, я - королевской крови, и знаю, что это такое - бремя, которое ты несешь, и которое затем придется нести нашему сыну. - Катерина тяжело вздохнула. - И я вовсе не сержусь на тебя за то, что сегодня, как и вчера, и позавчера, и позапозавчера тебя не было со мной рядом на ужине. Дело вовсе не в этом, Генри. - Она заглянула к нему в глаза, и взгляд ее был таким же уставшим, как и у мужа. - Тебя словно нет здесь. Понимаешь?   
Генриху нечего было ответить. Он понурил голову, моля бога, чтобы жена неправильно истолковала этот его жест.   
\- С тех пор, как мы впервые встретились в Мелене, ты обращаешь на меня внимание не больше, чем того требует дворцовый этикет. Не перебивай меня, Генрих, - выставила она в предупредительном жесте свою маленькую изящную руку. - Я - женщина, и я чувствую твое отношение к себе лучше, чем ты сам понимаешь, что делаешь. Я бы хотела быть для тебя тем солнцем, каким ты сам хочешь стать для своего народа. Но твое желание имеет возможность исполниться, а мое - нет. Ты не любишь меня, Генри. Скажи мне правду, ведь не любишь же?   
Генрих смотрел на нее и понимал, что никогда не сможет искупить свою вину перед этой женщиной, что и спустя десятилетия, даже если он забудет Эрика, он не сможет стереть из ее памяти ту боль, которую, пускай и невольно, причинил. Ведь они оба - те люди, что не имеют права на жизнь личную, на свое счастье, отдельное от счастья своих стран и народов.   
Генрих вспомнил свою встречу с Белой и ту явную, ничем не скрываемую боль, причиненную ей бежавшим и бросившим ее Эриком. Король, будучи еще принцем, и сам оказывался в подобном положении - оставленный тем, кого любил больше жизни. Но Генриху повезло - Эрик был влюблен в него ответно, он, где бы ни был, всегда любил своего короля. И знание этого придавало Генриху силы жить дальше. У Катерины такого источника не было - в свои юные годы, будучи замужем, она оказалась нелюбимой, отданной родителями в залог мира и покоя государств в чужую страну, и обреченной посвятить свою жизнь воспитанию детей - наследников англо-французского престола. Худшей участи, если ее не желать, и выдумать сложно.   
\- Кэт, - после длительного молчания, которое все сказало красноречивее слов, наконец-то заговорил Генрих. - Если я умру, дай мне слово, что будешь жить дальше.  
\- Генри!..  
\- Дослушай, пожалуйста, - попросил он, прикладывая пальцы к ее губам. - Предстоящая осада крепости будет очень тяжелой. Условия, в которых находится наша армия, крайне плохие. Я не стану объяснять тебе всего того, что ожидает меня и моих людей, но я просто обязан попросить тебя… Пожалуйста, если со мной что-то случиться, не переставай жить и радоваться жизни. Не запирайся в монастырях и не отказывайся от тех благ, что станет посылать тебе жизнь. Обещай мне!   
\- Генри… Я…   
\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес он. - Не так, как тебе того хотелось бы, но я люблю тебя и всей душой хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И ты будешь счастлива, Кэт, - он обхватил ладонями ее лицо, целуя щеки, по которым текли слезы. - Будешь, я почему-то верю в это так же, как верю в господа бога и величие английского народа. Дай мне слово, что, если я умру, ты будешь влюбляться и любить, станешь жить, не отказывая себе ни в чем. Обещай!   
\- Генрих, - всхлипывала Екатерина. - Зачем ты хоронишь себя? Неужели ты и вправду чувствуешь свою смерть?.. Тогда!.. Тогда я не хочу, чтобы ты шел к Мо! Я не пущу тебя! - Она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, обнимая и прижимая к себе. - Слышишь меня? Я не пущу тебя!   
Генрих обнимал ее в ответ и гладил по светлым вьющимся волосам, растрепавшимся и спутанными прядями упавшим королеве на плечи. Все, что он мог сказать Катерине, Генрих сказал. Поэтому он просто уложил королеву на постель, не переставая успокаивать, гладить ее волосы, целуя лицо, шею, руки и постепенно сам забывая о том, что собирался сделать после того, как поговорит с женой. Екатерина опустила руки и, подхватив подол ночного платья, задрала его до груди, оставшись перед своим королем почти обнаженной.   
\- Пусть жизнь всегда будет с тобой, мой Генри, - зашептала она, когда король, не скинув и рубахи, а лишь распустив узел на поясе, устроился между голых раздвинутых ног жены. - Что бы ты не решил, пускай она бьется в твоем сердце… - Катерина задохнулась собственным вдохом, ощутив как член мужа, раздвигая стенки влагалища, проникает в нее, - всегда!


	26. Часть V. Глава 26

Осень подходила к концу, унося за собой последние крохи тепла из английских земель. Деревья стояли голыми, неприветливыми, и те их ветви, что были слабее, нещадно гнул налетавший грозными порывами северный ветер. Для Эрика все вернулось на круги своя: у него больше не было дома, он оставил дело, которым еще недавно рассчитывал заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, и он вновь был одинок. Их с Иззи дом, не смотря на то, что из него вывезли еще не всю мебель, а в кухне и мастерской оставалась домашняя утварь, выглядел нежилым. Окружившая его серость природы только усиливала сходство с заброшенной нерадивыми родственниками могилой, еще недавно привлекавшей внимание своей ухоженностью.   
Эрик поправил заплечную сумку и обернулся к Марте, в мыслях навсегда прощаясь с домом и с Иззи и со всем тем, к чему он успел привязаться за годы жизни здесь. Марта - невысокого роста, полная женщина в годах, пережившая мужа и двоих любовников, от одного из которых у нее пять лет назад родился сын, приходилась Иззи старшей сестрой. Она с удовольствием взяла на себя обязательства по трактиру, а так же те деньги, которые Эрик оставил ей на житейские нужды. Обычно хохотушка, любительница погулять и выпить, сейчас она выглядела серьезной и смотрела на шурина с нескрываемой укоризной.  
\- Надолго? - задала она вопрос, который мучил ее все то время, что Эрик собирал вещи и запирал дом.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Эрик. - Но я постараюсь вернуться сразу же, как закончу все дела. Обещаю.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнула Марта, поудобнее перехватывая куль из тряпок, в которые был завернут спящий младенец. - Учти, если не вернешься, я тут с ним, - она кивнула на ребенка, - всю жизнь нянчиться не стану. Мне и со своим сопляком дел по горло хватает.  
\- Марта, - Эрику плохо давались такие речи, особенно сейчас, когда мир и люди и даже сама жизнь больше не имели для него никакого значения, - я обязательно вернусь, верь мне. Я оставил тебе трактир, и тех денег, которые у тебя есть, должно хватить…  
\- Знаю, знаю, - замотала головой женщина, которой не нравилось слушать речь о том, что ей кто-то дал денег. Ей казалось, будто она заработала их нечестным путем и теперь по гроб жизни обязана благодетелю. Особенно ее стали раздражать подобные разговоры после того, как на прилегающих к их дому улицах стали ходить слухи о ее романе с мужем младшей сестры. Иначе зачем Эрик словно принцессу озолотил простую и ничем не примечательную Марту?  
\- Ты даже не говоришь, где тебя искать! А вдруг, - она снова перехватила куль, внутри которого ребенок тревожно зашевелился во сне, - вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится? А вот как помрет?! И что я тогда, виноватая для тебя буду? Тут деньги, знаешь ли, не помогут!  
Эрик не стал отвечать на это. Обо всем, о чем должна была знать Марта, они уже говорили и не один раз. Он был свято уверен в том, что женщина воспитает сына как своего и не бросит на произвол судьбы. На нее можно было положиться, не смотря ни на что. Тем более ситуация оказалась безвыходной: сейчас, рядом с Эриком больше не осталось других женщин, которым можно было доверить заботу о ребенке.  
\- Ладно, - в конце концов примирительно кивнула Марта. - Иди куда знаешь. Все сделаю, как ты сказал, можешь не беспокоиться ни о трактире, ни о сыне. - Она улыбнулась, заглядывая в кулек. - Не чужая я ему как-никак.  
Эрик не мог больше выносить этого долгого расставания. Необходимо было проститься с сыном и сказать еще пару напутственных слов Марте, которая все ждала, что он одумается и останется на прежнем месте, рядом со своим ребенком. Ей было непостижимо, как такое вообще возможно - бросить дело, которое приносило тебе доход, бросить дом, место, где тебя почитали и уважали, оставить родного сына на попечение тетки и отправиться почти ни с чем в дорогу, которая - прозорливая женщина чувствовала - не имеет конца, а, если он и будет, этот конец, то разве что только в могиле, которой неизменно заканчивается жизнь любой твари божьей.  
Он, так и не подобрав нужных слов, кивнул Марте в знак согласия с тем, что она сказала и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал по дороге прочь от дома. Его путь лежал почти через весь город, туда, где возвышалось величие английского градостроительства - Вестминстерское аббатство. Эрик не знал, что станет делать, когда, имея при себе все рекомендательные письма, какие только он мог получить от своих влиятельных знакомых, окажется в святая святых королевской династии, в том самом зале, где еще несколько лет назад епископ Арундел возложил на голову мальчика Хэла корону английской монархии, тем самым сделав его очередным властителем этого серого и немилостивого к людям государства. Ноги сами несли его в нужном направлении, а мысли тем временем витали где-то далеко, уносясь к событиям давно минувших дней. Эрик не желал думать о настоящем и боялся думать о будущем. Ему хотелось вернуться в то время, когда он только что покинул королевство Белы и перед ним был весь мир - открытый, без преград. То бесцельное путешествие было опасно и могло закончиться в любой момент, но оно являлось той самой свободой, которая так часто изменяла Эрику, маня его и затем покидая. Ему хотелось никогда не встречаться с принцем Хэлом, не спасать его от банды подонков, решившей поживиться молоденьким парнишкой и тем, что тот имел в своих карманах. Эрик вообще не хотел что-либо чувствовать, особенно сейчас.  
На дворе стоял ноябрь 1422 года. Траурная процессия, отправившаяся из Венсена, где после продолжительной болезни скончался Генрих, длилась чуть меньше двух месяцев и лишь 5 ноября достигла Лондона. При въезде в город королевский кортеж был встречен самим мэром и сбором пожелавшей воздать последние почести монарху аристократии. Томас Бьюфорт посылал за Эриком два раза, но оба раза гонец возвращался с отрицательным ответом. Не пошел Эрик и на официальное прощание с останками короля, которое продлилось два дня и на котором побывало огромное количество народу. Англичане любили Генриха. Они буквально боготворили его, считая спасителем и тем самым солнцем, каким сам Хэл всегда мечтал для них стать. Никто, кроме очень приближенных к королю людей, не знал, каким на самом деле был монарх и что истинно стояло за его поступками. В глазах простого народа, лишенного права знать правду и довольствующегося вымыслами и собственными догадками, Генрих не имел пороков, был идеальным королем, мужем и отцом. Благодаря своим завоеваниям, совершенным, как упоминалось нужными людьми на каждом углу, во имя Англии, и своему бесстрашию и доблести, о которых уже слагали легенды, молодой король обрел ореол святости и непогрешимости. Когда свинцовый гроб, в котором покоилась мумия Генриха, провозили через весь город, дабы каждый мог причаститься того горя, что испытывала в эти дни старушка Англия, люди стояли у своих домов с зажжеными факелами. Для всей страны это была страшная потеря.   
Спустя два дня, в течении которых к гробу допускался каждый достойный, но не каждый желающий выказать свои соболезнования, Генриха должны были похоронить в Вестминстерском аббатстве. И только когда был назначен день погребения, Эрик уговорил себя сходить к Генриху, проститься. Он не знал, что станет делать дальше, но оставаться в Лондоне после всего того, что произошло, он был просто не в состоянии. Поэтому аббатство было отправной точкой в самом начале его новых скитаний по миру. Нет, он не забыл о том, что в Лондоне у него оставался сын. Эрик не собирался бросать малыша, но он яснее многих понимал, что сейчас не способен дать ребенку ничего из того, что тому требуется.   
Он так и не смог до конца осознать, что Генриха - его Генриха - больше нет среди живых, что Эрик больше никогда не услышит его голоса и не сможет коснуться его руки, не сможет обнять, что человек, ставший смыслом всей его жизни, олицетворением всего того, ради чего Эрик родился на свет, умер. Судьба так щедро одаривала его смертями близких людей, не один раз покушаясь на его собственную жизнь, но ни разу Эрик не переставал чувствовать себя человеком - живым, из плоти и крови, способным мыслить и двигаться, что-то делать, идти дальше. И только после того, как осень 1422 года началась для Англии с сообщения о гибели английского короля, только после этого Эрик впервые потерял всякое ощущение собственной жизни. Он почти не спал и очень мало ел. Его интерес к чему бы то ни было угасал с такой скоростью, что той же Марте казалось, будто на шурина наложили порчу, потому что обычный человек сам по себе не может настолько сильно измениться. В свои годы Марта осталась самой старшей в семье, похоронив двух старших братьев, мать, а затем и отца. И даже после этого она видела в жизни смысл.   
\- Дети, - кивала головой Марта, правильно почуяв, что шурин балансирует на грани того, когда люди теряют рассудок и творят ужасные вещи. - Ради этого стоит молить господа бога о жизни. Мой дом и сын. Что еще мне, грешной, нужно? А что нужно тебе, родственничек? Чего ты душу бередишь? Или тебе мало того, что бог послал в твою жизнь сына? Не греши, Эрик, не надо.   
Но ее слова не спасли Эрика от чудовищной пустоты, поселившийся в сердце с того самого момента, как он узнал о смерти Генриха. Пустота эта росла и ширилась с каждым прожитым днем. И однажды, когда терпеть уже не было сил, Эрик сообщил Марте, что уходит. Женщина восприняла его заявление спокойно, но потребовала, чтобы он, раз уж его продолжительное время не будет в Лондоне, сделал жизнь сына, а так же и ее жизнь - Марта сразу уловила, что для нее лично означает уход шурина - максимально устроенной. Тогда Эрик отдал сестре жены почти все свое имущество, оставив себе лишь то, что смог унести в заплечной суме. Для всех окружающих он отправлялся на заработки. А кумушкам-соседкам Марта не один вечер рассказывала за кружкой хереса о том, как ее шурин чуть с ума не сошел в тоске по умершей жене, а затем, когда ему совсем худо стало, решил бросить мастеровое дело и, дабы заглушить боль, податься в наемники. В народе Эрика любили и уважали, поэтому в россказни Марты, которая и сама верила в то, что шурин так убивается по ее сестре, поверили без вопросов.   
Эрик редко вспоминал умершую при родах Иззи, считая смерть жены предвестником своего настоящего горя. Ему было стыдно за то, как он думал в своих мыслях о девушке, которая всеми силами старалась осуществить его мечту о доме и спокойной, семейной жизни. Но Эрик ничего не мог поделать с собственным сердцем, которое всецело было занято исключительно Генрихом. Ни жена, ни новорожденный сын, ни дом и любимое дело не отдалили Эрика от той любви, которая грела их с Генри все эти годы.   
В аббатство он вошел, не встретив к тому никаких препятствий. Закрытый гроб стоял в самом сердце утопающей в своей серости церкви. Поверх него была закреплена сделанная из вареной кожи животных фигура, имевшая такое сходство с живым человеком, что в первые секунды Эрик, в королевстве которого было не принято так хоронить своих монархов, испугался, подумав, что это чучело самого Генриха. Но, подойдя ближе, он понял свою ошибку. На голову кукле, уложенной на спину и обращенной своим искусственным взором к каменным сводам, была возложена золотая диадема, щедро украшенная драгоценными камнями. В правой руке фигура держала скипетр, а на ладоне левой у нее покоилась держава - атрибуты королевской власти. Эрик остановился перед гробом, не чувствуя собственных ног и рук. Он сам словно умер и присутствовал в церкви эдаким бесплотным духом. И если бы не удушающая боль в груди, Эрик на самом деле поверил бы в собственную смерть. Потому что жить на этой земле без Генриха не хотелось.   
В стороне, смиренно ожидая возможности возобновить вой, стояла группа плакальщиков и кто-то из младшего духовенства - Эрик не всматривался. Сейчас для него существовал только Генрих и те воспоминания, что объеденяли их обоих. Но сколько бы Эрик не старался, всматриваясь в безжизненное лицо выставленной на всеобщее обозрение куклы, он не мог совладать с мыслью о том, что под свинцовой крышкой, выпотрошенный и забальзамированный действительно лежит человек, чье живое тело он еще совсем недавно - всего несколько лет назад - обнимал и согревал в кольце собственных рук. Сколько бы Эрик не говорил себе, что Генрих мертв и что он сейчас лежит здесь, в этом закрытом ящике, под этой нелепой пародией на самого себя, сердце отказывалось принимать это за правду. Эрик так и стоял у гроба, не зная, что ему делать. Он не готовил прощальную речь, не нес для Генриха своеобразную дань, которую в денежном выражении можно было отдать церковному служке и тот, если бы не забыл, обязательно бы зажег в память о короле еще одну свечу и помолился бы за упокой его души. Проблема была в том, что Эрик не верил и не хотел верить в смерть Генриха. И он принадлежал к людям совсем иного вероисповедания, при котором никакой помощи церковной служки в молитве не требуется. Эрик был в этой церкви абсолютно чужим, вырванным из родных мест неангличанином, не желающим признавать правды всего происходящего вокруг.   
\- Генрих, - наконец-то выдавил он из себя имя того, кого любил сильнее собственной жизни, того, кого не смогли заменить ему жена и сын, на кого Эрик был готов променять все на свете, даже ту самую пресловутую спокойную жизнь.   
И больше не смог произнести ни слова. Рыдания душили Эрика изнутри, не в силах вырваться наружу. Они туманили все оставшиеся связные мысли и щипали глаза предательски подкатывающими слезами. Силы окончательно оставили его и, не сопротивляясь самому себе, Эрик упал перед гробом на колени, держась рукой за свинцовый край. Голова безвольно упала на грудь. Это был конец всего - счастья, надежд, жизни в конце концов. Что-то, что еще оставалось в Эрике здравомыслящего, шептало ему встать и вернуться к сыну, прекратив бесплотные попытки воскресить в своих воспоминаниях мертвеца. Жизнь не могла кончиться на этой смерти, она неумолимо летела вперед и тащила за собой ослабевшего и измученного душевными терзаниями Эрика. Но большая часть, которая вопреки всему любила Генриха, противилась здравомыслию с такой силой, что в конечном итоге слезы потекли из глаз Эрика, и он оказался не в силах унять собственные беззвучные рыдания.  
Томас, с годами не утратившей привычки, когда ему это надо, ходить тихо подобно кошке, незаметно для Эрика оказался у него за спиной. Он позволил себе нарушить тайну прощания наемника со своим королем и, мало того, нисколько не смущался тому горю, которое ему представилось наблюдать. Но не в пример их прошлым встречам, сейчас Бьюфорт был крайне сдержан в выражении своих эмоций. Стоило Эрику заметить его присутствие, как Томас склонил голову в приветственном жесте и сделал шаг назад, освобождая для Эрика немного пространства побыть наедине с телом Генриха.   
\- Я искал тебя, - сообщил он, когла Эрик поднялся с колен, даже не скрывая своих уже утихнувших слез. - Ты продал дом и трактир.  
\- Да, - кивнул Эрик.  
Им обоим казалось странным разговаривать у гроба почившего короля. И дело было не в правильности или же неправильности происходящего в церкви. И Томасу и Эрику что-то мешало воспринимать Генриха как покойника. То ли наличие здесь самого тела короля, то ли его кукольная копия, водруженная на гроб. Им было неловко вести беседу при Генрихе. Обычно их встречи были вне взгляда короля и разговоры, которые вели между собой граф и наемник, были далеки от тех, которые оба позволяли себе в присутствии Генри.   
\- Я ухожу, - зачем-то сообщил Эрик, не смотря на Томаса.   
\- Да, - кивая, одобрил Бьюфорт. - Так надо. Так и должно быть.   
Они постояли у гроба еще какое-то время, не гонимые никем и окутанные обступившим их со всех сторон молчанием, а затем Томас, словно он не знал, как это сказать и все это время только и делал, что подбирал слова, почти что прошептал:  
\- Он оставил для тебя подарок.   
\- Что?  
\- Он долго болел, - начал Бьюфорт, словно Эрик попросил его рассказать о том, как умер Генри. - Но никому ничего не говорил. Даже когда болезнь стала очевидна для его окружения, он все равно отказывался признавать тот факт, что нездоров.  
Эрик молчал. Слова графа звучали для него будто на отдалении, в том будущем, которого у Эрика больше никогда не будет.   
\- Многие поговаривают, что это кара господа. За то, что племянник позволил разграбить часовню святого Фиакра… - Он запнулся, словно только что сморозил несусветную глупость, но совладал с собой и продолжил. - Это было возле Мо. В последнее время Генриху было трудно проявлять милосердие. Он словно знал, что умирает и всеми силами старался сделать так, чтобы английские войска оказались хозяевами на французской земле.   
\- Зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь?  
\- В Венсен его привезли на носилках, - словно не услышав вопроса, продолжил Томас. - Сидеть на коне самостоятельно он уже не мог. Генри призывал всех продолжать войну, добиваться Франции для Англии, как настойчивый жених добивается упрямой невесты… - Бьюфорт горько усмехнулся. - Он только и делал, что раздавал перед своей смертью указания, делал назначения и распоряжался в отношении тех действий, которые будут произведены его последователями после его смерти. Если бы я не знал, что он умирает, я бы подумал, что он просто собирается в отставку.  
И тут у Эрика впервые с момента, как они расстались с королем, проскользнула мысль о том, почему все это время Генрих молчал и не давал о себе никаких вестей. И, если раньше Эрику казалось, что король старается забыть его, отдавшись во власть новой жизни и посвятив себя жене и своему положению, то теперь, после слов Томаса Бьюфорта, ситуация представлялась ему совсем в ином свете. Эрик словно очнулся ото сна и внимательно посмотрел на графа, только сейчас заметив, что Бьюфорт насторожен, взволнован, но вовсе не убит горем и даже тени скорби нет на его лице.   
\- Еще до болезни, в середине весны… - еще тише, чем прежде продолжил Томас. - Я наконец-то нашел ему врача, о котором племянник спрашивал меня все время, с тех самых пор, как английский престол обрел свою королеву. Я нашел его через твоего дружка, жирного Дью. Сперва мы долго искали самого этого пройдоху - почти год, не меньше, а затем он, через свою девицу, помог нам найти того, кого разыскивал наш Генри. Он… Он должен был помочь ему… - Граф запнулся и отвел взгляд. - Я наивно полагал, что, если рядом с ним находится столь сильный лекарь, мой мальчик в полной безопасности. Я ошибался, мой друг. Смерть немилосердная штука, увы. И даже самые лучшие не выдирают из ее лап и частичку жизни.  
Эрик поднял руку, способность чувствовать которую, как и все тело, вернулась к нему, и отер глаза рукавом рубахи, выстиранной сердечной Мартой в дорогу. В мыслях постепенно светлело, словно слова Бьюфорта имели способность возрождать людей к жизни. На самом деле Эрик вновь обрел способность надеяться. Чем больше рассказывал Томас, тем яснее становилась для Эрика вся картина истинной смерти Генриха.   
\- Люди, служившие тебе, - кивнул он Бьюфорту. - Те, кто притащил меня от Белы обратно в Англию.  
\- Они, - согласился с ним граф и, помолчав, добавил, - Когда Генрих заболел, он был так уверен в том, что этот мальчишка поможет ему…  
\- Спасет его, - отчего-то перебил его Эрик, на устах которого заиграла полубезумная улыбка.  
\- Я и сам в какой-то момент в это поверил, - признался Томас. - Я видел этого лекаря в деле, и знаю, на что он способен.   
\- Но Генри все равно умер? - гораздо более резко, чем он того хотел, спросил Эрик.  
\- Я… - запнулся Бьюфорт.   
Какие-то секунды Эрику казалось, что сейчас он скажет «Я не знаю» - именно таким было выражение лица графа, но Бьюфорт совладал с собой и, перекрестившись, коротко кивнул «да, умер».   
Эрик понимающе потупил взгляд, не зная, как еще отреагировать на произнесенные в этих стенах слова. За его спиной лежала кукла, олицетворявшая саму смерть Генриха. Нестерпимо хотелось схватить ее за безжизненные ноги и, стащив со своего страшного помоста, ударить о каменный церковный пол, ломая все то, что так искусно сделали люди, свято верившие в то, что Генриха наказал жестокий христианский бог, которому есть дело до земных сокровищ, только номинально принадлежавших какому-то, пускай даже и святому, Фиакру.   
\- И он оставил для тебя подарок, - словно не было всего этого рассказа о болезни и смерти короля, повторил Томас.   
\- Я хочу взглянуть на него.  
\- Да, конечно, - Бьюфорт сделал шаг назад и жестом пригласил Эрика следовать за ним. - Боюсь, что это не совсем то, что ты ожидаешь получить.  
\- Мне все равно, - признался Эрик.  
Они вышли из церкви, покинули аббатство и, оседлав заготовленных Бьюфортом лошадей, направились загород, туда, где, как прекрасно знал Эрик, находилось поместье графа Дорсета.   
Возле дома их встретил слуга, словно ждавший с минуту на минуту появление господина, и забравший из рук Томаса и Эрика поводья, уводя лошадей в сторону.   
\- Не в дом, - сказал Томас, голос которого, не в пример тому, что был в церкви, окреп. - Это находится в зимнем саду.   
Еще до того, как Бьюфорт открыл одну из створок большой и тяжелой двери, ведущей в сад, где под бдительным присмотром слуг, и зимой и летом росли самые невиданные и диковинные растения, какие только можно было собрать по известному людям миру и привести в Англию для дальнейшей посадки, Эрик знал, что за посмертный подарок оставил ему Генрих. Небольшая клумба, сейчас почти пустующая, так как в это время года растение не цвело присущими ему сиреневыми цветами и почти что отмирало, стояла в самом дальнем и самом теплом углу сада. Томас указал на нее со свойственным ему цинизмом, явно не в силах осознать того, зачем его племянник, находясь уже на смертном ложе, делает своим любовникам подобные подарки.   
\- Это что-то значило для вас обоих? - он встал рядом с Эриком, переводя взгляд со своего бывшего наемника на клумбу и обратно. - На его месте я отписал бы тебе земли или же титул.  
\- Я не хотел титул.  
Томас только и смог, что пожать плечами. Для него все происходящее давно утратило хоть какой-то здравый смысл. Смутное чувство того, что то, что он видел и то, о чем знал - не что иное, как выдумка и обман, не покидали Томаса ни на минуту. Именно поэтому чувство скорби не приставало к нему, не одолевало его как всех прочих, для кого английский король безвозвратно ушел в обитель господа. Томас был человеком неглупым, он умел подмечать странности и совпадения, в делах, касавшихся человеческих отношений, видел дальше и лучше, чем многие. Он смотрел на улыбающегося Эрика, чье счастье невозможно было скрыть, и в его душе зарождались неопределенная радость и неконтролируемый страх. Томасу очень хотелось осенить себя крестным знамением, но вместо этого он поклялся себе, что больше не задаст своему бывшему работнику ни одного вопроса о том, что бы могли значить эти странные подарки короля, для которого при жизни рациональный ум был превыше всего на свете. Больше всего в жизни он боялся услышать правдивый ответ. Знать истину Бьюфорт, страшащийся, как и многие люди, гнева господа, был не готов.  
\- Спасибо, - не в силах скрыть улыбку, поблагодарил Эрик, опускаясь на корточки возле клумбы и двумя пальцами срывая почти сухой стебель цветка.   
\- Я лишь сделал то, о чем перед самой своей смертью попросил меня мой мальчик - привести тебя туда, где стоит эта клумба, - ответил нависающий над ним Томас. - За год до своей болезни он прислал мне семена этого растения с запиской, в которой было написано «Против власти смерти в саду растет шалфей».   
\- Миссис Куикли, - отозвался Эрик, - называла его «спаситель». Она считала, что он дарует людям бессмертие.   
\- Даже святым такого не дарует и сам господь бог.  
\- Да, - согласился Эрик, которму дела не было до христианского бога.  
Он поднялся с корточек, сминая пальцами стебель, превращая его в труху и отряхивая руку о штаны.   
\- Он просил посадить этот цветок в память о нем.  
\- Хорошая идея.   
Эрик отказался от приглашения графа пожить у него какое-то время, как отказался и от ужина. Он попросил у Томаса двух крепких лошадок и немного провианта. Бьюфорт охотно исполнил его просьбу, не взяв за то ни пени. И, прощаясь с Эриком, видя в его глазах неподдельное счастье, порожденное увиденной полусухой клумбой, все еще испытывал подспудное желание осенить себя крестным знамением. Но, не смотря на страх, он простоял возле дома все то время, что спина Эрика, удаляясь, маячила на горизонте, до тех самых пор, пока совсем не превратилась в точку, а затем исчезла. Томас Бьюфорт мог поклясться на Библии, что через несколько дней Эрик покинет пределы английского королевства и вряд ли когда-либо вернется сюда. Причину этого бегства умный и догадливый граф Дорсет знал, но боялся даже разрешить себе подумать о ней.   
А на следующий день, после этого происшествия, забальзамированное, уложенное в гроб под толстой крышкой из свинца тело английского короля Генриха V, прожившего на этом свете тридцать четыре года своей жизни, с почестями и с пышностью церемонии, которой не удостаивался еще ни один английский король, похоронили.


	27. Часть V. Глава 27

\- Генри! - раздался за спиной высокий мальчишеский голос.  
Генрих обернулся. Ему шел сорок шестой год и в отросших, не в пример европейской моде, до самых плеч волосах за последние годы значительно прибавилось седины, а на лице - морщин. Но взгляд его остался прежним - пристальным, въедливым, пронзительным. Говорят, у души нет возраста, и Генрих, старея телом, не менялся в своей любознательности к миру, в страсти ко всему тому, что этот мир мог ему предложить - во всем том, что когда-то давно раз и навсегда зацепило в нем Эрика.  
Где-то у самого горизонта, где водная гладь соприкасалась с небом, южный ветер собирался с силами, и затем стремительно бросаясь вперед, бил все то, что ждало его на суше. Он приносил холод и свежесть, молча, звал за собой в дальние странствия, в неизведанные земли, в неизвестность судьбы. Но уже больше пяти лет Генрих, добравшись до северных земель и осев в тихом местечке на берегу моря, решил для себя, что с путешествиями и приключениями стоит повременить. Слишком много всего произошло в его одной, непродолжительной жизни. Кому-то того, что пережил Генрих, хватило бы на несколько поколений вперед. А у него и здесь, где на пустынном, поросшем мелкой, жесткой травой берегу стоял крепкий, добротный дом, были дела.  
С тех пор, как он покинул пределы Англии… А случилось это без малого почти десять лет назад. С тех самых пор он получил всего одну весть с родины: его сын, совсем юный король Генрих VI, жив и здравствует, ожидая своего совершеннолетия, за которым должно последовать вступление на английский престол. А пока место законного монарха занимал его дядя Джон. О жене Генрих почти ничего не знал, кроме того, что она была в добром здравии и все время находилась при сыне. Он не сомневался, что Екатерина сдержит данное слово и не станет хоронить себя во цвете лет. Это все, что Генрих знал об оставленной им семье. Политика же теперь мало занимала его мысли, поэтому дела английского и французского королевств бывший монарх предпочитал держать для себя в тайне. С этой целью, а так же чтобы сделать свою жизнь максимально спокойной, он поселился вдали от людей, в тех местах, куда вести о том, что творится в мире, не доходили вовсе. И, прислушиваясь к себе, мог с уверенностью сказать, что нисколько не жалеет о том, что в его жизни все сложилось именно так.  
По отношению к Генриху время оказалось милосердным. Эрик годами переживал все то, через что жизнь заставила его пройти. Генрих же, стоило ему покинуть порог родного королевства, оставил прошлую жизнь за плечами, не позвав ее с собой в дорогу. Через пару лет он улыбался, вспоминая свои жизенные перепетии, не позволяя им омрачить день сегодняшний. Его не тяготило прошлое. Как однажды забылся для него случай с французской аристократией при Айзенкуре, так же Генрих отбросил в мыслях пронесенную им до тридцати пяти лет судьбу. Если бы у Томаса Бьюфорта оказалась возможность увидеть сейчас своего племянника, он был окрестил все происходящее происками дьявола, ибо в его понимании и в понимании всех тех, кто многие годы знали короля, человек не в состоянии измениться настолько. От молодого монарха, завоевавшего для Англии французскую корону, не осталось и следа. Мало кто узнал бы сейчас в спокойном и веселом, живущем уединенно земледельце некогда блистательного и тщеславного Генриха V.  
Ему нравилось это место, открытое небу и морю, но не людям. Здесь было тихо и спокойно. Генрих мог поклясться на Библии, что бог услышал его молитвы и указал ему дорогу к этому дому так же, как он указывает путь тем, кто с него сбился.  
Когда наступала изменчивая в этих местах весна, Генрих, одевшись теплей, любил выходить на берег и подолгу, бывало что и по несколько часов, наблюдать за водной гладью. Порой на него накатывала тоска - душа, растревоженная ветрами и морем, огромным небом и криком парящих над водой олушей, просилась в путь. Ей было все равно куда идти - лишь бы не сидеть на месте. Но эти приступы заканчивались так же внезапно, как и начинались. Генрих не успевал даже подумать о том, куда бы хотел отправиться, реши он покинуть дом. Каждый раз он говорил себе, что, если тоска завладеет его душой дольше, чем на пару минут, он обязательно уступит ей. До тех пор Генриху было хорошо так, как есть.

_Айк явился к королю в Венсен один, без Эвана и женщины, которая, как говорили, постоянно сопровождала братьев в их путешествиях. Он был одного роста с Генрихом и, если бы не рыжие волосы, походил на монарха как младший брат может быть схож со старшим, имейся у них общие родители._  
_\- Не стоит волноваться, - заверил его король, - я искал тебя не для того, чтобы наказать._  
_\- Я не волнуюсь, - весело и даже задорно ответил Айк._  
_Так мог бы ответить и сам Генрих, оставайся он до сих пор принцем Хэлом. Рыжеволосый лекарь напоминал ему себя самого в годы пьяного и бесшабашного юношества._  
_\- Волноваться следует вам, ваше величество, - не дав королю заговорить, опередил его мальчишка._  
_\- Вот как?_  
_\- Именно так, - Айк, не спуская любопытного взгляда с Генриха, по-вороньи склонил голову. - Уж коли вы столько времени разыскивали меня по всей Англии и даже за ее пределами, могу предположить, что делали это не ради того, чтобы ваша церковь осудила меня как колдуна. Дьявола и чертей и в вашем правительстве хватает._  
_Генрих, довольный шуткой, искренне рассмеялся. Видя перед собой Айка он не мог поверить, что столь юный лекарь способен на те чудеса, которые славой по людским языкам вьются за ним подобно тому, как за ящерицей следует ее хвост. И тем не менее мальчишка был их с Эриком единственной надеждой._  
_\- Верно, ты знаешь то, зачем я искал тебя?_  
_\- Нет, ваше величество, - без страха и подобострастия отвечал Айк, - не ведаю того._  
_\- Что ж, - жестом Генрих пригласил лекаря присесть за стол рядом с собой. - Я расскажу тебе._  
_Эта идея пришла им с Эриком в головы почти одновременно. Король, который из-за своих тщеславия и гордыни не мог законно отречься от престола, и жаждавший, чтобы престол сам ушел из его рук, и простой наемник, желавший любви самого короля - оба приняли решение, от которого зависело не только их общее счастье, но и судьба английского и французского королевств, а так же многих людей, связанных с этим порочным и тайным союзом двух любящих сердец. Генрих, услышав историю о спасении Эрика от суда и казни в родных землях, решил, что тот же метод, с минимальными потерями, поможет ему избавиться от короны. Для всех вокруг английский король должен был умереть, оставив после себя наследника-сына и дарованные Англии французские земли. Несколько лет Генрих только тем и занимался, что подготавливал свою страну к собственной смерти. Ему было не до связи с Эриком. Король хотел уйти в расцвете лет и своего величия. Но первым делом надо было отыскать лекаря, который, вернув Эрика в Англию, не то, что не явился к Томасу Бьюфорту, на службе которого состоял с братом, но и как сквозь землю канул. Именно этот мальчишка, зная одному ему подвластные секреты жизни и смерти, мог сделать Генриха мертвым для всех и живым для него самого._  
_Люди графа Дорсета отыскали для короля Дью - друга Эрика, отправившегося за ним в королевство Белы. Сам Эрик некогда рассказал Генриху об этом человеке, хорошо и в точности описав его. Поэтому поиски оказались успешными, чего нельзя было сказать обо всем остальном. Оказалось, что бывший наемник, теперь ставший тихим и никому не приметным земледельцем, не знает, где обитают таинственные братья. Но иногда к нему наведывается Марша - та самая женищна, чье присутствие скраишивало путешествие маленького отряда, собравшегося вместе для спасения Эрика. Откуда она приходит и почему не остается рядом с любимым ею мужчиной, было загадкой для всех, включая самого Дью. Она, словно богиня с небес, спускалась к нему, грешному, ничего не рассказывая о своих странствиях, и проведя рядом с ним неделю, а то и две, исчезала, ни сказав ни слова, не дав ни единой надежды на то, что она появится вновь. Люди Томаса не поверили ни единому слову бывшего наемника. Решив, что старик немного тронулся умом, они оставили его в покое. Но на прощание Дью обещал передать через Маршу просьбу для Айка - явиться к королю. Его слова были встречены смехом. А через пару месяцев рыжеволосый лекарь и правда явился к Генриху._  
_\- Что это за волшебное растение, дарующие человеку смерть и жизнь?_  
_\- Оно ведомо вам, ваше величество, - лукаво улыбаясь, ответствовал Айк. - Прикажите, и мы сейчас же отправимся с вами в Монмут._  
_Генрих вспомнил сад в родном поместье, по которому любил гулять в одиночестве, и поляну, что зеленела по весне, а в начале лета начинала покрываться сиреневыми цветами. Он сам, своими руками, пересадил из цветочного горшка в сад, некогда подаренное миссис Куикли им с Эриком растение. Все эти годы, после первого исчезновения друга, «спасение» находилось рядом. Генрих сам окружил себя им, приходил к нему в минуты сердечных тягот и в те часы, когда душа просила уединения. Словно части головоломки сложились для короля в тот миг, когда он осознал это. И не было ему дела до того, откуда прозорливый лекарь узнал о поляне, бережно охраняемой получившими королевский наказ монмутскими слугами в память об Эрике._  
_\- Я хочу, чтобы ты проделал тот же фокус, - обратился Генрих к Айку. - Сделаешь так, чтобы я умер для всех, но после того, как все закончится, очнулся от смертельного сна, и я озолочу тебя._  
_\- Не стоит тратить богатство на того, кто в нем не нуждается. Ваше величество, давайте договоримся так: вы позволяете мне проделать с вами сей, как вы его назвали, фокус, и это будет достаточной наградой мне как исследователю…_  
_\- Как ко.._  
_\- Как лекарю, - заверил короля Айк._  
_Несколько месяцев Генрих исправно пил те отвары, что делал для него Айк. Настойки трав постепенно усмиряли жизнь в теле короля, заставляя ее медленней биться в сердце и гнать кровь по венам._  
_\- Можно быстрее, - уверял его лекарь, наводя в чаше очередное снадобье. - Можно отправить вас к праотцам всего за одну ночь. Но тогда, мой король, вы умрете так внезапно, что смерть ваша вызовет множество пересудов среди людей._  
_\- Ни у кого не должно возникнуть подозрений в том, что король умер, - задумчиво отвечал ему Генрих, сидя в собственной спальне на постели, наблюдая за тем, как Айк колдует над чашей. - Самая обычная болезнь стала причиной смерти Генриха V._  
_\- Тогда терпение, ваше величество, терпение, - Айк подошел к кровати, держа чашу с отваром, с поверхности которого поднимался еле заметный пар. - И совсем скоро английская корона окажется пуста._  
_Вскоре среди королевского двора поползли слухи о болезни Генриха, и это оказалось только на руку королю. Они с Айком договорились о дне, когда последний глоток лекарства уложит Генриха в гроб. До этого времени монарх должен будет закончить все свои дела, проститься с женой и с теми, кто был ему дорог при жизни. Сына Генрих, зная, что в дальнейшем у него не будет возможности наблюдать, как растет и взрослеет его мальчик, решил никогда не видеть, оставив ребенка лишь слабой тенью собственных воспоминаний о том событии, когда он стал отцом. Он дал наказ братьям следить за племянником и во всем способствовать ему и его матери, а так же, оставив в стороне личные интересы, заботиться о благе Англии, как им всем и завещал их отец, основатель династии Ланкастеров - Генрих Болингброк. Ни Джон, ни Хамфри не узрели в словах брата никакой крамолы. Оба знали о том, какое сложное бремя возложено на Генриха, и как опасно то, что он делает - любая военная компания могла стать для короля, воюющего наравне с простыми солдатами, последней. И лишь Екатерина предчувствовала надвигающуюся тьму на собственный брак. После смерти мужа, в которую - единственная среди всего королевского двора - она не поверила как в естественную, растерянная, сбитая с толку произошедшим, молодая женщина какое-то время не могла прийти в себя. Ей постоянно чудился в собственной жизни подвох. Муж, который - она была уверена - знал дату своей смерти, взял с нее обещание носить по нему траур лишь в одежде и ни в коем случае не держать его в душе. Что-то страшное, дьявольское таилось за этим, и несколько лет Екатерина провела в заботах о сыне, стараясь не касаться светского общества и политики. И только когда время притупило страх ее души, королева вспомнила основную просьбу Генриха - жить по-настоящему, жить так, как ей самой того хочется. Именно тогда Екатерина встретила Оуэна Тюдора…_  
_Самым сложным оказалось поменять тела. Генрих знал, что ожидает его после смерти. Он сам видел, как по всем правилам захоронения потрошили тело умершего отца, как вынимали внутренности для того, чтобы захоронить их отдельно от тела, как еще недавно живой, пускай и изъеденный болезнью, Болингброк превращался из человека в выпотрошенную и сваренную куклу, которую ожидал свинцовый гроб. Поэтому в дело Айка входило не только усыпить смертным сном короля, но и сделать так, чтобы на стол мяснику попал вовсе не Генрих, а кто-то очень схожий с ним. И в поисках такого человека у заговорщиков ушло еще несколько месяцев._  
_\- Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество, - заверил Айк. - Ему не будет больно. Он вообще ничего не почувствует. Так же, как мои лекарства могут усыпить и пробудить все живое, так же они могут вырвать это живое из лап жизни навсегда._  
_\- Он не слишком на меня похож, - беспокоился Генрих._  
_\- Ему и не надо быть на вас похожим. Главное, чтобы на смертном ложе вас признала жена. И ваши братья. А так как в тот момент на ложе будете лежать именно вы, ваше величество, то никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Потом же… Думаете, палач и мясник очень пристально всматриваются в лица своих жертв?_  
_\- Я не знаю, - признался король._  
_\- Я знаю, ваше величество._  
_И Генрих ему поверил. У него не было выбора думать иначе. Вся его жизнь и даже смерть сейчас были отданы в распоряжение рыжеволосому мальчишке. А уж то, что тот знает работы и мясника и палача, Генрих, жизнь из которого благодаря отварам ежедневно утекала по капле, не сомневался._  
_За день до предполагаемой смерти, Генрих впервые встретился с Эваном. Высокий здоровый северянин вызвал у него смутные ассоциации с Эриком, если бы тот был на десяток лет помоложе и телом здоровее._  
_\- Мой брат, - обсуждая план дальнейших действий, рассказывал Айк, - позаботиться о том, чтобы вас, мой король, не выпотрошили вместо того бедняги, которому мы уготовили вашу судьбу. Верьте нам…_  
_\- Ничего больше мне не остается._  
_\- Еще немного и в то, что вы больны, поверит каждый, кто увидит вас лично. Не пугайтесь, когда день божий будет начинаться для вас с рвоты, не корите меня за то, что вскоре ваше тело распухнет так, что вы перестанете узнать свое лицо, не думайте, что все то, что будет происходить с вами - зло. Да, яд будет медленно убивать вас, а в последнюю ночь окончательно прикончит. Но не пройдет и пары суток, как вы, утратив все, что имели ранее, возродитесь вновь, словно младенец, необремененный ничем, кроме… - Айк ухмыльнулся, словно у него что-то было на уме, - … любви. Если она у вас есть, ваше величество, - поспешил добавить он._  
_Любовь у Генриха была. Но рассказывать об этом братьям король не стал. Тем более он был почти уверен в том, что люди, вернувшие в его королевство Эрика, наверняка знали - возможно, через Томаса Бьюфорта - о нужности для монарха спасенного ими человека. Вслух же Эрик представлялся братьям тем доверенным лицом, которое одно из немногих знало обо всем происходящем._  
_Генрих не мог поклясться в положительном исходе той авантюры, которую они затеяли вместе с Эриком, поэтому старался не думать о том, увидит ли он живым когда-нибудь своего друга. Но одним из последних отданных им приказов был приказ дяде Томасу о том, чтобы граф привел своего бывшего наемника к клумбе, на которой будет расти шалфей. Это был условный сигнал, который должен был указать Эрику на то, что Генрих сделал все так, как они с ним о том договаривались. Дальнейшее оставалось на усмотрение самого Эрика: если он, остыв за годы разлуки к королю, находил свое счастье в чем-то или же в ком-то другом, он был волен не искать Генриха там, где они условились; если же Эрик сдержал обещание остаться со своим Генри до конца, он должен был найти его через Дью, у которого была хрупкая, но связь с Маршей и братьями._  
_\- Чем мне отплатить? - не переставал задавать вопрос Генрих, не понимая, чем он обязан такому вниманию лекаря._  
_\- Ничем, - неизменно отвечал Айк. - Люди интересны для меня сами по себе. Особенно такие как вы, ваше величество._  
_\- Люди королевской крови?_  
_\- Нет. Люди, которые не боятся даже смерти._  
_На закате последнего «живого» дня, Генрих, которому врачи, смирившись с тем, что господь бог решил прибрать к рукам надежду и славу всей Англии, давали не больше пары часов жизни, принял оставленный для него Айком пузырек с ядом, влив его содержимое в чашу с водой. Засыпая, он с трудом верил, что завтра уже не проснется. Ему, словно обиженному на весь свет подростку, было забавно думать о том, как на следующий день переполошится весь королевский двор, как лекари будут вздыхать и кудахтать над его телом, как удивятся и испугаются братья… Страшно было отдаваться, пускай и на время, во власть смерти, понимая, что ничего из того, что будет с тобой происходить, не сможешь контролировать. Генрих вкладывал себя в руки самой судьбы, и лишь она одна решала, проснется ли он, разбуженный ожидающим его Айком, или же сон временный окажется для него сном вечным._

Он много путешествовал, прежде чем добраться до северных стран, и, увидев их, влюбиться в эту землю раз и навсегда. Именно здесь Генрих наконец-то почувствовал, что окончательно стряхнул с себя тот смертный сон, который, подобно древнему богу, подарил ему Айк. На берегу моря, овеваемый ветрами, стоял теперь его дом, в котором царил покой и долгожданное счастье.  
\- Генрих!  
Мальчишка спустился с крыльца и побежал, не обращая внимания на бьющий в лицо ветер, к Генриху, улыбаясь и размахивая руками, словно он был в состоянии схватить и обнять воздух. Уиллу шел одиннадцатый год. Во многом он походил на своего отца, обещая в будущем вырасти высоким, статным красавцем. Но характером мальчишка, не приходящийся Генриху родней по крови, все же походил на принца Хэла, тех далеких времен, когда принцу Уэльскому еще не миновал семнадцатый год. Его вырастила и выкормила оставшаяся в Англии тетка, а когда ребенку стукнул пятый год, за ним вернулся некогда оставивший его отец, решивший, что, если уж он сам, следуя за Генрихом, покидает эту страну, то покидает ее вместе с сыном. В тот момент, когда Эрик вернулся за Уильямом в Лондон, бывший английский король уже нашел эту, благословенную для него землю, и оставалось совсем немного времени, прежде чем стены нового дома смогли бы принять своих хозяев.  
\- Отец зовет тебя, - добежав до сидящего на берегу Генриха, сообщил Уилл.  
Тучи собирались над морем, обещая в скором времени пролиться дождем на открытую небу, холодную землю. Ветер гнал их вперед, туда, где не имея возможности укрыться, сидел возле Уилла, обхватив рукой одно колено, Генрих - человек, которому по воле его была дана благодать прожить две жизни, заключенные в одной судьбе. Суровая северная природа, охватывая зримый для мальчика и мужчины мир, только начинала свое, утопающее в спокойной серости и давящей красоте, буйство.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Уилл. - Будет дождь.  
Генрих поднялся с земли, бросая прощальный взгляд на море, пока что покрытое рябью, стремящейся стать большими волнами. Подставил лицо серому небу, с которого уже падали первые капли дождя. И неожиданно раскинул руки в стороны, принимая на себя очередной порыв набирающего силу ветра. Осиротевшая, пустая корона даровала ему свободу. Его свободу - ту, что наконец-то была с ним, была в нем. И ради этого счастья стоило пожертвовать всем.  
\- Догоняй! - весело заорал, как только дождь резко набрал силу, пустившийся наутек Уилл.  
Волосы тут же намокли и облепили лицо. Генрих обернулся вслед за мальчишкой, и увидел стоящего на пороге дома Эрика. Друг, подперев плечом один из столбов крыльца, улыбался приближающемуся к нему сыну. И Генри, в очередной раз, с тех пор, как они встретились с этим человеком, подумал о том, что он все-таки чертовски везучий сукин сын!

The end


End file.
